Meeting Grojband
by corneyforever
Summary: Jackie Matthews wished for only one thing for her birthday. A chance to rock out with her all-time favorite band: Grojband! And one day, she is surprised to find that her wish has become reality when she finds the band in her garage! She now enjoys having adventures with her rockin' best friends.
1. The Birthday Wish

**Hey guys! So I've decided to take a little break with The Fairy Grojparents because I've been working on something new for a while. I feel as if my love of Grojband has grown since I last watched it and I really hope that we get another season, possibly more! Anyway, this story will be a bit different from my other one. Mostly because I have made myself a character in it and the setting is almost similar to where I live. You know what? The description explains things pretty well. But keep in mind the main girl in this fanfic is not me per say. She's just a representation of myself so therefore, her name, age, and family lifestyle is not relative to myself in real life. I don't even have an older sister.**

**Also, this fanfic will only feature the four members of Grojband so Trina, Mina, and all of the other characters will not be in it. However, there will be characters that represent them as the story progresses so be on the look out! :)**

**As usual, I do not own Grojband or any characters that are present or parodied in this story (except me).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Birthday Wish**

Jackie Matthews laid on the edge of her bed looking up at the ceiling. She had finally learned that there were 167 ceiling tiles in her room. At least not counting the triangular ones in the corners. The girl sighed, twisting her brown hair. She looked at all the posters on her wall each one containing a cartoon character. But they weren't just any cartoon characters. Each character on the wall was a member of Jackie's new all-time favorite rock-and-roll group: Grojband. She loved everything about it: the music, the band members…there was hardly anything she didn't like. She loved it so much, that she made it the theme for her 14th birthday party which her and her family had celebrated that day.

Of course, it wasn't really a big celebration. It was just her, her parents and her older sister sitting at the dining room table and giving her gifts. Jackie had received a Grojband calendar from her mom, a Grojband DVD set from her dad, and a book of real rock-and-roll musicians from her sarcastic older sister, Tracy. When Jackie received the book, Tracy told her that this way she could learn what real music is and the book could also teach her how to "stop being a loser for appreciating lame and fake bands". Unlike Jackie, Tracy hated Grojband and everything having to do with it. It might have been because Jackie liked it because Tracy hated everything Jackie liked. In fact, she pretty much hated Jackie. But Tracy tended to hate many things for many reasons.

When Jackie went up to her room that night, she threw her sister's "gift" into the trash and sat on her bed looking at the other gifts. The calendar was pretty cool and she had wanted the DVD set for a while. But as the teenager stared at her birthday presents, she realized that she didn't want them. Jackie had only wished for one thing for her birthday. And that was to get a chance to meet her favorite band and rock out with them. That was all she ever really wanted. But alas, she knew that it wouldn't happen because Grojband was just a cartoon band. If she ever did meet them, she would wake up and find out it was just a dream. Because that's all it would ever be. Just a dream.

Just then, Jackie's cynical older sister burst into her room.

"Hey parasite!" Tracy said rudely. "Where are my scissors?"

Tracy spotted her pink pair of scissors on Jackie's nightstand. Jackie handed them to her sister.

"Sorry, I needed them to finish my art project."

Tracy snatched the scissors out of Jackie's hands.

"Next time use your own! Now I have to sterilize them because you just used them!"

Tracy looked around the room at all the posters of Grojband.

"Ugh, when are you going to take these stupid things down? Where's that book of real rock bands that I got you?"

Jackie pointed to the trash can.

"In there where all your past birthday presents have gone."

Tracy scoffed.

"You are so pathetic! Obsessing over a lame band that isn't even real? Disgusting!"

Jackie stood up and faced her nasty older sibling.

"Grojband is not lame!"

"Uh, yeah it is!" Tracy pointed to a poster that had all of the band members on it. Her finger was aimed at the band's lead singer.

"What kind of kid dyes his own hair blue just to look cool? A dumb one!"

"Corey's hair is naturally blue!" Jackie crossed her arms. "And you're just jealous!"

Tracy pointed to the bass player.

"And this dude is just plain ugly! He wears makeup!"

"Laney is a girl!" Jackie told her. "So treat her with respect!"

"Yeah right." Tracy smiled wickedly this time pointing to the band's keyboardist. "Like I should listen to someone who loves a band with a four-eyed nerd!"

"Kin is cool to me!" Jackie shouted.

"And whatever is cool to you is lame to everyone else."

She looked at the drummer last.

"Speaking of lame, this thing takes the prize for being the dumbest and grossest of them all!"

"Kon is not gross! And how dare you call him a thing!"

"Sorry, I should be more specific. How about giant grease ball?"

"That's it!" Jackie pointed toward her door. "Get out of my room Tracy!"

"Fine!" Tracy yelled. "I can't stand being in a room full of dorks anyway!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Next time you come in my room I'll have posters of Rick Salary on the wall! Will that make you happy?"

Rick Salary was the most popular boy in Jackie and Tracy's school. Almost all of the girls were madly in love with him including Tracy.

"Hey!" Tracy scolded. "You leave hunky Rick Salary out of this!"

"Just leave me alone!" Jackie slumped down on her bed.

"Whatever!" Tracy said headed for the door.

"Have fun with Garbojband! That's what they should be called! Because they stink! BAM!"

The evil teenager slammed the door at her last word leaving Jackie by herself. Jackie grumbled angrily to herself. She really, really, REALLY hated her sister. She looked up at all the posters on her wall and recalled all of the things that Tracy had said.

"_Obsessing over a lame band that isn't even real?_"

"_…being in a room full of dorks anyway!_"

"_Have fun with Garbojband! That's what they should be called! Because they stink!_"

The brown-haired girl shook her head clearing her mind of all of those nasty comments. She glanced at the poster with all of the band members.

"_It's not true._" Jackie thought to herself. "_You're not lame. You're the coolest band ever. If you guys were real, you could totally prove Tracy wrong._"

But sadly, they weren't real so Jackie couldn't prove anything. Some birthday this turned out to be.

The girl looked down next to her and saw the DVD collection her dad had given her. She picked up the box and walked downstairs where the TV was. Then she put in one of the disks and watched a few episodes before she went to bed.

When Jackie got under the covers, she looked out the window to her room. A star was glistening in the beautiful night sky. Jackie figured it was a sign for her to make a birthday wish. She closed her eyes, cupped her hands together and wished in her mind.

_I wish I could meet Grojband._

She opened her eyes and saw the star twinkling. As much as she wanted to believe her wish would come true, she knew it wouldn't. But if she was lucky, she could meet the band in her dreams. Jackie turned off the lamp on her night stand and fell asleep. As the teenager drifted off, the star in the sky kept glowing. Something magical was about to happen. Maybe even something musical.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! So intense! Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter is the band's debut! I'll post the chapter tomorrow if you guys want it badly enough. ;)<strong>


	2. Just a Dream?

**Ok, I officially can't wait anymore. Here is Chapter 2. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Just a Dream?**

The next morning, Jackie woke up to the sound of loud music coming from downstairs. The teenaged girl sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She didn't have any strange dreams last night. In fact, it felt like the whole night had dragged on and on with nothing but darkness. Jackie got up and leaned her ear against her bedroom door. Sure enough, she could hear music coming from downstairs.

_Did I leave the TV on last night? _she thought.

Jackie walked down the stairs and to the living room to switch off the TV. But to her surprise, it was already off. Jackie could still hear the music coming from somewhere so she listened carefully to find out where. As she walked down the halls the music got louder. Finally, Jackie came across the door to the garage which was the source of the loud music. Slowly and carefully, she opened the door and the music blasted onto her face. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she was shocked by what she saw. Standing in her garage were four figures rocking out on their instruments. But what was most surprising was that the figures looked exactly like the ones on Jackie's posters! The four of them immediately stopped playing when they saw Jackie at the door. One of them waved.

"How's it going?" the figure up front asked.

Suddenly, Jackie's vision got blurry and she started to feel dizzy. The next thing she knew, she fell to the floor and everything was dark.

A few minutes later, Jackie started to become conscious again. She could make out four heads standing over her.

"Is she okay?" a female voice asked.

"I'm not sure…" said the leader.

"Maybe she's taking a nap!" a deep, cheerful voice chimed in.

"She's pretty when she's asleep." added someone with a high-pitched and somewhat nerdy voice.

Jackie sat up and rubbed her aching head.

"Ugh, Mom? Dad?" she mumbled. "Man, I had the weirdest dream…see, I was…"

Just then, she looked up and saw the figures from before. The tall, fat one waved.

"Hi!"

Jackie shrieked and backed into the wall of the garage looking terrified.

"Whoa!" the one with blue hair started. "Chill out! We didn't mean to scare you!"

Jackie grabbed a hold of her heart.

"Oh my gosh…" she gasped. "Grojband…in my garage…this cannot be happening…"

The girl with red hair gave a small smile.

"Well, we're standing here in your garage right now. So, it's definitely happening."

"No…" Jackie stammered. "No, no, no, no! This cannot be real!"

She then gasped with realization.

"That's it! This isn't real! I must still be asleep and this is all a dream!" she stood up laughing. "Yeah, that's it! This is all just a crazy dream! Okay, well this has been fun but I'm going to wake myself up now! Bye!"

The girl pinched herself on her side and cried out in pain. But nothing happened. She was still in the same place.

"Hang on…"

She repeatedly slapped herself in the face. The members of the cartoon band exchanged worried looks. Jackie then started to bang her head on the wall.

"Come…on! Wake…up…already!"

After hitting her already aching head against the wall five times, the girl turned back around. The cartoon band was still standing in front of her.

"…This isn't a dream is it?" she asked.

"Nope!" the kid with blue hair said.

"In that case…" Jackie said catching her breath. "Do you mind if I say something?"

"Go ahead." the girl with red hair told her.

Jackie inhaled deeply and took a long pause. After a few seconds passed, she let out an excited scream.

"O…M…G!" she cried. "Grojband is in my garage! Grojband is in my garage! Grojband…is in my garage! Grojband is in…my garage! Grojbandisinmygarage!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the blue-haired boy exclaimed. "Time out! You know us?"

Jackie walked up to him full of excitement.

"Absolutely! I'm Jackie Matthews! And I am your biggest fan! This is just so amazing! I can't believe I'm talking to Corey Riffin!"

The boy known as Corey smiled.

"Oh, so you have heard of me?"

"Of course I have! You are the most awesome lead singer ever after all!"

Corey chuckled. "Yep! That's me all right! Awesome as they come! I'm the best!"

The only girl rolled her eyes.

"The best at blowing his own horn." she muttered to herself.

Jackie walked toward the short red-head.

"Wow! The real Laney Penn!" she cried. "It's such an honor to meet the only girl in the band!"

Laney smiled impressed.

"You actually know I'm a girl?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Jackie claimed. "I don't know why people think that you're not a girl!"

"Wait, Laney is a girl?" the tall fat kid with black hair asked. "I totally never knew that!"

Jackie giggled.

"Well it's true! And you're Kon Kujira! The master of drumming and rhythm! Even without your drumsticks!"

"Oh yeah!" Kon exclaimed getting behind his drums. "Kon-go Bongos!"

The drummer started to play an amazing drum solo using only his hands. On the last beat, he accidentally slammed his fist inside one of the drums breaking it.

"Whoopsie…" he chuckled nervously.

Jackie giggled. She remembered that Kon's shenanigans always made her laugh. Then she looked toward the boy with glasses.

"And how could I forget Grojband's keyboardist, Kin Kujira? You're so adorable!"

Kin looked up at the brown-haired girl and blushed.

"W-w-who me?"

"Yeah! My sister always said that you were a four-eyed nerd, but I think you're really cool!"

"R-r-really?"

"Totally!" Jackie nodded. "You're the coolest scientist and the coolest keyboardist ever!"

The nerdy kid was really turning red now.

"You really think so?" he asked shyly.

"Mm-hm!"

"Wow…" Kin's eyes went wide as he looked up at Jackie smiling at him. His heart was beating fast and he had a huge smile on his face. He felt as if he had been struck by Cupid's arrow. When Jackie walked away, Kin placed the back of his right hand on his forehead as he started to lose his balance. He swooned falling on top of Laney.

"She's so…awesome…" he sighed. Laney glared at him.

Jackie walked back over to Corey.

"But I don't understand. Why are you guys here anyway?"

Corey shrugged.

"Who knows? We heard something about a wish when we were summoned here."

"Wish?" Jackie suddenly remembered. "Of course! My birthday wish! Last night I wished that I could meet you guys and now it's really happening! It's always been my dream to see you guys rock out in front of me!"

Corey jumped onto an old couch that had been in Jackie's garage for a while.

"Duh! It's everyone's dream to get a chance to see us perform!" the blue-haired singer strummed on his guitar. "And just you wait Jackie! Tonight, you're gonna get the concert of a lifetime! Grojband is going to rock your entire town!"

Laney got out from under a love-struck Kin to face the band leader.

"Uh, Core? How exactly are we going to rock the entire town? We don't even have lyrics!"

"No problem!" Corey smiled. "We'll just get the lyrics from Trina!"

"Yeah…how exactly do we do that when Trina's not even here?"

Corey stood blank for a few seconds as he came upon a realization.

"Wait…Trina didn't come with us when we came here?"

"Nope!" Kon answered.

"Uh-uh!" Laney shook her head.

"She's perfect…" Kin said with hearts in his eyes.

Laney slapped Kin in the face.

"Ow! I mean…uh…no…"

Corey gasped.

"No Trina means no lyrics! And no lyrics means…Grojband can't go on!"

The teen got on his knees.

"NOOOOOO!"

Corey suddenly stopped screaming when a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Wait a second! It's not the end of the world!" he stood up. "We'll just find someone else to write the lyrics for us!"

"And what are the chances of us finding a teenager with a diary and rage issues?" Laney asked.

"Hey shrimp!" a mean voice boomed from another room.

Just then, Tracy burst through the door carrying her diary in her left hand.

"Out of the garage!" she shouted. "Macy's coming over today! We're having a session on how much hunky Rick Salary and I are meant to be together and I don't need you ruining everything with your existence!"

The four cartoons rushed to Jackie's defense.

"Hey Jacks! Who's this ugly old witch?" Corey asked.

Tracy had a look of surprise on her face.

"Just my sister." Jackie responded going toward Tracy.

"How about that Tracy? They're real! And they're going to rock the entire town tonight to prove how cool they really are! That means everyone, even you will think they're the awesomest band ever!"

Tracy stared at the band who gave her their toughest expressions. After a few seconds of silence passed, Tracy burst into laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" she chortled. "You really expect me to think that they're cool?!"

She walked toward the band laughing some more.

"Ooh, I'm so impressed!" she took Corey's microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm proud to present the lamest band on earth!"

The mean girl pulled down Corey's beanie purposely covering his eyes.

"Starring beanie boy…"

She smeared the makeup on Laney.

"Makeup dude…"

She snatched Kin's glasses and shoved him.

"Klutzy nerd…"

She poked Kon in the stomach.

"And the big ball of lard!"

The teenager laughed hysterically.

"Seriously? You think just because they're real and junk, I'll actually start to respect them? Puh-lease! I hardly have any respect for you!"

Tracy grabbed her little sister by her shirt collar.

"Now you and your little circus freaks had better be gone by the time I come back, or I'll show you how a band really gets broken up!"

Tracy dropped Jackie on the ground and tossed Kin's glasses behind her back. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone dialing her best friend.

"Macy! Where are you? I don't care if you're not allowed to run red lights! I want you over here NOW!"

Jackie caught Kin's glasses before they hit the ground. Quickly, she helped the keyboardist to stand and gave him his glasses back.

"Really sorry about Tracy. I don't know how anyone can live with her."

Kin put his glasses back on and smiled when he could see Jackie's pretty face again.

"Oh, it's fine." Kin blushed. "I just don't see how you and her are related. I mean…you're so kind, and sweet, and beautiful, and she's well…"

"Awful! Nasty! Devilish! An overall stuck-up, bossy, rotten, no-good, vomit-inducing, makeup-smearing DEMON WOMAN!" Laney screamed. "In short, I think your sister is mean."

"That may be true Lanes." Corey said pulling up his beanie. "But she may be the answer to our problem!"

"Huh?" the rest of the band said simultaneously.

"Don't you get it? Tracy is obviously the Trina equivalent of this world!"

"That's right!" Jackie snapped her fingers. "Trina your older sister is just like Tracy! They're both mean and selfish!"

"Not only that, but Tracy has a diary!" Corey exclaimed. "I bet there's all sorts of good song lyrics in that thing! All we have to do is make her write in it, steal the diary from her, and rock out with awesome new words!"

"Wow!" Jackie went. "You really are the real Corey Riffin! Your ideas are still awesome!"

Corey held up his pointer finger and pinky finger and joined hands with the other band members.

"Operation: 'Get Jackie's older sister to write in her diary so we can steal the diary and get awesome new lyrics for our song' is a go!"

The rock band glanced at their new friend waiting for her to join them. Jackie smiled holding up her fingers and putting her fist with the others.

"YEAH!" all five shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHOO! Grojband forever! Stay tuned for another awesome chapter tomorrow! (if reviews happen quickly)<strong>


	3. Tracy's Got an Evil Plan

**Yay! Finally done with this one! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>  
><strong>Tracy's Got an Evil Plan<strong>

"Today's session is…how much does Rick Salary love me?" Tracy pointed a baton toward the whiteboard in the garage which had a picture of Rick Salary on it. Her best friend, Macy, was sitting in a chair across from her.

"Uh…he loves you a whole lot Tracy! Totally!"

Tracy glared at the girl in glasses.

"I meant on a scale of 1 to 10."

Jackie watched through the window of the garage door. The band was right next to her listening in so they could find out what makes Tracy tick.

"I can't believe Tracy took the whole garage just to talk about her boy problems." Jackie said grumpily.

"Yeah, but look at it this way!" Corey pointed out. "Now we can finally find proof that Tracy is our new Trina!"

"Wasn't her kicking us out of the garage and insulting the band proof enough?" Laney asked.

Corey shushed her and put a finger to her lips which caused Laney to blush.

"There's more to Trina besides an overall bad attitude Laney."

"10 for sure!" Macy exclaimed.

Tracy slapped Macy's hand.

"Ow!"

"No one likes a flatterer Macy!" Tracy scolded. "Try again!"

"Sorry. 8.6? Ow!" she was slapped again.

"No one likes to be insulted either!"

"Bad attitude…harsh on best friend…obsessed with the hottest guy in school…" Laney listed on her fingers. "Looks like a Trina equivalent to me."

"Perfect!" Corey said. "So now all we have to do is do something to her that will make her mad and she'll diary us up some lyrics just like Trina!"

As Jackie watched her sister boss around her best friend, she got the feeling that she was being watched too. Slowly, she looked down to her right where Kin was standing. He was smiling big and tiny hearts were coming out of him.

"Uh, are you okay Kin?" Jackie was concerned and confused at the same time.

"Who me?" Kin giggled. "I'm just dandy! Perfect! Couldn't be better! In fact, I think it's cool that we're spying on your sister together."

Kin grabbed a hold of Jackie's waist and hugged it.

"You know…you and me…next to each other…standing really close…"

"Uh-huh." Jackie said not really paying attention.

"Jacks!" Corey called out. "You gotta listen to what they're saying now!"

"What?!" Jackie immediately ran to where Corey and Laney were easily slipping out of Kin's grip. When Kin realized that Jackie was gone and that he was hugging nothing but air, he fell toward the ground.

"What's going on guys?" Jackie asked Corey and Laney.

Laney motioned Jackie to look through the window.

"Look!"

Jackie peeked through the glass and saw Tracy drawing something else on the whiteboard. From the window, it looked like a representation of herself and the band.

"Now listen up Macy!" Tracy ordered. "You see these drawings right here? They represent my grody sister and her even grodier new friends."

"But I thought we were going to talk about Rick Salary?"

Tracy gave her friend an angry glare.

"Oh! Is that so?" She got up into Macy's face. "Sure, we can talk about Rick. And we can talk about how you're planning on stealing him from me!"

Macy shook with fear.

"B-B-But I'm not trying to steal Rick from you..."

"LIAR!"

Macy shrieked and covered her head.

"Let this be clear to you Macy. Rick can only have one girl in his life. And that girl is going to be me! GOT IT?!"

Macy looked up at Tracy.

"G-Got it..." She whimpered. Tracy walked back over to the board.

"Now, as I was saying...these drawings are my sister and her lame friends."

Macy took a closer look at the drawings.

"Hey, isn't that Grojband? The fake band that your sister is really into?"

"It totes is!" Tracy nodded. "Well guess what? They're real now! And they're taking over my garage! So you and I are going to make them unreal!"

Macy sat still looking very perplexed. But she decided to go along with it.

"Uh...sure Tracy. But uh...how do we get rid of them?"

"Totally simple! They're planning on playing their unlistenable songs tonight in front of the whole town. Once they get on stage, we'll fire our cannon, and BLAM! Fromojband will be no more! I'll be rid of those losers and Jackie will cry for the rest of her life! Bonus!"

Macy smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great Tracy! Um, except..."

"What?!"

"Where do we get a cannon?"

After Macy asked this question, Tracy had immediately pulled out a Do-It-Yourself-Cannon kit.

"We'll have to make one. And by 'we', I so mean you."

Tracy shoved the kit into Macy's hands.

"START BUILDING!"

Macy zipped into the corner of the garage and got to work. Tracy smiled to herself.

"Those stupid rock star wannabes won't stand a chance against my power! Once they're gone forever, my sister's life will be ruined!"

The teenager let out a maniacal laugh.

Jackie and the band, meanwhile, had been watching the two girls the whole time.

"This does not look good..." Corey said.

"Not good?!" Laney shouted. "She's gonna try to blow us up! Trust me, it's way worse than not good!"

Laney looked at Jackie who was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?! This is no laughing matter!"

"No, listen! I think I know how to make sure you guys don't get blown up and get awesome lyrics from Tracy!"

"How?" Corey asks.

"First, we'll invite everyone in town to come and see you guys. Then, when Tracy gets ready to fire her little cannon, you guys use your rock powers to shatter it into a million pieces! The crowd will go wild, and when Tracy sees how much people love you, she'll totally write in her diary just like Corey's sister!"

"Wow! Now I know you're a true fan!" Corey stated. "Your ideas are almost as great as mine!"

"But wait..." Laney began. "We don't have rock powers."

"You do in my heart." Jackie smiled.

"Man, I like this girl!" Kon exclaimed. Kin growled and got in his twin brother's face.

"BACK OFF! SHE'S MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! MIIIIINNNNE!"

The entire group looked at Kin. Kin blushed with embarrassment.

"Uh...what I mean is...she's my...favorite fan!" He chuckled. "Yeah...I mean you have to be if you come up with ideas like Corey does..."

"Aw, thanks Kin." Jackie poked Kin in the nose. "And you're my favorite keyboardist."

Kin swooned falling into Kon's arms.

"Okay you guys! Let's split up and spread the word! Grojband is rocking out tonight!" Jackie held up her pointer and pinky fingers and the others joined in. Then the five of them ran off in different directions.

* * *

><p><strong>May take me a while to type up the next chapter. Just be patient. In the meantime, hope you liked Kin crushing on Jackie.<strong>


	4. It's Diary Time

**So it turns out that this chapter didn't take that long to write at all! Really excited to share this one! ****But before you read it, let me just make something clear. **

**Jackie does not know about Kin's crush on her and as of now she only thinks of him as a friend. You may think otherwise because Jackie does things that makes it look like she's flirting with Kin such as poking him on the nose and calling him her favorite keyboardist. However, the latter is meant to be a normal compliment that Kin takes to mean something more and the former is just Jackie doing what Corey does to Laney and neither Corey nor Jackie mean this in a romantic way. Needless to say, Jackie is not in love with Kin...yet.**

**Well, now that I got that explained, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**It's Diary Time**

Macy had finally finished pushing the cannon Tracy forced her to make all the way to town square. She panted feeling exhausted. Being best friends with Tracy wasn't easy, but it was worth it to soak in some of Tracy's popularity. Tracy followed behind impatiently.

"Finally! I thought we'd never get here. Move faster next time Macy!"

Macy wiped some sweat off of her forehead as she faced Tracy.

"Are you sure that this will work Tracy?"

"Stop being so negative Macy! Of course it'll work! Once Mirojband is nothing but a pile of dust, Jackie's dreams will be the same!"

"I have been wondering Tracy..." Macy said. "Why do you hate your sister so much?"

"I so don't like to talk about it." Tracy told her. "But I'll remember it in my thoughts."

Tracy closed her eyes and recalled the time when she was two and her parents had brought her new sister home from the hospital. At first when Tracy saw her, wrapped up in a white blanket asleep, she was overjoyed. For this was back when Tracy was kind, loving, and adored. But a year later, things changed at the Matthews' residence. Tracy's parents had started to completely ignore Tracy. Their attention was all on their new baby. It wasn't long before they gave all of Tracy's toys to Jackie even though Tracy still enjoyed playing with them. Then one day, Tracy's heart changed and became bitter. She believed that she should be the one in the family who gets all the attention, not Jackie. Since that day, she vowed to do everything she could to make her little sister's life miserable.

Tracy slowly came back to reality finishing her flashback. She looked back toward Macy.

"Well don't just stand there! MOVE! They'll be back any minute!"

Macy obeyed Tracy and continued to push the cannon.

Later, a huge crowd of citizens was making its way toward town square. Jackie and the gang had successfully informed everyone of the concert going on that night and soon the whole area was filled. A stage had been perfectly set up in the middle of the square where the band was taking their positions.

"Whoa!" Corey exclaimed. "Look at all those adoring fans!"

"I guess this plan turned out way better than we expected." Laney said satisfied. "Except for the fact that we still need lyrics."

Corey put an arm around Laney, which caused her to smile big and have hearts come out of her.

"Relax fella!" Corey reassured her. "Tracy's bound to be around here somewhere! Like Jackie said, we just wait for her to fire her little cannon, destroy it with our awesome music, and the lyrics will come right to us!"

"But what if our music doesn't destroy the cannon?" Kon asked.

"Then we're pretty much dead." Corey declared. "But won't it be worth it to savor the fame we're getting in this new place?"

"No!" The other band members said simultaneously.

Jackie came on the stage to meet up with her friends.

"Now that is a huge crowd!" She exclaimed. "You guys think you can handle it?"

"Jacks, you clearly underestimate the power of rock!" Corey said.

Just then, the mayor of the town came up onto the stage and talked into the microphone.

"Good evening Tranquil Town! I, Mayor Swellow, am honored and at the same time, terribly confused to present a brand new group of musicians who are here to supply a brand new sound for our town! Give it up for...Grojband!"

The mayor stepped off the stage and Corey took the mic. He and the others started waving to the crowd. Jackie stood near the front of the stage giving them all a thumbs-up.

Suddenly, Tracy's voice came booming from the audience silencing everybody.

"Not so fast!" Tracy stepped up to where Jackie was with Macy pushing the cannon behind her.

"It's about time you losers showed up." She gave an evil smile. "Hope you all are ready for your final performance! Because after this lame concert is over, nobody is going to remember you! Just look at yourselves. Do you really think that any one of these people would like you? Ha! You're not even a real band! The only one dumb enough to get a kick out of you is my sister! And now guess what? I'm going to end your rock stardom tonight in front of the whole town!"

Tracy stepped in front of her cannon and prepared to light a match.

"Say goodnight Garbojband! Because your last concert is going out with a bang!"

Tracy lit the cannon and it fired right toward the stage. The crowd stood back looking terrified.

"Here goes nothing!" Corey said to himself.

Then he and the band played their music as hard as they could. The soundwaves blew the audience backward, including Jackie and Tracy. The cannonball that was heading toward the band had been blown back toward Tracy's cannon destroying it completely. After a few moments of silence, the crowd burst into applause and cheered loudly. But Jackie cheered the loudest of them all. She ran onstage to meet Corey.

"You did it! See? I knew you guys had the power!"

Tracy meanwhile, stood in shock at what was going on.

"What?!" She cried. "What is this? How are they still alive?"

She glanced down and gasped when she saw the broken cannon.

"How could this have happened?!" Tracy looked around at the screaming crowd. "No! This can't be happening! They actually like those dorks?!"

Suddenly, the sky became dark and cloudy. Lightning struck from above.

"I'm the popular one!" Tracy pointed to the band. "Not them! I'm the one they should be cheering for! No one else should be popular but MEEEEEEEE!"

Tracy then shot up into the sky with a blast of fire. Her face was red with anger and she was somehow floating in the air. Her diary and pen floated toward her. She grabbed on to both of them and started writing. When she wrote, flames appeared on the pages of the diary. The lights on stage started shooting fire. People in the audience were fleeing in terror. When Tracy was finished writing, she held up her pen which had a flame on it. Slowly, the flame burned out and Tracy's red face turned back to normal as she fell toward the ground. Macy prepared to catch her but ended up getting crushed by her instead. As the sky turned back to normal, Tracy's diary fell down to Earth and landed in Corey's hand.

"Whoa, who knew my sister had it in her?" Jackie wondered out loud.

Corey looked inside the diary.

"This stuff is perfect! Looks like we've found ourselves a new lyricist!"

The blue-haired kid stepped up to the mic.

"Hello Tranquil Town! Are you ready to rock?!"

The crowd screamed with excitement as the band started to perform a new song.

_Why don't they notice me?_

_I'm stuck inside a giant crowd_

_Can't be seen or heard by them_

_Not even if I scream real loud_

_I'm trying so hard to think like them_

_But their thoughts aren't very clear_

_It feels like I'm invisible_

_Can't they see me standing here?_

_I'm for real (I'm for real)_

_I'm for real (I'm for real)_

_If only they knew what it's like_

_If only they knew how I feel_

_Why can't they see that_

_I'm for real_

_I'm for real!_

Corey strummed the final chord on his guitar and the crowd went wild. Jackie came back onstage and hugged Corey.

"That was amazing!" She said. "They love you guys!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Corey shrugged.

They both looked out at the crowd which was chanting the band's name over and over again. The other band members walked upstage to soak in all the excitement. Meanwhile, Tracy stood up from a crushed Macy.

"Ugh, c'mon Macy! Let's get out of here. There's always tomorrow."

Macy stood holding her head and followed Tracy out of the crowd.

Later, all of the people had cleared out and the band was packing up their instruments.

"Man, did you see the way we rocked in front of everyone in town? We were awesome!"

Jackie giggled. "Yes Kon, I know. I was there. And you guys were awesome tonight."

"Darn right we were!" Corey said putting his guitar back in his case. Then he looked behind him and saw Jackie sitting down looking sad.

"Hey, why the long face Jacks?" He went up to her and leaned his arm on her shoulder. "You got to see your favorite band perform onstage! What's the problem?"

Jackie shrugged.

"Well, it's just that usually when you guys play somewhere, you never play there again. So now I guess there's nothing left for you here and you'll be heading back to your own world."

"Are you kidding?" Corey exclaimed. "Why would we wanna go back? We've only just started to rock here!"

Jackie looked up at the guitarist. "What?"

"Look, this place needs a band. A band that has the power and potential to lift up its spirits. What better band to do that than us? Which is the main reason why Grojband is going to stick around Tranquil Town and rock as many gigs as we can find!"

Laney spoke up.

"Another reason is because we have no clue how to get back to our own world."

"Yeah...that too." Corey looked toward Jackie. "But the thing is, we can't find all those gigs alone. We need someone with a knack for organizing and planning out where we'll perform. Someone who cares about the band so much that she'll find us gigs on the spot. Someone who's determined, creative, and clever. Well, guess what Jacks? That someone is you."

Jackie beamed. "Really?"

"What do you say? Would you like to be Grojband's very own manager?"

"Me? Really?" Jackie paused. "But wait, I thought Laney was your manager?"

Laney smiled.

"Listen kid, what you did today was incredible. Getting an entire crowd to come to town square just to listen to us is something that not even I could do. Trust me, you deserve it. Besides, it'll be nice to have a girl to converse with for a change."

"So Jackie?" Corey continued. "Are you up for it?"

Jackie looked at the band members as they anticipated her answer. Kin had his fingers crossed.

"Please...please...please..." He muttered under his breath.

Jackie smiled. How could she possibly say no to her favorite band?

"I'll do it!"

The four of them cheered. Kin was ecstatic.

"Yes! Yes! Oh thank you! Thank you!" He grabbed a hold of Jackie and hearts came out of him. "I knew we were meant to be together forever!"

He then stopped when he realized he had said his thoughts out loud.

"Uh...I mean you know, we as in all of us. I didn't mean together as in you and me." He gave a nervous laugh and blushed.

"Nice save dude." Kon whispered.

"By the way Jacks..." Corey started. "You will let us use Tracy's diary for lyrics won't you? Mine aren't getting any better..."

"No problem." Jackie said. "In fact, we'd better keep an eye out for her. I have a feeling she'll still be trying to wreck you guys' gigs. But, we can stop her. As long as we stick together!"

The five of them joined hands and chanted.

"GROJBAND FOREVER!"

* * *

><p><strong>The end. But wait, it's not the end. It's only the end of the beginning. This is the part where you guys come in. The majority of the rest of this fanfic will be scenarios based on Grojband episodes that include Jackie. And since this is a completely different universe, the band will not have been in these situations before. So let me know which Grojband episode you would like to see in this fic and I'll get it up as soon as possible. You may also suggest some situations of your own to put the band in. But first, let me explain some rules: 1) Please be specific when you suggest things. You can understand why I can't work with 'more corney' or something like that. 2) I will accept scenarios for Corney and Jackin but there are a few restrictions to these. The scenarios can not have any kissing or confessions of feelings. This is because the whole point of this fanfic is for it to follow the events of the band so Corey and Jackie must remain oblivious to the fact that they each have someone crushing on them and Laney and Kin must keep their crushes secret from them. They will say their feelings eventually and maybe Corey and Jackie will show signs of liking them back. In the meantime, tell me which episode of Grojband you want to see in this fic.<strong>


	5. Mime and Mime Again

**Hey everybody! I'm back! The first episode is all set and ready to be read!**

**This episode was requested via private message by Missymysto and I have to say that this is my favorite episode of all time. The story is original and the song they did was just as amazing. So here it is in story form with my own original character. **

**BTW, the titles of the chapters will be different from the episode names because I want to add variety to this fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Mime and Mime Again**

"I'm Destiny Providence." the woman on the news said. "And this just in!"

The reporter and her partner, Buster Newsworthy, were currently standing in Tranquil Town's park where a huge riot was going on. An angry crowd was surrounding a statue of a man while carrying torches and pitch forks.

"Statue Steve is a fraud!" Destiny reported. "The man we thought was a performer pretending to be a statue is a real statue!"

Buster continued.

"In response to this shocking news, the entire town has chosen to riot in a blind rage!"

At that moment the mob was throwing a rope toward the head of the statue and pulling it to the ground.

"Rightly so says this reporter. Rightly sooo!" As the newscaster finished, a rope had wrapped around his head and pulled him to the ground.

Jackie and her band were watching the breaking news story on the TV in Jackie's garage.

"I thought that statue was a real guy!" Kon folded his arms looking angry. "What a lying jerk!"

"Maybe he isn't real." Corey decided. "But his prime piece of real estate sure is!"

"What do you mean Corey?" Jackie asked confused.

"Statue Steve had the best outdoor performance spot in town! And now that spot is up for grabs!" Corey stood up pointing at the TV screen.

Jackie smiled now understanding.

"Yeah...if you guys rocked out in a spot where everyone can see and hear you, you'd be huge!"

"Exactly Jacks! The people of Tranquil Town will go crazy for new street performers!"

As Corey talked, the angry mob on TV continued to smash the statue of the man they once believed was real. Corey then shut off the TV and his eyes sparkled.

"That could be us!" He squealed.

"Oh boy. I hope so." Laney said sarcastically.

**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**

Jackie and the band arrived at the park shortly afterwards where Statue Steve was being dragged away. Jackie was holding her very own manager clipboard, checking off items on a list as the others unpacked their instruments. Corey stood looking as happy as can be.

"Playing outside all day for a hatful of change. Cheering folks up on their way to that job they hate. Yep! It's the busker's life for us!"

"You said it Core!" Jackie checked off the last item on her list. "Okay! You guys are good to go!"

"Not quite Jackie." Laney said. "We still need a song to busk with"

Corey put an arm around Laney and a heart appeared above her.

"Obviously." Corey smiled. "But that won't be a problem today, right Jacks?"

Jackie nodded gesturing to the other side of the park where her sister was.

"Nope! See Laney? Tracy's already here getting her portrait painted by hunky Rick Salary! Guess she had five bucks to burn."

Tracy was sitting on a rock posing when she looked over at Jackie and glared.

"Scuzzy, Jackie Jarhead!" She yelled. "Rick's like, a real artiste 'kay? He doesn't charge money!"

Rick was across from Tracy wearing a beret and painting on a canvas.

"Rick digs art for art's sake." He said. "And he really needs his model to stay still."

"Model?!" Tracy burst into a fit of girly giggles.

"The countdown to diary launch has begun!' Jackie concluded.

Suddenly, the group paused. They all felt a chill going up their spines.

"Anyone else feel the cold silent stare of impending doom?" Kin asked looking terrified.

The five friends looked behind them and screamed when they saw a pair of eyes glaring at them. But they stopped when they saw who the eyes belonged to.

"Phew. It's just a creepy mime." Kin sighed with relief.

But the mime looked angry. He started to wave his arms in the air and make motions with them.

"Uh, what's he saying?" Laney wondered.

Jackie shrugged. "No idea. I don't know sign language."

"He's probably trapped in a box or something." Corey suggested.

The mime got up in Corey's face. He pointed downward and then to himself. Then he scooted himself away from the spot the band was standing on.

"Weird." Jackie thought out loud. "I wonder what he wanted."

"You're standin' on it!" A gruff voice said.

Jackie looked ahead of her and saw someone she knew.

"Oh! Hey Sausage Billy!"

Billy was the owner of several businesses across Tranquil Town and the number of businesses he had kept growing. Every time Jackie saw him, he was doing something new. This time, he was a hot dog vendor.

"Them mimes been waitin' to take Statue Steve's busking spot there for nearly eight half decades!" Billy explained.

Kon reached out his hand to grab a hot dog but Billy slapped his hand away with a spatula.

"Now yous kids are standing on it, your knees won't be unbroke for long!"

Kon snuck behind the hot dog cart and was about to grab one when Billy hit him over the head.

"Mimes are rough out here."

Corey scoffed.

"There's plenty of park to go around." He said as Kon tried to make a grab for the hot dogs while hiding under his hat. But Corey moved away before he could even touch one. Jackie took Corey's place up front.

"Yeah Billy. Those mimes can share the place with my band." She told the vendor. "Besides, who's afraid of a harmless mime?"

Suddenly, they all heard a loud car horn and then the mime from before drove up in an invisible car with three other mimes. The first mime pulled up his sunglasses and moved his finger across his throat in a threatening way. Everyone in the band looked terrified except for Jackie and Corey who were both staring the mime down. But he and the other mimes just laughed silently and rode off in their pretend car.

"Careful Jackie!" Billy warned the band manager. "These mimes mime harder than any mimes I ever saw!"

"Aw, mime schmime!" Jackie said with a laugh.

"What she said!" Corey agreed. The others just glanced at each other worriedly.

Meanwhile, Tracy was still posing for Rick's painting of her.

"I totally can't wait to see how extra super beautiful I look through your super beautiful eyes!" Tracy squealed. "I bet it's like, so mega gorg, it'll be worth like a gorgillion bucks! And you'll be famous for drawing it and I'll be famous for being worth so much!"

Rick gave a disapproving look.

"Rick would destroy his portrait in a fiery rage before he'd sell it."

Tracy smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, right! I forgot!" Tracy held up her fist. "Hashtag: integrity!"

She then swung her fist which caused her to fall over. She quickly got back up on the rock and laughed nervously.

**GORGILLION DOLLAR PAINTING!**

Jackie and the others were just about finished setting up.

"This is our busking spot!" Corey complained. "So if those creepy mines want us to leave, they'll have to make us!"

"That's right Core!" Jackie smiled. "But they won't make us move no matter how hard they try!"

Just then, the five of them saw a mime creepily approaching them. He then stopped and hid behind an invisible wall.

"Look at em!" Kin said as more mimes joined the other one. "It's like they think we can't see them sneaking up on us!"

But they all screamed in surprise when one popped up in front of them.

"Go ahead Mime!" Corey said encouragingly. "Do your invisible worst!"

The mime smiled and laid down on a pretend bed. He was then woken up by a fake alarm clock. He got up and stretched before putting on some imaginary pants.

"Is that the best you got?" Kin taunted. "Waking up and getting dressed?"

"You tell em Kin!" Jackie patted Kin on the back which caused him to blush and giggle.

"Oh look!" Kon pointed at the mime who was putting pretend bread in a pretend toaster. "Now he's making toast!"

The mime sat in midair while turning invisible pages.

"Ooh..." Kon pretended to be scared. "And he can read the paper!"

"And sit comfortably on an imaginary-" Kin stopped and looked at the mime closer. "Actually, that's pretty good. It's like there really is a chair there."

"Bro? You smell something?" Kon sniffed the air. "Mr. Mime? I think your toast is burning!"

The mime smiled and stood up waving an imaginary lasso.

"Weird." Kin said. "How can I smell that?"

"Smell what?" Jackie was confused. "I don't smell anything."

Just then, Kin felt something wrap around his body.

"Huh? WAH!" The keyboardist was flung through the air and he landed next to the mime.

"Kin!" Jackie gasped. "Let him go you colorless clown! He's my keyboardist!"

Hearts came out of Kin.

"She actually thinks I'm significant! Sigh..."

The mime just rolled his eyes and dragged Kin away.

"I'll save you Kin!" Kon ran out of the busking spot to retrieve Kin.

"Kon wait!" Jackie called but Kon ignored her.

"How is this happening?" Laney wondered out loud. "The rope is fake!"

"Then how is Kin being dragged away?" Jackie asked.

Kon ran to Kin who was still tied up from the invisible rope.

"Kon! Let Jackie save me! She wants to!"

"Dude, she's not even into you!" Kon charged at the mime. "You break Kin, you buy him!"

"What just happened?!" Corey was mesmerized.

Billy came up to them.

"Legend has it if a mime can make you believe in em, their mimery becomes..." Billy paused dramatically. "Real!"

Jackie, Corey, and Laney stood shocked and horrified. Billy continued.

"And it's only a matter of time before..." Another pause. "Your turn!"

Kin and Kon came out from behind the trees riding invisible bicycles. Their faces were completely white and they were wearing black-and-white striped shirts and berets.

Jackie gasped again.

"Kin! Kon! What's happened to them Billy?"

Billy scratched his chin.

"Ah, looks like your friends are infected with...".

"...Dude! I can't handle any more dramatic pauses!" Corey complained.

"Sorry. They've got Myme Disease! The only cure is making a sound. And mimes don't do that! It's their thing." Billy made air quotations at the last part.

Then Kin, Kon, and the mimes surrounded Billy and the teenagers. Jackie, Corey, and Laney huddled up in fear.

"Billy! You gotta help us!" Corey cried.

Billy slowly moved his hand toward Corey. It looked like he was offering something.

"Ooh...sausage! Where's the mustard?" Corey took the imaginary sausage out of Billy's hand and was about to take a bite out of it when he realized what was going on.

"Wait...There's nothing there!" Corey exclaimed.

Jackie shrieked.

"Look Corey!"

Billy turned around and his face was white.

"No Billy! Not you too!" Corey screamed. He then straightened up and got all of his courage together.

"Get your mimed me away from me!" He ordered. "Jackie, Laney, and I will never believe!"

Jackie folded her arms and gave a winning smile.

"Yeah! Especially not Laney! She's the smartest girl I know! You can't fool her easily!"

"Corey, Jackie, I found the mustard." Laney said from behind the manager and the singer. The two turned around and saw Laney dressed as a mime squirting fake mustard on a fake hot dog and eating it.

Corey and Jackie screamed.

"NOOOOOO!"

Tracy heard the screaming from the other side of the park.

"Jackie sounds sad." She gasped as tears filled her eyes. "And I'm not there to mock her!"

"Rick thinks your pain is true." Rick said painting. "And therefore beautiful.

Corey and Jackie were still standing in the same spot where the mimes were guarding them.

"Don't worry guys!" Corey reassured his bandmates who were sitting with the other mimes. "Jackie and I will snap you out of that creepy mime spell! It's just a matter of time!"

The mime leader glanced at his invisible watch and shrugged. He pulled out another imaginary object.

"Oh, you're gonna wait us out while you read a fake book, eh?" Corey glared at the mime.

"Corey, what are we gonna do?" Jackie asked her favorite lead singer. "I don't want Laney, Kin, and Kon to stay mimes forever! You guys mean the world to me!"

Kin looked at Jackie with love in his eyes. Even though he was a mime, he still had feelings for the brown-haired manager. He drew an imaginary heart in the air while waving to his crush. Kon pulled out an invisible pitchfork and split the imaginary heart in two. Even though he was a mime, he still believed that his brother would never have a chance with Jackie.

"Think Corey think!" Corey mumbled to himself. Jackie started to think too until she saw the band's instruments and she got the perfect idea.

"I got it!" She exclaimed. "Core, why don't you jam out a tune and get Kin, Kon, and Laney to sing along? That'll totally cure them of their Myme Disease!"

"Hey, why didn't I think of that?" Corey was impressed. "Way to go Jacks! Now, about those lyrics..."

The mime leader snapped his fingers getting the two's attention. He and the others moved out of the way revealing Tracy posing for Rick Salary.

"Of course!" Corey exclaimed. "Thank you kind sir!"

He was about to step out of the circle but Jackie stopped him when she saw the excited look on the leader's face. It was then that Corey understood.

"Wait a minute!" Corey put his foot back in the circle. "You want us to leave so you can steal our spot! Nice try Mime!"

The mime leader looked down disappointed.

"Jackie, you stay here while I get the lyrics from Tracy!"

"But Corey, I can't guard this place all by myself! What if I get Myme Disease too?"

"Good point. I'll stay, you go."

"But what if you get the disease? I think we both have to go and get those lyrics so we don't risk it!"

"Yeah I guess so." Corey sighed. "But how can we get to Tracy without leaving this spot unguarded?"

"Hmm..." Jackie stood still in thought. "Well, they're mimes right? Maybe if we use their powers against them we can escape!"

"Ah-ha!" Corey exclaimed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pretend key. The mimes watched looking confused.

Corey pretended to turn a doorknob and opened an imaginary door.

"Ladies first." He told Jackie and she stepped out of the circle.

The blue-haired singer followed behind shutting the imaginary door and locking it with the fake key and he and Jackie proceeded to where Tracy was. The mime ran to the spot and started pulling on the invisible door. But he couldn't get it to open. He then attempted to ram the door down but instead he ended up hitting his head. He let out a scowl when he realized he had been out-mimed by two kids!

**MIMEY SKULL TRANSITION!**

Tracy was feeling very uncomfortable. She had been in the same pose for at least an hour. Of course, she was willing to do it for Rick but winning his heart definitely had its drawbacks. The teenager grunted in pain.

"Um, Rick? It's probably no biggie, but I can't feel my legs anymore..."

Tracy felt as if her legs were breaking into a million pieces.

"Rick's almost done." The popular boy reassured her.

A mother with a crying baby in a carriage was admiring Rick's artwork.

"What a breathtaking manifestation of truth and beauty." She said.

Her baby looked at the art from its carriage.

"I will never cry another tear." It said.

"I use really expensive conditioner!" Tracy claimed. "Let me see it!"

A goth girl came up talking on her cell phone.

"Whatever Mother..." She groaned but then gasped when she saw the artwork. A tear fell from her eye leaving her eye shadow dripping on her face.

"Mom? I'm sorry for everything ever!"

A ghost of an old man appeared next.

"Hot dog!" He exclaimed. "That's a beauty! I can finally cross over to the other side!"

With that, he disappeared out of thin air. Tracy meanwhile, was becoming even more impatient.

"Like O to the M to the G! LET ME SEE!"

Rick continued to paint as Tracy started to sweat with anticipation and anger. Finally after a few seconds, Rick was satisfied.

"Fini!" He cried. But just as he was about to show it to Tracy, Corey and Jackie came up.

"Hey, hey! Not bad!" Corey said.

"Yeah Rick! Very impressive!" Jackie nodded.

"We'll take it! Name your price!" Corey and Jackie pulled out a handful of cash. "Any price to sell out...side on this fine pay...Er, day!"

Rick frowned and pulled his painting away.

"No way!" He said firmly. "Rick Salary is no sell out!"

The teenaged hunk pulled out a match and lit his own art on fire.

"NO!" Tracy shrieked running over to save her portrait. But when she got there, all that was left was a pile of ashes. Corey and Jackie high-fived. Tracy held the remains of the painting in her hands. She felt like crying.

"Shame." Rick said not at all upset about destroying his own work. "Rick was totally gonna hang that in his locker."

Tracy growled and turned red. She shot up into the sky and went into her Diary Mode. She was surrounded by paintbrushes and paint palettes. Her diary and pen floated up to her and she started writing. Billy's hot dog cart, a trash can, and an outhouse blew up. When Tracy finished writing, she returned to normal and the diary landed in Corey's hand.

"Lyrics!" He cried. The boy pulled out his invisible key to unlock the fake door guarding his spot.

"I'm back and ready to rock! Hold on, something's missing..."

The band leader felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jackie looking nervous.

"Uh, Corey? We have a problem." She pointed ahead of her where the mimes were standing with the band's instruments.

"The instruments! But I locked the door!" He smacked himself with Tracy's diary. "Aw man! They snuck in through the window!"

The mimes mocked the two of them by pretending to cry. The leader even played a sad song on an imaginary violin. This was enough to give the blue-haired kid an idea.

"That's it! I can play air guitar!" He turned serious. "But I gotta give in fully and believe in the power of mime."

Corey bent down on the ground and picked up the fake sausage from before.

"Are you sure about this Corey?" Jackie asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me Jackie. I'll be fine." He patted Jackie on the cheek. "But just in case I don't make it...take care of the band for me would ya?"

Jackie smiled. "You got it Core."

"Okay mime sausage! Make me a believer!"

With that, Corey ate the entire imaginary hot dog.

"Hm...should have eaten it warm." He swallowed. "Still good though."

Suddenly, Corey felt pain inside of him and he started groaning while falling to the ground.

"Core!" Jackie cried.

Corey felt a flash of lightning inside of him. He jumped up and played a sweet air guitar riff.

_When I say quiet, you say noise!_

_Quiet!_

"Noise!" Jackie shouted trying to encourage the other band members to join in.

_Quiet!_

"Noise!" Jackie was disappointed to see that she was the only one singing along but she knew the others would cave sometime.

_When I say quiet, you say noise!_

_Quiet!_

"Noise!"

_Quiet!_

"Noise!" Jackie continued to shout alone figuring Laney, Kin, and Kon would shout at one point.

_There's no gag on you girls and boys_

_Quiet!_

Laney opened her mouth but no words came out.

_Quiet!_

Kin and Kon tried too but they couldn't make a sound.

"C'mon guys! You can do it!" Jackie told them.

_Make that sound that your voice enjoys_

_Quiet!_

"Noise!" Laney, Kin, and Kon said in an almost whisper.

_Quiet!_

"NOISE!" The three rockers jumped into the air and landed next to Corey, finally cured of their Myme Disease. They started to play imaginary instruments too.

"It's working!" Jackie cheered.

The mime leader pointed toward the band and four other mimes fired pretend arrows at them. Kin and Kon used imaginary shields to protect themselves and kept playing.

_Don't just sit inside that box_

The mime leader set off a fake grenade and threw it at the band but Corey hit it back toward the mimes with a fake bat.

_Seize the day and make sure it rocks_

_Quiet!_

"Noise!" Billy went.

_Quiet!_

"Noise!" More people who had caught the disease chanted.

_You can be loud so let it out_

_Just scream and yell and sing and shout_

The mime leader was very angry but his anger turned to fear when his henchmen started dancing to the tune.

_No one can stop you so don't have a doubt_

_Now scream!_

The mimes cheered and threw their berets in the air.

"Yeah!" Billy exclaimed. "Sausages are on me!"

Soon all of the mimes had turned to people again. All of them except the leader who was upset that his plan had failed. He started to pack his invisible bags while glaring at Jackie and Grojband who were standing in what was now their busking spot.

"Now who's outnumbered Mimey?" Kon remarked.

"And don't let me catch you turning my band into one of your creepy kind again beret boy!" Jackie scolded.

The mime scowled, picked up his invisible bags, and walked into the forest.

"Does he have a treehouse in there?" Kon thought out loud.

"We won!" Kin shouted joyfully. "We beat the mimes! All thanks to the power of love..."

The boy with glasses looked up at Jackie and sighed happily. The rest of the teens stared at him awkwardly.

"Uh...I mean, uh...thanks to the power of music!" He corrected himself. "Yeah...totally meant that..."

Laney rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I'd say we earned this spot!" She concluded. "Right Core?"

"Lanes, I just realized that this spot isn't nearly as cool as the spot we already have!" Corey said. "Whaddya say we go home to Jackie's garage gang? You don't mind do you Jacks?"

"Not really." Jackie smiled. "I'm just glad I got my favorite band back. Let's go home!"

Laney, Kin, and Kon high-fived as they followed the leader and manager back to Jackie's house. When the mime saw that they were gone, he was ecstatic. He ran over to the spot and kissed it multiple times. Then he rolled around in it so he could savor every moment of finally getting the spot he wanted.

Back at Jackie's place, the gang was watching the news again.

"This just in!" Destiny Providence said. "Statue Steve really is a human statue after all!"

"Or at least he used to be!" Buster Newsworthy added. "Before he died and was torn apart by a mob following our false news report! Heh, mobs!"

"So now a statue is being erected to honor Steve as a hero. To those who pretend to be statues."

A video was shown of a statue of Steve being moved to the same spot the mime was currently in. The statue landed right on top of the mime's foot causing him to scream in pain. When the crowd saw that a mime had made a sound, they booed in unison.

"Also in park news..." Destiny continued. "A cool young portrait artist destroys hundreds of his own paintings rather than sell them. The bidding war has climbed into the gorgillions."

Laney shut off the TV.

"What was that about?" She asked. "Did we miss something when we were mimes?"

"I know I missed something." Kin looked up at Jackie and a heart appeared above him. But the heart was soon broken by a pitchfork held by Kon.

"Dude!" Kin looked toward his twin brother. "Where'd you even get a real pitchfork?"

"One of the rioters dropped it." Kon replied. "Cool huh?"

Corey ignored the twins and looked back toward Laney.

"To answer your question Lanes..." A spotlight appeared over Corey. "We all miss something when we keep quiet. Our own voice. And in the end, isn't our voice all we really have? Our thoughts turned into sound as we exhale through the vibrating meat chamber that is the human throat. And when it comes down to it, there really is no amount of invisible sausage worth losing your voice over."

"What?! There was invisible sausage?! Aww..." Kon groaned.

Jackie giggled.

"Oh Kon! I'm so glad you can talk again!"

Kin gained a spark of jealousy.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shut the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! The episode for the next chapter has already been decided but leave some suggestions for other episodes that you want to see in the future. I'll try to get to all of them but in the meantime, just be patient.<strong>


	6. Girls and Dolls

**This chapter is based on the episode Girl Fest which was requested by a guest reviewer. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Girls and Dolls**

It was Friday afternoon in Tranquil Town. Grojband was waiting for Jackie to come home from school in the garage. Laney was sitting on the couch strumming some notes on her bass when Kin and Kon popped out of her case.

"Boo!" Kin cried.

"Surprise monster!" Kon yelled.

But Laney looked like she hadn't even seen the two.

"Nope. Not scared. Sorry." She went back to playing her bass.

"Boo…" Kin looked down sadly.

"Sad monster…" Kon looked over at Corey who was tuning his guitar.

"Corey…" he whined. "Tell Laney to scream like a girl! It's cool!"

"Corey…" Laney imitated Kon. "Tell Kon that you can't tell me what to do."

Corey put his guitar down.

"You're right Lanes." He said coming over to the couch. "So is Kon. Screaming girls are cool! A legion of screaming girl fans is a sure sign your band rocks!"

Laney glared at Corey offended. She was getting sick of her kind being known for being boy-crazy. Sure, she had a crush on the blue-haired kid, but that was different. It's not like she was obsessed with him or anything. In fact, sometimes she questioned herself as to why she fell in love with him.

Just then, the rock and roll group heard footsteps from outside the garage. Kon gasped.

"Finally! Jackie's home!" he cried out heading for the door. "Time to get some screams from a real girl!"

"Real girl?!" Laney stood up ready to inflict physical pain on Kon but Corey held her back.

Kon stood near the door getting ready to scare his manager until Kin zipped in front of him.

"Oh no you don't!" Kin scolded his twin brother. "You can scare any girl you want, but not Jackie!"

"Aww…why not?" Kon complained.

"She's sensitive." Kin explained. "If she gets scared in any way, who knows what'll happen? She'll probably cry her gorgeous brown eyes out or the thought of her own drummer frightening her may cause her heart to break into a thousand itty bitty wittle pieces."

Kon just stared at Kin blank. Corey and Laney did the same.

"Seriously?" Laney raised an eyebrow. "C'mon Kin. Jackie's made of tougher stuff than that."

"Yeah bro. Lighten up. Just let me scare her once." Kon gave Kin big eyes. "Please?"

But Kin didn't go for it.

"No way! Jackie's a very delicate human being who needs a brave, strong guy to protect her."

"Oh yeah?" Kon remarked. "Who's the brave, strong guy? King Lyricles?"

"Kon, it's me." Kin replied.

Kon bit his lip trying to hold back laughter but after a few seconds, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"You?!" Kon said through guffaws. "Oh that's rich! Stop it! You're killing me!"

Sure enough, Corey and Laney were laughing too. Kin just stared at all three of them annoyed. Kon wiped a tear from his eye as he looked back at his brother.

"Dude, you're not even close to the kind of guy you just described!"

"Yeah Kin." Corey added. "You get nervous just from looking at Jackie."

"If you ask me, she should be looking after you." Laney agreed.

"Oh yeah? Well I'll show you! Okay Kon, go ahead and scare her. Once she's traumatized, I'll comfort her with my smooth charm."

Just then, Jackie entered the garage.

"Hey guys."

"BOO!" Kon went. Kin shrieked and hid behind Jackie. Jackie looked behind her where Kin was quivering in fear. Kin stopped when he saw her and blushed with embarrassment.

"Real smooth dude." Kon commented.

Jackie walked to where Corey and Laney were.

"There's the coolest manager in town!" Corey exclaimed. Laney gave him a glare when he said this.

"Just the girl I wanted to see!" Corey leaned his arm on the brunette. "Did you get us a gig for this Saturday? We've got the perfect plan to make Tracy go diary!"

Jackie shook her head.

"Sorry guys. No gig this week. I'm busy."

Corey was shocked by this news.

"Busy?!" he went. "How could you be too busy to help us? Your favorite band?!"

"The Lady Rage Festival is this weekend. I go every year to see Casey Jams rock out some tunes from the heart."

Jackie pulled a flyer out of her backpack and showed it to Corey. Corey took the flyer and read it. Then he beamed when he got to the bottom of the page.

"Hey! This says that they need an opening act! That could be us! After all, there'll be a ton of girls there and when they see us on stage, their screaming will be louder than our music!"

"Core, girls go to Lady Rage for legit rock from legit girl rockers like Casey." Jackie told the lead singer. "Not to scream at boys."

"That's because they haven't heard Grojband yet!" Corey exclaimed. "C'mon! You have to let us audition! Please?!"

"That's it, give her the eyes!" Kon said.

Jackie tried to look away but Corey's bambi eyes were too much to handle. She groaned.

"All right! Fine! But I really don't think you'll be eligible. They are looking for girl bands after all."

"Don't worry about it Jacks! Once they hear us, they'll change their minds in a heartbeat!"

"Yeah, then we won't have to scare girls to get them to scream at us!" Kin said.

"Scare girls?" Jackie was confused but then she understood. "So that's what you and Kon were trying to do when I came in!"

"Huh?" Kin tried to explain himself. "No, no, see that was-"

"You know Kin, scaring people isn't nice. And it's especially not nice to scare girls."

"But I-I-"

"Promise me you won't try to scare girls anymore, okay?"

"But-" Kin looked at Jackie as she folded her arms and gave him a stern look. He didn't want the girl he was not-so-secretly in love with to be upset with him. He sighed.

"I promise."

The next day, Jackie took the band to audition for Casey Jam's opening act. Mayor Swellow was judging the auditions. He sat across from them as they played one of their songs. When the band finished, he applauded.

"Great audition!" he said impressed. "You'd be the perfect opening act for Casey Jams!"

Corey had a big smile on his face which didn't last long.

"But you're not!" the mayor finished. "Now get out of here and never come back! Lady Rage is a lady festival! And no offense honey, you're no lady!"

Jackie came up to Corey holding her clipboard.

"I hate to say I told you so Corey, but I told you so!"

Corey beamed.

"Wait!" he said to Mayor Swellow. "Our manager, Jackie is a lady! Maybe you can reconsider!"

"Sorry!" the politician told him. "We don't take girls in management! If you wanna be on that stage, you gotta have a girl who performs with rage."

Corey looked down disappointed but then he beamed again when he saw Laney scratching her nose.

"Wait!" he ran up to the red-head and put an arm around her. "I think Laney's a lady! She's full of rage!"

Laney quickly put her finger down when the mayor turned his attention to her.

"Don't let the nose picking fool you!" Corey reassured Swellow. "She's the boss of us! Really!"

Mayor Swellow smiled.

"A girl leading a band of boys and picking her nose like a champ? You're in!"

Corey squealed in excitement. Laney poked him on the back.

"Ahem!" she began. "A. I was scratching my nose and B. what are you doing?"

Corey put his arm back around Laney making her smile lovingly.

"C'mon Lanes! You earned a shot to rock the mic and we can't play the show any other way!"

He poked Laney on the nose.

"You couldn't 'pick' a better reason!"

Laney's love-struck trance suddenly turned to rage. She poked Corey on his nose in a threatening way.

"Say 'pick' again!" she shouted waving her fist in his face. "Say it!"

Jackie held Laney back.

"Chill out Laney! I think you're perfect for this gig! If anyone deserves a solo, it's you!"

"You really think so?" Laney was still a bit unsure.

"Totally! And the best part is, you'll have me, your fellow girl manager, to set everything up for you!"

Laney smiled a little.

"Okay. I'll give it a shot."

A few hours later, a huge crowd of girls, women, and elderly ladies were lined up outside to watch Casey Jams walk the red carpet. When the limo pulled up, all of them started screaming. Tracy and Macy were in the back excitedly awaiting for the rock star's arrival. However, Tracy was the most excited.

"Casey Jams is here!" she screamed happily. "I gotta get close! Macy! Elbows!"

Macy lifted up her elbows and shoved some of the female fans out of the line.

"Here you go T!" Macy said. "Front row!"

Tracy squealed and climbed on top of Macy.

"Sup ladies?" Casey called out as she walked to the backstage door. "Who's ready to rage?"

"Casey!" Tracy cried. "Your songs are so true with emotions and junk!"

She ran up to where Casey was only to get held back by a tall muscular bodyguard.

"Your first hit, 'You Can't Tell I Love You', is totes how I feel about this guy I feel that way about!"

"You're the voice of her soul Casey!" Macy waved while Tracy glared at her.

"You should be the voice of your own soul girl." Casey said as she entered the building. "Peace!"

The bodyguard shut the door and stood in front of it.

"Way to mess up who the voice of my soul is Macy!" Tracy scolded her best friend.

Jackie and the band went up to meet Casey.

"I can't wait to hear all of those girls and their beautiful screams!" Corey exclaimed.

"There you go again! Always with the screaming girls!" Laney complained. "You're gonna get a different kind of scream in a second if you don't knock it off."

"Rage on lady!" Casey complimented the red-head. She got up in Corey's face. "Even if this dude can't handle it! Your music is you."

Casey looked over at Jackie next.

"And you girlfriend, are really something. You sure know how to put a bunch of guys in line!"

Jackie blushed and smiled.

"Wow, thanks! I usually just tell them what to do and they listen really. Not too difficult."

Casey chuckled. "I like your style kid. Hey, I need some raging ladies to open this show. Ladies who do their own thing no matter what some guy says. You girls think you're up for it?"

"Yeah, sure!" Laney nodded. "Me and my band can bring it!"

"Wait, girls? As in both of us?" Jackie asked. "Uh, no, no, no! I'm just their manager. I don't sing."

Casey chuckled again.

"C'mon girl. You're not really going to let some guys control your life are you? You look like a singer at heart. And isn't that what my music is all about? Finding what's true to you?"

Jackie thought about it.

"Well, it would be pretty cool to perform on stage. Being manager doesn't exactly make you a big deal."

Casey gave Jackie a light punch on her arm.

"That's the spirit!" she put her arms around both of the girls and led them to the dressing room. "Let's swap deeds. You boys run along and play."

"Right away Miss Jams!" Corey called out. "Get your rage on you two! We'll go scare up some screaming girls!"

Suddenly, Corey heard thunder and saw a flash of lightning. He turned around and saw Kin and Kon wearing hockey masks and carrying dangerous weapons. Kon laughed evilly.

"Scare!"

"No, no, no!" Corey waved his finger at the twins. "I don't mean scare them literally!"

He got up in Kin's face.

"Remember Kin, you promised Jackie you wouldn't scare girls anymore. You wouldn't want her to be disappointed in you would ya?"

Kin gasped and thought about how angry Jackie would be with him.

"_Kin!_" she would say. "_I can't believe you! You make a promise to me and then you go and break it! I don't know why I would put my trust into someone who's as untrustworthy as you Kin!_"

Kin screamed as his horrible thought ended.

"Okay! Okay!" he wailed. "I won't scare a single soul! Why do you always have to bring Jackie into everything?"

"Motivation." Corey replied. "So remember, we want happy screams like…"

He did a girl's voice and giggled.

"Hee, hee! Grojband is so cool! Not…"

He screamed.

"Chainsaw maniacs! Or…snakes!"

Kon took off his mask.

"Snakes! Why didn't I think of that?"

**WHY DIDN'T HE THINK OF THAT?**

"Casey! Casey! Casey!" chanted two girls waiting outside the gate. The two of them had been eager to see their favorite female rocker for a while just like they were every year. The funny thing was that these girls were actually Grojband's number one fans, Kelsey and Alyssa. They were Jackie's friends at first because they both shared a love of Grojband. Well, actually, they didn't just love it, they were obsessed with it. So when Jackie introduced the cartoon band to her, they went crazy. Since then, they always came to Grojband's gigs to scream loud for them. But this time, they were planning on screaming for someone else. Corey came out from inside the ticket booth to meet them.

"Hey groupies!" he said. "You here to see us rock Lady Rage? You might wanna warm up your screaming muscles!"

"Grojband is playing?" Alyssa was dumbfounded. "We actually came to see Casey Jams."

Kelsey nodded in anticipation.

"Well we're opening for her!" Corey informed the girls. "Feel like screaming yet?"

And the two best friends did but for a completely different reason.

"Did you meet her?"

"How tall is she?"

"What kind of nails is she as tough as?"

"Casey! Casey!"

Corey couldn't believe it. It was like his fans didn't care if he was there or not. Just then, Kon came up carrying a pair of pythons.

"Who likes snakes?!" he cried.

The snakes in his hands hissed and tied him up. The drummer screamed as the snakes attacked him.

"AAA! Their pointy little teeth really hurt!"

Corey and his fangirls just watched the scene with blank faces.

Tracy, meanwhile, was still on top of Macy chanting in front of the crowd.

"Casey! Casey! Casey-"

"Hey Tracy Matthews. And Tracy Junior." A familiar voice came from behind the teenager. Tracy turned around and saw the boy of her dreams riding on top of another girl.

"Rick! You came to Lady Rage?"

"Rick Salary's here to see Casey."

"Me too!" Tracy exclaimed. "She's the only girl who knows the junk I feel and so on and so forth! It's so cool that you like her too!"

"I know." Rick smiled as the girl he was riding carried him off. "Enjoy the show Tracy Matthews."

Tracy looked down at her curly-haired best friend.

"Macy! We have to get Casey to play 'You Can't Tell I Love You' so Rick and I can ride into Smooch City!"

Casey was currently lying down on the couch in her dressing room. Jackie and Laney noticed how big it was.

"Wow, rage really pays huh?" Laney looked around.

"You made it big Casey!" Jackie agreed.

The two girls glanced at the mirror where they saw a picture of a familiar boy in the corner.

"Is that Rick Salary?" Jackie asked.

"We used to date." Casey explained. "I wrote a song about him. Then I broke it off."

"You dumped him?!" Laney said in disbelief.

"He was making me all soft rock. Made me wanna puke."

"Cool." Laney smiled. "Most girls are boy crazy. I should have known you'd be tougher!"

"Says the girl who's crushing on the band's lead guitarist." Jackie teased. Laney put a hand over Jackie's mouth before Casey could hear this. But Casey wasn't paying attention anyway because someone caught hers already.

"Rick Salary says: Hey Casey."

Casey squealed which confused the other girls.

"I thought you broke up?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah…but he's still so cute!"

Rick winked which made Casey giggle.

"This boy makes me cray-cray!"

Jackie and Laney glanced at each other and they both shrugged.

Back outside with the crowd of ladies, Corey was explaining the job he had for the groupies.

"So when we hit the stage, you can scream any way you want! As long as it's loud! Cool?"

"Oh we'll be loud!" Kelsey promised. "Especially if Casey plays 'Mind Over Mister'!"

Alyssa nodded excitedly but Corey looked annoyed.

"Let me guess. That song's about love."

"Pfft, no!" Kelsey scoffed. "It's about the God of Rock recruiting soldiers to fight against the Lord of Silence!"

"Really?" Corey said. "That sounds pretty cool."

"And it's about love too." Alyssa continued. "A bit."

Kin and Kon were hiding in the bushes watching Corey and the girls talking.

"We gotta go scarier!" Kon decided. "Maybe I should bite the head off a bat! What do you think Kin?"

"I think that this is a huge mistake and I'm not doing it."

"But whyyyy?" Kon whined.

"I promised Jackie that I wouldn't scare anymore girls." Kin said firmly. "And for her, I'm going to keep that promise."

"Ha, ha! Very funny Kin! Always with the joking around. So what sound do you wanna make when we pop up?"

"Kon, I'm serious."

"What? Dude! You're really going to let a girl come between you and the things you love doing?"

"Well-"

Kon grabbed Kin's face and pointed it to where the groupies were standing.

"Look at those unsuspecting victims…look at them Kin…they're standing there…just waiting to get spooked…c'mon…you know you want to…"

"Yeah…" Kin smiled evilly. "I do…I really, really do…"

The boy with glasses started to laugh maniacally but then he heard Jackie's voice in his head.

"_Kin you big jerk! I should have known you'd go back on your word! I'm never gonna talk to you again!_"

Kin gave a horrified gasp. He shook his head and turned back to normal. He looked back at Kon.

"No! I'm not gonna do it!"

"Whatever." Kon rolled his eyes. "Do what you want man. But just to let you know, I never promised Jackie anything! So if you'll excuse me…"

Kon lifted up the bush he was standing in and zipped up behind the two groupies.

"So, we got ourselves a deal then?" Corey asked them.

Kon bumped into the girls and popped out of the bush carrying a baseball bat.

"I'm insane!" he shouted biting the bat's head off. But Kelsey and Alyssa just stood awkwardly in silence. Kon slowly ducked back into the bush and scooted away.

**HOMONYM TRANSITION!**

"Sorry. Nobody sees Casey Jams." The muscular bodyguard told Tracy as she stood outside the door to go backstage.

"But I have to!" Tracy begged.

"Got a song request huh? Sorry."

Tracy growled.

"MACY! FINISH HIM!"

Macy jumped into the air and embraced the bodyguard's head.

"Go to sleep…" she grunted.

In the dressing room, Casey was admiring her picture of Rick on her mirror. She giggled while drawing a heart over his face. Jackie and Laney just watched looking a bit creeped out.

"Um…so…" Laney began. "About the music?"

"Right!" Casey snapped out of her love trance. "Important stuff!"

"Wardrobe's here!" a male voice called.

A man wearing a suit came in with a huge line of clothes. When Casey saw it, she gave a girly squeal.

"EEE! Clothes!"

"Wear the leather jacket." The man suggested. "It'll work with that new song I just wrote for you about leather jackets."

"I hope it doesn't have big words like the last one." Casey grabbed her head. "Brain ouchie!"

She and the man laughed.

"Wrote your song?!" Laney went.

"No big words?!" Jackie joined in.

"Did you just say 'eee clothes'?!"

"Totes!" Casey nodded. "Laney, Jackie, this is my manager Guy Broman! Isn't he the best?"

Guy smiled full of pride.

"You sing about being your own girl, and you're taking orders from a dude named Guy Broman?!" Laney said exasperated. "Girls look up to you!"

"Including me!" Jackie cried.

"And when they look up, they can look cute!" Casey held up a brush and a blush container. "With new Lady Rage Makeup! You girls get to open my show and launch my brand!"

Laney and Jackie stood in shock.

"Makeover!" Casey cheered.

Laney and Jackie both frowned angrily. They looked at each other and realized what they needed to do. Quickly, they headed outside where Corey was.

"And the Dead Roses play tomorrow!" Kelsey told Corey. "You should get their new album!"

Alyssa held up her phone and showed the band leader a picture of Dead Roses' lead guitarist.

"Shut Up and Get Loud!"

"Man, girls have been making music for years!" Corey acted surprised. "I had no idea!"

He then saw his manager and bassist coming up to him growling and grumbling.

"Hey Lanes! Jacks! Turns out lady rock is legit!"

"Casey Jams is a boy-crazy fraud!" Jackie informed the blue-haired boy.

"And this festival is a sham to sell makeup!" Laney continued. "I can't go on stage and pretend this is about music!"

"And I can't sing for someone who's leading me down the wrong path in life!" Jackie folded her arms and growled.

"Okay girls, we've never bailed on a gig before, but you can't sell out your own-"

"BAIL?!" Laney grabbed Corey by his shirt collar. "We're gonna rock the truth out and bring this festival down!"

She let go and calmed down a bit.

"We just came to tell you, we need lyrics."

"Oh…okay! How do we-?"

"Rick Salary and Casey Jams used to date." Laney answered before he could finish.

Jackie pulled out two backstage passes.

"I'll give Tracy these, and when she sees Rick and Casey reuniting…"

"Her backstage pass will turn into a one-way ticket to diary town!" Laney finished.

"Wow, you are the band leaders today!" Corey declared.

"I know!" Laney said. "It's really cool."

"Totally." Jackie concurred. "But I learned it all from you Core."

Laney ran off and Jackie was about to follow her when she realized something. She looked back at Corey.

"Um…by the way…where are Kin and Kon?"

"Don't worry! I'll get em!"

Kelsey and Alyssa were currently watching Kon who was wearing a witch's hat and stirring a green potion in a cauldron. Kin was watching from the sidelines trying not to get involved in fear of disappointing the love of his life.

"And let Glorgarian, Lord of Terror, be loosed upon the world!" Kon chanted.

Suddenly, Corey popped out from the inside of the cauldron.

"Sorry guys. We gotta go!"

"But they were terrified!" Kon said disappointed.

Kelsey looked over at Alyssa.

"That was lame."

Macy continued attempting to crush Casey's bodyguard's head. She struggled and sweated but the guard wasn't budging.

"You bout done?" he asked her. "I'm bored."

Macy got down from his head and gave him a tough expression.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to-oof!"

The backstage door opened slamming Macy against the wall of the building.

"Hey Tracy!" Jackie called. "You guys want backstage passes to see Casey Jams?"

"I only need one!" Tracy snatched the pass out of Jackie's hand and ran inside squealing. Jackie followed her shutting the door. Macy fell off the wall with a black mark on her face.

Tracy zoomed to Casey's dressing room where Casey was lying on her couch.

"Casey!" she cried. "You have to play 'You Can't Tell I Love You' today!"

"Hey super fan!" she greeted the selfish teenager. "I was gonna play that one anyway. For Rick."

Rick came out from behind the curtain.

"Rick likes hearing songs about Rick."

"How did you know it was about you?" Tracy asked surprised. "Did Macy tell you the junk I feel?"

"Duh! It's about him because I wrote it about him back when we dated."

Tracy stood up with a shocked expression.

"Dated?! You felt the junk that I feel for Rick?!" Tracy clenched her fists in anger. "I don't even feel my own feelings?!"

Tracy growled and shot up into the air. Her Diary Mode had just begun and this time she was surrounded by flyers for Lady Rage and Lady Rage makeup. She grabbed her diary and started writing. As she wrote, thunderclouds appeared over the main stage. Tracy then finished writing and fell to the ground. Corey caught the diary in his hands.

"What was that about?" Casey asked Corey.

"Every lady rages in her own way?" Corey smiled nervously.

Mayor Swellow stepped up to the mic on stage.

"Ladies and ladies! Get ready to rage!" he pointed to the band which was already in position. "Let's get it started with Grojband!"

Jackie and Laney each had a microphone and were jumping up and down to the music the boys were playing.

_Laney: It started with a smile_

_We were happy for a while_

_Jackie: But I'm thinking you lied to us_

_Now we're gonna yell and put up a fuss_

_Laney: Your words had such a ring_

_That we couldn't hear a thing_

_Jackie: But now we see what you're all about_

_Both: And we can't sit still we gotta scream and shout!_

_You're so untrue_

_We see through you_

_We'll yell and scream till we go blue_

_Your front's a fake_

_You low grass snake_

_To mess with us is a big mistake_

_You're so untrue_

_With you we're through_

_What goes around's coming back at you!_

The crowd cheered as the song ended.

"Thank you!" Laney yelled. "But you're cheering for a scam!"

"Yeah, Casey Jams just wants you to buy her new makeup!" Jackie pulled on a rope and a banner of Casey Jams and her make up appeared in front of the curtain. But when the crowd saw it, they just screamed louder.

"Don't let her make you over!" Laney tried to persuade them.

Casey grabbed the mic.

"It's the makeup I use to be my own lady!" she pulled out several containers. "Show your rage with 21 colors of gloss!"

"Finally!" Kelsey said to Alyssa. "We can be as true to ourselves as Casey Jams!"

Tracy jumped on the stage and shrieked with joy despite being angry at Casey earlier. She and the other girls charged on stage chanting Casey's name.

**POW!**

Jackie and Grojband were run over by a thousand screaming girls. Kelsey and Alyssa started putting on Casey's makeup. Casey and Guy winked at each other knowing that their work was done.

The band's instruments were totaled and the band members had been trampled. Kon popped out from under his broken drum set.

"I didn't make a single girl scream." He said disappointed. "I guess they scream because they want to. You can't just trick em. Man Kin, you were right to keep your promise to Jackie."

Kin looked at Kon's sad face and felt a wave of sympathy. Sure he loved Jackie but he loved his twin brother too. He thought for a second and then got an idea to cheer Kon up.

"Hey Kon? I may have promised Jackie that I wouldn't scare girls anymore, but I never promised that I wouldn't scare old ladies!"

Kon brightened and high fived Kin.

"Suh-weeeet!"

**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**

The gang arrived back at the garage, exhausted after what they had dealt with.

"I have to say though…" Kin looked at Jackie with hearts in his eyes. "You have a beautiful singing voice Jackie."

"Thanks Kin. But, I think I'm gonna stick with managing for now." She held onto her aching back. "Being a rock star is painful!"

Laney was still ranting about Casey to Corey.

"How could all those girls buy into a fake image? How did I?"

Corey put his hand on Laney's shoulder.

"Rage makes us all blind Lanes." He told her.

Laney smiled at Corey and hearts came out of her. A spotlight appeared over Corey.

"You just see red and you can't make out any details. You don't want to. All you want is to make someone else pay because it feels so good! And only in the end, when it's gone…can you see what you are."

The spotlight disappeared and Laney stared at Corey.

"Rage issues much?"

"Did I say rage?" Corey laughed. "I meant makeup! Thanks for coming out everyone!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say, these newer chapters are a lot harder to type than the earlier ones. This is my longest one yet! Anyway, I hope all of you had a wonderful holiday and make sure you leave some suggestions for the next episode. Also, there is one more episode that will have to be put off for a later time and that's "Wish Upon a Jug" which has to come after "Rock the House" because of something that I don't want to reveal but you most likely already know. <strong>


	7. The Inside Job

**This new chapter is based on the episode Inn Er Face which was requested by AvrilLavigneFan2001. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The Inside Job**

Kon grabbed the pitcher full of coffee and poured it out for the fifth time that day. He tipped the mug over and opened his mouth but he missed and the coffee spilled over the garage floor. He didn't notice though because he was working too hard to keep his eyes open.

"You're doing great bro!" Kin said checking his watch. "You've been awake for seventy-nine hours!"

Laney was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Is this part of helping Jackie with her project for the school science fair?"

Kon accidentally stepped on a skateboard and crashed into his drums. He tipped another mug full of coffee toward his mouth but missed again.

"No. He thinks his dreams will be more awesome if he saves them up." Kin pulled out a small device from his pocket. "This is the project I've been making for Jackie."

Corey came over to the couch.

"Not bad Kin. What's the experiment?" he talked in a lovey-dovey voice. "To see how much Jackie will love you for doing her science homework?"

"Yeah, I bet you're looking for a different kind of chemistry from her, aren't you?" Laney made kissing noises and she and Corey laughed. Kin just glared.

"First of all, I'm doing this because I can't resist a science experiment. Secondly, I'm not in love with Jackie!"

"Hi Kin." A voice said from behind the keyboardist.

Kin turned around and saw his manager smiling down at him. He smiled back and held his invention to his heart.

"Oh, uh…heh, heh! Hi Jackie…" he gave a nerdy giggle.

"Oh I get it!" Corey snapped his fingers. "That thing in his hands must be a magnet so he can attract Jackie to him!"

He and Laney laughed. Jackie stood confused.

"What is he talking about Kin?"

"Huh? Uh…well…it's…" he cleared his throat. "Nothing important…heh, heh!"

"Well anyway, I figured out what I'm going to do for my project!" Jackie continued. "And you guys are gonna help me! We're gonna blow the universe's mind by demonstrating the healing powers of rock!"

"Um…how?" Laney asked.

"Easy!" Jackie went on to explain. "Tuba Tom has a gnarly cold. I'll put some headphones on him, you guys rock a tune, science happens, and poof! His cold is gone! Grojband proves it's the cure for what ails you!"

"Now that is way better than whatever Kin came up with!" Corey exclaimed.

"Aww…but I spent all week making this shrink ray for you." Kin showed Jackie the device he had in his hands and blushed. "I put a lot of effort into it to make sure you won first prize."

"Aw, Kin that's so sweet." Jackie took the shrink ray. "But I can't take credit for something you made. A smart kid like you deserves all the credit in the world."

She patted the boy in glasses on his cheek.

"Thanks anyway though."

Kin went into a love-struck trance as Jackie set down his shrink ray on a coffee table.

"I'll just put this down here where it can cause no harm at all." She told the others.

"If we're gonna rock, I should catch a nap first." Kon opened up one of his drums and crawled inside. "Let's see what kind of dream stew's been bubbling for 79 hours."

With that the drummer fell asleep after shutting himself in his own drum. Then Tracy came in with Macy who was carrying a huge machine.

"Whatever your project is, burn it and avoid public unworthiness!" Tracy said to her sister. She waved her arm in front of the machine Macy was carrying. "The 'Together Forever Tester' that I forced Macy to build is gonna prove that Rick and I will be together forever!"

At her last words she raised up her arms knocking Macy to the ground.

Kin was still in a trance when he heard Tracy say this.

"Together Forever Tester?" he zipped up to where Macy had fallen and an idea popped in his head. "Uh, hey Tracy? Would you mind if I used this machine for a second and see if I'm meant to be with the one I love?"

He reached for the handle but Tracy slapped his hand away.

"Ew! Get your gross nerdy little hands off!" she scolded. "It doesn't work on total drips! Especially not a drip who's gross enough to actually like my sister!"

Kin blushed with embarrassment as Jackie looked at him.

"What is she talking about Kin?"

"Uh…nothing important…" Kin said still too scared to tell Jackie.

"…Anyway…" Jackie looked at Tracy. "Sorry sis! Grojband and I are gonna win the science fair this year!"

"Yeah!" Corey nodded. "We're proving the healing powers of rock! So there!"

"C'mon guys!" Jackie walked toward the door as the others followed her. "Let's go see if Tom's cold is any worse!"

"Fingers crossed." Laney said crossing her fingers.

Tracy scowled.

"There's no way I'm gonna let the science of destiny get oozed on by the science of…whatever! I'm wrecking their stuff!"

Tracy looked down and saw Kin's shrink ray sitting on the coffee table. She picked it up and aimed it at Kon's drum set. She pressed a button and a laser fired toward the drum set causing it to shrink to microscopic size. However, unknown to Tracy was that Kon was still inside the drums so he was shrunk down too!

Kon yawned as he came out of the drum he was inside. But when he looked down he realized he was falling in mid-air and screamed. He landed on top of the pedal to Kin's keyboard. Then Corey's guitar fell on top of it launching Kon into the air. Tracy opened her mouth to laugh maniacally and when she did, Kon flew inside, bounced off her tongue and fell down her throat.

Macy got up still carrying the machine.

"Wow! You disappeared their drums!" she exclaimed.

Tracy looked at the device in her hands.

"Yeah, I thought this was a flame thrower but whatevs!"

Kon continued to fall down Tracy's esophagus.

"What a fun, horrible dream!" he pulled out his cell phone. "I gotta record this for Kin! Woohoo!"

The drummer landed in a vat of stomach acid and started taking pictures.

**STOMACH BILE SELFIE!**

Everyone at Jackie's school had gathered into the gymnasium for the science fair. Mayor Swellow and Rick Salary were standing on stage.

"Swellow students!" the mayor greeted. "Welcome to the Elementary High science fair! Your projects better be good! Cause this judge is in a judging mood!"

Rick took the mic and talked into it.

"Guest judge Rick Salary wants you to believe in yourselves." He said encouragingly. "X doesn't equal Y. It equals Y not?"

Jackie and the band were with Tuba Tom who was looking worse than before. He sneezed violently into his tuba spraying mucous everywhere.

"Don't worry Tuba Tom!" Jackie told him. "My band will rock your cold away! Right Laney?"

"Sure Jacks." Laney said. "As soon as Kon gets here and you know, we get some virus-killing lyrics!"

Kin had just received a text from his twin brother.

"Kon says he's dreaming he's been shrunk down and swallowed by Tracy." He informed his friends. "But that's ridiculous! Or is it?"

He showed Jackie, Corey, and Laney a video of Kon tickling Tracy's insides with a bone.

Tracy was currently talking with Rick. She clutched her stomach while giggling.

"I'm so glad you're guest judging this ye-hahahahaha!" Tracy laughed and then belched loudly. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Yep. He's in there." Corey declared.

"But my shrink ray only lasts for an hour!" Kin started to panic. "Or the exact amount of time before being small gets boring!"

"So what happens if Kon gets bored?" Jackie asked her favorite genius.

"He'll revert back to his normal size and Tracy will explode!"

Jackie shuddered at the thought.

"Yeesh! I love when Tracy explodes but not like this!"

"And if Tracy explodes, we won't have any more lyrics!" Corey gasped. "We gotta get Kon outta there!"

"We'll need Tracy, my shrink ray, and a really small submarine."

"But the shrink ray is back at the garage!" Jackie suddenly realized. "How are we going to get to it?"

Then Kin was hit in the head by something and he found that it was his shrink ray!

"Way to not make a flamethrower science failers!" Tracy yelled at the four as she and Macy passed them.

"Wow, that's convenient." Laney said.

"It gets convenienter!" Corey gestured to a giant submarine behind him.

"Let's get shrinky!" Kin exclaimed as he handed Jackie the shrink ray and climbed inside the submarine.

"Be careful Kin. I don't want you getting hurt."

Kin laughed and blushed at his crush's concern.

"Oh, I'll be fine. But if you want, you can come with me in case-"

But Jackie had already shrunk Kin and the submarine before he had the chance to finish. Corey grabbed it and ran off with the girls just as the boy who owned the sub was about to show it to the judges.

"My mini-sub will bring the ocean depths to the common man."

The kid opened his eyes and was shocked to see that his invention was gone. Mayor Swellow looked at him unimpressed.

"Lies have no place in science. You get a disqualification ribbon!" he pulled out a ribbon and slapped it on the boy's face.

Corey held Kin and the sub in his hand.

"Now to get you inside Tracy's face. But how?"

The three teens overheard a conversation going on across from them.

"Yeah, it's a slingshot I made. It's pretty rad."

Meanwhile, Tracy and Macy were setting up their project, or at least Macy was.

"C'mon Macy!" Tracy whined impatiently. "The quicker you science up this junk, the quicker I can prove to the world that I am destined to be with-"

She gasped when she saw Rick flipping his hair.

"Hunky Rick Salary…" she sighed.

Corey had gotten a hold of the kid's slingshot and aimed it at Tracy's open mouth. But he missed and there was a red splotch on Tracy's machine.

"Eeek!" Corey clenched his teeth.

"Good thing you practiced with that cherry tomato." Laney handed the mini-sub to Corey. "You'd better not do that with Kin."

"Rick Salary you will be my-" Tracy coughed and gagged as Kin and the sub flew into her mouth.

"Yes!" Corey cheered. "Down the hatch!"

Kon was still in Tracy's stomach chowing down on snacks that Tracy had been eating. Kin landed next to him in the submarine.

"Hey bro!" Kon called. "Welcome to my dream! Soggy cheese doodle?"

Kin opened the door to the sub, grabbed Kon, and slapped him across the face.

"You're awake! You've been shrunk and you're in Tracy's stomach! We gotta get you outta here before you unshrink and Tracy goes kablowie!"

Laney looked at her phone.

"Kin says they're headed for Tracy's sweat glands. Konvida plan…" she rolled her eyes. "P."

"Then Tracy needs to work up a sweat!" Corey decided.

**NOT GONNA GET BEAT OUT!**

A boy with glasses was demonstrating his science project to the mayor and the hunk.

"What do we do with the mighty potato?" he asked them. "We mash it, we fry it, but trapped within is pure energy! Behold the potato powered clock!"

He looked down and saw that there was no longer a potato powering the clock. He gasped and tears filled his eyes.

"Rick was hoping this project had a snacking component." Rick said disappointed.

Mayor Swellow slapped a disqualification ribbon on the boy's shirt.

"This science 'fair' is looking science 'poor' to me!"

Tracy sat on the table where all the projects were sitting on looking sad.

"Why hasn't Rick come over to tell me I'm the best yet?" she asked herself as a red light shined over her.

Corey, Laney, and Jackie were hiding above her shining a lamp on her.

"This potato powered heat lamp will really get her pores pumping!" Laney said.

Kin and Kon were currently in Tracy's sweat glands.

"What a beautiful night." Kon said.

"Kon? That thick sky is Tracy's skin." Kin explained. "If she explodes, this beautiful night will be all over the gym!"

"Awesome! I can't wait to see how I'll dream that up! I bet it'll be all…" he made exploding noises. Kin gasped when he saw that the sub was moving upward due to Tracy's sweat rising.

"She's sweating!" Kin cried. "Here we go bro!"

Macy came over to Tracy and wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Ugh, so hot…" she groaned squeezing some sweat out of her hair. Tracy looked at her disgusted.

"Sweating is for gross farmers!"

The evil teenager glanced up at her forehead and growled when she saw a sweat drop. Quickly, the sweat drop made its way back into Tracy's forehead along with Kin and Kon.

"Okay Plan C." Corey sighed and looked toward Laney. "Tell Kin to head for the mouth!"

Mayor Swellow and Rick continued to judge the student's projects. A girl with glasses was showing off her experiment.

"Why smell one of your favorite foods when you can smell them all at the same time? With chemistry!"

She gestured to the spot where she had a spray bottle filled with a strange liquid but Corey had snatched it away before anyone could see.

"And you can smell all your failures at once with one of these." Mayor Swellow handed the girl a disqualification ribbon and walked away marking something on his clipboard. Rick poked the girl on her nose.

"Rick can 'sense' your pain but he 'nose' you'll do fine." He chuckled. "Puns."

Jackie turned on a fan while Corey sprayed into it. The spray blew to where Tracy and Macy were. Macy sniffed the air.

"Tracy? Do you smell that?" she sniffed again. "Fried chicken! Popcorn! Mm…my mouth is starting to salivate…"

Sure enough, Tracy could smell it too and felt something going on in the inside of her mouth. Kon had a bathing suit on and was ready to dive onto Tracy's tongue.

"Look out saliva pool! Here I come!"

The fat drummer took a dive but instead of splashing in a drool pool, he crashed on a dried out tongue.

"Drooling is for farmers!" Tracy told her friend. "With retainers!"

Laney looked at her phone.

"Kin says your fan thingy didn't work! Jacks, your sister's a robot!"

"And what destroys all robots?" Corey asked.

"A can opener? Buss? Dynamite?!" Laney guessed.

"Emotions fella! We gotta make Tracy cry!"

"Yeah! That's perfect!" Jackie exclaimed. "And I know just how to do it!"

"Sure I can't sell you on the dynamite idea?" Laney replied.

Kin and Kon continued to travel in the mini-sub. Kon looked around and saw something that caught his attention.

"What is that thing? A black hole?!" Kon referred to a giant black object that was pumping blood.

"No that's her heart." Kin told his twin.

"This fun dream is turning into a nightmare!" Kon shouted.

"It's not a dream bro. But you know, maybe if I cloned myself, then shrunk the clone so it'll go into Jackie's heart, she'll fall in love with me because I'll be a part of her!"

Kin sighed happily at the thought. Kon just gave him a disgusted face.

"Dude, that's the kind of thing that will never happen. Even in your dreams!"

"Whatever. At least my dreams don't involve stomach acid and sweat glands."

"So I am dreaming!" Kon gasped in horror. "Which means this is a nightmare!"

Kin facepalmed and sighed. Sometimes he wondered how he and Kon were related.

"Rick didn't know you were into science Tracy Matthews." Rick said as he leaned his arm on Tracy's Together Forever Tester. Tracy smiled and joined her crush.

"Only the most into it!" she cried.

Corey, Laney, and Jackie peeked out from behind one of the projects.

"So what's your theory Professor?" Laney asked Corey.

"Tell her Jacks!"

Jackie proceeded to tell the members of her band her idea.

"If science tells Tracy that she'll never get away from me, she'll turn on the waterworks for sure! Kin and Kon will get cried out and you guys will have lyrics for our own experiment!"

"I hope it works!" Laney said worriedly. "Kin and Kon must be terrified!"

**THEY SHOULD BE BUT THEY'RE NOT!**

The twins were in the submarine next to Tracy's eyeballs.

"I wish we could just stay here forever." Kin said kicking back. "I'm learning so much. And the stress of my normal life has flushed away. Sure Jackie's not here, but from Tracy's eyes I can get a view of her that makes her look just as beautiful."

Kin watched Jackie through Tracy's eyeballs and sighed. Kon on the other hand, wasn't as content as his brother was.

"Feels like the same old thing for like an hour!" he complained. "I'm getting bored."

Kin's fantasies of him and Jackie together turned into panicked thoughts when he heard Kon.

"Bored?!" he got out his phone and started texting Laney. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

Laney received the text and looked horrified.

"Kin says Kon's getting bored!" she informed her manager. "Hurry!"

Jackie ran out of her hiding spot to meet Macy who was finishing setting things up.

"Hey, Macy? Is that 'Together Forever Tester' gonna say that Rick and Tracy will be together forever?"

"Dunno, it's an experiment." Macy said. "There are no guarantees! That's science!"

"But, if Tracy doesn't get the result she wants, is she gonna yell at science…or at you?" Jackie poked Macy on the nose.

"But uh…there's like an 80 percent chance that they'll be together forever."

"Which still leaves a 90 percent chance of 'Macy this is all your fault'!"

"It's only a 20 percent chance-"

"If I were you, I'd just make the machine read 'Together Forever' no matter what!" Jackie told the girl in glasses. "Unless you want Tracy to be disappointed!"

Macy gasped at the thought and quickly started making adjustments to the machine.

Mayor Swellow came up to Tracy and her project.

"The science of destiny, huh?" he asked skeptically holding a disqualification ribbon. "Well, let's hope this ain't your ribbon of destiny! Boom-shaka-laka!"

Tracy ignored the mayor's joke and started to explain her project.

"This machine can predict how long a couple will last from 'not ever' to 'forever ever'! Observe. Rick?"

Tracy and Rick both put their hands on the two handles and the machine started to calculate. After a few seconds, the lights on the machine reached the top and Tracy beamed.

"I knew it! We're meant to be together! Totes forever!"

But Tracy's excitement ended when she heard another voice.

"I'm not sure I wanna share the garage that long."

Tracy looked in front of her and saw that Jackie was the one holding the other handle.

"This machine thinks family should be together forever." Rick smiled. "Rick digs that."

As he and the mayor walked away, Jackie gave Tracy a winning smile.

"What?!" Tracy started to turn red. "No fair Jackie! You blinded me! WITH SCIENCE!"

Tracy shot up into the air surrounded by beakers and test tubes. She grabbed her diary and wrote inside of it. All of the volcanos in the gym erupted as Tracy angrily made flames appear inside her diary. She held up her flaming pen and fell onto the stage when it burned out. When she landed, she clutched her diary to her chest as tears fell from her eyes. One tear had Kin and Kon inside and when they landed, they returned to normal size. When the submarine grew, it knocked Tracy off the stage smacking her diary out of her hands.

"Well, no one's screaming in horror." Kin observed. "I guess we did it!"

Jackie ran up to the submarine and hugged Kin and Kon.

"Kin! Kon! I'm so glad you guys are okay!"

Kin giggled as hearts came out of him. Kon saw this.

"Now I know I'm dreaming."

Tracy fell into Mayor Swellow's arms. He gave her a glare and a disqualification ribbon. Corey caught Tracy's diary and held it up high.

"Behold the healing powers of rock!" he said.

The blue-haired boy plugged some headphones into the stereo, turned the volume up loud, and placed the headphones on Tuba Tom. Once everything was set up, the band started playing a new song.

_You tried to predict_

_What makes me tick_

_It makes me sick_

_I'm about to go atomic_

_You're partically annoying that's why_

_I wanna dissolve you like an alkali_

_You've turned all my protons into kontons_

The band's music traveled through the stereo and made its way into Tuba Tom's headphones. Kin's amazing keyboard solo created a rainbow which Tom breathed in.

_You've turned all my protons into kontons_

_Let's start a chain reaction to break this bond_

_Yeah!_

Tuba Tom breathed through his nose.

"Ahh…" he sighed with relief. "I can breathe! My cold was rocked away!"

The boy got up and left the gym while playing his tuba. Mayor Swellow came up on stage carrying a trophy.

"Jackie Matthews and her band, Grojband, win first prize!" he handed the trophy to Jackie. "And only prize! POW!"

The politician paused.

"Hm, that was way less fun than disqualifying people." He said as he walked offstage.

"I never would have dreamed we'd win this thing!" Kon said. "That must mean…I really got shrunk!"

Kin facepalmed again while Jackie laughed.

"Oh Kon, you're so funny!" then she looked down at Kin. "I never would have won this thing if it wasn't for you guys. Especially you Kin."

Kin blushed. "Me?"

"It was your shrink ray that shrunk Kon into Tracy's stomach that made us wanna get him out by making Tracy cry which gave us lyrics for a song that would prove my experiment of rock's healing powers true! And to think I wouldn't have any use for your shrink ray! But now, I'm glad you wasted your time to invent it." Jackie patted Kin on the cheek again. "Thanks Kin."

Kin smiled big and fainted from love. Laney looked over at Corey.

"Well Core, looks like music really can heal!"

"Maybe guy. But sometimes things don't need to be healed." Corey dropped the trophy as a spotlight shined over him. "Like our insides. They're gooey and gross for a reason and an inner journey might just make things worse! Forcing a dream inside could force something more important outside! And the next thing you know, you're exploding all over the gym."

The others had disgusted looks on their faces.

"I don't think I'll sleep tonight." Laney shuddered.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shut the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave some more suggestions for episodes you want to see in this fanfic! See you next time!<strong>


	8. Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble

**This one is based on "Pop Goes the Bubble" which was suggested by HouseCity101 and DragonQueen103. The former also requested that Jackie sing the song Grojband performs in this chapter. I'm going to do it this time but keep in mind that I don't want Jackie to sing every song because it doesn't suit her role in the band. Basically, I want Jackie to seem like more of a guest performer who sings only when the band absolutely needs her to. She will be a part of more songs in the future, but only for certain episodes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Bubble, Bubble, Toil and Trouble**

Just another day at the Matthews' residence. Laney was practicing on her bass when Kin and Kon entered pushing something under a huge white cloth.

"Ready to have your mind blown?" Kin pulled off the cloth revealing a strange looking machine. "Ta-da!"

"Yum! It's a bubble machine!" Kon cried. "Bubbles, get in my belly!"

Kin pressed the button on the side of the machine and a storm of bubbles came out of it.

"Kay, bubbles are cool." Laney was impressed for a few seconds. "What now?"

"What do you mean 'what now'?" Kin asked rhetorically. "You pop em!"

Kon clapped his hands and giggled excitedly. Laney just made a bored expression as she popped a bubble. But once she heard the wonderful sound of a bubble popping, she couldn't resist popping more. Soon she was giggling too. Kon started catching as many bubbles in his mouth as he could while a big bubble flew toward Kin.

"Oh…" the nerdy kid gazed at the bubble and it went straight into his eye. He let out a cry of pain. "I've created a monster!"

Then all the bubbles popped when Jackie and Corey entered the garage.

"Sorry to burst your bubble guys!" Corey said. "But I booked us a gig!"

"Ahem!" Jackie gave Corey a glare.

"Oh, uh…we booked us a gig."

Jackie smiled again and showed her phone to her band.

"Voila!"

On the screen was a news report with Destiny Providence.

"Tranquil Town's sewer gas levels have reached an all-time high." She said. "The mayor would like to remind Tranquilians to stop flushing their cheese down the toilet."

"Our gig is flushing cheese?" Laney asked confused. "Who would even do that?"

Kin and Kon gave each other nervous glances because they remembered last week when they did it just to see which kind of cheese was better.

"Uh no one…" Kin mumbled.

"Yeah…it's weird…" Kon added.

"Oh, sorry." Jackie said. "We should have shown you the rest of the video."

"We're not flushing cheese!" Corey corrected Laney. "We're rocking pop!"

The news report continued. Buster Newsworthy was at the town's carnival.

"Buster Newsworthy live here at Tranquil Town's Carbo-Nation Pop Festival! Where the fairground is brimming with people ready to chug their favorite bubbles!"

The anchorman gestured to a giant bottle of soda where a crowd of people were standing and cheering.

"And how many flavors will our bubble lovers have to choose from?" Destiny asked her partner.

"It's got to be thousands!"

"I was hoping for millions Buster."

"Well good!" Buster remarked. "Cause that's what I meant Destiny!"

The news report ended and Jackie put her phone away while Corey talked.

"Pop music's our new thing! Everyone loves soda pop!"

"But pop means popular!" Laney pointed out. "We'll just be the flavor of the minute."

"Yup! Every minute needs a flavor!" Corey nodded. "And this one…will taste like us!"

Upstairs, Macy was sitting on Tracy's bed brushing the mane on Tracy's stuffed unicorn. She was until, Tracy's phone got a new message.

"MACY! DROP EVERYTHING!"

Macy did so while Tracy checked her messages on Bleater, a social networking site.

"We're going to Carbo-Nation tonight!" Tracy declared.

"But Tracy, I thought you hated bubbles?"

"Hunky Rick Salary always finds his new favorite pop flavor there!" Tracy explained. "If I'm with him when his taste buds tingle, he'll think about me every time he drinks it! Ugh! It's called psychology Macy."

"Maybe one day they'll have my favorite flavor…" Macy thought out loud. "BFF Cola."

Tracy snapped Macy out of her fantasies.

"But there will be bubbles! And what do we do about bubbles?"

"No bubbles within two Tracy lengths of Tracy!" Macy pulled out her tablet showing a diagram of Tracy and a bubble. "Ever!"

"And what happens if even one bubble touches my nose?"

Macy switched to an animation of Tracy having an allergic reaction.

"You puff up and bubbles geyser out of your whole face!"

"I mean what happens to you?"

"Oh. Uh, I get sent into the Corner of Shame." Macy answered referring to the corner of Tracy's room where a stool was sitting and a whole row of pictures of Tracy looking down angrily were on the wall.

"I would so explode from embarrassment if that happened to me in front of Rick!" Tracy cried.

"Well, why risk it by going to the Pop Festival?" Macy asked her BFF. "I mean, can't you be close to Rick another time?"

Tracy gave Macy a menacing glare.

"Sounds like some Macy wants to be sent to the Corner of Answers!"

**POP! POP! BUBBLE WIPE!**

At the festival, Rick Salary was hanging out near one of the booths when Tracy ran up to him.

"Oh hey Rick!" Tracy greeted batting her eyelashes. "So nice to unexpectedly run into you here! Find anything sweet?"

While Tracy talked to her crush, Macy got to work getting rid of any bubbles that got too close to Tracy.

"Rick's had a good year with Turbo Grape." The popular boy said. "But it's time for a new flavor."

"You'll find one." Tracy reassured him. "And you'll love me! It! You'll love it!"

Just then, Tracy heard an announcement coming from the main stage. Mayor Swellow was there wearing a soda cup costume standing next to a giant bottle of soda.

"Pop lovers and Sodanauts! Welcome to Carbo-Nation! It's time to pop the top so we can all get fizzy!"

The short man climbed a ladder to reach the top of the soda bottle.

"And to give our music a pop, it's the band that won't stop…" the mayor pointed to downstage center where Jackie and the band were. "Grojband!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered except for one.

"Jackie?!" Tracy growled. "She's gonna get her 'Jackieness' all over my plans!"

The wicked teenager glanced onstage and saw a soda bottle on a stool next to Corey.

"That's it!" she smiled evilly. "When Jackie's lame lead singer pops that bottle cap, he's gonna get the surprise of his life! MACY!"

Macy popped up next to Tracy while popping another bubble.

"Find me something that shakes."

So the girl in glasses led Tracy to a machine that shakes things rapidly and put a full soda bottle in between its hands.

"So when does this thing shake when it's not helping me?" Tracy wondered.

"Uh, I think it's a-"

"Ugh! Macy, who cares?"

When Tracy thought that the bottle had been shaken up enough, she snuck backstage and replaced Corey's soda bottle with the shaken-up one. Corey didn't notice Tracy and picked up the bottle while talking into the microphone.

"Is everyone ready to get bubbly?"

The crowd cheered as if to say 'yes'. The mayor popped open the cap to the big soda bobble but was disappointed by what he saw.

"Huh? It's not full of pop! This festival's in trouble if it ain't got no bubble!"

"You can have mine Mr. Mayor!" Corey offered.

Mayor Swellow accepted the bottle and got ready to open it.

"I love the happy hiss of bubbles!" he exclaimed as he turned his wrench on the cap.

**BLAM!**

"Breaking news from the Carbo-Nation Festival!" Buster said from the news station. "Where Mayor Swellow has taken a bottle cap to the brain!"

"Did his head completely explode?" Destiny asked the viewers. "Will your soda explode your head? Is your head exploded right now?! Tune in at six for more."

It wasn't long before the paramedics arrived and took an X-ray of the mayor's skull.

"Yup, the bottle cap has lodged right in your bubble appreciation cortex." One of the paramedics told Swellow. "It'll take about a week for the cap to work its way out the other ear. Until then, you're really gonna hate bubbles."

And sure enough he was right because when Mayor Swellow saw that he was surrounded by a sea of bubbles, he went ballistic.

"Bubbles are bad!" he shouted. "Lock down!"

The carnival gates closed and the politician guarded them.

"These bubbles ain't goin' nowhere! And everybody's stayin' here until this pop is flat!"

Rick looked down sadly.

"Rick's feeling not so fizzy."

Tracy turned to Macy.

"Oh no! We're fizzling!" she whispered. "What if Rick psychologizes me with having a fizzless time?! What do I do?!"

"You could just be yourself." Macy suggested.

"There's no time for that!" Tracy looked over at Rick. "I have to keep Rick happy!"

Jackie and Grojband watched as the giant soda cans lost all of their bubbles.

"Oh no…" Jackie said sadly as the last bubble made its way out of one of the cans and popped.

"Those poor little bubbles. Gone forever." Kin got tears in his eyes along with Kon.

"Bubble hug?" Kon embraced his twin as they both cried.

"Bubble hug!" Kin sobbed. He then opened his eyes and saw that Jackie had been watching the whole time. He quickly pushed Kon away.

"Oh, hi Jackie!" he chuckled nervously. "I wasn't crying if that's what you were thinking. Because you know, a tough guy like me can handle anything!"

"Uh…sure Kin."

Corey examined the insides of the soda cans.

"If the crowd is drinking flat soda, then their mood's gonna fizz out!" he said. "If we don't make things pop, this gig is sure to fall flat!"

"You're really on a roll with all those pop puns, huh?" Laney replied.

"I am! And that gives me an idea! Grojband, let's roll out!"

**BUBBLE SKULL TRANSITION!**

Jackie and the band followed Corey to an old sewer pipe. Corey was rolling one of the cans towards it.

"Jacks, Lanes, and I will round up all the flat pop." He told Kin. "You and Kon head back to the garage and figure out how to rebubble it!"

"Why does Jackie always go with you?" Kin whined.

"Sorry Kin. Corey said he needed as much help as he could get." Jackie explained to her friend.

"Kon and I need help too." Kin persuaded the manager. "And I know I would appreciate anything you do."

"Aww, Kin you're so sweet." Jackie put an arm around Kin causing him to smile and giggle.

"Guys? Hello?" Corey called to the twins. "We're kind of on a schedule here!"

Kin snapped back to reality and he and Kon saluted.

"Aye-aye Cap'n!" Kin pulled down Kon's arm causing his other arm to spin rapidly. The fat drummer was soon in the air. Kin grabbed on to his legs and the two flew away.

Corey moved so the two girls could enter the sewer pipe.

"Ladies first."

"Aww thanks…" Laney had hearts coming out of her at the thought of her crush doing something nice for her. But the feeling was gone once she actually stepped inside the pipe and got sewer water all over her shoe.

"Eww…thanks."

Jackie just giggled.

Kin and Kon had arrived back at Jackie's garage trying to figure out how to bring the bubbles back. A soda bottle was sitting on the coffee table as the two brothers tried to come up with ideas.

"Getting bubbles back into this soda should be easy for us!" Kon exclaimed. "We built a time machine!"

Kin glared. "Well, I built a time machine!"

"Yeah…but I was the one who laughed at you when you said you could do it! I motivated you with my delightful laughter!"

"Oh…" Kin nodded now understanding. "So when I said that Jackie would one day fall in love with me and you laughed, you were really just motivating me?"

"Uh…no. That was me actually laughing at you because Jackie will never fall in love with you." Kon pointed at Kin and laughed. Kin groaned.

"Ugh. Let's just get back to the narration already."

So the twin brothers did everything they could to bring the bubbles back to the pop. First they tried blowing bubbles into the soda. Then they tried pumping them back. They even tried blasting the soda but nothing worked and all of their attempts ended with Kin suffering and Kon laughing at him. They put the soda back on the table.

"Did it work?" Kon asked. Kin looked inside the bottle where a tiny bubble came up to the surface and popped.

"Nope."

Jackie and Laney were hard at work carrying the giant cans of soda into the sewer.

"Corey?" Jackie looked at her guitarist. "A little help?"

But Corey wasn't exactly willing to land a hand.

"I'm a bit busy pointing to that place where you girls need to put the heavy barrels."

The two of them grunted as they dropped the cans next to the other ones.

"And done!" Corey declared as he walked toward the exit. "Let's check on Kin and Kon."

The girls gave the blue-haired boy a glare.

"How did you fall in love with him?" Jackie asked the red-head.

"That's a question that I ask myself sometimes too."

Meanwhile, back at the festival, Mayor Swellow was keeping his eyes open to make sure the bubbles didn't escape. Tracy was standing in front of Rick who was drinking from a cup. Macy was concerned because Tracy's eyes were getting extremely red.

"Are you okay? Your eyes look dusty."

"I heard eye contact makes boys happy!" Tracy explained. "So if I stare long enough, Rick'll have the best time ever!"

Tracy's eyelids started to quiver so she tried to fight them.

"Must…not…blink!"

Finally Tracy couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she had to blink. When she did, Rick looked away from her. The teenaged girl gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey Rick? You know what's the coolest? Cheering up! I mean, who needs bubbles?"

Mayor Swellow got up in Tracy's face.

"Did you say 'bubble'?!" he demanded.

"Uh…no."

The mayor didn't have time to question Tracy because he saw a little boy blowing a bubble from his bubble gum. He immediately popped the bubble and called a guard over.

"Seize him! Prison for life!" he ordered.

Jackie, Corey, and Laney met up with Kin and Kon in the garage. The two of them were currently laid out on the couch.

"All right guys!" Corey said. "Whaddya got?"

Kin and Kon gave each other nervous looks for they were both too afraid to tell their friends the bad news. Luckily, before the three of them could see the flat soda pop, something else caught their eyes.

"You built a bubble machine?" Jackie was awed. "Genius!"

"Oh…right…" Kin played along. "Ta-da!"

"Let's celebrate!" Kon pulled out a roll of bubble wrap and started popping.

Unfortunately for them, Mayor Swellow could hear the sounds from the festival.

"Bubbles!" he growled and went off in search of his new mortal enemies. He traced the popping sounds all the way to Jackie's garage but she and the band had already left by the time he got there. All that was left was a roll of popped bubble wrap. The mayor picked it up.

"You're lucky I didn't get to you first! But I'll find your brothers!" he leaned his ear in and heard more sounds coming from the sewers.

"I'm coming for you bubbles!" Mayor Swellow howled and jumped into the manhole.

**WATCH OUT BUBBLES HERE HE COMES!**

Down in the sewers, Kin's bubble machine was filling the place with bubbles. Kon was popping more bubble wrap.

"Kin, your machine is the coolest!" Jackie complimented the scientist/keyboardist.

Kin blushed. "Thanks. You like bubbles huh?"

"Like them? I love them!"

"Really? Wow, what a coincidence! I love em too! It's cool that we have something in common."

Kin pulled out a container of bubble mixture and blew a heart-shaped bubble.

"If you want, maybe we could talk about other things that we both love."

He stared at Jackie lovingly but she remained oblivious.

"Sorry Kin. We don't have time for that. We've gotta get these bubbles back into the soda!"

Jackie walked away to help the others and the heart-shaped bubble burst. Kin looked down sadly.

"So is the pop gonna get filled with stinky sewer bubbles?" Laney asked Corey.

"Maybe." Corey shrugged. "We'll only know for sure after it works when we save the gig!"

"Are there any lyrics in these bubbles we can use?"

Corey pressed his finger to Laney's lips.

"One problem at a time Lanes."

"Pop! Pop! Pop!" the mayor's voice echoed through the sewer hall. "You'd better stop!"

"Eek!" Kin and Kon yelped.

"Change of plans!" Jackie took the bubble wrap from Kon. "Let's solve all the problems at once! Mayor Swellow wants to stop the pop. Tracy has troubles with bubbles! I'll handle the mayor! You guys get Tracy above that manhole!"

Tracy was still trying to get Rick to smile. She was currently spreading lip gloss over a soda bottle she got for Rick.

"Try this one Rick! It'll taste like lip gloss! The same kind I wear on my lips." She made a kissing sound and winked at Macy. "Psychology."

Grojband found the selfish girl sucking up to the hunk.

"How do we get Tracy over the sewer hole?" Kin looked toward the others.

"Uh…catapult?" Kon guessed.

Laney facepalmed.

"Ugh! I've had enough of your clever plans!" The fiery red-head ran toward Tracy and picked her up with her bare hands.

"Whoa, now there's a girl who can lift!" Corey observed.

Mayor Swellow stormed up to Jackie who was still filling the barrels with bubbles.

"What's in the barrel Bubble Belle?"

"We put the bubbles back in the pop!" Jackie informed the bubble-hating politician. "Those people up there deserve to have some fizzy fun! And you can't stop it!"

Swellow growled as he took a step forward and accidentally popped a bubble on Kon's bubble wrap. This made him even angrier.

"If you think these bubbles pop, wait till Swellow blows his top!"

Jackie became worried that is until she heard Tracy screaming above her.

"What are you doing?!" Tracy shouted as Laney carried her to the manhole. "Let me go!"

This was enough to make Jackie regain her confidence.

"The bubbles are right here!" she encouraged the mayor. "Come get em!"

Swellow charged toward the brunette with a loud war cry. However, he realized that when he ran, he popped more bubbles on the bubble wrap. He tried to screech to a halt but the surface was too slippery and he lost his balance.

"Bubbles! Bubbles? Bubbles?! BUBBLES!"

Jackie ran out of the way as Mayor Swellow crashed into one of the barrels, blasting soda out of the manhole. Tracy screamed as the fountain of pop shot her up into the air and bubbles surrounded her.

"Oh no! Bubbles!" She sneezed causing more bubbles to come out of her nose. Tracy gasped when she saw that her allergy was starting to kick in.

"Uh-oh…" Macy muttered to herself as Rick walked away.

"Maybe Rick will stick with lemonade this summer."

"No! Rick! I'm the sweetest!" Tracy called as more bubbles flowed out her nostrils. "OM PSYCHOLO-G!"

The teen shot up into the air surrounded by bubbles. She angrily started writing in her diary and when she did, all of the caps on the soda bottles came off blasting soda into the air. When Tracy finished writing, she returned to normal. Jackie came out of the sewers as Corey caught the diary.

"What about the bubbles?!" Laney said panicky.

"They're gone." Corey answered. "But we don't need the fizz to bring the pop!"

The crowd screamed excitedly as Jackie and the band made their way on stage.

"Hey Tranquil Town!" Corey said into the microphone. "Let's get down to fizzness! Jacks! You mind helping us out with this one?"

"No problem Core!" Jackie grabbed her own mic and the band started playing.

_Corey: They make their sad sounds_

_And you see their frowns_

_When your bubble wants to rise they try to bring you down_

_Oh-oh!_

_All: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na!_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na!_

_Corey: No nothing's here to stay_

_They say it always fades away_

_Jackie: But if we're the latest craze_

_I wanna be everyone's favorite flave_

_Corey & Jackie: This bubble don't pop_

_This party won't stop_

_Corey: If they wanna come shut it down_

_They'd better call the cops_

_Jackie: This bubble just don't pop_

_All: Na, na, na, na, na, na, na!_

_Na, na, na, na!_

By the time the song ended, Macy had led a miserable Tracy out of the crowd and Mayor Swellow finished dancing to the music. Suddenly, he heard a rattle in his head and the bottle cap fell out of his ear.

"Ahh…much better!" he heard another rattle and another bottle cap came out. "Huh? Where'd that one come from?"

As the band packed up their instruments, Swellow came up to them.

"Sorry for chasing you down while trying to lock you up! It was the bottle cap talkin'!" he pointed to his head. "You guys really gave this festival some flavor!"

"Thanks Mayor Swellow." Corey said. "But we're done with pop music."

A spotlight appeared over the young rocker.

"Sure it can shoot right into your ear and get stuck in your brain, but before you know it, the fizz is gone and it gets pushed out by the next sweet flavor. Grojband wants to be the taste people remember. Like karate pizza!"

Laney, Kin, and Kon each opened a bottle of soda and clinked their glasses together.

"To Grojband!" Kon cheered as he and the others each took a sip.

"Uh…guys?" Jackie tried to warn them but they figured it out for themselves.

"Is this the sewer pop?" Kin asked.

"It would appear so." Kon nodded.

"Puke on three?" Laney suggested and they all did.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shut the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>Achievement unlocked: find a way to break the fourth wall in a fanfiction. Ha, ha, yeah as you can see I'm trying to take the elements from the show and turn them into writing. There'll be plenty more of those elements as the story goes on. For now, leave some more suggestions for episodes!<strong>


	9. The Birds and the Queen Bees

**I am on a role with these! This chapter is based on "Queen Bee" which was requested by Missymysto and AvrilLavigneFan2001. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**The Birds and the Queen Bees**

Kon was sitting on the couch blindfolded while Kin dug underneath the couch. The two were about to show Jackie and Laney a trick that Kon could do. Kin pulled out an old potato chip and held it toward Kon's face. Kon sniffed it.

"Notes of sour cream…" Kon opened his mouth and Kin dropped the chip in his mouth. "Onion…lint…4 Saturdays ago. An excellent week for potato chips."

The girls were both weirded out.

"I really wanna be disgusted by this…" Laney began. "But, it's kind of fascinating!"

"I know!" Jackie agreed. "It's like the doomsday algorithm but with snack foods!"

Corey ran into the garage carrying a flyer.

"Guys! Look what I found in Jackie's room!" he held up the piece of paper.

Jackie gasped and quickly snatched it out of his hands.

"Well, what is it?" Laney asked.

"Oh! It's nothing!" Jackie hid the flyer behind her back. "It's just an ad promoting some lame event. No big deal."

"What do you mean lame?" Corey continued. "There's nothing lame about it! It's Tranquil Town's Annual Pollination Nation Pageant! It's playing this weekend and Grojband is gonna rock the coronation of the new Queen Bee!"

Kin gave the beanie-wearing boy a look of uncertainty.

"Core, a gig's a gig…but a pageant is…"

Laney stood up.

"Poofy! Dainty! Frilly! Fancy-pantsy! Clicky-shoesy! Creepy-smiley! RIDICULOUS! In short…I think they're strange."

Jackie sighed. "I knew you guys would hate me once you found out…"

"Found out what?" Kin questioned his manager.

"Well…the thing is…I used to be in that pageant!"

She led the band members over to a shelf with a line of trophies and pictures of her wearing a frilly dress.

"My parents entered me every year and I won every single time. There was no honey bee cuter than me. I didn't want you guys to find out about it because believe it or not…I actually loved being in that pageant! I loved the outfits, the competition, and the non-stop attention!" Jackie sighed. "To me it was something to look forward to every year. There! I said it! You guys can go ahead and laugh and lose all your respect for me."

"Why would we do that?" Laney asked.

"Because you just told me that they were ridiculous."

Laney pulled Jackie aside and whispered to her.

"Well, the truth is…the reason I think that is because…I entered a few pageants in my life too…"

Jackie was shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I'll admit they were fun at first, but after a while it just got boring so I guess I grew out of it. I think they're weird now and I probably would never wanna be in one ever again. But don't worry, in no way do I think you're weird for liking them. None of us do."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks Laney. I'm so glad to have someone like you around."

The two of them did a special handshake before shouting: "Girl power!" They then walked back over to where the boys were.

"What were you two talking about?" Corey asked the two.

"Oh…just girl stuff…" Jackie laughed nervously. "So, what were you saying before Corey?"

"Oh yeah! Guys, this town has like fifty pageants and junk a year! If we nail this crowning achievement, we'll be the go-to pageant band with a gig every week! And it all starts with our first ever coronation song!"

Laney folded her arms. "Do you have lyrics for that first ever coronation song?"

"Not yet! All we have to do is make Tracy happy with some girl junk!" Corey explained. "She writes something sweet and sappy in her diary, and we're honey golden!"

"Wait, Tracy can write in her diary from being happy?" Jackie was dumbfounded.

"If she's exactly like Trina, then she can write from any burst of emotion she feels!"

"Oh yeah! Good point!"

"Did you say 'make Tracy happy'?" Laney said. "That doesn't happen!"

Corey just smiled and opened the door to the inside of Jackie's house. He folded the flyer into a paper airplane and flew it into Tracy's room.

"Ow!" Tracy cried in pain.

"Problem solved!" Corey claimed.

Tracy was sitting on her bed getting a foot massage from Macy when the airplane hit her in the eye. She growled taking the paper out of her eye and unfolding it. She read it aloud.

"The Queen Bee…" Tracy gasped and stood up. "I'm totally that already! Now I can have a real crown to prove it! Jackie's been the star of the family for too long and now I'm going to steal her spotlight!"

She showed the flyer to Macy and she read the rest of it.

"But it says the Queen Bee is the sweetest honey drop in Tranquil Town. That doesn't sound like-"

"ANYONE BUT ME?!" Tracy yelled but then calmed down. "You're right. I better not lose that pageant or I'll be wickedly unhappy for the rest of like ever!"

Jackie was listening in from outside. She ran back in the garage to inform her band.

"Guys! Tracy needs to win the pageant! It's the only way she'll get happy enough to diary up those lyrics!"

"The queen is supposed to be sweet as honey." Kin reminded her. "Your sister's more like honey garlic."

"Hold the honey." Laney added.

"Oh right…"

"You on the other hand, would be perfect." Kin gestured to the long line of trophies on the shelf in the garage. "I mean since you've already won the pageant so many times. Plus, you're sweet, beautiful, talented…you're everything anyone would want in a queen."

Kin blushed and tiny hearts surrounded him. Corey pushed Kin aside.

"Easy there Casanova. You're right about one thing Jacks. Tracy is definitely a bitter pill. So we'll just have to be her…artificial sweetener!"

The next day was the day of the pageant. A huge stage was set up in the middle of the park with a giant hive curtain, a red carpet, and a throne for the queen. Beehives were on every tree and people were gathered around the stage as Mayor Swellow floated down in a bee costume carrying a picture of his mother.

"Gentle ladies and merry men! Mother and I would like to welcome one and all to the Tranquil Town Pollination Nation Pageant!" he announced and everyone cheered.

"Now let's meet our darling little bees!"

The mayor motioned toward the hive where three adorable little girls came out waving and giggling. The crowd cooed as they made their way across the carpet.

"One of them will be crowned queen and the others will buzz off!"

Tracy came out from behind the curtain wearing a pink dress that Macy was still sewing together.

"Ugh! Macy! You totally made me miss my cue!" she complained. "How long does it take to sew a winning pageant dress from scratch?!"

Macy just smiled and gave Tracy two thumbs-up. Her fingers were covered in bandages from the sewing.

"Knock em dead Tracy!"

"That's the plan!" Tracy shoved the curly-haired nerdette off the stage and met up with the other bees.

"Aren't they larvelous?" the mayor looked toward the audience as Tracy came up fake smiling and laughing nervously.

Jackie and Grojband were in the audience and they all had bad feelings.

"Wuh-oh…" Corey muttered. He and the others ducked behind the crowd.

"The only way to get diary-filled lyrics is if Tracy wins." Jackie told her friends. "And the only way to make Tracy look sweet is to make those sweet girls look sour."

"But they're like little human sugar packets from a sequin coffee shop!" Laney pointed out.

"Great plan Jacks!" Corey put his arm on Laney. "Hands in for our unity chant!"

The five joined hands.

"Operation: Turn sweet to sour and sour to sweet so Tracy will win and write happy sappy lyrics and-"

Laney interrupted the blue-haired singer.

"Maybe just Operation: Queen Bee?"

"QUEEN BEE!" all of them but Kon shouted.

"Turn sweet to sour and sour to…" Kon paused as everyone stared at him "Uh…Queen Bee?"

**WHOOZA WHAZZA WHAT NOW?**

The band hid backstage so they could spy on Tracy. Tracy had a mean scowl on her face but her frown turned upside down when she saw the competition.

"So, hi and everything." She greeted the girls. "Isn't it fab that we're competing against each other? I'm all super authentically curious to know what your special talents are and junk!"

The girl with red hair showed the selfish teenager a flute.

"I conduct a choir of bees using this special-"

"Yeah, that's great or whatever." Tracy said carelessly but then smiled again. "You wanna know what my special talent is?"

The three girls shook with fear.

"CRUSHING DREAMS!" Tracy shouted scaring the adorable little bees away.

Jackie and Grojband stepped back outside to regroup.

"Wow Jacks, your sister scared away all the competition!" Laney said. "She's like the storm cloud at the end of the rainbow!"

"With a silver lining Lanes!" Corey added brightly. "No competition means Tracy will win for sure! We're minutes away from diary time!"

Just them, Mayor Swellow flew up to them with the picture of his mother.

"Pack up and head home kids!" he told the band. "Pageant's cancelled! Mother says we can't have a competition with just one girl! No sport!"

With that, the short politician flew away leaving Corey in a panic.

"Guys! We didn't just lose one gig! We lost fifty gigs! There's only one thing left to do." He looked toward Jackie and Laney. "Which one of you wants to go up against Tracy?"

Jackie shook her head. "Sorry Core. As you already know, I'm wild about pageants, but I've gotta help you guys set up. I'm your manager, remember? Plus, there's no way I'm going to purposely lose to my own sister! She'd never let me hear the end of it!"

Laney knew that it was up to her to save her band's gig.

"Get me a dress." She told the others. "I'm going in."

"What? But Laney, I thought you hated beauty pageants?" Jackie reminded her.

"I do. But I hate losing a gig even more. Even if it's for something ridiculous like this. You mind helping me freshen up? You are the expert at these sorts of things!"

"You got it girlfriend!"

**THAT DUDE'S GONNA WEAR A DRESS!**

Jackie took Laney backstage and helped her with her hair and makeup. The boys watched along with Mayor Swellow.

"Looks like we'll have a bee-yootiful morning after all!" he said as he flew away.

At that moment, Jackie had finished with Laney and moved so the boys could see. Kin and Kon gasped and Corey went wide-eyed. Laney's hair was up in buns and she had a flower headband on. Her dress was black and green and she had green earrings to match.

"Our little sweetie is blossoming like…" Kon thought for a second. "Uh…I don't know any flower names!"

Kin grabbed on to his twin as tears formed in his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna cry."

Laney glared at the two and shook her fist.

"I know you will if I get called a 'little sweetie' again!"

Corey got a good look at his bassist.

"I gotta admit you make a cute girl." Laney smiled until Corey gave her a light punch on the shoulder. "Bro! Just remember, to make Tracy look good, you gotta take a dive!"

Macy was busy doing Tracy's makeup when Tracy found out who she was up against.

"There's no way some dude from Jackie's band is sweeter than me!" she smacked a brush out of Macy's hands, sprayed some water in her mouth and spat it out to her left.

"Uh, the spit bucket thing is on the other side actually." Macy told her. "That was my purse."

"Now you know where to put the bucket."

Later, the first event was about to begin. Laney and Tracy were sitting on stage, each with an empty cup and their own bee. Mayor Swellow floated through the air to present them.

"It's time for our first competition!" he said. "Honey is to bees as cows are to cheese! So get that nectar for me please! Come on ladies, milk them bees!"

Tracy looked over at Laney and glared.

"You're going down!" she growled.

"That's the plan." Laney mumbled to herself.

Tracy immediately started making a grab for her bee but it protected itself with its stinger. Laney looked at her bee and smiled.

"It's okay little bee. I just need a bit. I'm not trying to win."

She held out her finger and the bee landed on it gently.

Tracy caught the bee in her hands but it broke free by stinging her.

"Yow!" she yelped. "This lack of lactation or whatever is so not acceptable!"

The raging teen grabbed the bee with her fist.

"I want bee milk NOW!"

Mayor Swellow was holding a stopwatch.

"And…time's up!" he said. "Let's see how we did!"

Swellow floated over to Tracy first and was surprised by her results. Tracy's bee was drained and exhausted but her cup was full.

"Look what we have here! Your cup nearly runneth over!" the mayor took a sip from the cup but spat it out after he tasted the honey inside of it. "That there is some nasty nectad! Something or someone must have made that bee bitter!"

Corey, Kin, and Kon were watching from the audience while Jackie had left to get everything set up. The three of them glanced at each other as Swellow floated to where Laney was sitting. He picked up and examined her glass.

"Hmm…kinda light." He took a sip and smiled. "But the taste is heavy! We'll take quality over quantity! First round goes to this sweet little lady!"

Laney looked over at Corey and shrugged. The mayor continued.

"Bees get busy, now it's time to get dizzy! Riding mechanical bees, yes please!"

Laney and Tracy got onto mechanical bees and grabbed onto the antennas to stay on. The bees rocked back and forth trying to get the girls off.

"I can't seem to hold on to this crazy bee any longer!" Laney pretended to be scared and jumped off.

When Tracy saw that the red-haired girl had finally quit she jumped off of her bee.

"Yeah!" she started dancing. "Cause I nailed it! You failed it! I won it! Etcetera! And so on! And furthermore! And likewise!"

Laney gave Corey a thumbs-up and he and the twins smiled. Just then, Mayor Swellow flew onstage blowing a whistle and threw a yellow flag on the ground.

"Penalty!" he said. "Watching a queen gloat won't float my boat! Points awarded to the girl who fell off right away! For niceness!"

Tracy turned red and scowled angrily. Corey came onstage and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Just one more event dude!" he comforted her. "Throw this one and Tracy will bliss out and we can rock this joint!"

"I'll do my worst!" Laney reassured him.

"A Queen Bee can find the sweetness anywhere!" Mayor Swellow explained. "Whack the candy bees out of these beehive piñatas!"

Tracy and Laney were both holding sticks and had blindfolds on.

"You're so not pageant material!" Tracy insulted Laney.

"Oh no…" Laney said sarcastically. "Is it too late to be more fake and creepy?"

Tracy swung her stick around angrily.

"Why…don't…you…just…quit…and…go…back…to…thinking that color looks good on you!"

"I'm trying to quit!" Laney explained while swinging her stick. "But you're...making it…...hard for me to…lose!"

"Don't you…have to…go like…practice…with my…grody little sister?!" Tracy kept swinging. "Or has Fromojband stopped squeezing…dots into…microphones?!"

Laney turned around with anger in her covered eyes.

"What?!"

Tracy gave her an evil smile.

"What part of 'your band stinks' didn't I say?"

That was what did it for the fiery red-head. Laney let out an angry yell and jumped into the air with her stick.

"BATTLE CRY!"

Laney's beehive was soon sliced open and all of the candy bees fell out. Corey and the twins let out horrified gasps as Jackie met up with them.

"Hey guys! Everything's all set! So, how's the competition going?"

The brunette gasped too when she saw that Laney had beaten Tracy. Laney removed her blindfold to face her manager.

"Sorry Jacks!" she said. "She dissed the band! Nobody disses the band!"

Tracy still had her blindfold on and was ready to attack her beehive.

"I will not lose this thing…I JUST HEARD ABOUT YESTERDAY!"

Tracy swung her stick multiple times causing an explosion. She removed her blindfold but was shocked to see that the beehive was untouched. The stage on the other hand was a different story. Mayor Swellow flew down to where Tracy was.

"Little lady? A Queen Bee you not be!" he turned back to Laney and lifted her arm in the air. "I present your Queen Bee: the one who didn't bruise my ribs!"

The crowd cheered as Laney looked back at her band mates. All of them were smiling despite the fact that she had failed them.

"Sorry guys." She looked down nervously.

"It's okay man." Corey pulled Kin, Kon, and Jackie in. "You stood up for the band. Classic Lanes."

"Looks like you and I are both Queen Bees forever!" Jackie held out her hand and she and Laney did their special handshake.

Tracy meanwhile, was throwing a huge tantrum over losing. She threw her stick and her beehive piñata on the ground.

"I should be queen!" she screamed while kicking one of the beehives on stage open. When this happened, the bees inside the hive started to attack Tracy.

"Ugh! Stop trying to stop me or whatever!" Tracy commanded them.

Macy shoved Tracy out of the way to save her.

"Here! Let them sting me!"

"Hmm…" Jackie thought for a second and beamed. "Guys! Tracy's almost in a diary meltdown! We can't make her happy but we can make her something!"

"Yeah!" Corey cheered. "More bees!"

The three boys each grabbed a beehive from one of the trees and shook them up releasing more angry bees near Tracy. Macy was running on stage screaming while Tracy used her stick to fight the bees off.

"Not now Mother!" Mayor Swellow said to his picture frame. "We can argue about whose mistake it was to use real beehives later!"

The bees swarmed over the mayor and carried him off. The audience ran away as the bees blocked out the sun swarming around Tracy.

"Like stop for serious!" Tracy ordered. "Obey me! I…am…your…QUEEN!"

The girl shot up into the air surrounded by bees and grabbed her diary. All of the hives on the trees were shooting out fire as Tracy wrote the usual flames across her diary pages. When she finished, the bees lowered her to the ground. Her stick now had a hive on top of it so it almost looked like a queen's scepter. Corey caught the diary and Mayor Swellow came back onto the stage.

"I'd like to announce a last minute change in the rules!" he got onto his knees and bowed to Tracy. "A girl who commands the bees brings us all to our knees! All hail Queen Tracy!"

The crowd cheered as the mayor flew up to the band members who were taking their places on their own stage Jackie had set up for them.

"You're up boys!"

Laney started the song with her violin.

_Look and see_

_It's the beautiful Queen Bee_

_We've known it all along_

_We can feel it in our bones_

_With a wave of her hand she commands all her drones_

_Look and see_

_It's the stunning Queen Bee_

_We can see it in her eyes_

_She's a queen for goodness sakes_

_She looks as sweet as honey but underneath it's creepy fake_

_She's the one, the only Queen Bee_

The bees shaped themselves into a crown and a robe for Tracy. Macy bowed as the teenager blew kisses and sat on her throne.

"The office of Queen Bee carries with it very important duties!" the mayor announced.

Kon giggled. "Doodies!"

"No thanks." Tracy stood up from the throne. "Sounds kinda lame. I do the winning. My drone will do the laming."

With that said, Tracy handed the scepter to Macy and the bees made a crown and robe for her. Macy smiled full of pride.

"I've always dreamed of this moment." She said.

**BUZZY BUZZ TRANSITION!**

The band had just finished packing up their instruments. Laney was back in her old clothes and had her old hair style. Mayor Swellow entered still in his bee costume.

"You boys put on quite a show!" he patted Laney on the back. "I got a whole list of peachy festivals we need a band for!"

"Sorry Mr. Mayor, but this just isn't our thing." Corey began his monologue as a spotlight shined over him. "We're not about a crown. When you lift someone up, they can only let you down."

A bee flew over and landed on Corey's finger.

"Grojband is about the people." He continued. "Not about a queen who flies above who we're forced to love. We'd rather vote."

The blue-haired boy let the bee go as the spotlight disappeared.

"You're right Mother." Swellow said to his picture. "He is a few bees short of a hive."

Jackie whispered to Kon when the mayor left.

"Says the man who talks to a picture of his deceased mother!"

Kon laughed and high-fived Jackie.

"Core!" Laney whined. "We could have used that an hour ago! I wouldn't have had to put on a dress!"

"Well you'll never have to wear one again fella!"

Laney frowned as her dream of one day marrying Corey crumbled to the ground. Jackie saw how upset she was and put a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll notice someday." She smiled. "They always do."

Laney looked up at her and smiled back. Kin was listening in with Kon.

"If that's true, do you think one day Jackie will notice how I feel about her?" Kin asked his brother.

"Oh she'll notice!" Kon remarked. "She just won't love you!"

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shut the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>I already have the next two chapters planned out but leave your suggestions for what episode you want to see anyway and I'll fit in later. Hopefully I'll get another one done tomorrow. See you then!<strong>


	10. Take the Cake

**Well, it's the moment you've all been waiting for! This has definitely been my favorite chapter to write so far. Why? Because of all the shippings! That's right, it's "All You Need is Cake" which was requested by a guest reviewer. Hope it satisfies all your Corney and Jackin needs!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Take the Cake**

Just an ordinary Wednesday afternoon in the garage. The members of Grojband were lying around bored out of their wits. Laney was sitting on Tracy's car, Kon was laid out on the couch, Kin was on the coffee table, and Corey sat on their rehearsal stage. They were all taking turns sighing.

Jackie came in the garage having just returned from school and greeted her band.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

But they just sighed in reply as if they didn't see her. Jackie put her backpack down.

"Aw, c'mon guys. Why the long faces?"

Corey leaned his head over the stage.

"My brain feels like…" he made a raspberry sound.

Jackie smiled picking up the remote control. "I know what'll cheer you guys up! Check out this news report!"

The brown-haired manager switched on the TV to the news.

"And now for 'What Dat?' with Buster Newsworthy." Destiny introduced her partner.

"Thank you Destiny Providence!" Buster was standing next to a giant sized cake outside. "Dat would be the tallest cake in all of Tranquil Town!"

"What dat?!" all four of the band members cried.

"One hundred stories of flaky bakey sugar cakey! Mm-hm!"

Laney scoffed. "If the cake was really that tall, we'd be able to see it from-"

Jackie opened the garage and sure enough, the cake could be seen from miles away.

"Cake…" Kin and Kon drooled.

"Friends!" Corey announced. "I vow to you this day that we will eat that cake!"

"To those who would eat that cake…" Buster continued.

"He's talking about us!" Kon pointed to the TV.

"…you can forget it!"

"Aww…" the five moaned.

"Unless you're invited to the wedding of Bake Billy's daughter, Billina Billney!"

"Guys, there's only one way we're gonna eat that cake!" Corey declared.

**EAT THAT CAKE TRANSITION!**

Jackie and her band made their way to Billy's Bake Barn where construction workers were decorating the giant cake. Kin and Kon continued drooling.

"I gotta say…" Kin said. "There's nothing in this world that I love more than cake! Well, almost nothing…"

The keyboardist had his eyes on his manager who was marking something on her clipboard. Suddenly, Kon jumped in front of Kin.

"Like me! You love me don't you?"

"Kon! Get out of the way!" Kin scolded. "You're blocking my view of Jackie!"

He shoved his twin brother away and continued staring at Jackie. She and the others were talking with Billy.

"So Cake Billy, heard you were looking for a wedding band."

"You know it Jackie! I need a band for my daughter's wedding. She's the sweetest little bride in Tranquil Town!" Billy referred to the blonde woman yelling at one of the construction workers.

"I want more heart-shaped sequins molded into kissing puppies with hearts for eyes that say 'I ruv you'!" Billina demanded. "And then sneeze butterflies!"

"She sure is crazy! About love." Billy explained. "I need some really lovey songs for this wedding, or I don't know what she'll do!"

"We're all about the cake-uh, love!" Corey quickly corrected himself.

"Yeah Billy. We can totally do love songs for your daughter's wedding!" Jackie nodded.

Just then, Tracy came up to the group with Macy. She was wearing a dark green hoodie and her eye shadow was dripping on her face as if she had been crying.

"Jackie? Sing a love song?" Tracy said in disbelief. "Scoff! She's never been in love and totally knows nothing about it! And neither does her band!"

Billina came running up to her father.

"Daddy!" she whined. "Only love wuvers can sing in my wedding!"

Billy put a hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"Sorry Jackie." He sighed. "If love ain't in your heart, it ain't comin' out of your head. We'll find another band."

He and his daughter walked off and Jackie glared at her sister.

"Why did you ruin our gig?!"

Tracy got up in Jackie's face.

"If I can't have love, no one can!" Tracy sobbed. "I used to be in max love with my sweater, Pinkredible! But now I'm into hoodies, and Pinkredible wouldn't change for me! So there's no way you're gonna have something you love when love just did me wrong!"

Tracy pulled up the hood on her hoodie.

"MACY! CUPCAKE!"

Macy zipped over carrying a box of cupcakes and put one in Tracy's mouth.

"Uh…" Jackie awkwardly slipped away from the two friends. Tracy started to cry.

"Tastes like sad…" she sniffled.

Billy was icing the wedding cake when Jackie and the gang interrupted him.

"Billy! Please!" Jackie begged. "You have to give us another chance!"

"Yeah, I can totally crush…uh…cuddle a love song!" Corey explained. "I'm madly in love with cake! I mean-with…uh…"

Laney beamed. She realized that this was the perfect opportunity to make Corey fall in love with her. She embraced the band leader and smiled.

"Me!" she exclaimed. "Corey's in love with me!"

Kin saw what Laney was doing and got an idea of his own. He ran up to Jackie and hugged her.

"Yeah, and not only that, Jackie is crazy about me! Aren't you Jackie?"

Corey and Jackie glanced at each other.

"Whaaaaaaa…." They said in unison. Laney and Kin nodded and smiled. The manager and guitarist looked over at Kon who was smiling and nodding too hinting at them to do it for the cake.

"Whaaaa…hoo!" Corey finished. "Yep! That's what love makes me yell!"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, we're totally in love!"

"Okay." Billy decided. "But if you wanna play this wedding, you'd better be so in love that it makes me puke!"

"We'll all puke!" Corey promised.

**FAKE LOVE EQUALS CAKE!**

Soon Corey, Laney, Jackie, and Kin were in the park having a picnic for their first date.

"We've only got a few hours to make you two fall in love." Laney reminded Corey and Jackie.

"For fakesies!" Corey reminded Laney back. "To eat cakesies!"

"Yeah, Kin. We are just doing this for the cake right?" Jackie questioned. "Because, I know I'm just doing it for the cake."

"Oh…yeah…" Kin looked down, sad that Jackie wasn't interested in him. Laney was disappointed as well.

"Total false love…" Laney nodded. "But, we need to know how to do in-love stuff so you know how it feels! For others…"

"And picnics are more lovely than all-you-can-eat cheese fries…because…?" Corey asked.

Laney didn't respond because she was too busy batting her eyelashes at the blue-haired boy. She and Kin both had hearts in their eyes.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Corey looked at Laney concerned.

Jackie put her finger on one of the lenses on Kin's glasses.

"Kin, I think you may need to clean your glasses."

Suddenly, Kon popped out of the picnic basket.

"You got bugs in your eyes or something?" he asked the two. "You should wash em before they get infected and filled with pus!"

The fat drummer pulled out two bottles of seltzer and sprayed them in Laney and Kin's eyes. This caused Laney's eye makeup to drip and Kin's glasses to fog up. Kon laughed as they turned red with anger.

"BEAT IT SO THEY CAN LOVE US!" they shouted together. Corey and Jackie stared at them confused and they laughed nervously.

"So we can fool Billy…" Laney began.

"And cake can happen!" Kin finished.

"Now we're talking romance!" Kon exclaimed.

Later, the two couples went to the ice cream parlor to share milkshakes.

Corey and Laney were at their own table. Corey sipped the giant shake while Laney stared at him lovingly.

"Sharing a milkshake is super cute." She said.

"But I wanted banana!" Corey complained.

"Chocolate is cuter."

Kin and Jackie were sitting in the booth behind them. Kin was drinking from his straw while also staring at his crush. Jackie looked up at the giant shake and then back at Kin.

"Kin? I don't know if I can drink all of this."

"Don't worry." Kin pointed Jackie's straw toward her. "That's why I'm helping."

"Bubble time!" the four teens heard from above them. Kon put a straw into each of their milkshakes and blew bubbles into them. Soon they were all covered with melted chocolate ice cream.

"You guys are adorbs!" Kon laughed.

Corey and Jackie laughed too while Laney and Kin growled.

Next the four took a walk on the beach bare-footed. Laney and Kin were making goo-goo eyes at their crushes. Corey and Jackie exchanged awkward faces. Then Corey puckered up his cheeks and made a raspberry sound. He and Jackie laughed.

Laney started to splash Corey with water. He laughed and splashed her back. Soon all of them were laughing and having fun together that is, until they spotted a shark fin in the water.

"SHARK ATTACK!" Kon cried as he came out of the water wearing a fin hat and getting Kin and Laney all wet. The two both gave him angry glares while Kon smiled nervously. He handed Kin another fin hat.

"I got one for you too bro."

But Kin crushed it with his fist and threw it toward the ground. He and Laney proceeded to bury Kon in the sand. When they finished, they left with Corey and Jackie. Kon screamed in horror when he saw a cast of crabs coming toward him.

The two fake couples made their way to the carnival to ride the tunnel of love. Laney snuggled into Corey and sighed happily.

"When you're in love even doing nothing at all is wonderful." She said.

Corey shrugged. "I dunno. Feels more boring than-"

Laney put a hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"Wonderful!"

Kin and Jackie were riding behind them. Kin had his arms around Jackie's waist while Jackie was looking bored.

"Kin, this is boring. And I thought you hated rides like these."

"Maybe." Kin said. "But there's something that I do like. And that's'-"

"BUMPER SWANS!"

The two swan boats were suddenly rammed into each other by a gray swan with a lightning bolt across its wing which was controlled by Kon.

"C'mon Lanes!" Corey said to his bassist. "We gotta catch him!"

"Not romantic Core!"

"We'd be ramming into him together!" Corey pointed out.

Jackie giggled.

"You'd better watch out Kon! We're coming to get you!"

Kin stood up from the crash.

"No we're not! We're getting out of here!"

"Aw, c'mon Kin! I thought you liked playing rough with your brother!"

"Trust me, I'm about to get really rough with him…"

"You're not chasing me." Kon said disappointed. "Did I break your legs when I rammed you?"

Laney folded her arms.

"Core, can you ask your drummer to leave us alone?"

"Yeah Jackie!" Kin agreed. "Tell this complete stranger to find his own date to ruin!"

"What? Dude I'm your brother!" Kon shouted then looked at Laney. "And you ask me to leave you alone!"

"STOP RUINING THIS FOR ME!" Laney and Kin screamed.

Jackie pushed her boat toward Kon and Corey did the same.

"Uh, Kon?" Jackie asked. "Can you...?"

"Ram you again? Put flames on your butt? Be awesome buds?" Kon guessed.

"Leave us alone…" Corey sighed.

Kon's smile disappeared at those words.

"Yeah…" he said. "No problem…"

He started to pedal his swan backwards and out of the tunnel. Kin and Laney went back to hugging their true loves.

Meanwhile, Tracy was also riding the Tunnel of Love with Macy.

"Why don't you compliment my hair?" she asked.

"Uh…your hair is so great Tracy!" Macy giggled. "It's like all highlights!"

"I'm talking to my new hoodie Macy!" Tracy replied. "Pinkredible totally complimented my hair! This hoodie hides it…"

"Well maybe a sweater can't take the place of a best friend." Macy pointed out.

But Tracy wasn't listening.

"I probably just need time to bond with my new hoodie. MACY! PRIVACY!"

Macy plugged her nose and jumped out of the pink swan she was riding with her friend landing in the water.

**WICKED SAD TRANSITION!**

The four lovers finally arrived back home at their garage. They were holding hands and laughing. Kon was sitting on the couch for he had been waiting for them.

"Well, well, well!" he greeted them rudely. "Look who finally decided to come home! And without flowers!"

Laney put a hand on Kon's back.

"Look Kon, we just needed some time to learn what love is so we can fool Billy and his crazy daughter." She explained.

"And so we can nail our super romantic quartet!" Kin added.

"Quartet?!" Kon cheered. "Awesome! It's about time we did something together again!"

"No Kon. You're not in it." Kin explained. "By quartet I mean Corey, Laney, Jackie, and me."

"What?!" Kon cried. "You wanna play a gig without me?!"

Laney and Kin grabbed onto their lover's waists and hearts came out of them.

"When people are in love, they sing duets." Laney told Kon.

"And when there are two couples, they sing quartets." Kin smiled up at Jackie.

"It's uh, like a rule." Corey nodded.

"Yeah Kon." Jackie said. "You understand don't you?"

But Kon didn't understand. He was upset with all of them.

"What happened to you guys? This gig used to be about the music!"

"It was always about cake." Corey reminded him.

Kon opened the garage and stormed outside.

"Bottom line: if I'm out, I'm all the way out!"

And so the fat teen left his former bandmates. He ended up walking to the gazebo in the park and sat all by himself. He pulled out a photo album of all of the memories he shared with the others.

"We had so many happy times…" he said to himself flipping through the pages. All of the pictures that were there were from events that had happened that same day. "It feels like just yesterday. Even though it was today!"

The drummer burst into tears when he found the photo of himself crying on the park gazebo. Then Tracy shoved Kon out of his spot and sat down with photos of her own. All of her photos were of her wearing her old sweater, Pinkredible. Macy was in the pictures as well but she was mostly ignored.

"Oh Pinkredible…" Tracy sighed. "I feel so alone…"

Macy was standing next to Tracy.

"Should I make sweater noises?" she offered.

Back at the garage, the four remaining band members were sitting on stage full of regret.

"So what should we have in our quartet? Because I want-" Laney looked over at Kon's drum set and sighed. "No drums at all…"

"Anyone else know how to play the drums?" Corey asked the others. They all shook their heads.

"What's happened to us?" Jackie wondered aloud.

"I think we let something get in the way of our friendships." Laney guessed.

"True love." Laney and Kin said together.

"Fake love." Corey and Jackie said together.

"I just really wanted this gig!" Corey exclaimed.

"Me too." Jackie agreed.

"And we just really wanted…" Kin started as he and Laney stared at their crushes with hearts in their eyes.

"_Just tell him!_" Laney thought.

"_Just tell her!_" Kin thought.

The two were about to confess their feelings until they saw tears coming out of their friends' eyes. As much as they loved them, they couldn't stand seeing them upset like this.

"The gig…as well…" Laney mumbled.

"Yeah…" Kin muttered.

Just then Tracy came into the garage crying her eyes out while holding her pictures of her old sweater.

"Oh Pinkredible!" she wailed. "I can't believe I threw you away! I'm fixing my makeup and I'm getting you back!"

Tracy went to her room and Corey got an idea.

"That's it!" he stood up and faced the others "We need to get something back too! Something named Kon!"

"So what do we do?" Laney asked.

"We need lyrics about lost love! And I know just where to find some!"

Once Tracy was finished with her hair and makeup, she went outside to the trash can where she last had her old sweater.

"Okay, be cool." Tracy told herself. "You're too good for her. MACY! GARBAGE PICKING!"

Macy came out of the trash can and shook her head indicating that Pinkredible wasn't there. Tracy gasped horrifically, threw Macy out of the trash and dove in to look for herself.

"Pinkredible! Where are you?!"

Suddenly, Tracy heard voices.

"That sure is the perfect sweater for you Lanes!"

"Huh?" Tracy popped her head out from the garbage to see Jackie, Corey, Laney, and Kin together. Laney was wearing Pinkredible.

"Thank you Corey!" Laney exclaimed. "I think me and this pink sweater will be together forever!"

"It is so you girl!" Jackie praised.

"Totally!" Kin nodded.

"Pinkredible…what are you doing?" Tracy whimpered.

"Looks like she's moving on." Jackie told her sister. "But you didn't want her anyway, right?"

"But-" Tracy's lip quivered and tears filled her eyes.

The sky became cloudy and Tracy was soon rained on.

"Oh Pinkredible…" she sobbed. "I never should have let you go…"

A single tear streamed down Tracy's face and she slowly slipped out of her hoodie and floated up in the air surrounded by pink sweaters. Her eye shadow dripped from her face as she started writing storm clouds in her diary. Lightning struck her hoodie which set it on fire and it disintegrated. When Tracy finished writing, she held her pen upside-down and tear drops fell from the tip of it. Afterwards, she fell back into the trash can.

Laney had taken off Pinkredible and Tracy's diary fell down to earth. It hit Kin on the head and bounced into Corey's hands.

"Got it!"

"Whoa…sadness diary mode!" Jackie was awed. "That's new!"

"Let's hit that wedding!" Corey ordered.

"Goodbye itchy sweater!" Laney tossed Pinkredible back in the trash and followed the others.

Tracy gasped when she saw that Pinkredible was back in her arms.

"You're my best friend Pinkredible!"

"I wish I was 25 percent polyester…" Macy grumbled to herself.

That night at the Cake Barn, the guests were arriving for the wedding. Kon showed up after he received a text from Corey.

"At least show up for some cake?" he read. "What a jerk! Wonder when we eat it."

The other band members were talking with Billy while holding hands.

"Okay, make me puke from love!" Billy demanded. "Or you ain't gettin' on that stage!"

"Well, in one day, we picnicked in the park, strolled on the beach, shared a milkshake…" Laney listed on her fingers.

"And went through the tunnel of love!" Kin added.

Billy looked at the four still not convinced. Corey continued.

"And we were so in love that we ignored our friend!"

"Which made him quit the band and get mad at us!" Jackie finished. "For no reason!"

Billy had tears coming out of his eyes after Jackie mentioned the last part. He then threw up in his own hat.

"Sounds like love to me!" he decided. "Hit the stage yous crazy kids!"

"Yes!" the friends high-fived and ran onto the stage. Corey talked into a microphone.

"This one goes out to a very special person."

Billina stood in the spotlight thinking that they were talking about her. However, the spotlight moved to someone else in a split second.

"My twin brother!" Kin announced in his own microphone. "Kon!"

Kon gasped when he saw the attention was now on him.

_Corey: There used to be a love between us_

_Laney: Then suddenly that love was gone_

Kon folded his arms and looked away from them still angry.

_Kin: Now everywhere I turn you're missing_

_Jackie: Like a hairless cat it feels so wrong_

_Corey: I let we be about me_

_Laney: And I let us fall apart_

_Kin: Wrong is what I know I'll always be_

_Jackie: Can we de-end and restart?_

When Kon heard these words sung, he started to cry. Billina did the same while hugging her new husband tightly.

_All: Please come back_

_Please come back_

_Corey: My life without you ain't worth jack_

_Laney: I threw you away_

_Kin: Like a pile of old stuff_

_Jackie: I'd take all the blame_

_All: But I've had enough_

_I'm nothing without you_

_Well maybe not nothing but a whole lot less_

_It's true_

Kon stood still with tears in his eyes. The others waited for him to respond and finally he smiled and hugged all of them crying.

"We'll never be apart again!" he cried happily.

Billina was still squeezing her husband.

"Now that is love!" she said as her husband exploded and turned into butterflies. "So beautiful!"

The band members smiled. They were so glad to be full again. Just then, Billy came up to them.

"Yous guys are welcome to play at any of my daughters' weddings!" he referred to three of the bridesmaids.

"Thanks Bill." Corey was holding a slice of cake while also standing in the cake. "But maybe weddings aren't our thing after all."

A spotlight appeared over him as he started to eat the cake.

"You know what they say about love." He took a bite and he started to become incomprehensible. "When you've got it on the inside, you free it to the outside. No matter how much love you have, it's never enough, and you-"

Laney popped out of the cake with a full mouth.

"Core! Those would have made the perfect lyrics!"

"I know!" Jackie said while chewing. "Why doesn't he write this stuff down?!"

Kin and Kon agreed with full mouths.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shut the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray for Corney and Jackie singing! Well, I'm glad I got this chapter out today because I'm going to be taking a break for a little while. For the next few days I won't have a computer with me so it will be kind of hard to get these chapters written up. Hopefully I should be back next week. See you then!<strong>


	11. Good Vs Med-Evil

**Well, I'm back! So I know I said I would be gone for a few days but after getting a mind-blowing idea for this next chapter, I just couldn't't stay away. So I typed all of this up on my iPad. I normally would choose not to write on my iPad because it is tedious and slower than an actual computer. But I was too eager to wait another day to post this so here it is! **

**This chapter is based on "Knight to Remember" which was requested by AvrilLavigneFan2001. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Good Vs. Med-Evil**

"It's Sunderday, Julaugust eleventeenth. I'm Destiny Providence."

"I'm Buster Newsworthy!" the anchorman put on a football helmet. "This is the extra day added to the Tranquil Town calendar every four years when the Bonkerton comet appears in our sky."

"Discovered by Professor Cornword Bonkerton, the comet brings with it a city wide state of wackiness where anything can happen." Destiny continued.

The news report cut to Mayor Swellow who was being interviewed about the comet.

"You order a sandwich with no pickles...BAM! Maybe the sandwich shows up with pickles on it! Maybe you walk into a closet...and BAM! Tigers! Worse than pickles!"

The cameras went back to Destiny.

"So try to remain indoors and-"

**FLASH!**

"Buster? You're wearing a baby's bonnet!"

Buster looked up at his head and chuckled.

"It was a helmet when I put it on!"

The two laughed before Buster looked back to the audience.

"Good luck everyone!"

Laney shut off the TV in the garage and shrugged.

"Meh. Bonkerton comet. Sounds lame."

"Don't say that Laney!" Jackie warned her bassist. "The comet is no joke! Every four years it wreaks havoc all over Tranquil Town! Scientists have tried to study its patterns only to have their equipment turned into elephants!"

"Look Jacks, just because crazy stuff usually happens, doesn't mean it will this time."

"Guys! How's this for crazy?" Kin said as everyone stared at him awkwardly. The boy with glasses pulled out a script. "Hm, sorry that was Corey's line."

Corey entered the garage looking excited.

"Guys! How's this for crazy?" The blue-haired singer pulled out a scroll. "I got us a gig to play for a princess!"

"A princess?" Kon exclaimed. "I call comet on that!"

"Good call Kon." Corey put away the scroll. "But the first comet flash hasn't happened yet. Who knows what it will do?"

"Ooh! Maybe it'll finally make Jackie fall madly in love with me!" Kon guessed. "Oh wait! No it won't! Because it'll never happen! Jackie isn't in love with me and she never will be!"

Kon pulled out the script.

"Oops! Sorry! That was Kin's line!"

Kin looked at his own script and read through it.

"Hey! That's not in here!" He pointed at his brother. "You made that up!"

"Well it's true! She's never gonna love you dude."

"How do you know?" Kin glanced at Jackie who was watching the comet with the others and then back at Kon. "I bet that by the end of the day, Jackie will be in love with me!"

Kon scoffed. "Yeah right. How much?"

"Ten bucks."

The two brothers shook hands.

"Deal!" Kon said. "This is gonna be the easiest bet I ever won!"

Meanwhile, Tracy and Macy were in Tracy's room having a BFF session. Tracy was using a laser pointer to point at a picture of her crush.

"Today we giddily discuss Rick Salary's hair and jacket." she informed Macy. "Then we shop for purses! I will buy a new one. You will buy my old one. Second-hand!"

Tracy handed Macy her old purse which was dirty and one of the straps was falling off.

"But it's Comet Day!" Macy held up a princess hat. "And we always do what I want on Comet Day."

"PROVE IT!" Tracy screamed.

"Uh...what?"

"Here comes the first comet flash!" Jackie pointed at the sky. "Let's see what it does!"

But the five teenagers couldn't see anything when the comet flashed mostly because it flashed near Tracy's room. Tracy gained a troll's outfit while Macy gained a princess dress.

"We're going to play make-believe!" Macy ordered harshly. "I am a princess! You are my disgusting troll servant Gucky!"

Tracy smiled and nodded feeling nervous and willing to serve.

"Uber totes Macy! Obedience is life!"

"That's more like it! I have already hired my royal minstrels!"

In the garage, Laney was reading the scroll Corey brought in.

"We're minstrels for a fake princess?"

"Not fake Lanes!" Corey pointed out. "Just pretend! Haven't you ever heard of LARPing?"

"We have!" Kin cried. "LARP is Live Action Role Playing!"

"It's like Halloween, but with costumes and pretending to be things!" Kon added. "No candy though."

"Unless you're a candy wizard!" Kin fist-bumped Kon.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough nerding around." Laney insisted. "Don't you guys have a bet going on?"

"Yeah Kin!" Corey turned Kin's head around and he saw Jackie standing outside watching the comet. "Now's your chance to make your move!"

"Don't bother encouraging him Corey!" Kon folded his arms and smiled. "He's never gonna make Jackie love him by the end of the day!"

Kin gulped and made his way outside. He stood next to Jackie and cleared his throat.

"Uh...hey Jackie."

Jackie looked next to her. "Hi Kin."

"Listen, uh, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about. It's kinda important and a little embarrassing but I have to tell you anyway! You see I-"

Jackie wrapped Kin around her arm tightly as she gazed at the sky. Kin had hearts coming out of him and smiled.

"Kin look! The comet's going to flash again! I wonder what will happen?"

The comet flashed and this time, it was aimed at Jackie and Kin. Jackie held her head after her wild experience.

"Whoa, that was a big one. Huh, I don't see anything different. Do you Ki-"

The manager gasped when she looked down at the keyboardist. He looked up at her and gave her a charming smile. One of the lenses on his glasses sparkled. Jackie's eyes went wide and her mouth stood wide open.

"Wow..." She sighed happily.

Kin stopped smiling and looked at Jackie concerned.

"Are you okay Jackie?"

Jackie snapped back to reality and giggled nervously.

"Uh, yeah! Totally! It's just that, I never knew that you were so...handsome."

Jackie leaned her face into Kin's but for some reason, he wasn't love-struck like his manager was.

"Thanks!" He stood up. "Always glad to get a compliment from my favorite manager!"

Jackie giggled and blushed.

"Anything for you Kin."

"Well, we should get to that gig." He poked Jackie in the nose. "Time's a wasting!"

Jackie squealed and followed Kin back into the garage.

"Hey guys!" Kin greeted his bandmates. "Ready to go?"

"Sure!" Kon nodded. "Guessing things didn't go well with Jackie."

"What are you talking about?" Kin questioned as Jackie stared at him with love in her eyes.

"Just admit it Kin! Jackie will never fall in love with you!"

"Of course she won't!" Kin declared. "Because I know she just wants to be friends!"

"Wait, what?!" Corey, Laney, and Kon went at the same time.

Kin put an arm around Jackie which made her smile even bigger.

"Jackie would never fall in love with someone like me! I mean look at me! I'm just a nerd! Right Jackie?"

Jackie blushed and laughed.

"Yeah Kin. Totally not in love with you..."

"See?" Kin let go of Jackie. "Now let's head to that gig of ours!"

Kin ran off to put on his costume. Jackie sighed lovingly and looked over at Kon.

"Isn't he dreamy?" She sighed again and followed her keyboardist.

Kon's jaw dropped to the floor. Corey and Laney were in disbelief too.

"Okay, what was that?" Laney asked. "Jackie was totally crushing on Kin!"

"Yeah! And Kin didn't even notice!" Corey added.

Kin came back wearing a jester suit.

"Hey, has anybody seen my hat?" He felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around and saw Jackie smiling and holding his hat.

"Ah! There it is!" Kin took the hat and patted Jackie on the cheek. "Thank you Jackie."

Jackie gasped and swooned.

"I'm definitely calling comet on this one." Corey said.

"This can't be happening..." Kon was in shock.

"Well it is." Laney told him. "Looks like you owe Kin ten bucks."

But Kon wasn't ready to fork over his money.

"No way! This cannot last for the entire day! Just wait..."

Corey put on his own hat for the gig.

"Next stop the kingdom of Sword 'N Shield!"

**JACKIE'S GOT A CRUSH ON KIN!**

The band arrived at the fake kingdom wearing their medieval outfits. The place was filled with people dressed as knights, jesters, and wizards.

"The yard center at House Improver's?" Laney asked.

"Wow..." Kin and Kon gazed at all the cosplay.

"A magic kingdom's gotta be somewhere!" Corey wrapped his arm around Laney and spread magic dust everywhere. "Use your imagination!"

"Fine..." Laney spotted a dog with a fake horn on its head. She climbed on top of it unenthusiastically. "Wow, a unicorn. Let us ride it toward a rainbow."

The red-head suddenly fell off the dog and it licked her face.

"Fine." Laney giggled petting the dog. "We can stay."

"I can't believe we're minstrels!" Kon clapped his hands excitedly. "Just like the Four Squalls!"

"Rock Lore moment!" He and Kin shouted and they started telling a story.

"Behold!" Kon began. "King Lyricles! The song-writing master of Rocklympus!"

"Bored and grumpy, he summoned entertainers from across the land!" Kin continued. "He fired a lot of them."

"Enter the Four Squalls! Ready to rock!"

"But the Four Squalls were not invited! Lyricles demanded they face his hugest and angriest knight..."

Kin was then interrupted by the sound of a trumpet.

"Aw c'mon! We're trying to tell a story here!"

A short squire was blowing his trumpet at the five of them.

"Presenting the royal minstrels!" He waved his hand toward a throne (which was a lawn chair) that Macy was sitting in. "Minstrels! You must bow before Princess Pritina!"

Tracy was finishing filing Macy's nails.

"All done Your Highness Princess!"

Macy looked at her nails and saw that they were filthy.

"Curse you Gucky!" She yelled. "Your troll hands fouled my nails! Clean them again!"

Tracy was about to start filing again but Macy stopped her.

"Without touching them!" She demanded. "I love being the boss of everyone!"

"Macy?" Corey said.

"I am Princess Pritina, minstrel!"

Tracy ducked behind Macy's "throne".

"Sorry Your Princessship." Jackie apologized.

Tracy stuck her head out and saw her sister.

"Jackie?"

"Tracy?" Jackie and the others giggled at Tracy's appearance.

Macy shoved Tracy under the chair.

"Do not speak to Gucky!" the fake princess ordered. "What will you play for me?"

"Good question Your Highness." Laney glanced at Corey as Macy spotted the band's instruments.

"What are those things?" She asked. "Where are your lutes, flutes, and dandy strings?"

"These are our instruments!" Corey strummed his guitar.

Macy covered her ears and growled.

"You have unhappied the princess! You will be executed!"

"Yes! YES!" Tracy cheered.

"Ahem!" Macy glared at her pretend servant reminding her to stay in character.

"I mean..." Tracy let out a dim-witted laugh and snorted.

**HAPPY TROLL TRANSITION!**

Jackie and the band were soon led to a shed full of gardening tools. A knight followed them to keep them in line.

"In the hole you rats!" The knight poked Kon with his balloon sword.

"Ow! So authentic!"

The knight slammed the door locking the five friends inside.

"Macy was so ragey!" Jackie observed. "It's like she's channeling my sister!"

"Ordering our executions is a total Tracy move!" Kin agreed. "Macy was totally calling shots back there!"

"That's just what I was thinking!" Jackie giggled. "Oh Kin, you and I so think alike..."

Kin looked at Jackie confused while Kon tried to take his eyes off the scene.

"This cannot be real..." He told himself.

Laney looked up at the sky where the comet was.

"Maybe there's something to this comet after all."

A little while later, Corey came up to his band holding another scroll.

"Good news!" He cried. "We won't actually be killed! But we will have to play our dead bodies for the rest of the day."

Jackie shrugged.

"Oh well. At least we'll be fake dead together." She hugged Kin. "Right Kin?"

"Um...sure..."

Just then, the comet flashed again and Mayor Swellow appeared wearing a powdered wig.

"As big head judge of Sword 'N Shield, I can get your sentence repealed!" He claimed.

Jackie let go of Kin.

"Mayor Swellow?" She went up to him. "Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the town? It's Comet Day! Anything can happen!"

"Anything can and anything did!" The mayor referred to his wig. "I just woke up here with this crazy lid."

"So how do we not play dead all day?" Laney asked.

"If you defeat the royal champion in a duel, you'll be free!"

"Then we can play a cool minstrel tune and have some dragon steaks!" Corey exclaimed.

"They're just cheeseburgers." The royal cook said.

"I'll do it!" Corey volunteered. "Who did I just challenge?"

"Sir Rick of Salary." Rick showed up wearing a suit of armor. "Didn't think Rick was a suit guy, but here we are."

Tracy was drooling over the hunk in shining armor.

"He's so dreamy..."

"Gucky!" Macy scolded. "Only the princess may drool over her champion."

Tracy sucked up all of her drool and went cross-eyed while Macy started to drool.

"Get my drool lest the commoners totally see it!"

Tracy wiped up Macy's drool with a wet wipe.

One of the squires handed Rick a real sword.

"Here is thy sword Sire."

"Sweet." Rick replied.

"Do I get one of those?" Corey asked.

"Of course! Here's your sword!" Mayor Swellow blew up a balloon and twisted it into a sword.

"Great. A fake sword." Corey said sarcastically. "Perfect for bouncing off his real armor."

"Oh! Oh! Now do a swan!" Kon begged. He and the others were trapped in guillotines.

"Guys! What was the rest of the story about the Four Squalls!" Corey asked Kin and Kon. "Did they beat that knight?"

"Yeah, Kin." Jackie smiled and batted her eyelashes at the boy in glasses. "Tell us what happened in that cool story. I'll listen to whatever you say. You look cute in that jester's outfit by the way."

"I feel like I'm supposed to be enjoying all the compliments you're giving me." Kin said. "But for some reason, I'm more creeped out."

Kon was more focused on answering Corey's question.

"They totally beat that knight!" He and Kin continued their story. "It was awesome! The brave minstrels squared off against the invincible Smasheus!"

"ALL SHALL BE CRUSHED!" Smasheus shouted in the twins' thoughts.

"You'd think he'd say smashed." Kon said to himself.

But the story was once again interrupted, this time by Macy.

"When my royal wipee touches the ground, battle to...THE DEATH!"

Everyone gasped as Macy let go of her wet wipe and it floated towards the ground. Then the comet started to light up again. Corey's sword deflated as the comet flashed. Corey cringed.

"Wow that's a bright one! I wonder what that'll do."

The guitarist was scared out of his wits when he heard a loud screech. The comet had caused a portal to open up and Smasheus came out of it! Everyone screamed in horror. Two men in a horse costume split in half.

"I knew it!" Kon exclaimed. "There's two guys inside every horse!"

Smasheus held up his mace ready to smash the band.

"WAIT!" Macy saw that her wet wipe had finally reached the ground. "Now fight."

Jackie and the gang ran away as Smasheus dropped his mace. They all hid inside some shrub plants.

"What is that thing?!" Corey cried.

"Smasheus!" Kin answered. "He's the knight that the Four Squalls fought! We kind of imagined him..."

"And it became real?" Laney glared.

"I don't think you understand how hard we were imagining." Kon pointed out.

Mayor Swellow was running around in circles panicking.

"Blame that comet! I know I do! And now Smasheus will destroy us all!"

Another comet flash made a hammock appear. The mayor calmed down and made himself comfortable on it.

"Man, this hammock sure is nice. Thanks comet!" And the politician fell asleep.

"WARRIORS! TOTALLY ATTACK!" Macy commanded the knights.

The knights started to poke Smasheus's knees with their balloon swords.

"C'mon! Fall down!" One of them said.

"The red ones are the best swords!" Another insisted.

Smasheus leaned down and roared in their faces. Macy gasped in fear.

"Royal wizard squad! Use your magic!"

Three nerds dressed as wizards started throwing tennis balls.

"Lightning bolt! Lightning bolt! Lightning bolt!"

But Smasheus's armor just bounced the tennis balls off of him. The evil warrior summoned a real lightning bolt from the sky and threw it at the wizards.

"AAAA! A lightning bolt!"

Once the wizards were taken care of, Smasheus stormed over to Rick. Rick tried to run away but he found that he was stuck.

"Rick can't move in this armor." He shrugged. "The price of coolness."

"Sir Rick of Salary, totally sacrifice yourself!" Macy demanded.

Tracy had a horrified look on her face.

"Rick no! I love you!" She ran off to save the popular boy.

"Tracy!" Macy shouted. "Gucky doesn't love Rick! You're totally out of character!"

Tracy wasn't listening though because she was too busy shoving Rick out of the way of Smasheus's mace.

Jackie and the band huddled up to think of a plan.

"Guys! How did the Four Squalls kick this guy's butt?" Corey asked.

"They had magical music." Kin explained. "A song full of spells."

"But it was still really snappy!" Kon added.

"Was it romantic?" Jackie looked at Kin. "Because I sure hope so!"

"There's a ton of wacky magic in the air!" Laney said. "Just up for grabs!"

Jackie stopped staring at Kin and went back to her "in-charge attitude".

"That's it!" She cried. "Grab some minstrel gear! I'll get some magic lyrics! But not from the usual place..."

**UNICORN TRANSITION!**

Everyone was still running away in fear while Macy was getting frustrated.

"Ugh! Fight you cowards!" She growled.

Jackie came up to her and leaned her arm on her throne.

"I bet you can't wait for that comet to go away and take all this crazy with it!"

"What do you mean Jokie?"

"Just saying." Jackie pointed up to the sky. "It'll be a relief to go back to being Tracy's troll!"

Macy gasped when she saw the comet flying away.

"No! Too soon!" Macy scowled angrily. "This is my time! I'm the one with the power! MEEEEE!"

Macy blasted into the air surrounded by flutes, harps, and balloon swords. She summoned Tracy's diary and started writing flames in it. This caused a portal to another dimension to appear. When Macy finished writing, she held up her pen and the flame on top of it burned out. She then turned back to normal and landed on her throne.

"What was that?" Macy held her head. "I feel so over-dramatic."

Corey ran to where the girls were and caught the diary.

"I'm sure it's a passing phase." Corey reassured her as he and Jackie joined the others.

Tracy, meanwhile was pulling Rick to safety.

"Thanks for the save Gucky." Rick said. "And way to smell like a troll. Commitment."

Tracy lifted up her arm and gasped when she found that she stunk. She coughed and gagged at her own odor. Just then, Smasheus stormed up to the couple ready to destroy them until he heard music.

"Hey Sir Temper Tantrum!" Corey called. "Behold! I Core of Yore! We're Grojband and the Four Squalls were just our opening act!"

"Knock em dead guys!" Jackie smiled at her band before looking over at Kin. "You especially Kin."

"Thanks Jackie! I'll do my best!" Kin poked Jackie on the nose again and she fainted.

"I don't believe this..." Kon mumbled.

"You sure this'll work Core?" Laney glanced at her crush.

"Lanes, I'm always sure it'll work!"

The band started to play a relaxing song.

_Corey: Once upon a time_

_Back when trolls were caked in grime_

_There was an evil warrior whose heart was filled_

_With the most heinous slime_

Smasheus let out a battle cry as he charged toward the band.

_Corey: But that warrior picked the wrong fight_

_With some minstrels of untold might_

The comet flashed and the band gained real fighting weapons.

_Corey: These minstrels it seemed had the power and the will_

_And the guts to stand up for right_

Laney jumped through the air and threw a flaming ring toward Smasheus. Corey joined her carrying a sledgehammer while Kin and Kon had a bow and arrow and glowing sword respectively. They each took turns attacking Smasheus.

_Corey: This is our day_

_We'll have our way_

_And magical words are what we say_

_Kin: Infermus Spearus!_

_Kon: Enchantus Weaponus Archanus!_

_Laney: Electros Manos!_

_Kon: Hey howdy hey!_

_We'll surely make you pay! Hey!_

_Corey: We have the power today_

_But it won't always be this way_

_But right here and now, though you may growl_

_You surely must obey_

Corey swung his sledgehammer and charged toward Smasheus.

_All: Go away!_

Corey delivered the final blow sending Smasheus back into the portal to his own dimension.

"Guys, I don't say this enough." Kon hugged Kin and Laney. "We're awesome!"

Jackie snatched Kin from Kon and squeezed him tight.

"Oh Kin! You were so brave out there! I like that in a man..."

"This is really happening..." Kon had a look of defeat on his face.

Macy came up to the heroes as the comet started to disappear.

"You've saved my princessdom!" She declared. "Gucky! Prepare a royal feast! While you still have to obey me! Gucky!"

When the comet was out of sight, Macy changed back to normal and unfortunately for her, so did Tracy.

"What did...you call me?!" Tracy scowled at the former princess.

"Um...uh-oh..." Macy screamed and ran away while Tracy chased her with a balloon sword.

"I'll Gucky you!"

Kon glanced at Jackie who was smiling and giggling at Kin. He sighed knowing that he had lost.

"Well Kin, looks like you were right." He told his twin brother.

"Right about what?" Kin didn't have a clue as to what Kon was talking about.

"You did it! In one day you made Jackie fall in love with you. All this time I thought you wouldn't! But you totally proved me wrong."

Kon reached into his pocket and pulled out ten dollars.

"I'm a man of my word. Here you go Kin. You can use it to take Jackie out on a date."

Kin was about to take the money until he flashed from the comet.

"Wait...did you say that..." Kin gasped and hearts filled his eyes. "Jackie's in love with me?!"

Corey and Laney looked at each other and snickered, realizing that Kin was back to normal.

"Well yeah!" Laney nodded. "But you totally ignored her!"

"Me? Ignore the prettiest girl I've ever met?" Kin said in disbelief. "I don't think so!"

Kin ran toward his manager. "Oh Jackie!"

Jackie turned around love-struck. "Kin?!"

Then Jackie flashed from the comet's disappearance. She didn't seem to remember anything.

"Jackie! There you are!" He blushed deep red. "So, Kon told me the news..."

"What do you mean Kin?"

Kin giggled. "Like you don't know! I figured it out! You're in love with me!"

"Love?" Jackie laughed hysterically which made Kin's spirits break. "Oh Kin you say the silliest things sometimes! You don't have to worry about me falling in love with you, because I know you just want to be friends!"

"But-but-" Kin stammered as Jackie patted his cheek.

"Honestly Kin, you have got to stop listening to your brother."

The brunette walked away while Kin continued to stammer.

"But-but-but-"

"Yes!" Kon started to skip around Kin and sing. "She doesn't love you! She doesn't love you! It was just the comet! Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!"

The drummer held out his hand.

"I believe you owe me ten bucks Lover Boy!"

Kin sighed sadly and handed his brother the money.

"We played for royalty, I got a kiss from a unicorn." Laney recalled. "Not a bad gig."

A spotlight shined on Corey as he began his final thought. Tracy was still chasing Macy with a balloon sword.

"Success doesn't come from who you play for Lanes. Or what kind of magic animal licks your face. It comes from inside. But when you let it out, there's a giant metal monster right behind it! The trick is to know when to blame the comet."

"Well, I'd prefer to thank the comet!" Kon pointed at Kin. "Cause it got me ten bucks from this guy! Oh yeah! Go Kon! Who's a winner?"

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shut the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow I'll be able to type on my computer again so leave some episode suggestions in your reviews and hopefully, I'll get another one out tomorrow. Bye!<strong>


	12. Dream On Part 1

**Sorry it took so long with this one. I was having too much fun breaking the fourth wall. So this one is based on "Dreamreaver" which was requested by DragonQueen103. But before we begin, I would like to answer some questions from some guest reviewers. Normally, if someone asks me a question in review form, I will usually respond via private message. But unfortunately, these are guests who don't have accounts that I can private message to so I have to do it this way (if there is a way to reply to guest reviewers and I am missing something let me know).**

**Okay, the first question is from Shelly Marsh who says:**

**"Maybe in one of the chapters you have kon get telled off for being a major jerk to his brother crushing his dreams of love like that Kin's his brother he's suppose to at least support him that doesnt sound like the twin brother I saw on T.V"**

**Yes I know it's not really a question but I would still like to respond to it anyway. So the answer to this implied question is kind of complicated but here goes. The reason Kon is such a jerk to Kin and crushes his dreams all of the time is because...he's jealous. But he's not jealous because he's in love with Jackie, because he isn't. He's jealous because Kin has been ignoring him more ever since he met Jackie. Hence why in Chapter 10 when he tried to get Kin's attention only to get shoved away because he was blocking Kin's view of Jackie. Kon is actually afraid that Kin is going to forget about him and at the same time, is angry that his brother has tuned him out. So to retaliate, he tries to sabotage Kin and Jackie's relationships by making Kin look bad and brings Kin down by saying that Jackie will never love him. Kon will tell Kin how he feels eventually and Kin will try to get Jackie to like him while at the same time, maintain his friendship with Kon. This is actually based off of the relationships of another show on Cartoon Network I used to watch: Regular Show. In the show, the main character, Mordecai, has a crush on Margaret, the worker at the coffee shop and tries to get her to like him. His best friend Rigby, is jealous of all the attention Mordecai gives Margaret so he tries to ruin their dates and bring Mordecai down by saying that Margaret will never get with him. So that's pretty much how Kin, Kon, and Jackie work in this story. Hope that clears things up.**

**The next question is from Michelle Rita and she says:**

**"Question One how many chapters are you hoping to finish or will you being the the whole season? ****Also in case you do your final chapter can you make it Here us Rock pretty pretty please pretty please. I may remind you of this some times maybe but please please make here us rock the final chapter please please if you get it to it or when you get to it please please. ****(And when you do your next chapter you can do one of the reviewers sugesstion just us Here us rock as the final chapter )"**

**Well, the first question is kind of hard to determine. However, I will try to do the whole season if everyone wants me to. That's a total of 52 chapters plus the four at the beginning which gives us 56. However, I'm hoping that there will be plenty of original suggestions and I might also throw in some ideas of my own. I don't know if there is a limit to chapters on here but if there isn't, I plan to do at least 100. We'll just have to see how it goes. Also, as a side note, I will start taking original suggestions after Chapter 24 when I will have completed 20 episodes. **

**The answer to the second question is easy: Yes. Hear Us Rock Parts 1 and 2 will be the final chapters. Here's hoping we get a second season though, because maybe, just maybe, I'll write another story for that one. If it comes out. **

**Anyway, I'm wasting a ton of space right now and I know you're probably done with me talking and just want to read Chapter 12 so I won't keep you from it any longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Dream On Part 1**

Jackie's garage was in a state of silence. The manager had gone out with her parents so the band was on their own. Currently, Kin and Kon were facing off in the ultimate ping-pong battle. The two brothers stood on opposite sides of the table giving each other the evil eye. Laney stood in the middle holding the ball. Kon growled and Kin did the same indicating they were both ready. Laney tossed the ball to Kin. The keyboardist/scientist served and smacked the ball to Kon's side. Kon let out a war cry and hit it back toward Kin. Kin dove in front of the ball before it could land. Laney watched intensely as the twins continued to hit back and forth. Finally, Kin jumped into the air and smacked the ball right into Kon's stomach. This caused the drummer to crash into the wall.

Suddenly, Corey dropped down from the ceiling and picked up the ball.

"I will avenge you my friend." he said, his lips moving even after he had finished his sentence. "For I know the champion's weakness."

Kin gave Corey a death stare while punching his paddle and Corey gave him one back while swatting the ball repeatedly against the table. The two continued to signal each other until Laney stood on top of the table.

"Hurry up already!" she complained.

Corey smiled ready to make his move.

"Oh Kin…" he sang. "Jackie's here!"

At the sound of her name, Kin turned around with hearts in his eyes.

"Where? Where?!"

This was Corey's chance. The beanie-wearing singer's paddle sparked and turned neon blue. He jumped up and served the ball. It flew so fast that it teleported near Kin's paddle and broke right through it. Kin turned around and gasped as his paddle had a huge hole in it.

"NOOOOO!" he wailed. "How did you know that my only weakness was love?!"

The nerdy kid got on his knees and sobbed. Laney poked him on the shoulder.

"So, my turn to play the winner!"

The ball, however, was still going. It bounced off the ceiling toward Laney and Kin. The two ducked before it could hit them and it bounced off the floor and into Kon's mouth. Kon spat the ball out and it flew toward Corey who blocked it with his paddle and it hit the TV turning it on. There was a commercial going on at the moment and an old man was on the screen.

"3D Dave here from 3D Dave's!" the man said. "Tranquil Town's most mentally stable home electronic store!"

Dave led the viewers inside his store where a whole line of televisions were shown.

"Where prices may seem crazy at first, but actually result in a modest profit while still offering bargains!"

He then went outside where a group of people were watching some of the televisions through the store window.

"The bargainers lining up for my anniversary sale need something to watch while they stare at my store window!" Dave had spirals in his eyes. "So send me your home movies, face-plant mash-ups, even music videos! And I'll put em in my window! It's perfectly sane!"

The advertisement gave Corey a mind-blowing idea. He shut off the TV and faced his bandmates.

"Guys! People, maybe dozens are going to pass that window tomorrow! And they're gonna peep Grojband's first music video!"

Laney, as usual, was not too keen on Corey's idea.

"And which of our lyricless songs do we wanna make a video of?"

"One we don't have yet!" Corey leaned on the bassist. "Never stopped us before!"

"True…but it's almost stopped us!" Laney pointed out. "Every time before!"

"Good one bro!" Corey punched Laney lightly on the shoulder.

"We can do this!" Kin encouraged the lead singer. "Just look at how sick our ping-pong narration was!"

"Yeah…Too bad no one knows about it." Kon said as he and the others looked over at…

Wait a minute…why are you guys looking at me?

"Who are you?" Corey asked.

"What are you doing?" Laney joined in.

"Why do you look so much like someone I'm in love with?" Kin had hearts in his eyes.

Well…I'm the author. I'm the one who writes about the adventures you guys have with Jackie, your new manager. And the reason I look like her is because she's based off of me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Corey interrupted rudely. "You write stuff about us?"

"And you're writing exactly what we're saying right now?" Laney questioned.

Uh…yes. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to writing the story.

Kin waved his hand in the air.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh! Ms. Author?"

Ugh…what is it Kin?

"Can I ask a question?"

…Fine…but make it quick.

"So, if you're the one who created Jackie, you know everything about her right?"

Yes…that is true…why?

Kin blushed. "Well…I was just wondering…does she like me?"

Yes Kin. But only as a friend right now.

"Aww…"

Now, would you all please leave me alone so I can work?

"Hey!" Kon exclaimed pointing to a keyboard. "What's this thing do?"

Well, it's my keyboard. I use it to write stuff into the story.

"Cool! Can I try?"

Wait…what are you doing?! Don't touch that!

"I like unicorns!" Laney blurted out. "They're so fluffy and pretty and cute! And sometimes I like to dress up like them when I'm all alone!"

Laney covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Wait, what?!" Laney gave an angry glare. "Kon! I'm going to kill you!"

"Hey guys!" Corey exclaimed. "You wanna know what my secret is? I still suck my thumb at night!"

Corey demonstrated by putting his thumb in his mouth and made sucking noises with it.

"Dude! What the heck?! How'd you know?! I mean…I don't do that!"

Kon was laughing hysterically. He looked at Kin last.

"Hey Kin…remember yesterday when your science experiment exploded all over me?"

"Dude…if you do anything to…I'm a nerd! A geeky, drippy, know-it-all, badly-dressed nerd! And not only that, I ignore my twin brother Kon all the time because I'm in love with a girl who's not even into me! And no matter how many times I fail to make her fall for me, I never admit that Kon is always right! I think of myself as a genius, but I'm really a big sap!" Kin gave a nerdy laugh and snorted. Kon laughed too clutching his ribs.

"Dude! Seriously?! I'm not that badly-dressed! And that experiment incident yesterday was an accident!"

All right! That's it! Enough! Give me that keyboard! I'm writing this story my way!

Finally Kon stopped fooling around on the author's keyboard and he and the others decided to forget that they had ever met or seen her.

"Wait, forget?" Corey said. "Why would we want to forget?"

I said they all forgot they met the author and started minding their own business from now on!

Corey stood blank.

"Wait, what I was saying?"

He then remembered.

"Oh yeah!" the band leader continued. "Visualizing Grojband's music! It'll be a dream come true!"

Just then, Tracy entered the garage after hearing the whole thing.

"Visualized?!" she scoffed. "It's bad enough you can be hear-alized!"

The selfish teenager stormed to her room. She sat on her bed reading a book she had been getting into.

"Grr…I'm the one who's supposed to be visualizing things…" she said to herself.

Macy popped out from under Tracy's bed and gasped.

"You're reading 'The Hint?'" the curly-haired teen was in disbelief. "The self-awesomizing help book that teaches you how to make your dreams into real life through visualization?!"

The BFFs took hands and chanted together.

"Hint in your dreams and when you wake, they'll all be real for goodness sake!"

They both squealed and giggled.

"MACY! NAPTIME! NOW!" Tracy demanded.

Macy laid Tracy down on her bed and put her bunny slippers on her feet. Tracy continued to read.

"It says that if I use the power of positive hinting by visualizing Jackie's lame band failing, it could become a reality!"

Macy fluffed Tracy's pillow and tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams Tracy." she whispered and turned off the light.

Back in the garage, Corey was pacing back and forth.

"So according to my research, one-third of all music videos are about the bling. Another third's about how tough you are. And the last third's all about the booty!" he pointed to his rear. "All right gang! Show me the money!"

The other three rockers emptied their pockets onto the coffee table. The total amount of money they had summed up to was fifty cents.

"Ooh gum!" Kon cried spotting the gumball. He sucked it into his mouth like a vacuum. Because of that, the band now had zip.

"So…no bling then?" Corey guessed. "Who's tough?"

Kin and Kon had on gangster outfits. Kin growled showing off his fake gold teeth while Kon blew a bubble from his gum. The bubble then popped all over his face.

Corey sighed. "I guess we go with the booty!"

"No happening." Laney shook her head. "This booty ain't built for shakin'."

"The key with booty is to make it go pow!" Kin explained. "Watch and learn."

He and Kon pulled down their pants and started shaking their butts back and forth.

_Booty, booty, booty pow!_

_Booty pow, pow!_

_Pow, pow, booty pow!_

_Booty, booty, pow, pow!_

Corey just watched the scene awkwardly.

"Uh guys? You really shouldn't do that now." he informed them. "Jackie's home."

"Yeah right Corey!" Kin continued dancing. "I'm not gonna fall for that trick again!"

"Except she's standing right there." Laney gestured to the door inside the garage where Jackie was standing with her eyes and mouth wide open. Kin removed his shades and blushed while Kon smiled pointing toward his brother.

"It was Kin's idea!"

"Jackie…I can explain!" Kin said.

"Oh…" Jackie chuckled nervously. "That's okay Kin. You don't have to. Hey, would you guys excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom to bleach my eyes…"

The manager exited the garage and Kin face palmed.

"Great!" he moaned. "Now Jackie thinks I'm a booty-popping weirdo!"

"Ooh! That's a big improvement!" Kon observed. "She used to think you were just a regular weirdo!"

"Don't worry guys!" Corey reassured his friends. "We got all day to come up with an awesome video idea! It's not like magical forces are working against us!"

Meanwhile, Tracy was fast asleep in her room. She was dreaming and mumbling at the same time.

"Crush Grojband…crush Grojband…"

"And even if they were, it wouldn't matter!" Corey finished as Jackie came back into the garage.

"Okay…sorry about that." she looked down and saw Kin smiling at her. But she just walked around Kin too afraid to talk to him. "So, what's been going on guys?"

Corey proceeded to tell Jackie everything that had happened since she had been gone.

"Whoa…sounds like a lot has been going on!" the brunette exclaimed. "A music video sounds awesome! It'll totally get you guys more popularity! And the best part is, I can film it for you! So, what's gonna be in it?"

Corey smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, see…that's where we're kind of stuck…"

"Hm…" Jackie thought for a second. "Maybe TV will help get those wheels in your head turning."

She turned on the TV and Destiny Providence was on the screen.

"I'm Destiny Providence!" she greeted the viewers. "This just in! In spit-take inducing news, 3D Dave's window has been mysteriously boarded up with boards! And nobody can see through!"

Corey was shocked when he saw that the store window was indeed blocked.

"We go live to Buster Newsworthy!" Destiny continued.

"Yes Destiny, the window is indeed covered with an impossibly dense layer of wood." Buster turned over to 3D Dave. "How out of business does this put you?"

"Um…not much at all really…" Dave replied.

"Riveting!" Buster looked back toward the cameras. "And there you have it folks!"

"That window is totally peek-proof!" Corey looked down disappointed. "No one will ever see that video we haven't made yet…"

Tracy and Macy were listening in from the door.

"Yes!" Tracy cheered. "It worked! I totally hinted that into happening! I made those losers fail with my mind!"

Macy laughed nervously while giving Tracy a thumbs-up. Her thumb was covered with a bandage.

"Yup…you sure did Tracy…"

Macy recalled what had actually happened a while ago. When Tracy was asleep, Macy snuck over to 3D Dave's and covered the window with boards.

"Tracy's gonna be uber happy when she thinks she did this by hinting!" the nerdy girl had told herself. "Nothing can ruin this moment!"

That was when she accidentally hit her thumb with the hammer she was using to put up the boards and she screamed with pain.

Back in the present, however, Tracy had no idea that her own best friend was responsible for what happened.

"I am so mastering this visualization biz!" she said grabbing hold of Macy's hand and squeezing her hurt thumb. "Time to hint for some Rick Salary crushables!"

Corey was lecturing his band members on what to do for their music video.

"We need to do a video so amazing…" he pointed at the TV. "That it can't be stopped by a bunch of boards on a window!"

"This just in!" Buster reported. "Turns out that the boards kind of come right off."

And sure enough, he was right when 3D Dave removed one of the boards from the window.

"Told ya!" he said folding his arms.

"Guys!" Corey beamed. "We are gonna make the biggest, craziest video anyone has ever seen! And it's gonna have everything we ever wanted!"

"Like lasers!" Kin suggested.

"And 'splosions!" Kon added.

"And dirt bikes!" Corey cried out.

"And a giant gold tiger!" Laney chimed in.

The others looked over at her surprised that she was actually giving her own ideas.

"Cause now I'm into this!" the red-head explained.

Jackie wrote down all of their requests on her clipboard.

"Got it!" she finished writing. "Okay you guys! Let's get to work!"

"Hold on!" Corey stopped her. "Jacks, you haven't told us what you want in the video yet!"

"Oh, I'm down for anything!" Jackie looked over at Kin and cringed. "As long as you guys don't take off your pants…"

Kin frowned and felt like crying.

"Let's do it!" Corey held up his hand, lifting his pointer and pinky fingers and the others joined him. "Grojband powers…rocktivate!"

There was a slight pause until Laney spoke up.

"Uh guys? We don't actually have any powers."

Corey put his hand down.

"But we will in our video!" he reminded the bassist.

They all lifted their hands again and chanted together.

"GROJBAND POWERS ROCKTIVATE!"

Later, after filming the video and adding tons of visual and special effects, the gang reviewed what they had so far.

The video showed Kon playing his drums while spinning around in a giant tire that shot flames. Kin played his keyboard while floating in the air. All the while, Corey and Laney rode up a giant volcano, Corey riding a dirt bike and Laney riding a gold tiger. When they reached the top, the bike and tiger crashed into each other and exploded and Corey and Laney joined their instruments and played together. The video ended with the volcano erupting and filling the screen with flames. Jackie paused the video and looked toward her friends.

"So, what do you think?"

The four of them were speechless at first.

"Hm…" Corey began. "Am I the only one who was really confused by that video?"

"Nope!" Kin answered. "I think we all just did what we thought was awesome."

Kon scratched his head. "Four kinds of awesome looks weird!"

"Yeah." Laney nodded. "And now we need lyrics that go with a golden tiger, laser, dirt bike-surfing, drum-spinning, volcano-sploding, extravaganza video! Core…"

"No Macy!" a loud voice came from inside the house. "In my hinting dreams, Rick had sheep for feet! Not cows!"

"Too bad we can't get this video into Tracy's dreams." Jackie said. "She'd diary up some twisted lyrics for sure!"

Kin tapped Jackie on her shoulder.

"I hope this doesn't make me too creepy, but I could make that happen…"

The scientist took out a cattle prod and gave a wicked smile. Jackie stepped away from Kin cautiously.

**CREEPY KIN TRANSITION!**

Tracy was in her room admiring a picture of Rick Salary on her wall.

"Oh Rick…" she sighed. "So perfect! Your eyes…your teeth…the way your teeth match your eyes…I've been dream hinting for Rick five ever!"

"Five ever?" Macy was confused.

Tracy growled. "Longer than four ever! But…I always wake up before the best part!"

"Well, maybe don't hint for a wedding on the moon." Macy suggested. "Try something smaller like…something a BFF could actually make happen."

"NO!" Tracy yelled. "I want moon weddings!

The long-haired teenaged brat growled with anger but turned sweet again when she saw the picture of Rick.

"Oh Rick…my sweet, sweet Rick! I bet that adorable little jacket would be totally nice to sleep in!" Tracy gasped. "Maybe I'll try dream-hinting for that!"

Macy groaned to herself as she left the room.

"Oh great…first vandalism, now theft."

When Macy was gone, Jackie stuck her head in through Tracy's room. Tracy immediately greeted her sister with a loud roar.

"YOU DARE ENTER MY REALM?! LEAVE!"

"Hey, if you don't wanna try Kin's special dream-come-true machine, that's cool. Whatever."

"As much as I want my dreams to be ultra-powerful, why should I trust y-"

Before the girl could finish, she was zapped by Kin's cattle prod and fell unconscious.

"You got her consent right?" Kin looked up at Jackie. "Hey, has anyone told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?"

Jackie was still feeling awkward around the keyboardist.

"No…has anyone told you that…you're good at twerking?"

Kin turned red and looked away too scared to face his crush.

Soon, Tracy was hooked up to Kin's machine. Her eyes were wide open and drool was coming out of her mouth.

"She's been watching our video in a loop for five hours." Kin looked on his laptop. "The confusion center of her brain is lit up. Another few seconds and her mind will be bent!"

Kin's computer screen showed an X-ray of Tracy's head. Sure enough, her brain cracked into a million pieces.

"Bingo!" Kin cried. "Bent!"

"Cool!" Corey gazed at the screen.

"We'll wake up old sleepyhead and she'll write about her crazy dreams, and we're good to go!" Jackie shut off the music video in attempt to wake her sister up. Unfortunately Tracy still had her eyes wide open and was staring at the screen.

"Hello?" Corey waved his arm in front of Tracy's face. "Tracy!"

"Wake up!" Laney shouted into her ear.

Kon knocked on the helmet she was wearing.

"Knock, knock! Anybody home?"

"Kin! What's going on?!" Jackie started to panic.

Kin examined what was going on inside Tracy's head from his computer.

"It's a nightmare." he said closing the laptop. "A big one."

He poked Tracy in the eye and shook her head but Tracy remained unresponsive.

"Her senses have completely shut off. No megaphone, bucket of water, or screaming monkey can wake her up."

Jackie looked behind her and saw Corey holding a megaphone, Kon holding a monkey, and Laney holding a bucket.

"Sorry guys." she told them and they ditched what was in their hands.

"We'll never get our lyrics now!" Jackie complained. "And I feel kinda bad that I broke Tracy's brain. Am I going soft?"

"There's only one thing we can do!" Kin declared.

"Get her to a doctor?" Laney guessed.

But this idea was way off to the one Kin and Kon had.

"Connect our minds using science helmets and enter her dream!" the twins said together.

"Whew!" Corey sighed. "Glad there's a simple logical solution!"

**HELMETS TO THE RESCUE!**

Each one of the band members put on a helmet, each one connected to a long tube.

"So, what makes these helmets science?" Laney asked Kin who was connecting the tube to Tracy's helmet.

"Well, the helmets are regular." he explained. "The science is really in the tubes."

A cattle prod came out of Kin's helmet and he turned to Jackie.

"It's okay Jackie. There's nothing to be scared of. You can hold my hand if it'll make you feel better." Kin held out his hand and giggled.

"Uh…no thanks Kin. I'm not scared. At least…not scared of entering Tracy's dreams…"

Kin knew what she was really afraid of. He leaned toward Kon and whispered to him.

"Hey Kon, remind me later to use these helmets to enter Jackie's mind so I can erase that image of me booty-popping in front of her."

Kon shrugged. "Fine. But it's not gonna make much of a difference. She still won't love you."

Kin ignored his brother's harsh remark and connected his cattle prod to Tracy's helmet. The electricity shocked Jackie and the gang and soon they all fell to the floor unconscious and ended up in Tracy's dream. The area they were in was cloudy and dark. They could see Tracy's car in a ditch burning with flames.

"Huh." Laney looked around. "Dead and lifeless. Looks like the inside of Tracy's head to me."

"Solid burn Lanes!" Corey complimented the red-head causing her to go love-struck. "But this is totally Weirdsville! Or at least Strange Burrow!"

Kon looked ahead. "Is that a mall?"

The group spotted a mall where shopping carts were floating in the air.

"Well, a mall is probably the best place to find Tracy…" Jackie pointed out. "Let's go!"

They strolled over to the mall entrance. As soon as they got there, the door opened and Rick Salary stepped out.

"No surprise that Rick is in Tracy's dream." Laney observed.

But the Rick that left the mall wasn't the last they saw of the hunky teenager. Three more Ricks dressed in firemen uniforms (with no shirts) carrying a fire hydrant ran by them.

"What the-?" Kon went.

Then a female Rick came up pushing a baby carriage with a baby Rick inside.

"Rick must be everyone here!" Corey said.

The female Rick and the baby Rick saw them. The baby Rick spat out his pacifier.

"The band!" he exclaimed and hid inside his carriage.

Even more Ricks surrounded Jackie and Grojband.

"The band!" they all shouted.

"Rick should for sure get them!" the baby Rick shot out of his carriage and punched Kon right in the mouth.

"Kon!" Jackie cried.

"Baby cannons?!" Kon was terrified as Baby Rick farted on his belly. "Is this my nightmare?!"

"Many Ricks! Get the band!"

"Get the band!" all of the Ricks shouted.

"What's happening here?!" Corey wondered out loud. "Why is this a wasteland?! Why is everyone Rick?! Why are they shooting babies at us?! Why?! Why?! WHY?!"

Then the blue-haired kid spied something that looked familiar.

"Golden tiger and dirt bike tracks!"

Laney, Kin, and Kon were sitting in chairs similar to the ones shown in movie theaters.

"What a cliff hanger!" Kin exclaimed.

Kon started eating popcorn.

"Cliff hanger indeed!" Jackie nodded.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shut the garage door.

**To be continued…**

"Continued?!" Laney complained. "You mean we're stuck in Tracy's head for another chapter?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Afraid so Laney. I've written like 5,000 words now and I'm tired. Part 2 will be out tomorrow. Don't forget to leave some suggestions for episodes you want to see next! <strong>


	13. Dream On Part 2

**Whoa, Part 2 turned out to be even longer than Part 1. But it's finally finished! Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**But unfortunately, before we begin, I have to answer another guest review. Yeah, I know, you're probably sick of me responding to these but this one will be shorter.**

**This guest review is from Madison Wooten and she says:**

**"I have just started reading this and it's way better than I thought! So after part 2 of Dream On how about we do Space Jammin, I would love to see that!"**

**First of all, thanks! It's always nice to receive reviews like this. Secondly, I would do "Space Jammin'" as the next chapter, but unfortunately, "Rock the House" needs to come first before I can do that one. Yes, I am aware that "Space Jammin'" aired way before "Rock the House" did but to me the latter is a way better episode to introduce a new character in. And since I no longer have the list up for newcomers, I'm just going to leave it here permanently. So here is a list of episodes that need to go in a specific order:**

**Episodes that need to come after "Rock the House" because of new (secret) character introduction:  
>Space Jammin'<strong>

**Wish Upon a Jug**

**Creepaway Camp**

**Six Strings of Evil**

**Grin Reaper**

**Kon-fusion**

**Here are episodes that have to come after another certain episode:**

**The Pirate's Lounge For Me (after On the Air and Out to Sea)**

**A-capella-lips Now (after Line of Credit)**

**And here are episodes that need to go near the end for various reasons (mostly because of relationships):**

**It's In the Card**

**Curse of the Metrognome**

**And obviously Hear Us Rock! has to come last. **

**Okay, now that I got that cleared up, here's part 2 of Dream On.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Dream On Part 2**

"Previously in Meeting Grojband…" Corey narrated. "Kin sent us into Tracy's dream world with science helmets."

"And Kin also embarrassed himself in front of Jackie with his booty-popping, so now she's too scared to talk to him!" Kon continued.

"Hey!" Kin glared.

"Guys! There's no time for that!" Laney snapped the boys out of the past. "Tracy's dreams are filled with Rick Salarys and we're under attack!"

The mother Rick fired her baby at Kon knocking him down. Then more Rick babies came out of nowhere and took Laney, Kin, and Jackie down. Corey looked up and was shocked to see a flying monkey with Rick's face on it.

"Rick Salary says…nighty-night!"

The next thing Corey knew, he was out cold along with the rest of the band.

A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and saw the flying Rick monkey.

"Rick Salary captured the band and Queencess Tracy's sister and saved the world." he said. "His jacket will warm the shoulders of our beautiful monarch."

Corey looked around and saw even more Rick monkeys surrounding them.

"Rick Salary disagrees!" another monkey said to the first monkey. "He's in charge of this mission! Queencess Tracy will choose his jacket!"

The two handsome primates started hitting each other in the face while making monkey noises. Another monkey flew up to the two and stopped their fighting.

"Rick Salary hates to be that Rick Salary, but these guys aren't the band."

"Wait, what?" Jackie went as she and the others heard a motorcycle engine and a familiar voice behind them.

"Maybe they're our opening act."

The five turned around and gasped at what they saw. Standing in Tracy's dreams were four replicas of the band members. They looked just like the band except they were gray in color and had evil red eyes. The Corey representation was riding a dirt bike while the Laney representation was riding a gold tiger.

"Count us in Kon!" the fake Corey ordered.

The fake Kon hit his drum sticks together.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

He started to play his drums which caused the ground to crumble. A hole formed around the group of Ricks.

"Rick Salary doesn't dig holes." one of them said and they all fell into the abyss.

"Look at me!" Kon cried. "I'm an earthquake machine!"

Laney was confused.

"Are we two bands?"

The flying Rick monkeys swarmed down to capture the fake Grojband but the fake Kin zapped them with his keyboard. One of the monkeys dodged the laser but then got eaten by the fake Laney's tiger. Once the Rick army was taken care of, the sinister looking shadows regrouped and faced the real band.

"W-w-who are you?" Jackie stuttered.

"Surely you remember your own creations Jackie." the imposter Corey began. "We're the guys those hunks really want. The ones who really took over this dream. We're Mirage Band."

"I-I made you?" Jackie asked.

"You were the one who put together that music video." Mirage Corey explained. "You are our creator. And starting today, you are our manager."

"What?!" Grojband shouted in unison.

"No way!" Corey scowled.

"She's our manager!" Laney nodded angrily.

Kin held on to Jackie's waist. "You can't take her away from me! Er, us!"

"I was hoping we could do this the easy way." Mirage Corey smiled. "But you've left us no choice. Kin!"

Mirage Kin pressed a key on his keyboard and a rope shot out of it. The rope flew toward Jackie tying her up. Jackie was pulled out of Kin's arms and flew over to where Mirage Kin was.

"Jackie!" Kin wailed.

Mirage Kin lifted up Jackie.

"Hello beautiful!" he made a tiger sound to be romantic which made Mirage Laney's tiger growl at him.

"Let go of her you creepy copy-cats!" Laney demanded.

"Don't worry Jacks!" Corey reassured his manager. "We'll get you outta there! We just need to think of a way to-"

Before the singer could finish, Kin was already charging to where Jackie was.

"I'll save you Jackie!"

Mirage Kin fired lasers at his mirror opposite and he immediately ran away from them. Mirage Corey revved up his dirt bike and started charging at the four of them.

Suddenly, a door magically appeared below the band and opened. Corey saw that the guitar in Mirage Corey's hands was glowing and sparking.

"Guys! Jump in!" Corey told his bandmates.

"But what about Jackie?" Kin said worriedly.

"We'll get to her later! Right now, we gotta get outta here!"

The blue-haired boy jumped into the door and the rest followed suit. Mirage Corey saw that they were gone and screeched to a halt.

"Ugh!" Mirage Laney grumped. "They've escaped!"

"No matter." the fake band leader told her. "They'll be back to get their manager. Or should we say…our manager?"

"You're gonna love being our evil sidekick!" Mirage Kon exclaimed. "You'll destroy hundreds of dreams with us!"

"And once we rule over Tracy's mind, you'll be my queen!" Mirage Kin held Jackie in his arms and leaned in to kiss her.

"Let me go!" Jackie yelled shoving the imposter Kin away. "I'll never do anything you say! I'm not your manager and I never will be!"

Mirage Corey chuckled evilly. "We'll see about that."

Meanwhile, Corey and the gang found themselves in a strange looking prison. Kin was crying his eyes out.

"Oh poor Jackie!" he sobbed. "Why couldn't I have protected you better? It's all my fault!"

The kid with glasses hugged Kon and cried into his shirt while Kon patted his back soothingly. The drummer looked around the place.

"We came all the way to Tracy's dream to find ourselves, and now, we're in jail!" Kon looked ahead. "Whoa!"

"But how did we get here?" Corey wondered.

Just then, the band saw a tall figure in the shadows who came out to reveal herself. It was a teenaged girl with pigtails wearing a long blue dress. The girl looked a lot like Tracy, and believe it or not, it was Tracy!

"I saved you Jackie's band." Tracy smiled. "As a favor to Jackie. It's what big sisters do!"

"Tracy!" Corey cried. "You're having a bad dream! Wake up so we can get out of here!"

Tracy pinched Corey's cheek in a friendly way.

"It's Tray-Tray silly!"

"Tray-Tray?" Corey rubbed his cheek. "Jackie told us that no one's called you that in years!"

Tray-Tray giggled. "I love the name! Queencess Tracy hates it. That's part of why she defreedomed me in this dungeon forever ago."

"Sounds like she locked up the nice part of herself." Corey whispered to the others. "Weird."

Tray-Tray got a good look at her sister's friends.

"Wow, you guys look almost like the band who destroyed the world!"

"Yeah…" Corey rubbed his hand on the back of his head. "We just met them. And they took Jackie with them."

Tray-Tray gasped in horror.

"Oh no! That's terrible!"

"I know right?" Kin agreed. "There's no way she can defend herself against those monsters!"

"Oh that's right!" Tray-Tray snapped her fingers. "You're Jackie's little boyfriend!"

Kin got hearts in his eyes.

"Boyfriend?!"

"Not even in a dream." Kon remarked.

"So, how long has this Mirage Band been here?" Corey asked the formerly sour teenager. Tray-Tray squealed happily.

"Movie time!" she pulled down a screen which showed a video of what happened. Tracy was dressed in a royal gown and was holding a dog that looked just like Macy. Rick was across from her. The two were having a romantic picnic on a hill.

"Long ago, everything was so made of love it was like, what? Rick Salary was offering his jacket in marriage to Queencess Tracy. Then, super terribleness came from the north east!"

The movie showed the sky becoming dark as Mirage Band entered the scene.

"It was the band!" Tray-Tray continued. "They were all 'BOOM!' and 'ZAP!' and 'ROAR!' and 'DIRT BIKE'!"

Mirage Corey strummed his guitar destroying everything.

"The band made the whole world dusty and creepy like Grandma's house." Tray-Tray finished. "They were going to take over right away, but they needed one more thing to complete their plan. Their creator, aka, my sister, aka, your manager, Jackie! Now that they have her, their next step is to destroy Queencess Tracy."

"We destroyed the world?" Kin asked.

"That's how you drop a video!" Kon held out his hand. "Atomic high-five!"

"Not now Kon." Kin sighed. "I'm too depressed."

"Tray-Tray," Corey started. "We have to find Tracy. Where is she?"

"She's been in her happy safe place ever since." Tray-Tray explained. "It wouldn't be nice of me to tell you where it is but…I could give you a hint!"

Tray-Tray made air quotations at the last word.

"Get it?"

"Could you be more specific?" Corey requested.

"Hint!" Tray-Tray winked. "Read between the lines, Jackie's lead singer! This is like, the oldest 'hint' in the book! 'Hint'!"

Corey was starting to understand.

"Say 'hint' one more time!"

"Hint!"

The guitarist gasped for he had figured it out.

"It's obvious! The Hint! Tracy thinks she can shape her dreams with it! She's probably hiding inside that book!" Corey laughed triumphantly. "Good work team!"

Laney and Kin just shrugged having no clue what Corey was going on about.

**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**

Another door teleported Grojband and Tracy's nice side out of the jail.

"So, you could just escape whenever you want." Corey pointed out. "Why don't you?"

"That would be unobedient." Tray-Tray informed him. "But, helping the friends of Jackie feels like my heart is totally hugging itself! Bubble hug!"

Tray-Tray picked up Corey and made motor boat sounds across his belly.

"Tray-Tray!" Corey burst into laughter. The others did too. Corey slipped out of Tray-Tray's arms and she gave them all a serious look.

"Go! Save the queencess! Save my sister! Save the entire dream world!"

Corey cleared his throat.

"Okay! That book is in Tracy's room! Let's go!"

"So, do we bus it?" Kin asked.

"This is our dream too Kin. Can't we just dream up a ride?"

"I don't know! No one's ever done this before! We should all be pretty terrified."

Kon hugged Kin tightly.

"But we're not!" he said. "Go for it Core!"

So Corey imagined a way for him and his bandmates to reach Tracy. Afterwards, they were all floating through the air.

"Why wait for a bus when we can fly?" Corey called to Laney.

"And why are we flying on rainbows shooting out of our butts?"

Kin was riding on top of Kon.

"There's always room for fun!" Kon exclaimed.

"Plus these rainbows have snapped me out of my Jackieless depression! Because we're gonna come and rescue her!" Kin cheered as he and Kon started to sing.

_Off we go_

_Flying on cool butt rainbows_

_Shooting light out of our pants_

Tray-Tray waved goodbye as her new friends flew away but suddenly, shadows appeared over her and she was taken away.

"Gee, I hope Jackie is okay." Kin said. "Who knows what torment we're laying on her right now?"

Jackie was currently trapped inside of a glass dome the gray versions of her best friends had put her in. "Let me out you fakers!" she demanded. "Because if you don't, my band is gonna come here and teach you a lesson you won't ever forget!"

"Beg all you want!" Mirage Corey insisted. "You're stuck with us for eternity!"

Mirage Kin went up to the dome and started flirting with his creator.

"Yeah toots. No use crying your way out! You'll never get free!" he put his hands on the glass. "So, what kind of robe do you want when you become my queen?"

Jackie growled. "I'm not your queen! I'll never be your queen! You're not even the real Kin!"

"Of course not. I'm better and cooler."

"You are not! You'll never be as cool as Kin! None of you are as cool as the real Grojband!"

"Look who I found!" Mirage Kon had Tray-Tray in his hands.

"Tracy?!" Jackie said in disbelief when she saw her sister in pigtails.

"It's Tray-Tray actually." Tracy's good side corrected her and gave Mirage Band a mean glare. "You don't scare me Mirage Band! My adorable sister's band is going to wake up the queencess and there's gonna be some clever music pun that means you're dead!"

Mirage Corey laughed. "They'll find Queencess Tracy for us!"

The dirt bike riding lead singer looked up at a rainbow soaring across the sky.

"Let's follow the rainbow guys!"

"Bubble hug!"

"Huh?"

Tracy made motor boat sounds on Mirage Laney's tiger.

"Esmeralda! No!" Mirage Laney scolded. "You're supposed to eat people!"

"See?" Jackie smiled hopefully. "They're going to stop you! All of them!"

"Oh no they're not!" Mirage Kin replied. "Because once we follow them there, we're gonna destroy the queencess and then your little rock stars will go bye-bye! And the first one to go will be your little keyboardist!"

Jackie struggled in her glass dome cage.

"You can't do this! You monster!"

"Save your energy gorgeous." Mirage Kin said smoothly. "We're gonna need it. Anyway, I'm not the one who scarred you for life with all that 'booty, booty, pow, pow'. Remember? That image still haunts you to this day, doesn't it?"

Jackie shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah…but that doesn't matter! I'd rather have a keyboardist who shakes his booty than one who's nothing but a nasty, dorky, conceited nerd!"

Mirage Kin was angry.

"That's it! I don't care how cute you are! You have crossed the line way too many times!" Mirage Kin looked over at his leader. "Corey, can we-?"

"Absolutely Kin. I thought you'd never ask."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jackie asked nervously.

"If you're gonna be our manager, you've gotta blend in with the way we look." Mirage Corey explained. "And that means, all that color has got to go."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

The fake band lifted up their instruments and they started to flash.

"Jackie! No!" Tray-Tray tried to stop them but Mirage Kon shoved her out of the way.

"Count us in Kon!" Mirage Corey said and Mirage Kon did so.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

The combined instruments created a shadowy light which fired right at Jackie's dome. Jackie screamed in pain as the color was drained out of her.

"Fear the awesome power of our negative energy!" Mirage Kon cried.

"We're gonna be gal pals forever!" Mirage Laney added.

"Sorry baby! This hurts me more than it hurts you!" Mirage Kin smiled menacingly.

Tears streamed off Jackie's face and she shivered from the pain.

"You won't get away with this…" she mumbled.

"Oh, we already have." Mirage Corey said. "Welcome to the band…Ms. Creator!"

**JACKIE'S IN TROUBLE NOW!**

Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon were still flying on their own butt rainbows toward a replica of Tracy's room in the sky. Kin and Kon continued to sing.

_We blast away_

_On our stinky rays_

_Hey wow! This is cool!_

_How do we land?_

The twins crashed head-first into the clouds surrounding Tracy's room. Kon farted out a rainbow. Corey and Laney landed on their feet and looked around the room.

"Okay, we're looking for Tracy's copy of 'The Hint'." Corey reminded his bassist.

"Are you sure Tracy's happy place is inside a pile of mumbo-jumbo?"

As if on cue, Corey ran into a giant book.

"Found it…" he groaned.

"Wow…" Laney stood surprised as Kin and Kon joined them.

"This thing is her magic dream cook book in real life." Corey stood up after falling down. "Maybe it's the same thing here! And who would look for Tracy in a book?"

The blue-haired teen opened up the book and they all teleported inside. Unfortunately, some unfriendly figures were right behind them.

The four appeared next to a giant unicorn horn surrounded by hearts.

"Looks like a happy place to me!" Corey observed.

Laney looked above her and saw how high the horn went up.

"Uh… guys? How do we get to the top?"

"BUTT RAINBOWS!" the boys shouted together and they all soared to the top of the horn with one fart.

Tracy was at the top asleep in her bed. A dog version of Macy was sleeping next to her.

"Look! There she is!" Laney pointed to the sleeping teenager.

"She's asleep here too?" Kon shuddered. "Do we have to go into her dreams' dream?"

Macy's dog form heard them and growled. She started barking loudly and ran toward them.

"Punt!" Laney kicked the dog with glasses sending her away. "I hate yappy dogs."

"Tracy! Tracy! Wake up!" Corey shook Tracy's sleeping form. She immediately woke up still wearing her sleep mask.

"I do Rick Salary!" she removed her sleep mask and frowned when she saw her sister's lead singer.

"What are you doing here beanie boy?" she questioned rudely. "My happy place is a dork-free zone!"

"You're awake!" Corey exclaimed. "Now wake up again so we can get out of here!"

"But you'll miss the encore." Corey heard his own voice behind him. He turned around and was shocked to see that Mirage Band had followed them.

"Oh great…" Corey groaned.

Kin was angry and bravely faced the shadows.

"You! What have you done with Jackie?"

"Oh don't worry." Mirage Corey reassured the keyboardist. "She's not hurt one bit."

Mirage Band moved out of the way revealing Jackie who was now a deep gray color.

"Jackie!" Kin embraced his crush. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

But Jackie wasn't happy to see Kin. The instant he hugged her, she used a powerful magic blast to get him off.

"Jackie?" Kin stood up after getting hurt.

"Hello former band members." Jackie smiled evilly. "I see you've met my new friends and also my new band."

"New band?!" Kon panicked.

"Jacks, we're your band, remember?" Laney reminded her gal pal.

"Yeah Jackie! You manage us!" Corey tried to convince the gray girl.

"Not anymore." Jackie was holding Mirage Kin's hand. "We're taking over this place and I shall be the new queen! Meet my royal successor."

Mirage Kin tickled Jackie's chin. "Oh you."

Kin gasped at the harsh betrayal.

"Count us in Kon!" Mirage Corey said.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" the shadowy drummer blasted a sound wave toward Tracy. Tracy screamed and hid under her blankets. All of Mirage Band started firing lasers. Corey ran up to his bandmates.

"Guys! If we can't wake Tracy up, we need to protect her!"

"How?" Laney asked.

"By rocking these figments off her brain stage and turning Jackie back to her old self!"

"With the lyrics we can't get while Tracy's asleep?"

"We'll get our lyrics! Hold em off!"

"With what?!" Laney called as Corey ran back to Tracy.

Kin and Kon stepped up holding paddles.

"Ping!"

"Pong!"

"NARRATION!"

Laney rolled her eyes and groaned. "We're dead."

"Slice of doom!" Kin's paddle flashed and he smacked three balls toward Mirage Kin.

"Eek!" Mirage Kin quickly dodged them.

"Rapid fire ball blast!" Kon swung his paddle while hitting multiple balls at Mirage Kon. Mirage Kon ducked behind his drums.

Jackie laughed at the twins.

"You really think that your silly little games can stop us?" she signaled to Mirage Corey. "Show them what's what around here Corey!"

Mirage Corey strummed his guitar blasting Kin and Kon backward. Laney caught both of their paddles.

"I play winner." the paddles flashed and she joined them together to create a giant ball of light. She screamed as she threw it toward Mirage Laney. However, Esmeralda was able to block the ball and send it back at the red-head.

"Truth time Tracy." Corey said to the frightened teenager. "We, we kinda brought this nightmare band here."

"What?" Tracy was confused.

Meanwhile, outside the dream world, Macy had returned from robbing Rick of his jacket. She gently placed it on Tracy's lap and snuck away.

"And then our music video gave you this nightmare." Corey frowned guiltily.

"And you and your band of twizerppy twerps interrupted my heart-felt hand-holding with Rick?! We were going to get jacket-married!"

"That Rick was just a dream." Corey reminded Tracy. "In the real world, Rick will probably never love you! Just saying!"

"I'm so confused…" Tracy growled. "And angry!"

Tracy lifted up her hand and her diary floated toward her.

"It's diary time!" Corey exclaimed.

Tracy screamed and flames appeared on her bed. She shot up into the air surrounded by dirt bikes and gold tigers. Fire swirled around the top of the unicorn horn as Tracy wrote in her diary. Flames burst through the ground at the bottom of the horn too. Tracy finally finished and landed on her bed. Corey caught the diary and went back to his friends who were beaten up pretty bad.

"I got Tracy's diary!" he informed them. "Let's rock this dream world and get our manager back!"

"But we don't have any instruments!" Laney reminded the band leader.

"Sure we do. In our dreams!"

Lightning struck down and Corey gained a guitar. He held it up in the air and it glowed.

"GROJBAND UNITE!"

More lightning bolts gave the rest of the band instruments.

"C'mon Jacks!" Corey encouraged Jackie. "Come back to us!"

"NEVER!" Jackie screamed and angrily looked at Mirage Band. "Destroy them!"

But Mirage Band was too scared. Mirage Corey gulped.

"Count us in Kon!" the real Corey said.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

Corey did a power chord so loud that it created a bigger sound wave than Mirage Band. Mirage Corey rode his dirt bike and prepared to shoot them with his guitar.

_Where is I?_

_Who am we?_

_These are questions for reality_

Corey moved his pick across his guitar creating bar lines that knocked Mirage Corey off of his bike.

_Up is down_

_And blue is red_

_Welcome to the inside of my head_

Mirage Kin pressed a key on his keyboard firing a laser at Kin but Kin deflected it with a laser of his own. Kin's laser was stronger than his gray opposite's and Mirage Kin's keyboard was split in half.

Mirage Laney rode in on Esmeralda and prepared to pounce on Laney. Luckily, Laney used her bass to turn Esmerelda into a baby kitten.

Mirage Kon fought back by playing his drums. Kon let out a war cry and jumped into the air holding his drumstick which became larger in size. The real drummer crashed into the fake drummer.

_My mind is miiiiiiinnnne_

Jackie was the last one on her side. She created a huge shadowy light with her hands and threw it at Grojband. The band played their instruments and created a shield that absorbed the light.

_My mind is miiiiiiinnnne!_

Kin looked down sadly.

"Sorry Jackie. This is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt you."

The gang all played their instruments together and a giant sound wave hit Jackie and Mirage Band. Jackie screamed when the wave hit her.

**BOOM!**

Mirage Band was finally gone for good. All that was left was Mirage Kon's shoes.

"Nice finale dude!" Kon complimented Corey.

"Not gonna lie Core." Laney started. "At first I was pretty mad at being trapped in Dreamland. Now, I'm still that, but less scared."

"Thanks Lanes!"

The gang suddenly heard crying from a distance. They saw that the smoke from the explosion was clearing and Jackie was lying on her knees, finally back to normal. They rushed over to the brunette.

"You okay Jacks?"

Jackie looked up at Corey with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry…" she sobbed. "They forced me to join them…I didn't want to…but then they used their powers against me…I tried to fight it but….it was too strong…it hurt…I was so scared…please…will you forgive me?"

Kin kneeled down and helped his manger stand.

"Oh Jackie…of course we forgive you…you're the greatest…"

"Oh Kin!" Jackie grabbed the boy in glasses and cried loudly. Kin smiled and hearts came out of him.

Corey patted Jackie on the back.

"It's cool Jacks. The important thing is that you're back to normal and we destroyed the fake uses! And all we have to do is remember those lyrics when we wake up, and we're golden!"

"Oh, you'll never wake up!" a loud voice boomed from above the five teenagers.

Tracy was now giant-sized and she was angry.

"TOTALLY ALWAYS NEVER WAKE UP!"

The evil teen lifted up a giant slipper and threw it down to squash them all. The band screamed and that's when the dream ended.

Tracy woke up on the couch and looked around.

"Ugh!" she muttered. "I hate dreams! I always wake up right before the best part! Huh?"

Tracy saw something on her lap and her attitude completely changed.

"Rick's jacket? I love dreams!" she jumped off the couch and ran away. However, she was still wearing her helmet when she left so the tubes connecting the other helmets broke. Jackie and the band woke up too.

"We're alive!" Laney exclaimed.

"And I remember the lyrics!" Corey added. "Now we've got crazy words to match our crazy video!"

"Our crazy video that'll…destroy the world…" Kin said creepily.

Corey and Laney exchanged nervous expressions. The next thing they knew, they were burying the laptop in Jackie's yard.

"So long video." Kin saluted. "Dreams…visualization…other themes…"

The scientist/keyboardist sighed as he looked at his broken invention.

"And so long chance of getting that embarrassing image out of Jackie's head. Now every time she looks at me, she's gonna think I'm a big freak…"

"Kin?"

Kin saw Jackie standing behind him smiling.

"Hey, listen. I just wanted to say that…you were amazing in Tracy's dream! The way you totally destroyed that creepy fake version of yourself! And when you and the others saved me from Mirage Band's gloomy spell! It was awesome!"

"Huh?"

"I'll never forget how brave you were Kin! And from now on, every time I look at you, I'm gonna think you're a hero!"

"A hero?" Kin's eyes went wide.

"But not just any hero." Jackie hugged her favorite keyboardist. "My hero."

Kin gasped and swooned. Corey and Laney looked down and saw him holding his heart.

"Dreams really do come true…" he giggled.

"I don't know…" Laney thought about it. "Does anyone feel like we're still dreaming?"

"Maybe we were never awake Lanes." a spotlight appeared over Corey. "And our lives are in the head of a solid gold tiger. Or the noisy heart of a dirt bike. When the ground starts to shake and little dogs can fly, are we really gonna sell any TVs? If that's the dream, I'm not going to bed!"

The spotlight disappeared and Laney gave Corey an awkward face.

"That made no sense. It would have been perfect for our video Core!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Jackie suddenly remembered. "Where's Kon?"

They all looked back into the garage and saw Kon was still asleep but at the same time, another Kon was throwing a blanket on him.

"Shh…he's sleeping…"

The second Kon farted a rainbow and floated into the air. Corey's eyes widened at this but then he shrugged it off.

"Meh. Thanks for coming out everyone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, as usual I'm out of suggestions for episodes so tell me some that you want to see and I'll see you later!<strong>


	14. Let the Games Begin

**Well, it's official. This is my new favorite chapter that I wrote. Mainly because...NEW CHARACTERS! Yeah, you guys probably know who they are by now but in case you don't, I won't spoil it for you here. Anyway, this one is based on "Rock the House" which was requested by guest reviewer, Audrey Rose. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Let the Games Begin**

The morning bell rang at Elementary High. The students were just coming in for their daily dose of education. Jackie entered the hallways of learning like she did everyday. Except this time, her favorite band was with her.

"Thanks for letting us come to your school Jacks!" Corey looked around. "Can't wait to see what school is like in this world!"

"Looks like the same boring old school that we went to in our world." Laney was unimpressed.

"Yeah, but this place has red lockers!" Corey pointed out as Jackie reached her own locker and opened it.

"I figured this way you guys could get to know some of my classmates and increase your popularity!" Jackie reached into her backpack and dug around for something but she couldn't find it.

"Hey, has anyone seen my science book?"

Jackie felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kin handing her her science book with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh! Thanks Kin!" Jackie took the book and put it in her locker while Kin giggled and blushed.

The brown-haired girl took notice of something on Kon's back.

"Hey Kon? What's that?"

Kon looked down at Kin so he could answer but he was still in a trance. Kon punched Kin in the arm snapping him out of it.

"Oh! Right!" Kin cleared his throat. "See, if me and the other guys meet our fiery death during a chili cook-off gone wrong, you won't have a band anymore. So in the event of that happening, I created this!"

Kon turned around revealing a normal-looking backpack.

"Uh, sorry to get your hopes up Kin, but backpacks have already been invented." Jackie pointed out.

"It's not just any backpack. It's a One-Man-Band-Pack! One tug of the string, and all you gotta do is sing!"

Kin demonstrated by pulling the string on the backpack.

"So you planned for our deaths?" Laney said.

The backpack then released a ton of musical instruments and Kon started playing all of them.

"Cool huh?" Kin looked up at Jackie smiling.

"I guess…" Jackie shrugged.

"Look! It even plays speed metal!" the keyboardist pressed a button on a remote and the instruments started to play even faster, so fast that Kon couldn't keep up.

**KA-BOOM!**

Kin's invention went all over the hallways and Kon's hair had smoke coming out of it. The other band members ducked out of the way before the explosion could get to them. Jackie looked over at Kin and he blushed.

"Hm…might need some minor adjustments."

Laney noticed that Corey was gone.

"Hey, where'd Corey go?"

As if on cue, Corey came back carrying a flyer he had found.

"Cancel your plans!" he informed the others showing them the flyer. "Because this is Grojband's newest claim to fame!"

Jackie took the paper and read through it.

"The Tranquil Town School System's Battle of the Bands…" she read aloud. "That's right! They do that every year! Of course, knowing my town, they're not just straight-up music fights! Wonder what they're doing this year. Greco Roman checkers? Quill to the death?"

"Chili cook-off?" Kin and Kon chimed in.

"Even better!" Corey exclaimed. "Extreme curling!"

"Yeah!" Kin cheered. "The ramps! The speed!"

"The high risk of injury!" Kon added.

Laney didn't like the sound of the event.

"Core! Extreme curling is so dangerous! I say, we take a vote. All in favor of entering the extreme curling battle and dying before we learn to drive?"

All three of the boys raised their hands which left Laney outnumbered.

"Ugh…why do I keep calling these votes?"

"I dunno Lanes!" Corey shrugged. "But I'll file a protest in your name!"

**GOTTA BE ALIVE TO DRIVE!**

Later, after school, Tracy was in her room putting pins in Macy's hair.

"Ow!" Macy cried.

"Macy! Stop feeling pain!" Tracy ordered. "I need to get better at this! Do you know how embarrassing it was getting cut from the scarf-knitting team?"

Tracy recalled the time she attempted to knit a scarf for the team and things didn't go well.

"I don't know why it started on fire." Tracy had said. "It just did! Am I team captain or what?"

"Argh!" the present Tracy groaned throwing a bunch of pins at a target with Jackie's picture on it. "Why even try? Who cares about school and doing things and stuff?"

Macy's phone bleated and she looked at the latest message on Bleater.

"Rick Salary does." she told her friend. "He just bleated 'Congrats to the scarfing team. Rick bleats that fourth place is almost close to nearly winning. Keep that school spirit coming!'"

"Rick loves school spirit?" Tracy beamed. "This is my in! If Rick loves school spirit, then I love faking loving it! When's the next spirit thingy?"

Macy checked her phone. "Today! Extreme curling!"

"Perfect!" Tracy posed. "I look ultra cute when I'm curling!"

A few hours later, the curling competition was about to begin. Jackie and Grojband had their equipment all set up in the gymnasium.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Kin said. "Any idea who we're playing?"

"Nope!" Corey shook his head. "It's more dramatic to find out when it's too late to back out."

"I hope it's the winners from Champion High!" Kon anticipated. "They always lose!"

"Well, whoever they are, they sure are taking their sweet time." Jackie said impatiently.

Just then, the door to the gym opened and a shadow was standing outside in the halls. Jackie and the gang huddled together as the figure made its way into the gym. When it stepped into the light, the silhouette was revealed to be a teenage boy with brown hair. Jackie had recognized him right away and the boy recognized her too.

"Hello Matthews." he said carelessly.

"Jack Matterson." Jackie glared. "My gender opposite and worst rival!"

"I thought Tracy was your worst rival?" Laney pointed out.

"…Jack Matterson." Jackie tried again. "My gender opposite and my second worst rival! What are you doing here?"

Jack scoffed. "Well, if that's the way you're going to treat the competition, I might as well leave!"

"Wait, you're the competition?" Jackie was in disbelief.

"That's right. Ready to lose again Matthews?"

"Just because you beat me once at air hockey doesn't mean you'll beat me in this!" Jackie replied getting in Jack's face. "Anyway, my band is unstoppable Matterson! You don't even have a band!"

"Au contraire Matthews." Jack snapped his fingers and the janitor brought over a microphone. The boy took the microphone and started speaking like an announcer at a wrestling match.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Teachers and students! Prepare yourself for the band that is awesome! The band that is stupendous! The band that is way better than whatever Matthews dragged out of the garbage! The band that you know has got to be good because I manage it! Give it up for…THE NEWMANS!"

The gym door opened again and a spotlight shined on a girl with blue hair and a beanie, a boy with red hair, a short girl with black hair and glasses, and a tall fat girl with blonde hair and a red sweatband.

"Carrie, Larry, Kim, and Konnie!"

Jackie's band gasped when they saw Jack's.

"The Newmans?!" Corey wailed. "What are they doing here?"

"You know these guys?" Jackie asked her lead singer.

"Of course we do!" Laney answered. "They're our worst enemies! We used to battle them all the time back where we came from!"

The girls (and one boy) met up with their manager and faced their gender bents.

"We meet again Grossband!" Carrie greeted smiling wickedly. "Not sorry to disappoint you, but you're not playing winners, you're playing us!"

"Yeah!" the girl known as Kim remarked. "Jack's the best manager ever! We can't lose with him cheering us on!"

Kim leaned against Jack with hearts coming out of her.

"Right Jack?"

"Exactly Kim!" Jack poked Kim on the nose. "No one's ever beaten us!"

Kim swooned into Konnie's arms and sighed.

"He's so dreamy…"

Konnie just rolled her eyes.

"No one's ever beaten you until today Matterson!" Jackie said. "My band can totally knock your band to the ground!"

Jack laughed. "We'd like to see them try!"

"Ready to lose again Corey?" Carrie asked.

"I'm never ready when I lose!" Corey shouted. "And beating me at curling is gonna be a lot harder than beating me at pinball!"

"Man, we have got to work on his trash talk." Laney whispered to Jackie.

Rick was sitting in his own private seat in the audience chowing down on popcorn.

"Rick says popcorn is the perfect snack to fuel up in school spirit."

Tracy zipped up to the popular boy curling her hair.

"Hi Rick! Look how good I am at curling because you like it! Totally cute and spirity right?"

Rick ignored Tracy and tilted his head so he could see the game.

"Why isn't Rick watching me spirit curl?" Tracy complained to Macy. "I thought he loved this junk!"

"I think Rick came here for the curling game." Macy corrected her BFF.

"CURLING GAME?!" Tracy screamed. "Someone thinks she can outcurl me?! Rick! Watch me curl!"

Mayor Swellow was hanging from a rope on the ceiling. He tapped into a microphone getting ready to introduce the games.

"Sports fans, welcome to the Battle of the Bands Extreme Curling Edition!" the mayor announced as the crowd screamed with delight. "Please give a loud 'This is our house' boo to our visitors…The Newmans!"

The audience booed and Carrie stuck out her tongue at them.

"You people wouldn't know a good band if it blew your eardrums off!" Jack shouted.

Jackie snickered quietly.

"And your home team…Grojband!"

The audience applauded as the band waved (all except for Laney who was a little nervous).

Mayor Swellow pulled out a card from his pocket.

"Now the rules." he began reading. "Members from each team will mount their stones connected to their musical instrument. Contestants will then…"

Swellow paused as he read the rest.

"…fly down their ramps at high speed before soaring majestically through the air and over the house to engage in a physical battle joust for supremacy?! That's terrifying! The team with the most rocks closest to the center wins the game and the right to rock out before their peers!" the mayor threw his cards out of his hands. "This is insane! A good mayor would ban this…have fun!"

Jack and his band looked down the ramp. Larry stood back looking more nervous than his female opposite.

"Jack? Girls?" Larry said. "I am not built for this! And I didn't bring my inhaler!"

Jack put a hand on Larry's shoulder.

"C'mon Larry! You're tougher than that! Remember, us guys have to stick together!"

The boys of Grojband were amazed at how far the ramp went down. Laney stood back still unsure about the whole thing.

"Guys, this is kinda smashy." she told her bandmates. "I'm actually hoping Tracy will monkey wrench this plan."

Jackie was starting to agree with the only girl in her band.

"Yeah guys. This does look unsafe. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"No dice Jacks!" Corey reassured her putting a helmet on Laney. "And when we wear these helmets, Tracy won't even know it's us! Besides, I think she's a bit preoccupied."

And the beanie-wearing teen was right because Tracy was still curling her hair in front of Rick trying to get his attention.

"Rick look! Rick look! Rick look! Rick look!"

But the hunk continued to look at his phone rather than his fan girl. Macy noticed smoke coming from Tracy's hair.

"Um…Tracy? It looks like-"

"This!" Tracy interrupted. "It looks like this! Rick look!"

Rick finally put his phone down and faced the badly-behaved girl.

"Rick says sorry." he said. "But Rick's excited to get his school spirit to max pep and doesn't want to miss anything."

Tracy raised her hand. "I can raise your spirit! Watch me curl my hair again! Adorbs right?"

A pack of cheerleaders entered the gym and started doing a spiritual chant.

"C'mon team! Show your stuff! Our school spirits are high enough! YAY!"

Rick looked over at the cheerleaders and smiled.

"Rick says cheerleaders are the best thing for spirit. After winning."

"Macy, why aren't I a cheerleader?" Tracy gave Macy a mean glare.

"Um…" Macy started to remember the time Tracy tried out for cheerleading.

"I don't know why the gymnasium started on fire." Tracy had said. "It just did. So am I team captain or what?"

"If cheering for our team will raise Rick's spirit…" Tracy scratched her chin. "Then I'll be the team captain of doing that!"

"Great idea Tracy!" Macy smiled. "But that means you'll be cheering for your si-"

"OTHER WORDS ARE NOT NEEDED!" Tracy screamed.

Kim connected her keyboard to her curling stone.

"Okay Kim!" Jack said encouragingly. "I want you to go out there and make me proud by beating the stuffing out of Jackie's lame keyboardist! Can you do that for me?"

Kim blushed and hearts surrounded her.

"Oh Jack! I'll always make you proud!" she giggled.

"Honey, he is so not into you." Konnie told her sister.

"Hey, a girl can dream can't she?"

"Okay Kin, you're first!" Corey told his friend as he plugged in his instrument.

"I programmed my keyboard to play new wave synth tone!" Kin stood on his curling stone. "I'll surf the sound waves, and drown Kim in my wake! Easy!"

"Good luck Kin!" Jackie smiled. "I know you can do it!"

Kin giggled and hearts surrounded him.

"Dude, you know you'll never get with her." Kon rolled his eyes.

"A guy can dream can't he?"

"You sure about this plan Kin?" Laney gestured toward Kim. "Kim looks mad."

Kim growled as Mayor Swellow came down from the ceiling with an air horn.

"On your mark…get set…"

The mayor blew the horn and the two keyboard players rode down the ramp.

"Go get er Kin!" Jackie called.

"Knock im dead Kim!" Jack shouted.

Kin stepped on his keyboard as he flew through the air. A sound wave came out of it just like he said and blasted Kim backward. Kim was about to quit until she saw Jack cheering her on. Seeing her crush encouraging her was enough to give Kim a second wind. She rode her stone toward Kin and smacked him with her keyboard. Kin fell off his stone and hit his head on the ground. Even though he was wearing a helmet, he was hurt pretty bad. Kim landed her stone safely near the target in the center.

"KIN!" Jackie cried.

"1-0 Newmans!" Mayor Swellow reported. "This is terrible!"

The crowd booed at the rival band scoring. Jackie climbed down the ladder to the ramp and ran toward Kin who was lying on the ground, eyes closed.

"Kin!" she lifted up his head.

Jack came down too.

"Way to go Kim!" he patted Kim on the back. "You smacked that nerd like a fly on a windshield!"

"Oh Jack…" Kim giggled. "You have such a way with words."

The other band members joined Jackie as she tried to wake Kin up.

"Kin…speak to me!"

Kin opened his eyes weakly and saw his manager above him.

"Jackie?" he coughed. "I'm sorry…I failed you…"

"It's okay Kin…just please stay with me!"

"Jackie?"

"What is it Kin?"

"There's something I have to tell you…" he gagged. "Something I should have told you a long time ago…I…I lo…I love…"

The boy with glasses shut his eyes again as he went unconscious. Jackie got on her knees.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Corey comforted the brunette.

"Don't worry Jacks! We're only down one! And Kon'll totally beat Konnie! I mean, nobody can out drum Kon!"

Kon got onto another curling stone with his drum set. When the mayor blew the horn, Kon slid off the ramp busting out a fast rhythm. Konnie did the same with her own drum set.

"Go Kon!" Jackie shouted.

Kon was ready for his doppelganger knowing that he could beat her in a drum-off. But Konnie was prepared because she flipped a switch on her drum set firing cymbals at the black-haired teen. Fortunately, Kon dodged all of the cymbals but he forgot to look ahead of him.

"Ba-dum bum?" Kon mumbled as he ran right into Konnie's stone and fell face first on the ground.

"Yes!" Konnie exclaimed as she landed.

"That's my drummer!" Jack screamed loudly. "WHOO! In your face Matthews!"

"With two rocks in the house, the Newmans are dominating!" Mayor Swellow said through the mic. "It's a miracle no one has been pulverized! Well, except for the nerdy kid."

Kin was currently laid out on a stretcher. Jackie was next to him crying. Coincidentally, Rick was feeling sad too.

"Rick says we're losing…" he groaned. "Rick says…sigh…"

"Rick! Rick! Have no fear! Your personal cheerleader's here!" Tracy chanted in a cheerleading outfit. "You asked for spirit, yes you did! Here's a spirit pyramid! Look how much spirit I have!"

Tracy got on top of a pyramid with the other cheerleaders. Macy was at the bottom struggling to carry all of them. She tried her best to keep Tracy and the others up but soon her back threw out and the pyramid crumbled to the ground.

"Macy! I'm trying to be spirity!" Tracy scolded.

"Rick's pyramid is broken…" Rick looked at the scores again. "Rick's team is losing. Rick's starting not to believe in nothing no more…"

Tracy gasped and grabbed Macy by the collar.

"Macy! Rick's spirit isn't gonna rise if our team, whoever they are, doesn't win!"

"Actually, our team includes Jack-"

"ENOUGH!" Tracy yelled. "Can't you see my spirit is too low to listen to you right now? RAISE IT FOR ME!"

She released the curly-haired nerdette and she started to do a dance.

"Tracy! Tracy! Rhymes with Macy! C'mon Tracy you can do-"

Tracy grabbed Macy by the lips and glared.

"You're like, brutal…"

**BRUTAL DANCE TRANSITION!**

Jackie and Kon stood over Kin who was still unconscious. Jackie wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh Kin…this is all my fault…" she sniffled. "Why did I let you go through with this? I should have known better."

Kon pulled out a stethoscope and put it toward his brother's heart.

"Whoa! He's got a fast heart beat for someone who's unconscious! I wonder what he's dreaming about…"

Inside Kin's brain, he was imagining himself and Jackie riding in a carriage pulled by horses. His dream form glanced at Jackie's dream form and the two held hands.

"On second thought…no I don't." Kon shuddered in disgust.

Laney was up next. She connected her bass to the curling stone while Corey tried to comfort her.

"I know you're scared Lanes but-"

"That was before! We need this!" Laney had fire in her eyes. "I'm gonna end Larry!"

Larry screamed "I don't wanna do this!"

"Man up Larry!" Jack said. "Do it for the team!"

Mayor Swellow blew his horn and Laney made her way down the ramp strumming notes on her bass.

Carrie started to push a terrified Larry down the ramp.

"Too fast! Too faaaast!" Larry cried.

Laney zoomed toward Larry's stone ready to destroy him. But Larry was too scared to fight Laney and jumped off before she could hurt him. Laney smacked into the empty stone and landed near the target.

"Yeah!" Corey exclaimed.

"You go girl!" Jackie high-fived Corey and Kon. "Okay, Core! You're up!"

"There's no way I'm gonna lose to Carrie!" Corey said to himself.

"This is gonna be candy!" Carrie yelled to her male counterpart. "No one outsolos me!"

"It's Battle of the Bands, not Battle of the Solos!" Corey reminded her. "The singer is the front man, but the band propels him! Kin! One-man-band me!"

"Uh, Kin's still in a Jackie coma Corey." Kon informed the leader.

"Oh…yeah…" Corey looked at the drummer. "Then you one-man-band me Kon!"

Kon put Kin's invention onto Corey's back and he plugged it into his stone.

"Let's rock."

"I can't believe your mothers let you do this. But..." Mayor Swellow blew his horn.

Carrie started to play on her guitar while sliding down the ramp and it started to flash at Corey. Corey smiled and opened the One-Man-Band-Pack. He played a chord on his guitar blowing Carrie off her stone and the blue-haired boy landed right in the center. Jackie, Laney, and Kon met up with Corey and hugged him.

"Yeah! Way to go!" Jackie cried.

"Now it all comes down to a final joust to determine our champion!" Mayor Swellow announced. "And it looks like it's manager on manager!"

Jackie let go of Corey when the politician said this.

"Wait, what?!"

Soon Jackie was on the ramp wearing safety equipment.

"Guys, nobody told me that I had to do this!"

"Oh yeah!" Corey laughed sheepishly. "We forgot to mention that it's part of the rules."

He pulled out a book of rules and flipped to a page.

"It says right here that in the event of a tie, the final joust has to feature a non-band member who is very close to the band competing. And in this case, it's the manager!"

Jackie looked down and saw how high she was from the ground.

"But, I don't know if I can do this!"

"You have to!" Corey put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You have to do it for the school! You have to do it for the band! But most importantly…you have to do it for Kin."

Jackie looked behind her where Kin was lying on the stretcher out cold. She thought about it for a while and finally she made her decision.

"All right. I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit!" Corey smiled. "Go get em!"

"Wait!" Laney held Jackie back. "Jacks, we don't even have lyrics if you do win! We'll be booed out of here by your own school!"

Meanwhile, Tracy was still doing her best to keep Rick's spirits high.

"We got two points, Rick has a smile! Lay down Macy, let's dog pile! DO IT MACY!"

Macy dropped to the ground and all the other cheerleaders tackled her. Rick smiled for he was feeling confident again.

"Rick says school spirit's fun."

"I'm making Rick happy!" Tracy squealed. "Go whoever our team is!"

"Relax Lanes!" Corey said. "Tracy doesn't know she's cheering for us! All we have to do is win, then pop our helmets off! She'll go diary for sure!"

"Great plan Core!" Jackie got onto her stone. "I'm still a little nervous though…"

Jack was also getting onto his stone.

"Don't worry about a thing ladies." he reassured his band. "I'll make sure we win."

"Uh, Jack? I'm not a lady." Larry reminded the male manager.

Jack scoffed. "After the way you bailed on me and your band because of a girl? I'd say you're more lady than Jackie's bassist! I'll take it from here."

Jack started calling at his rival.

"It's over Matthews! You lose no matter what happens! You might as well forfeit and head home! Because even if you do get this point, your keyboardist is out of commission remember? He won't be playing for weeks! And me and the Newmans will win by default!"

Jack and Jackie started to slide down the ramps as Jack finished taunting.

"What do you say to that Ms. Manager?"

Jackie gasped and looked back at Kin. She clenched her fists in anger.

"Nobody…hurts…my…favorite…KEYBOARDIST!"

The brown-haired girl flew toward Jack and punched him hard in the face. Grojband and the Newmans gasped as Jackie continued to hit Jack. After a few punches and kicks, Jackie delivered the final blow knocking Jack down and she landed in the center. She breathed heavily in rage and the crowd went wild. Jack landed next to his band and Kim gasped in horror.

"Jack! NOOOOO!"

"Like yay and junk!" Tracy clapped her hands excitedly.

Corey, Laney, and Kon (who was dragging Kin's stretcher) met up with their manager and gave her a group hug.

"Yeah! You did it Jacks!" Corey complimented her.

"That was awesome!" Kon jumped up.

"Way to rage girlfriend!" Laney added.

The four of them heard groaning from behind them and saw that Kin was finally awake.

"Ugh…where am I? Did we win?"

"Kin!" Jackie squeezed him into a hug. "Are you okay?"

Kin saw that Jackie was hugging him and smiled.

"Oh Jackie…I'm better than okay!" he sighed happily.

Rick stood up from his seat.

"Rick says…" he took a breath. "Ahh…there's the spirit."

"Rick is at full spirit!" Tracy was overjoyed. "I'm so happy!"

Mayor Swellow came down from his rope and raised Jackie's hand in the air.

"This year's winners are… Jackie Matthews and Grojband!"

"Yeah! Let's hear it for-" Tracy stopped. "Wait, what?!"

"I tried to tell you." Macy said. "You're cheering for your sister!"

Jackie removed her helmet and faced Tracy.

"Thanks for the cheer sis. Couldn't have done it without you."

"I see." Tracy growled angrily.

The teenager shot up into the air surrounded by curling stones. She started writing in her diary which caused lightning to strike on the target center setting it on fire. When she was done, she slowly landed in the fire burning with rage. Rick came up to her smiling.

"Rick says Tracy needs to chill out." he held out a finger. "And Rick is cool enough to help."

He used his finger and coolness to turn the fire into ice leaving Tracy frozen stiff.

Grojband climbed onto the ice with their instruments, all except Kin who was being checked out by Jackie.

"Are you sure you can do this?" she asked. "Maybe you should lie down."

Kin stood up and picked up his keyboard.

"Oh, I'm fine!" hearts filled his eyes. "I think something has given me a newfound strength."

Kin joined his friends on the frozen stage and started playing with them.

_If there's a big old heap_

_We're on top of it_

_Wow, this hill is really steep_

_And we're the summit_

_You tried to stop us_

_With that trash you been talkin'_

_But you can't bring us down_

_Cause now this house is rockin'_

_We are victorious (unexpected!)_

_We are victorious _

_Victorious!_

The audience applauded and cheered as the song finished. Jack was now on Kin's stretcher which Kim was pushing toward the exit.

"Don't worry Jack!" Kim told her knocked out manager. "My love for you will heal all of your injuries!"

"Seriously?" Konnie shook her head. "You never learn."

Corey met up with his rival band.

"Sorry to rattle you girls." he said. "But extreme curling is our world!"

"I'm a boy!" Larry corrected him.

Carrie took Larry by the arm and dragged him away.

"Close it Larry!"

"Sigh…" Larry went.

After the celebration, the band headed home. Macy was dragging a freezing Tracy to her room while offering her some hot chocolate.

"Guys, it's wicked that we rocked that place." Laney said. "But, I'm pretty sore…"

"Totally!" Kon looked at his arm which was bent. "Is my arm supposed to have four elbows?"

"Well, I feel great!" Kin smiled at Jackie. "Especially since you stood up for me and got us the winning point."

"Anytime Kin." Jackie poked him in the nose. "I'm just happy that you're not hurt anymore."

Kin gasped and put a hand on his forehead.

"I think I'm gonna faint again…" he fell into Kon's arms sighing.

"And that's why we're done with sports." a spotlight appeared over Corey. "Sure sports gives you extra elbows and a strong spirit which comes in handy fighting your way through a nasty coma that makes you dream about love, but honestly, sports mainly just hurt. Really, really bad. And that's not good. Thanks for coming out everyone!"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! So now that this episode has been posted, all of the previous episodes that I mentioned before can now be added in. I have three more episode suggestions to fill so if you have a suggestion for one, please be patient. See you tomorrow!<strong>


	15. Outer Disgrace

**Well, this weekend has been a busy one. I got four chapters written up in just a few days so I should be able to put them up every day this week. Also, I want to respond to two quick questions from guest reviewers. The first one is from Denner and he/she asks:**

**"can you do All you need is cake but with Kin and Jackie?"****  
><strong>

**The second question is from Olivia and she asks:  
><strong>

**"Why Hasn't anyone started feeling déjà vu?"****  
><strong>

**I'm going to answer both of these questions at the same time. My answer for both of them is: check the previous chapters. The chapter for All You Need is Cake is already up and the answer to Olivia's question can be found in the author's notes of Chapter 4. This also goes for anyone who has a question that I have already answered or is about to suggest an episode I have already done. When in doubt, check different chapters and author's notes. I say this because I don't want to have to repeatedly respond to things that I have already explained. So in the future, before you ask anything in the reviews, read the author's notes first to see if the answer is there. Author's notes are always at the top and bottom of each chapter. If the notes don't answer your question, then that is when you may ask. Okay, that's all I have to say about that. The next chapter is based on "Space Jammin'" which was previously requested by Madison Wooten but couldn't be placed until "Rock the House" was put up. Now that it has, this episode can finally make its way in. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Outer Disgrace**

Laney and Kon were in the garage watching a commercial on TV. The commercial was for a music festival known as Sludge Fest that was taking place that day. The band had wanted to perform their music there but unfortunately, other plans were made.

"This rots." Laney grumbled. "Sludge Fest is the muddiest outdoor music festival in town. And we're sitting here while The Newmans are playing it!"

Kon stood up from his chair.

"I just hope Jackie and Corey have gotten over it by now."

At that moment, Jackie had entered with Kin. The brown-haired girl had an angry scowl on her face as she stormed toward the dart board that had been hanging in the garage for a while. She placed a picture of her worst enemy, Jack Matterson, in the center and immediately started throwing darts at it.

"Hey Matthews!" Jackie imitated Jack. "My band is so much cooler than yours! Especially since we're going to be playing at Sludge Fest this year and guess what? You're not!"

Jackie growled angrily and held out her hand to Kin.

"Kin! Give me another dart."

Kin smiled with hearts in his eyes and handed her one from the box next to him.

"BIGGER!" Jackie ordered.

Kin's heart eyes disappeared as he quickly pulled out a humongous dart from the box for Jackie to throw. Jackie let out a furious scream as she tossed the dart at the target, breaking it completely.

"Whoa. If Jackie's this bad, I don't wanna know what Corey is like." Laney decided. "We gotta do something before our manager turns into a mini-version of her sister."

Kin walked over with something behind his back.

"No need to worry!" he said. "I've built something that will allow Corey and Jackie to forget the whole thing!"

The scientist held up a mallet.

"I give you…The Memory Eraser 500!"

"That's a rubber mallet." Kon observed.

"One whack…uh…'treatment'…and all memory of us being rejected will be gone! Allow me to demonstrate."

Kin raised the mallet over Jackie's head while she was too busy being angry to see him. The kid with glasses started sweating as he tried to move his arm and swing the mallet but his body was listening to his heart rather than his head.

"I can't do it." He sighed going back to the others. "I can't hurt the most gorgeous creature known to Tranquil Town. Even if it is for her own well-being. Kon, you do it."

Kon shrugged, taking the mallet. He was about to hit Jackie until Laney stopped him.

"Guys, Jacks and Core will be okay." She reassured the twins "It's not like they'll go crazy or anything."

Suddenly, headlights shined on the band as Corey entered the garage riding a giant tractor truck. The teenagers screamed but luckily, Corey stopped before he could hit them.

"Who's ready to mow away their pain?" the lead singer asked.

Laney looked over at Kin.

"'Treat' him twice."

"If we can't play Sludge Fest, we'll put on our own festival right next to it in the corn field!"

Jackie gasped, regaining hope.

"That's perfect! Now I don't have a reason to be mad anymore!"

"We don't know anything about running a music festival." Laney pointed out.

"It's simple Lanes." Corey began. "Step 1: Mow the corn field. Step 2: Rock out and become the biggest band ever!"

Tracy entered the garage after listening in to her least favorite band.

"I've been waiting in line for Sludge Fest with Rick Salary for a week!" Tracy smiled for a second. "It's been the best! And your noise is not gonna mess with that!"

"If you're in line, why are you here?" Jackie asked.

"Bathroom break." Tracy answered. "Those port-a-puddles are fine for Macy, but not a lady."

"You left Macy alone with Rick?" Jackie fake gasped. "What if he falls in love with her?"

Tracy was horrified as she started to imagine what was going on in line while she wasn't there.

"_Rick Salary's waited a long time to be cool in front of only you."_

_"Rick you're the sweetest! I'm so lucky Tracy left us…alone…"_

"Noooo!" Tracy screamed as she thought about the two sharing a kiss. She then remembered her sister was there and got over it.

"I mean, whatevs. I don't want your 'music' ruining my peaceful weekend of muddy loudness!"

Corey blasted the horn on the tractor and the other band members climbed into the back.

"Hear the horn, time to mow corn!" the blue-haired band leader started the engine but then Tracy opened the engine and threw a wrench inside.

The five friends screamed as the tractor started moving out of control and out of the garage. Tracy gave a winning smile.

"Sabotage is so satisfying!"

The tractor sped toward the corn field mowing down anything in its path. Jackie and Grojband fell out of the tractor but it kept going.

"Wow! Look how fast it's mowing!" Corey exclaimed.

"Too bad it's not in a straight line." Laney noted.

"C'mon what mower do you want?"

"That's a quarter in the pun jar!"

Kin looked up at the sky.

"I wonder what the field looks like from space."

Just then, a giant spaceship landed right in the middle of the corn field. The door to the spaceship opened releasing a cloud of blue smoke.

"It's happening!" Kon clapped with excitement as four different colored orbs floated toward the band.

"I am G'ORB." The blue colored orb said. "You have challenged us mighty aliens to a battle of the bands and we accept!"

"Challenge battle of the what now?" Jackie was confused.

"Your challenge is written in this field." G'ORB explained. "In the crop you call corn."

"That was an accident!" Corey claimed.

"I see. Probably for the best." G'ORB and the other orbs started to float back into their spaceship. "You would have been defeated anyway. Better to heed your puny human fear."

This comment was enough to get Corey mad.

"Hey! Nothing about my human fear is puny!"

"Then orb up and prove it!" G'ORB insisted. "Tonight! In front of a human crowd!"

"Fine!" Corey shouted. "It's on!"

G'ORB laughed evilly following the other orbs back into the ship. Before they left, G'ORB looked back.

"Oh, and if you lose, we'll destroy your world!"

With that, the four orbs blasted off in their spaceship.

"Destroy the world?!" Laney panicked looking at Corey. "What did you do? We don't even have lyrics! We're so toast!"

Corey smiled full of guilt while at the same time, the orbs were having a similar conversation in their ship.

"What did you do?" the purple orb known as T'ORB asked the leader. "We do not even have lyrics! We are so glanknarggle!"

"Oh, you always have to play the big, bad alien accepting challenges!" the green orb known as Z'ORB complained. "Challenges we always lose!"

"How are we gonna play human instruments without meat limbs?" N'ORB, the pink orb asked.

"And what about lyrics?" T'ORB reminded G'ORB. "Humans do not flash the way us orbs do! They use words!"

"Yeah, we are totally glanknarggle!" Z'ORB added.

"Not necessarily." G'ORG flashed. "It is abduction time!"

Back on earth, Laney was scolding Corey for what he just did.

"And those are the top 20 reasons why this is a bad idea!" the red-haired girl finished.

"But we have home planet advantage Lanes!" Corey pointed out. "They don't even have hands!"

"Technically, you guys are from a different world." Jackie realized. "So this isn't really your home planet."

Kin smiled surrounded by hearts.

"But it's where we live with you. That counts doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah!"

Kon was following his bandmates from behind until he felt as if he was being pulled up into the air.

"Huh?"

The orbs noticed that Kon wasn't being pulled into their ship. G'ORB turned to Z'ORB.

"Did you not fix the abducto-circle?"

"It was gonna cost an arm and a leg!" Z'ORB explained. "And I couldn't pay!"

"That's a quad in the pun receptacle." T'ORB told his fellow orb.

"I'll go get the ladder." G'ORB floated into another room on the ship.

Once Kon was in their ship, the orbs strapped him to a specimen table.

"Tell us how to write music words or face the probe!" G'ORB threatened.

"You'll never break me!" Kon replied.

The orbs proceeded to shove a ton of sharp objects in the drummer's face. Kon screamed and immediately gave in.

"We don't write lyrics!" Kon started crying. "We steal them from Jackie's sister, Tracy! I'll tell you everything!"

Z'ORB entered wearing an apron.

"Oh! There's my mixer! Now I can get started on those pancakes!"

**PANCAKES COME FROM OUTER SPACE!**

Jackie and the other three band members meanwhile, had yet to find out that Kon was gone. At least until Kin stopped walking.

"Hey, we haven't spun around to see if Kon was missing yet. We should."

"Yeah…" Corey nodded.

"We really should." Laney agreed.

"Good idea Kin." Jackie said as she and the others turned around.

When they looked behind them, Kon fell from the sky and landed on his face. He spat out some dirt as Jackie helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! The orbs were really nice!" Kon informed the manager.

The other band members sighed with relief.

"Once I told em all about Tracy and how they could get lyrics from her diary like we do!"

"What?!" Laney went. "Kon, we need Tracy's diary!"

"It's okay Lanes." Corey remained calm. "It's not like they know who Tracy is."

"Or where she is!" Jackie added.

"Well, I kinda showed em a photo of Tracy, and said where she was, and gave them a recipe for my boysenberry pie." Kon smiled sheepishly.

"Kon!" Jackie facepalmed. "How could you?!"

"It's not my fault their pancakes were so delicious."

"We can't let them get the diary before we do or Earth is gonezo!" Corey cried. "We need to find Tracy! To Sludge Fest!"

Macy and Rick were still in line at the festival. Rick reached into his pocket and offered something to Macy.

"Gum?"

"Yes it is!" Macy took the gum and laughed at her own joke.

The red-haired nerdette felt something on her arm and she was pulled away from the hunk. She found out that it was Tracy who took her out of the line.

"Did you just take gum from Rick Salary?" Tracy questioned. "What else did you take? Did you take his heart and make it beat for you and stuff?"

Tracy got up in her friend's face and screamed.

"YOU'RE STEALING HIM FROM ME!"

"I just wanna support my brother, Jack, and see his band play a show!" Macy convinced the angry teen. "Don't be mad at me."

"An 'I', a 'my', and a 'me' in one dialogue block." Tracy counted on her fingers. "Selfish much?"

The Newmans were backstage prepping for the show.

"Okay Newmans," Carrie said in a motivating tone. "Are we ready to rock or are we ready to roll?"

"We're both Carrie!" Konnie responded while brushing her blonde hair.

The orbs watched the three girls and one boy from their hiding spots in the spotlights.

"These 'The Newmans' seem like suitable husks." T'ORB noted. "We must begin a delicate body-snatching procedure-"

G'ORB jumped out of his hiding spot before T'ORB could finish.

"CORPBLORB JANKORB!"

"Oh!" T'ORB groaned. "He has the patience of a tetrahedron!"

The other orbs followed G'ORB as he landed inside Carrie's skull.

"Yipes!" the female guitarist screeched as she and the other band members were taken over.

All four Newmans' eyes changed into the color of the orb that possessed them.

G'ORB used his new hands and put them to his new head.

"This human's brain tells me its manager's sister, Macy, is under the command of Tracy! And with her at all times!"

Jack entered the backstage area carrying his clipboard.

"All right Newmans! Let's get this show on the road!"

The brown-haired boy stopped when he saw how different his band looked.

"Uh guys? What's going on?"

G'ORB used Carrie's body to get up in Jack's face.

"You! Puny human manager! Where is the one you call your sister?" he demanded.

Jack looked nervous and confused.

"Uh, she's outside in line with her friend." He answered.

"Excellent!" G'ORB exclaimed. "Contact her immediately!"

"Okay, why would you want to talk to my si-"

"I SAID IMMEDIATELY YOU WORM!"

Jack pulled out his phone and dialed Macy's number. She and Tracy were still in line with Rick and Tracy was flirting with him.

"Rick, waiting in line with you…" she glanced at Macy. "Alone…for a whole week has been the awesomest! Don't you think?"

Macy heard her phone ring and answered it.

"Hey Jack!" Macy greeted her younger brother. "Uh, Tracy's right here."

"SUCCESS!" Macy heard a voice in the background.

"Uh, Jack? Who's that with you?"

Suddenly, the orbs' spaceship flew down to where Tracy was. G'ORB came out in Carrie's body and took Tracy away.

"Tracy!" Macy yelped. "Rick! Help!"

"Macy!" Tracy called from above. "Don't talk to Riiiick!"

Jackie and Grojband entered the scene.

"Macy! Where's Tracy?" Jackie asked her sister's BFF.

"My brother's lead singer just pulled her into a huge spaceship and flew away so…maybe check the mall?"

"Attention human life forms! We have disgusting human meat shells, and the source of all human music!" G'ORB held up Tracy's diary. "Observe as we defeat Grojband, your beloved champions!"

"They've got the bodies of our worst enemies and Tracy's diary! We're done for!" Corey shook Jackie. "Jackie! PANIC WITH ME!"

Jackie gently pushed her favorite guitarist off of her.

"Core, it's your genius that turns the diary into lyrics. All those stupid orbs have is a book of secret angst."

"You're right!" Corey said finally calm. "They have the cereal, but they don't have the milk!"

"Their lyrics will be so dry, they'll shred the roofs of their mouths!" Kon said.

"You mean those flashy zig-zag lines count as their mouths?" Laney asked.

"Okay guys! I have a plan!" Jackie pulled her friends into a huddle. "If we let Tracy watch the orbs sing her diary and expose her feelings in front of everyone, she'll lose it! And you'll have new lyrics to save Earth!"

Kin had hearts in his eyes. "Your ideas are the best…"

The two bands took their places on stage as Tracy made her way back to her crush and best friend.

"Hey, what happened?" Macy asked. "Where did you go?"

"I don't know!" Tracy was scared. "But there were pancakes."

The Orbmans were up first. G'ORB used Carrie's body to talk into the microphone.

"Welcome to our battle inferior beings! We are the Orb Experience! And now, behold the song that will doom your world!" he opened up Tracy's diary. "I call it: Entry 4987: My Secret Fear and Junk!"

"What?!" Jack flipped through the pages of his clipboard. "Carrie! What are you doing? That's not the song we rehearsed!"

"Quiet filthy biped!" G'ORB yelled.

T'ORB started to play the drums in Konnie's body while G'ORB read and sang from the diary.

_Dear diary,_

_I'm the prettiest ever_

_But even the prettiest have ugly secrets_

_Let me open my heart to you and admit my secret fear and junk_

When Tracy heard these words, she was outraged.

_I'm scared Rick will like Macy_

_More than me_

Macy looked over at Tracy and gave her a guilty smile. Tracy growled and glared at Macy.

_And without him to bandage my bleeding heart,_

_I'll be alone forever and stuff_

_Thanks for listening diary_

_XOXO Hugs!_

"Beat that Grojband!" G'ORB taunted.

Jackie smiled and glanced over at Tracy.

"I wrote that…" Tracy felt like crying.

"Why did my brother's lead singer read your diary?" Macy wondered. "And do you really think Rick would ever like me more than you?"

Tracy was very angry until Rick spoke up.

"Rick can imagine how embarrassed you are."

Tracy made a fake smile at the hunk.

"What a joke!" Tracy laughed nervously. "So funny, right?"

Tracy started to laugh insanely. Grojband and Jackie smiled over at the Orbmans as the sky filled with storm clouds. Tracy's crazy laughter continued and then she shot into the sky with a blast of mud, an angry scowl on her face. She was surrounded by stalks of corn. She summoned her diary and wrote in it. This caused the corn in the fields to pop and the cows to get blasted into the air with mud. Tracy then returned to normal, landing in the mud, while Corey caught her diary.

"You said 'beat that' right?" he said to G'ORB.

Kin started the song with his keyboard.

_My secret is out_

_But I'm not gonna cry or pout_

_I'm gonna show em all_

_What I'm all about_

_And turn this whisper into a shout (Shout!)_

_Cause my secret is out! All out! (Out!)_

_If our minds can't be erased_

_At least we'll kick your butts back to outer space_

_Cause it's our turn to rule the stage_

_So don't get in our way_

_We'll either win this thing_

_Or destroy the human race_

_Playing like we've never played or rocked a killer show (Show!)_

_Cuz if we don't we're all toast (Toast!)_

The crowd cheered loudly which determined that Grojband was the winner. G'ORB looked down in defeat and faced Jackie.

"Fine. You win meat pile." He said. "Your band is the champion of this world."

"Thanks!" Jackie smiled. "They totally know them already. But I'll tell them that."

G'ORB looked at his bandmates.

"All right Orbs. Let's get outta here."

So the orbs popped out of the Newmans' bodies and floated back to their spaceship.

"I don't suppose I need to say 'I told you so'?" Z'ORB guessed.

"Oh yeah?" G'ORB remarked. "Well, your pancakes are dry!"

And that was the last the band saw of the orbs…at least for now that is. Jack came onto the stage writing something on his clipboard.

"Well, this gig was a total bust." He said. "Okay guys. Let's head home…guys?"

Jack looked down and saw that his band was fast asleep.

"Aw c'mon!" he groaned. "Why do I always have to do everything myself?"

The manager grabbed a wheelbarrow and put all of his band members inside it. Then he pulled them all away.

"So Core, still think battling alien life forms was a good idea?" Laney asked the band leader.

"Of course Lanes! We won!" a spotlight shined on Corey. "But we really shouldn't be battling other bands. The only real battle should be with the band inside ourselves. The one beating the drums of our large intestines and playing the guitar strings of our hearts. When you challenge that band, you're always a mighty champion."

Laney gazed into her crush's eyes.

"Core! Those are great lyrics!"

"Yeah you had them inside you the whole time?" Jackie pointed out.

"I guess so! Now we don't need Tracy's dia-"Corey belched loudly in Laney's face. "Never mind. It was just indigestion."

Laney glared at him and then looked at Jackie.

"Ugh, boys!"

"Tell me about it." Jackie nodded as Kin looked up at her smiling.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shut the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said before, the next three chapters have already been written so the next one will be up tomorrow. Before I forget, there is one more episode that I would like to have on hold for a later time. I know I said that all the episodes featuring The Newmans could now be placed but I actually want to save "Kon-fusion" for somewhere near the end. I won't say the exact reason but I will say that it has to do with relationships. See you tomorrow with another chapter!<strong>


	16. The Bad Seed

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know I said I was going to upload another chapter a few days ago, but time ran away from me and I couldn't. But anyway, this chapter is based on "One Plant Band" which was requested by AvrilLavigneFan2001. She actually requested two episodes so the next one (hopefully) will be out tomorrow. In the meantime, hope you like this one! Also hope you like my "Little Shop of Horrors" reference in there. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**The Bad Seed**

"Yo! Salad Billy here!" Billy said on the TV. "To tell yous guys about my new Salad Billy's location! It's wicked vegan! Grand opening tomorrow night!"

Laney, Kin, and Kon were watching the commercial in the garage.

"Hey Kiiinnn?" Kon sang.

"Yes Kooonnn?" Kin sang back.

Kon poked his brother on the nose.

"Know who's gonna be at that new opening?"

"Why, yes I do." Kin nodded. "Not us! Cause it's-"

The twins zipped out of the room and came back wearing cheese costumes.

"CHEESE FEST!"

Corey and Jackie entered the garage at that moment.

"Hey, hey cheeseheads!" Corey greeted. "Put your curds away cause we're playing the grand opening of Salad Billy's tomorrow night!"

"Yeah, what could be better than that?" Jackie said.

"Cheese?" Kin guessed.

"Cheesy, cheese cheese?" Kon added.

"Hey, nice costumes guys!" Jackie complimented the twins. "Very well done."

Hearts filled Kin's eyes.

"You really think so?" he chuckled. "Thanks. Gouda's my favorite."

"Eww…I hate gouda." Jackie gagged.

"My favorite is cheddar!" Kon exclaimed.

"Hey, what a coincidence! Mine is too! Cheddar rocks!"

Kin growled in jealousy.

"I know what could be better." Laney said after thinking over Corey's previous question. "Cooking up a tasty new tune with a side order of lyrics."

Corey put an arm around his bassist.

"If by that you mean Grojband's going…VEGAN! Then yes."

"Uh, actually I-"

"Vegan bands aren't getting the street cred they deserve!" Corey explained. "And Grojband's gonna change some if not all of that!"

Tracy burst through the door with Macy following her. She was carrying a potted plant.

"Street cred? More like street crud!" Tracy remarked. "BAM!"

"Bam indeed!" Macy nodded.

"Listen up Fromojband!" Tracy opened the fridge and put her plant inside. "I'm leaving my science project in the garage. Because it's like you; gross and junk. If you worms touch my plant thingy and it's not hand-in-able for a major A-super-plus, YOU'RE ALL MULCH! Got it?"

When Tracy walked away, Laney hissed like an angry cat.

"Uh, I suggest you get it." Macy said following Tracy.

Jackie decided to forget about her sister and focus on the task at hand.

"Okay gang! If you're gonna play Billy's tomorrow, you need to practice your whole set list! It might take all night."

"Yeah, yeah!" Corey shrugged. "We'll get to it. But first, to celebrate our new vegan lifestyle, here's some narration worthy grilled cheese sandwiches!"

Corey pulled out a plate with a whole stack of sandwiches on it.

"Cheese…" Kin and Kon drooled.

"Ooh…" Jackie reached for one and at the same time, so did Kin. Jackie looked down and realized that her and Kin's hands were touching.

"You have beautiful eyes." Kin smiled.

Jackie was oblivious. "And you have something stuck in your teeth…"

Kin quickly pulled out a mirror and started picking through his teeth.

Soon Beanie Boy, Klutzy Nerd, and the Big Ball of Lard started chowing down on grilled cheese sandwiches and junk. The way they ate them was so gross and to make matters worse, they were singing some lame song to go along with it or whatever.

_Grilled cheese sammy_

_When you can't eat hammy_

_Suck em down by the kill Grammy_

_Cheese, cheese yeah!_

_Cheese, cheese yeah!_

_Cheese, cheese yeah!_

Seriously? Some of those aren't even real words! But I guess it doesn't matter. Because this is the perfect opportunity to ruin Grojband's stupid gig! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Hey, wait a minute! I didn't write this! Who's been using my keyboard? Oh well…guess I'll keep writing.

After the boys had finished eating all the grilled cheese sandwiches, they were stuffed. They all sat down on the couch and farted. Laney came up to them.

"That was awesome Core, but vegans don't eat cheese."

"They don't?!" Corey sat up. "I didn't really research what vegan meant."

Jackie took a look at the sandwich in her hand and tossed it.

"Well, at least we know now. It would have been awful if someone saw us eating the wrong things!"

"Totally!" Corey agreed. "Now let's rock that practice!"

The band got on stage and Corey counted them in.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

The band started rocking out a tune while Jackie sat from her chair and listened. Little did they know, the music blasting on the stereo made its way into the fridge where Tracy's plant was sitting. The plant heard the music and grew a little bit. The band continued rehearsing for their gig for the rest of the day until it got dark. The plant was growing even more. Jackie looked at her clipboard and found that the band's set was finished.

"Awesome practice guys…" she tried to keep her eyes open. She then saw that all four of her friends were asleep on the stage.

"Good idea." Jackie yawned and soon she was asleep too.

While the five slept, the fridge door slowly opened. A long vine slithered across the garage floor and made its way over to where Corey's guitar was. The vine strummed the instrument for it was really starting to love the sound.

The next morning, Kon woke up to the sound of loud music. He got up from where he was sleeping and gasped at the first thing he saw. He immediately started to shake Kin awake.

"Kin! Wake up! You gotta see this!"

Kin was mumbling in his sleep.

"Jackie Matthews…would you like to become Jackie Kujira?"

Kon rolled his eyes realizing that Kin was having one of those dreams. He lifted up his foot and gave his brother a good kick.

"Ow!" Kin was finally awake. "Dude! What the heck? I was in the middle of a great dream! Jackie and I were gonna get married and everything!"

Kon tilted Kin's head to the side and he was shocked by what was in front of him. Laney woke up too.

"What's going on gu-whoa…"

Jackie tapped her foot in her sleep.

"Man, you guys sound great."

Corey opened his eyes and gasped. He quickly shook Jackie awake.

"Jacks! That's not us!"

Jackie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked toward her right. Her eyes snapped open when she found out that the music was coming from a mutant plant who was playing all of the band's instruments with its vines.

"No way…" Jackie muttered.

"Kin? Drop some science on me." Corey scratched his chin. "What's going on?"

Kin thought about it.

"Well, I have heard that plants can grow more quickly if you play music to them, but I've never heard of a plant playing music to itself!"

Tracy came into the garage with Macy.

"Gasp!" she went. "What did you twerps do to my plant?!"

The teenager grabbed a rake and held it in the air.

"That's it! You're mulch!"

"W-w-wait Tracy!" Macy stopped her friend. "The project was to make the plant grow!"

Tracy smiled and put down the rake.

"So I made science happen?"

"Correction!" Corey said. "We made music happen!"

Jackie nodded. "And they're totally ready to rock their gig at Salad Billy's!"

Tracy took out her phone.

"Oh, you mean that totally lamoid gig that I just ruined for you?"

Jackie's phone rang and she answered it.

"Jackie! What gives?" it was Billy's voice on the other end. "Somebody just texted me a story about your band eatin' grilled cheese sandwiches!"

Jackie couldn't believe what she heard.

"I thought your band was vegan! I dunno, maybe I should find another band."

"No, wait!" Jackie put her phone on speaker so the others could listen. "Grojband is vegan! So vegan they don't even know what the rules are!"

"Well, I ain't never heard of that before. Because it's crazy. But if you wanna keep this gig, you and your band are gonna need to prove you're vegan! You can start by cutting the cheese…out of your act!"

"Consider it cut!" Jackie hung up and looked back at Tracy. "What'd you do that for?!"

"Because you have to stay here and watch my plant while I don't." Tracy explained.

"How'd you even know that we were eating cheese?"

"Who do you think wrote your grody little cheese narration?"

…Well, that explains a lot.

Tracy left with Macy and Jackie glared at her sister. But Laney was more angry with her than she was.

"I'll take care of her project all right!" Laney started chasing the plant with the rake.

"Stop!" Corey cried. "We have to prove we're vegan! What better way than to have an actual plant in the band?"

Laney cornered the plant against Tracy's car.

"I don't know Core…"

"C'mon Lanes!" Corey convinced the red-head. "It heard us play our entire set list! Show er Planty!"

Corey handed the plant his guitar but the plant tossed it away.

"You don't need no manufactured sounds." The plant said handing the band some new instruments. "Music should flow naturally."

"Wow thanks!" Corey admired his new instrument. "And you can talk?!"

The plant put one of its vines on Corey's shoulder.

"Not only can I talk friend, but I can show you the natural ways of the vegans."

"Whoa!" Jackie stood awed. "This reminds me of a Broadway musical I just saw! It's about this nerd, who makes his plant grow by feeding it blood, so in return the plant makes this super beautiful girl fall in love with him!"

"Heh, that's weird." Kin blushed. "I had a dream that was just like that last night. With a beautiful girl and everything."

"Really? Who was she Kin?" Jackie asked as hearts surrounded Kin.

"Oh…it doesn't matter…" Kin giggled.

Laney glanced at the instrument in her hand.

"Core, you sure this is a good idea?"

"Not a good idea Lanes. A wicked awesome idea! That rules. As a matter of factual, we should all go natural!"

Corey then took a pair of jeans to the face. It turned out Kon had taken off all of his clothes and ran out of the garage.

"WOOHOO!" Kon shouted while running into the neighborhood.

"Kon!" Jackie called to her drummer. "That's not what he meant by natural! Ugh…"

"Shall we begin the training?" the plant asked Corey.

"C'mon guys!" Corey encouraged. "New clothes, new food, new state of mind! Let's veganize Grojband!"

"Okay Core." Jackie nodded. "But first, we should catch Kon before he starts flashing people. Again…"

Jackie, Laney, and Kin went out to search for Kon. Corey was about to catch up with them but he was pulled back into the garage and pinned down by the plant.

"Oh…" he muttered. "We're in a whole lot of trouble aren't we?"

"You have no idea." The plant opened its mouth and sprayed a green smog all over the singer.

When Corey opened his eyes, he felt different. He felt happy. The plant had used its powers to hypnotize him!

Later after the band found Kon and convinced him to put his clothes back on, the plant took them all to the supermarket for vegan foods. Corey followed the plant willingly and his eyes had swirls in them. Kin and Kon stopped when they saw an aisle filled with hot dogs. The twins were about to indulge on the meat treats but the plant stopped them and pointed to the aisle next to it: the vegetable aisle. That aisle was dark and gloomy and had crying children in it. The twins sadly obeyed the plant and followed Corey into the aisle. The plant had one of its vines on Corey leaving Laney and Jackie suspicious. Afterwards, they headed to the clothing store for some new clothes. The plant wanted them to wear a special outfit made out of cotton and leaves. Unfortunately, Kon's was too tight and almost choked him, Kin's was too loose and his pants kept falling down, and Laney's made her itch. And even though Jackie's outfit fit fine and wasn't that itchy, she didn't like the style of it. Corey's outfit on the other hand, fit perfectly and for some reason he loved it. The plant licked its vine and rubbed something off Corey's face. The others just glanced at each other worriedly and shrugged. Kin's pants fell down again and Jackie could see his underwear. The boy with glasses covered himself and blushed. Then the plant took them outside so they could learn yoga. Kin was trying hard to painfully lift his leg over his head while Kon stretched out his back. But then his back went out and he accidentally farted in Kin's face causing him to faint. Laney had gotten herself all tangled up while Jackie glanced over at Corey. He was in a perfect yoga position. Jackie's suspicion grew larger.

**VEGANIZED TRANSITION!**

Back at the garage, Corey was laid out on a bean bag chair listening to the plant's natural music. The other four teens were outside the garage.

"What gives?" Kon said. "It's like Corey's into that plant's sound more than our own!"

"Ever since that plant showed up, Corey and Grojband have been growing further apart." Kin noted.

"I know." Jackie folded her arms. "He hasn't been himself lately. This is just like that Broadway play."

Just then, Corey floated up to his band mates.

"Hello friends." He smiled scaring the others. "The plant and I have been chatting. And we have a few ideas of how we can 'naturalize' Grojband's sound."

"The plant is ruining the band!" Laney told the boy. "None of this is us!"

"Yeah Corey!" Jackie agreed. "As manager of Grojband, I cannot allow a plant to make the rules!"

"I know it's a big change." Corey said. "But being vegan means wearing leaves for clothes and never using soap for some reason."

"No!" Laney yelled. "Being vegan is just not eating or using any animal products!"

"Laney! What is it with you and being right all the time?" Corey got in the bassist's face. "Man!"

Laney felt her heart pop out of her chest and rip apart while tears filled her eyes. Kin and Kon peeked inside the garage and gasped when they saw the plant spraying Corey with green smog. Jackie was hugging a crying Laney while patting her back comfortably.

"I know. It's okay. Love can be painful."

"Laney!" Kin took the red-head from Jackie and shook her rapidly. "Can't you see? It's the plant man! The plant!"

He smacked Laney across the face.

"It's got him under some sort of spell!"

"Spell?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah! It must be using some sort of hypnotic plant pollen on him!"

"That explains why he's been acting so strange!" Jackie realized.

"We gotta get him to sneeze it out!" Laney decided before punching Kin in the face after he smacked her.

Kon immediately started rubbing a cat on Corey's face.

"Way ahead of ya!"

Corey's eyes turned red and watery and his nose was tinted red. He sneezed loudly and the pollen blasted out of his nose. Jackie came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay Core?"

Corey rubbed his head. "I feel weird…and what's with the lame-o new age music?"

Kon tilted Corey's head to the side and he saw the plant was making the sounds.

"Nature plays her own music." It said.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work." Corey confronted his former master. "This is our music. We play it. We're the band."

The other four kids did cool poses and glared at the fly trap.

"That's where you're wrong my friend!" the plant started growing even more. "The music is mine! Soon the whole world will hear my natural waves! They'll all grow to love the new Grojband!"

The plant's vines sprouted pods with each one of the band member's faces on it.

"Hey Jacks?" Laney looked toward her manager. "What exactly happened at the end of that play you saw?"

Jackie shivered with fear. "Uh, the plant ate everybody and took over the world?"

"Think this is where that applies."

The plant grabbed all five of them with its vines and tied them up.

**EVIL PLANT TRANSITION!**

A few hours later, Tracy and Macy returned and were terrified to see the garage overrun with vines and leaves. Tracy saw her sister and the band tied up and stormed over to her angrily.

"Where is my plant project?!"

"I know where he is!" Jackie promised then smiled. "But we'll need a ride. And you know, some hedge trimmers?"

Tracy snarled at the manager but she went along with her plan anyway by driving her enemies to Salad Billy's. When they arrived, Tracy tossed them out of her car and into the restaurant. There was a thick green smog in the air and the plant was onstage playing its music with the pod versions of the band. Everyone in the restaurant was hypnotized, even Grojband's groupies, Kelsey and Alyssa!

"We're too late!" Kin wailed. "Everyone's already under its spell!"

"Core, what are we gonna do?" Laney asked.

"We're gonna grab some fresh lyrics and rock this crowd back to its senses!" Corey declared.

"How you gonna get Tracy to write in her diary now Core?" Laney questioned.

"Don't worry Laney!" Jackie reassured her favorite red-haired bassist. "I've got a crazy plan that just might work!"

"Hey!" Corey pointed a finger at his manager. "That's my line!"

**STOLEN LINE TRANSITION!**

Jackie came out of the kitchen disguised as a waitress.

"Hey Planty!" she called out. "Come in here for no good reason!"

"No good reason?" the plant chuckled. "That's reason enough for me!"

The plant came into the kitchen and Jackie followed it from behind.

"One extra-large salad!" Jackie ordered. "And make it choppy!"

Grojband revealed themselves in chef outfits holding sharp knives.

"I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?" the plant guessed as the band took him away.

"You have no idea." Corey repeated what the plant said to him.

They all got to work slicing the plant into little bits. Tracy came into the kitchen and when she saw what had happened, she went into a panic.

"My project!" she gasped. "I'm gonna totally fail!"

"No biggie." Jackie smiled. "You just have to repeat the course. Of course, you'll be in my grade where I'm popular!"

Tracy shuddered at the thought of having to share a classroom with her sister.

"MACY!"

"Yeah, Macy's not in this grade remember? She moved on with hunky Rick Salary."

Jackie sipped from a cup of soda.

"Alone."

Tracy was starting to turn red as Jackie took another sip from her drink.

"Without you!"

Tracy blasted into the air surrounded by vegetables. She summoned her diary and wrote flames inside of it. The sky around Salad Billy's turned red and the stoves automatically turned on. All of the boiling pots in the kitchen sprayed hot water out of them and a bunch of well-cooked fries landed on a plate. Tracy held out her pen finally finished and went back to normal. Corey caught the teenager's diary as usual.

Macy zipped up to her best friend with hope in her eyes.

"You screamed something about me holding hands with Rick Salary." She clamped her hands together. "Do you think that could really happen?"

Tracy didn't respond and instead poured a pitcher of water over Macy's head.

Jackie, meanwhile, had set the band up on stage.

"Hello fellow vegans!" Corey greeted into the microphone. "We are the real Grojband!"

The band started playing another song.

_Yeah!_

_Yeah!_

_Ain't gonna get left behind_

_Ain't gonna get tossed away_

_Ain't gonna wilt on a vine_

_Are you hearing what we gotta say?_

_(Yeah!) Are you ready for a big sound bite?_

_(Yeah!) Are you working up an appetite?_

_(Yeah!) Are you ready for a fresh new taste?_

As the band sang, all of the people in Billy's restaurant returned to normal. Jackie served one of the tables the remains of the evil plant.

_Cause we're gettin' down_

_And we're uppin' up the pace_

_(Yeah!) Are you ready for the main course?_

_(Here comes the main course!)_

_(Yeah!) Are you ready for a protein source?_

_(Good source of protein!)_

_(Yeah!) Cause we're serving up what we do_

_And we're dishing out way mooooooorrrree_

_Yeah!_

_Than you can chew!_

All of the people in the restaurant screamed excitedly. Later, when the place cleared out, the gang started packing up their instruments.

"Now that was a way better ending than that play!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Great job!" Billy told them. "You guys is really up to game with that there encore!"

"Thanks Billy." Corey grinned. "But I gotta admit, we're not really a vegan band."

"Whaaa?" the millionaire stood shocked.

"But that's okay." A spotlight shined on Corey. "What really matters is just being true to yourself. And not changing in the wind or storm. Or an evil plant that wants to rule the world."

The spotlight went away and so did Billy who didn't understand a word Corey had said.

"Uh, yeah…sure kid."

Jackie held out her phone excitedly.

"Guys! I just booked you a gig at Chapman's Cheese Cottage!"

Kin gasped and embraced the brown-haired girl with hearts in his eyes.

"Is she awesome or what?"

He and Kon put on their cheese costumes.

"Let's get cheesy!" they shouted together.

"We just did!" Corey pointed out. "Thanks for coming out everyone!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have three more episodes to fill out so if you have a suggestion, it may take a while for me to get to it. Also, just a reminder that the rules of fast reviews still apply. If you want the next chapter sooner, please leave reviews for me. Your feedback really helps me keep going. See you later!<strong>


	17. Stink or Swim

**This is AvrilLavigneFan2001's second requested episode, which is based off of "Bee Bop a Loofah". Really like the song in this one, it's hilarious! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Stink or Swim**

Mayor Swellow was on TV wearing a work-out outfit while running down the streets of Tranquil Town.

"Do you like to run but hate to lose?" the mayor asked the viewers panting. "Then don't fall behind! Just run in one place!"

It was revealed that Swellow was actually running on a treadmill in front of a moving background.

"The Tranquil Town's Stationary Marathon is in two weeks! Every place is first place!"

Corey, Jackie, and Laney were on the couch watching the commercial.

"So, is Grojband gonna enter the Stationary Marathon because running in place is our new destiny?" Laney asked Corey.

"Lanes that would never work!" Corey scoffed.

The garage door opened and Kin and Kon came in, Kon carrying a huge crate filled with tiny Christmas wreaths.

"I can't believe I got all these air fresheners for our magic jelly beans!" Kon exclaimed.

Kin folded his arms looking angry.

"I can't believe you traded our magic jelly beans for air fresheners!" Kin scolded. "They were magic!"

Kon pulled out a few of the air fresheners.

"But these smell like Christmas!" he gave a good sniff and sighed blissfully. Jackie took some too.

"I love the smell of Christmas! It's so…evergreeny…" she held the air fresheners close to her face.

Kin walked up to the manager love-struck.

"Yeah, I guess Christmas smells nice." He hugged Jackie tightly. "But it doesn't compare to how good you smell Jackie."

Jackie sniffed and gagged, pushing Kin away.

"Uh, no offense Kin." She plugged her nose. "But, you could use a shower. You kind of smell like…pickles…"

"Huh?" Kin sniffed his underarm and gave a horrified gasp when he found out that Jackie was right. His glasses cracked at his own horrible scent.

The keyboardist shrieked and ran to where Kon was. He grabbed his twin brother by the shirt collar and shook him.

"Kon! We gotta wash up! I can't stink in front of Jackie!" He grabbed Kon by the hand and dragged him out of the garage. "To the bathtub!"

Laney was having a conversation with Corey.

"It's just, you usually see something and suddenly decide we're gonna do it…"

Corey interrupted his bassist. "It's not always so sudden."

That's when the three friends heard beautiful singing from upstairs.

"Speaking of sudden," the guitarist looked at the ceiling. "Where's that angelic singing coming from?"

"Sounds like it's coming from the bathroom!" Jackie guessed. "Let's check it out!"

So they all walked upstairs to Jackie's bathroom to find Kin and Kon singing while taking a bath. When the twins saw their band mates at the door, they immediately stopped singing. Kin gasped and hid under the water. He stuck his head out and blushed.

"Jackie! Don't look at me! I'm naked!"

"Oh Kin! Calm down!" Jackie reassured her fan boy. "You're way deep in the water. There's no way I can see your…you-know-what…"

"It's not that I'm worried about you seeing…" Kin had a deep red complexion.

Kon smiled wickedly, realizing that it was the perfect opportunity to humiliate his brother in front of his crush.

"Oh, you mean the fact that you have…" Kon grabbed Kin's arm and lifted his torso out of the water. "No nipples?!"

Kin gasped and covered his chest but Jackie had already figured it out.

"You don't have nipples?" Jackie questioned. "Weird."

"Uh…well…see, it's a long story…" Kin mumbled. "See, they're actually…"

"Here on my back!" Kon finished turning around and showing off his back nipples. Jackie put a hand to her mouth feeling the bile rising.

"I didn't need to see that…" she gagged.

"I'm more shocked by how good you guys sound in here!" Laney noted.

"Yeah…" Corey screeched loudly causing a bird outside to explode. "The acoustics in here are amazing! What a performance space! This is gonna be our new thing!"

"You yelling at us in the tub?" Kin was confused.

"Shower music!" Corey corrected him. "No one makes shower music!"

"And I bet we'll find out why…" Laney whispered to Jackie.

**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**

Tracy entered the bathroom wearing a bathrobe and holding her favorite pink rubber duck.

"Ready for bath time Quacker Jack?" she happily squeezed the duck and pulled open the curtains.

However, when she did so she was greeted with loud music and a rock and roll screech. The whole band was playing their instruments in her own bathtub! Jackie was there too, enjoying the music.

"AARRGH!" Tracy yelled pointing at Jackie. "Why are you and your band of dorks in my bathroom?!"

"We only have one bathroom." Jackie pointed out. "I've been using this tub my whole life…"

Tracy recalled when she and Jackie were very young and the two were forced to take baths together. Tracy screamed in disgust and fainted.

"Well, we've worn out this crowd!" Corey declared. "Let's take this thing on the road!"

So the band traveled to different people's showers and played their music in front of them. They thought that it was a good idea at the time but the minute they started rocking out was the same minute they got thrown out. After several failed attempts, the gang headed home. Corey sighed.

"I don't get it! It's like people don't like strangers in their bathroom."

"What a shame." Laney rolled her eyes. "I guess that means we have to-"

"That's it!" Corey interrupted. "We'll play our music into their showers through the pipes!"

"You totally called it Laney!" Kon said.

"I didn't call anything!"

Meanwhile, Tracy and Macy were walking into an outhouse.

"So, you're really not gonna use your shower anymore?" Macy asked.

"My sister has used that shower!" Tracy shuddered. "It's officially a nightmare hole! I am never showering again!"

"Um, but if you don't shower, you're gonna get dirty. And stinky."

"I've already geniused a solution!" Tracy grabbed the handle on the outhouse's toilet. "Behold! Or voila or whatever…"

The selfish teen pulled down the toilet handle causing the toilet to overflow. Macy gasped.

"Uh, but this is the leakiest toilet in Tranquil Town!" Macy tried to grab the handle but Tracy smacked her hand away repeatedly. "If you-ow! Don't jiggle the handle-ow! It'll run forever!"

"And the town's reservoir will drain empty!" Tracy snapped the handle off and dropped it in the full toilet. "No one in town will shower again! I'll still smell the best!"

Tracy laughed maniacally.

A few weeks later, Tracy's evil plan had worked. Everyone in town smelled terrible and couldn't do a thing about it because the reservoir was completely empty. Destiny Providence and Buster Newsworthy were reporting on the problem. The two of them had clothespins on their noses so they couldn't smell each other.

"It's been two weeks since the Tranquil Town reservoir mysteriously emptied, plunging the town into a stinking filthy shower drought!" Destiny reported.

"As the town's level of stink nastiness reaches egg salad sandwich levels, it may be time to panic!" Buster added.

"Not even plugging our noses will help when the Tranquil Town's Stationary Marathon starts to sweat! I can only hope none of us live to see it! Our coverage begins at 6!"

Jackie walked outside the garage and was shocked to see a huge line of stinky citizens in a long line. She noticed Kin and Kon up front taking people's money and handing them air fresheners.

"Guys! What's going on?"

"We're selling our air fresheners to all of the smelly people in Tranquil Town!" Kon explained.

"Maybe trading our magic jelly beans for air fresheners was a good idea!" Kin complimented his brother.

Kon smiled, happy that his brother was acknowledging him again. "I've never seen so much cash in my life! We could buy a bike!"

"Or a yacht!" Kin suggested.

"Or a bite yacht!" Kon jumped up excitedly.

"Bike yacht?" Jackie tried to imagine what the strange combination would look like.

"Yeah…" the twins sighed dreamily.

"And once we sell them all, we'll totally be able to afford it!" Kon picked up another stack of money.

"All of them? Oh no! We can't sell all of them!" Kin smiled nervously.

"Why not?"

Jackie moved toward Kin and sniffed.

"By the way Kin, I don't know why, but you smell really good today!"

Kin squealed and hearts popped out of him. Kon gave his nerdy brother a glare.

"What?" Kin shrugged. "I have to save a few for myself! If this shower shortage keeps up, I'm gonna get stinky! And I already told you I cannot stink in front of Jackie!"

"Whatever bro…" Kon groaned.

Tracy was laying out on a lawn chair in the front yard. Laney and Corey watched her from behind.

"This town stinks so much the sky is turning yellow!" Laney observed. "Yet somehow, Tracy manages to escape the reek!"

"She has a Macy." Corey reminded her.

Tracy rang a bell and Macy quickly handed her a lemonade. A second later, she rang the bell again and Macy put the straw in Tracy's mouth. One more ring and Macy wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't know how to force lemonade through the straw Tracy."

"Ugh!" Tracy tossed her glass. "Then just perfume me!"

Macy sprayed Tracy with a bottle of perfume but after a few shots, nothing came out.

"I'm almost out." Macy said worried. "I'll get more!"

"Take me with you!" Tracy demanded. "I wanna rub everyone's nose in my smelling good!"

Macy lifted Tracy off of her chair, put her inside a carriage that she was forced to build, and pulled her away. Jackie came up to her lead singer and bassist.

"Everyone but Tracy is moping for a soaping!" she complained.

"I know!" Corey nodded. "And the stationary marathon is today! We could have played every shower in town!"

"You gotta let it go Core." Laney told the blue-haired kid. "We can't fill up the reservoir."

"That's it!" Corey beamed. "We can fill up the reservoir!"

"How does your brain work?" Laney questioned.

Macy continued to ride her best friend through town. Tracy smiled while fanning herself with a fan.

"Tell me again." She said. "Who's the nicest smelling of them all?"

Macy panted. "You are Tracy!"

Suddenly, the carriage hit a rock and one of the wheels came right off. Tracy fell over on her back as the carriage stopped moving.

"You better fix that!" Tracy ordered. "These shoes are made for sitting Macy!"

Just then, Tracy spotted the love of her life across the street looking and smelling as good as ever.

"Macy! Spritz me!"

The red-head nerdette pulled out another bottle of perfume but it was empty. She tried several more bottles but those were empty as well.

"What?!" Tracy shouted. "How can those 48 bottles be empty already?! Macy! I need to smell the best! ARGH!"

Macy glanced at Tracy's armpit and sniffed it a little. Tracy saw this and gasped.

"Did you just…smell me?"

"What?!" Macy looked guilty. "No, no, no, no, no! It's just allergies!"

Tracy looked under her armpit and saw something green and wavy.

"What is this?!" she panicked.

"It's a stink line." Macy grimaced. "But it's tiny!"

Rick came up to the two girls.

"Whoa!" he said. "Looks like someone's having a little rickshaw trouble. Allow Rick Salary to be of service."

The teenage hunk pulled a spare wheel out from under his jacket and placed it into the empty slot.

"Oh Rick!" Tracy pounced on her crush and pinned him down. "You're my hero!"

The dark-haired girl puckered her lips and Rick got a good whiff of her.

"Whew! Tracy Matthews…gettin' a little ripe." Rick slipped out of Tracy's arms.

"What? Can't be! Maybe it's you!"

Rick stood up and dusted himself off.

"Rick's afraid that's impossible. Rick doesn't do stink. It's very un-Rick." He walked away. "Cool stink line Tracy."

Tracy looked under her arm and found that the stink line was getting worse. She screamed in horror and started running in panic.

"I NEED A SHOWER!"

Macy lifted up the carriage and followed her. "Let me drive you! Or you'll get more stink lines!"

**RICK DOES NOT DO STINK!**

Corey was showing his friends an outline of his plan to refill the reservoir.

"We need to direct the runners to the reservoir here!" he pointed to a spot on a map.

"But…that's a map of Chocometropolis." Kin pointed out. "The tasty board game town."

Corey got a closer look at the map and shrugged.

"The principle's the same!"

"How do we get them to follow us?" Kon asked.

The beanie-wearing singer held up a sign with an arrow on it.

"Everyone follows arrows!"

Kon started walking in the arrow's direction.

"Hm…left huh?" the drummer kept walking until he smacked against the garage wall.

"But why get them to the reservoir Corey?" Jackie asked.

"To sweat it out! Of course!"

"But we'll still need lyrics if we're gonna rock every shower in Tranquil Town Core!" Laney remembered.

"Cue Tracy." Corey gestured to the ceiling where Tracy's voice could be heard.

"I totally beseech and beg you!" Tracy was standing in the bathtub while Macy watched her. "Oh super hot shower gods, please blast the stink off me! PLEASE!"

Jackie entered the bathroom and looked over at Macy.

"Having some Tracy troubles?"

"She's starting to…stink…" Macy whispered the last word. "So she's praying to the shower gods. But there aren't any shower gods! I tried to tell her, but she threatened me with their vengeance!"

Tracy banged her fist on the wall.

"Just…one…drop! One drop!"

Jackie folded her arms and smiled.

"I think only family knows what to do in this case." She talked in a deep frightening voice. "Unless you want the vengeance of the SHOWER GODS!"

"No!" Macy cried.

Jackie went back downstairs to the garage wearing a sweatband. She turned on some jazzercise music and started dancing.

"Hey…" she thought for a second. "This is fun! Now I know why Kin and Kon do this all the time!"

"Congrats." Laney said sarcastically. "You dance like a mom."

"One drop!" Tracy begged. "So I can smell like me again! Like me! Like Rick likes me!"

The girl was surprised when she felt water droplets on her head.

"Yes!" she cheered. "I smell like…"

Tracy smelled her hands and got a look of disgust.

"Jackie?!"

She looked above her where Jackie was standing on a ladder squeezing sweat from her sweat band. Corey and Laney were right beside her.

"Just wringing out the old sweat band!" Jackie told her sister. "Didn't see you there! Guess you need a shower now huh?"

"Sweatband?! Your sweat?! On me?!" Tracy started turning red. "Now I smell like….YOU!"

Tracy let out an angry roar as she blasted into the air surrounded by stink lines. She grabbed her diary and wrote in it. The toilet and shower handles blasted water out of them. Tracy soon finished writing and returned to normal. Corey caught the diary and looked through it.

"I hope Kin and Kon made the arrows worked." He said to the girls. "Let's go!"

The Kujira twins were currently outside on the street leading people to the reservoir. Kon sat on Kin's shoulders holding an arrow sign.

"So what's the plan?" Kin asked his brother.

"If we go up to Eleventeenth Street, we can get them there in two arrows!" Kon held up more arrow signs. "We can conserve these other arrows for future generations!"

"I wish our parents had worried about sustainable arrows."

**SWEATY SKULL TRANSITION!**

The runners ran past the reservoir filling it up with their own sweat.

"Their sweat is filling the reservoir!" Kon exclaimed. "And we sold the rest of our air fresheners to em!"

"Yeah!" Kin nodded. "Good thing too because now that the showers will be back, I don't need their pine scent to smell good in front of Jackie! This is the most clever and disgusting thing ever!"

Corey, Laney, and Jackie arrived with their song lyrics.

"Way to go guys!" Jackie gave them a thumbs-up. "Now all we have to do is wait for the media to show up!"

As if on cue, Buster Newsworthy was standing next to the reservoir being filmed.

"This just in!" he announced. "The Tranquil Town reservoir is somehow full! However, we do urge caution as we do not know-"

Destiny got in front of the camera.

"Everyone shower now!" she commanded. "You may never get another chance! Just go without thinking! Go!"

"Told you this whole plan was as easy as rocking into a pipe!" Corey told Laney.

The band had set up several stereos and a funnel was connected to the shower pipes.

"Finally!" Kin cried. "I've been waiting two weeks to use my invention that gets our music into the city pipes!"

Corey started talking into his microphone.

"Tranquil Town! Are you ready to shower?!"

The band started playing a song into the pipes.

_Ahhh…_

_When you've been workin' up a sweat_

_You gotta wash that stink away_

_Scrub those nooks and crannies_

_That goes double for you grannies!_

_If it's a smell test that you wanna pass_

_Scrub your feet, wash your pits_

_And don't forget your…_

_Gluteus Max!_

_B.O. Away!_

_You gotta scrub your_

_B.O. Away! Yeah!_

_Scrub-a-dub-a-dub-a-dub-a_

_Scrub-a-dub-a-dub-a-dub-a_

_Scrub-a-dub-a-dub-a-dub-a_

_Scrub-a-dub-a-dub-a-dub-a_

_Scrub-a-dub-a-dub-a!_

_B.O. Away!_

_You gotta scrub your_

_B.O. Away! Yeah!_

_Yeah!_

The song caused the leaky toilet in the outhouse to clog and all of the filthy sewer water that was originally going through the shower pipes was clean again.

The mayor was in his bathtub with a picture of his mother.

"Wait a second! This water's clean!" he tossed the picture out of the tub. "Dibs on the shower Mother!"

The cameras turned back over to Destiny and Buster who were no longer wearing clothespins on their noses.

"Destiny Providence, happy to report that Tranquil Town no longer stinks!" she glanced at her partner. "Well, most of us no longer stink. Some of you just normally stink."

Buster smelled his underarm when Destiny said this.

"But the showers are back on!" Destiny said.

"In other news…" Buster continued. "All the participants of the stationary marathon were disqualified for running to the marathon site."

Jackie shut the TV off after she and the band watched the news report.

"We actually did it!" Laney exclaimed. "We played every shower in town!"

"But to what end Lanes?" Corey asked as a spotlight appeared over him. "We get life all over us. And then we just wash it off! Is the stink of life so terrible that we'd rather smell like some kind of flower or weird fruit? And why would someone make a sponge that hurts? We need to sing when we're out of the shower. Because that's where life happens."

"Hey Kin?" Kon sang. "I've got a surprise for you!"

The drummer handed the scientist a sweatband.

"An old sweatband?" Kin looked confused.

"Not just any old sweatband! This is a sweatband that Jackie used a while ago."

Kin took the sweatband and brightened.

"You mean…Jackie's sweat is on this sweatband?"

"Yup!" Kon nodded. "You like it?"

"Like it?" Kin hugged his brother. "I LOVE IT! I always said Jackie smelled wonderful! Now I can carry around her gorgeous scent everywhere!"

He held the sweatband to his face and breathed in.

"Ahh…the aroma of love…"

"Looks more like the aroma of creepy to me." Laney said.

Jackie came up to her band and Kin quickly hid his gift from Kon and blushed.

"Hey guys! Look what I bought with the money we made from selling air fresheners!" she held out her hand revealing four glowing beans.

"You got our beans back!" Kon cried.

"They can grow anything!" Kin added.

"Even a bike yacht plant!" Kon placed the beans on the ground and in a few seconds, a vine came out of the floor revealing a bike yacht.

"So that's what it looks like…" Jackie observed. "Cool!"

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shut the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact: Not counting the author's notes, this chapter consists of exactly 3,333 words! So funny how that works out. Anyway, should get another one up tomorrow if reviews happen quickly. See you then!<strong>


	18. Guitar Zero

**Well, I got quite a lot of reviews so here's Chapter 18. This one is based on "Six Strings of Evil" which was requested by AviaTheGrojfan. Sorry if this one isn't as good as my other chapters, I'm going to try to make them more different from the episodes from now on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Guitar Zero**

Another day in Tranquil Town where things were starting to get loud and annoying. Corey had been practicing on his guitar for way too long and he had forced his band mates to listen to him. But he didn't want them to just listen once, he wanted them to listen until his riff was absolutely perfect. It wasn't like his friends minded listening to him play but having to listen to the same terrible riff over and over again was like torture. As Corey continued to play, Jackie, Laney, Kin, and Kon sat on the couch across from him, suffering from the awful noise.

"Guys? Remember when this riff wasn't all we heard ever?" Kon asked. "Cause I don't!"

"I started and finished my first novel." Kin informed the group. "It's about a guitar riff that bores everyone…wait for it…to death!"

Laney groaned. "This couch is gonna have an epic butt print. Or my butt's gonna have an epic couch print. Either way, it's lose-lose."

Corey continued strumming the wrong notes.

"So close!" he told himself. "Just one, no! Nineteen more tries!"

Jackie got up from where she was sitting.

"Core, everyone else needs to practice too. The Tranquil Town dam is almost finished!"

"And those beavers need a wicked tune to honor their hard work!" Kon added.

"And how better to honor top notch wood work than with a wicked axe solo?" Corey continued playing and at the same time messing up the notes. "Ugh! If only I had an instrument that could play no wrong!"

Kin and Kon gasped.

"Like the flute of Rocklympus!" they said together.

"The what?" Jackie repeated.

"The flute of Rocklympus!" Kin explained. "This magic flute played the greatest riff ever riffed!"

"It turned Nerdysseus, god of unpopularity, into a rock titan!" Kon continued.

"The flute was always perfect!"

"Perfectly evil! You see-"

But Corey wasn't listening because he was too busy focusing on getting his chords right.

"Oops! Let me try that again."

Jackie put a hand on Corey's back.

"Look Corey, you're working yourself too hard. Your solo doesn't have to have every single note and rhythm be perfect."

"That's easy for you to say Jacks!" Corey remarked. "You don't play an instrument!"

"No, but if I did, I wouldn't mind making a few mistakes now and then. The important thing is to do your best and be proud of what you can do."

Corey, once again, wasn't listening and kept trying to perfect his guitar riff.

"Okay, one more time!"

Suddenly, the blue-haired beanie-wearing boy had his guitar taken away from him. He turned around and saw that Tracy had it in her hands. With an evil smile, she threw the guitar into a wood chipper.

"Gah!" Corey cried. "Where'd the wood chipper come from?!"

"Those construction beavers left it lying around like they didn't need it cause of their giant teeth or whatever." Tracy snapped her fingers at Corey and left. "Finders, Tracy!"

Laney came up to Corey and tried to comfort him.

"Core? Are you okay? You must feel-"

"Correct!" Corey exclaimed. "Excited for a new guitar! So, how much do we have in the band fund for a solid gold axe?"

Kin broke open a piggy bank which had a jar of coins inside. He looked in it and counted all of them.

"Ninety-four cents." He concluded.

"And half a pack of gum!" Kon threw the gum in the jar.

Corey's dreams of getting what he wanted disappeared at these words. This time it was Jackie's turn to comfort him.

"Aww…it's okay Core. I'm sure we can find a guitar that we can afford."

Corey smiled a little. "Maybe you're right Jacks. To the Tranquil Town Flea Market!"

**YOU CAN'T GET REAL FLEAS THERE!**

The band arrived at the flea market looking for a place that sold guitars.

"There's gotta be a great guitar here somewhere!" Corey said to himself.

The five of them walked by Billy's stand.

"Why buy a guitar when yous can buy a bunch of stuff with heads that bobble?" Billy persuaded. "Bobble Billy does custom jobs!"

"No thanks Billy." Jackie responded politely.

"You sure about that? I just made tons of custom bobble-heads of you Jackie!" Billy held up a bobble-head of the manager.

Kin gasped excitedly when he saw it. He grabbed the jar of money and held it out for Billy.

"I'll take all of them! Every one you got! Jackie bobble-heads all around!"

Billy was about to take the money until Laney dragged the nerdy keyboardist away from the stand.

"Oh no you don't!" she scolded. "Corey's guitar first, your creepy Jackie obsession later!"

Tracy was also at the flea market with her best friend/slave, Macy.

"We'll never make enough money selling your lame treasured possessions." Tracy grumped. "Who treasures books? Especially ones titled 'Wha'?"

"Are you kidding?" Macy picked up the book. "'Wha?' is a book about the wackiest happenings in Tranquil Town history!"

The curly-haired girl flipped to a page.

"For instance, did you know the Great Avalanche of 1899 was caused by a tuba solo? Wha?!"

Tracy scoffed. "History! So yesterday."

With that, the mean teen shoved a whole stack of Macy's books into her wood chipper.

"I wish history never happened." Tracy complained. "Then I could erase the worst experience of my whole life!"

Tracy started having a flashback from a few weeks ago. She was going to ask her crush, Rick Salary out on a date. The hunk was at his locker flossing his teeth when Tracy came by.

"Rick!" Tracy had said. "Wanna split a Sugar Shack extra cold milkshake after school? You pick the flavor!"

Rick handed the used dental floss to a random fan girl, which she ate.

"Hmm…" Rick had pondered. "Rick Salary's all about dental hygiene this week. So, he's gonna have to shake his head no to that offer."

Tracy then returned to the present day. She was almost crying after remembering the harsh rejection from her true love. She then brightened again when she got an idea.

"I got it!" Tracy grabbed Macy by the arm. "When we make enough cash selling your stuff, I'll buy my custom Rick bobble-head, voodoo doll it, and make him say 'yes'! Forever! Also, remind me to learn voodoo."

Jackie and the gang finally found a stand that sold musical instruments. Corey was talking to the owner of the booth, Treble Cliff.

"What do you have that's really, really cheap, but still the best?" he asked.

Cliff disappeared behind his booth and the five teens heard rummaging.

"Does that table have a basement?" Kon wondered.

Cliff came back carrying a big brown case. He opened it up and the band was surprised to see a black-and-blue electric guitar inside of it.

"Huh, I coulda sworn there was a tuba in that tuba case." Cliff said. "Oh well."

"That looks awesome Core!" Jackie cried. "Try it out!"

Corey took the guitar and pulled it around his neck. He felt the strap tightening but he decided to ignore it. He played the guitar flawlessly.

"Wow! This guitar is perfect!" the band leader exclaimed.

"Bit tight, and it gives me nightmares." Cliff informed the five. "So I couldn't let it go for less than…ninety-four cents."

"Ninety-four cents?" Kin realized that was all the money they had. He looked back over at the bobble-head stand where the Jackie bobble-head was sitting. Tears filled his eyes as Laney took the jar.

"Sorry Kin. It's either save the band with a new guitar, or have no band and a poorly-made Jackie bobble-head."

Kin started bawling and he planted his face in Kon's shirt. Kon groaned and patted Kin on the back. Corey handed the jar of money to Cliff.

"Keep the gum." He told him.

**GUUUUUMMMM!**

The gang arrived back at the garage ready to rehearse, Corey especially. He could hardly wait to hear how his new guitar would sound with the rest of the band playing with him. Jackie sat in her chair holding her clipboard.

"Okay guys! Let's take it from the top!"

"1, 2, 3, 4!" Kon counted them in but Corey cut him off with a guitar riff.

"We sound awesome!"

"You mean you sound awesome." Laney corrected him.

"C'mon Corey, you've had your share in the spotlight." Jackie said. "Time to let everyone else have a turn. Let's start that again."

The others started playing their instruments. Corey smiled and joined in when he was prompted. Then suddenly, a blue star appeared on the guitar and the same blue star appeared in Corey's eyes. The front man proceeded to rip the strings on Laney's bass, smash Kin's keyboard in half, and tumble over Kon's drums.

"Dude! Way to murder our instruments!" Kon yelled.

"Yeah Core! We can't afford any more replacements!" Jackie reminded him.

"I couldn't stop!" Corey tried to defend himself. "This guitar wants to be played!"

"So did our instruments!" Laney glared.

Jackie heard her cell phone ring and she reached into her pocket to answer it. Corey got stars in his eyes again and he charged for the phone. Luckily, Jackie pulled it out of the way before he could destroy it.

"Corey! Cut it out!" the manager scolded.

"I can't!"

"Are you for real right now?" Laney was skeptical.

"It's the guitar! It feels angry!" Corey told his friends. "It's like, it hates other music!"

"Then get rid of it!" Laney suggested.

The red-head was about to help the leader get the guitar off his neck but this just made the guitar's grip on Corey tighter.

"It looks like it's not coming off!" Corey jumped off the stage and headed for the door. "I think it's time to test Treble Cliff's no return policy."

However, before the blue-haired boy could step out, the guitar pulled him right back in.

"Whoa! That guitar does not wanna go anywhere!" Kin observed.

"Can you blame it?" Kon pointed out. "It's like ten blocks back to the flea market!"

Corey sat down on the couch.

"Head back and find out what this guitar's deal is."

The other four nodded and headed for the door.

"Try not to get into too much trouble with that thing." Jackie said before leaving with her other band members.

Corey sighed sadly as the star on the guitar came back and started playing itself.

"Did you say something?" Corey looked down at his new instrument.

The guitar played a chord as if to reply.

"All other instruments must what?"

Another chord.

"Tie?"

A frustrated chord.

"Oh! Die!" Corey paused. "Wait, how can I understand you?"

The string instrument yanked Corey by the neck and started to drag him out of the garage.

"Hey! Where are we going?"

The guitar used its sound waves to destroy the wind chimes outside the garage.

"You monster! Those are soothing!"

It spotted an ice cream truck next. Tons of children were lined up for their favorite frozen treat.

"What'll it be kids?" the friendly ice cream man asked them.

But before he could serve any of them, the guitar used its sound waves to destroy the music-playing truck.

"Awww…" the kids moaned as the ice cream fell on their heads.

"Keeping ice cream from kids?!" Corey shouted. "You're more evil than bag pipes!"

The guitar's next target was at the park where Jackie's worst rival, Jack Matterson was managing a rehearsal for his band.

"Okay Newmans!" he sat down holding his clipboard. "Just like we practiced!"

"You got it Jack!" Carrie said.

The three girls and one boy started playing a song but were then smacked into the air by the guitar which was spinning rapidly. Jack stood up angrily and waved his fist at Corey.

"You'll pay for that Riffin!"

Corey laughed. "Okay! That was fine! Only because I hate The Newmans. But you can't just destroy every instrument in town!"

The guitar said something in its language.

"Oh yeah? How?"

Soon, Corey was regretting talking back to his instrument because at that point, he was standing on top of the Tranquil Town dam with four giant stereos. The stereos blasted loud music which caused some of the logs on the dam to fall off. Two beavers saw what was going on.

"Dude!" one of them said. "When that dam comes down, every inch of it and Tranquil Town will be destroyed! And on a side note, we'll all be dead."

"Oh." Corey now understood. "That's how. And it might actually work if I was going solo. But I've got a band, and they always back me up!"

The singer/guitarist reached into his pocket and started texting Laney. Speaking of which, she was busy having a conversation with Cliff trying to get him to spill the beans.

"Like I said, thought it was a tuba." Cliff told the girl.

"Not good enough Cliff!" Laney glared. "Try again!"

"I…didn't think it was a tuba?"

The red-head bassist grabbed Cliff by his shirt collar and gave him the evil eye.

"It's real risky to lie to me Cliff." She threatened.

Kin, Kon, and Jackie were at Tracy's booth. Kin was reading "Wha?" and he stumbled across a page that surprised him.

"Kon! Jackie! Check it out!" he showed his brother and crush the book.

"Whoa! It's the tuba that avalanched Tranquil Town!" Jackie looked at the picture closer. "Hey, Corey's guitar has that same blue star on it!"

"Like the flute of Rocklympus!" Kon beamed.

"Um, by the way guys…" Jackie began. "You never did finish that story. What was the deal with that magic flute?"

"It hated other music so much, it crumbled the mountain!" Kon explained.

Kin kept reading.

"And the bassoon that killed Tranquil Town's dinosaurs!"

Kon took the book.

"And the Tranquil Town triangle!"

"Whoa! This thing has been around forever!" Jackie snatched the book out of Kon's hands. "And now it's Corey's guitar!"

Laney, meanwhile, was trying to get answers out of Cliff by pinning him to the ground.

"I swear! I just found it buried in the snow on Mount Tranquility!" he pleaded. "Please!"

Laney let go of his arms. "You're turning my stomach Cliff!"

Kon showed Macy her old book and handed her a wad of cash.

"I want this book! Name your price!"

"Sold!" Tracy snatched the money out of the drummer's hands.

"I gotta quit telling people to name their price!"

Kin glared at his twin. "You realize we could have gotten a not evil guitar with that money. And then maybe we still would have had enough to buy a…oh, I don't know…A JACKIE BOBBLE-HEAD?!"

"Bro, your obsession with her is starting to get creepy…"

Laney met up with her friends.

"I got nothing. Cliff won't talk."

"He won't have to Laney!" Jackie said. "Corey's guitar is evil and will destroy the town!"

"Yeah, it's in a book!" Kon pointed to the book he just bought.

"Guys, you can't believe everything you read."

Laney heard her phone ringing and checked her text messages.

"Oh no! Corey says his guitar is evil and is trying to destroy the Tranquil Town dam!"

"Oh, so we're gonna believe everything you read!" Kon rolled his eyes.

"Forget it Kon!" Jackie paced back and forth. "What's important is that Corey has to break that guitar's hold on him!"

"But this thing just makes people play what it wants!" Kin pointed out.

"Hm…" Jackie snapped her fingers. "Then Corey needs to play what he wants! You guys need lyrics so he can stand up to it! He has to say 'no'!"

"He has to say 'yes'!" the four heard Tracy across from them giving the money Kon gave her to Billy.

"Well, as you can see, you've come to the right place." Billy told her.

"Hey!" Kin got an idea. "Something tells me that making that doll say no to Tracy, will put her on a bus to Diary Town!"

"Wow Kin!" Jackie poked Kin on the nose. "You are a genius!"

Kin giggled and hearts came out of him. Tracy jumped up and down.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried. "Rick's gotta say 'yes'!"

Kin and Kon snuck into Billy's booth and hid under the table.

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Billy put his hand in one of his boxes. "Now, let me just put a head on im…"

When Kin saw Billy's hand he gave it a good bite to buy them time.

"Ow!" Billy yelped. "Lousy heads!"

"Quick!" Kin whispered to Kon. "Grab a 'no' head!"

Kon did so and handed it to Kin.

"And hey, while you're at it, find one of Jackie too! So…Billy can find it easily."

Kon shook his head. "Nice try dude."

"Hey, it was worth a shot!" Kin placed the Rick head in Billy's hand. Lucky for them, Billy didn't notice and put it on the body.

"All done!" he handed it to Tracy. "Here's your uh, creepy dreamboat bobble-head."

Tracy took the bobble-head, knowing what she was going to do with it first.

"Rick! Do you wanna have a hand-holding dream with me? In a castle?"

She poked the bobble-head but it shook its head no.

"…A better dream then?"

The bobble-head said no again.

"…Any dream?"

Once again, it said no.

"…So, you'll just love me the most when we're awake?"

Another no.

"Am I like 'whoa'?" Tracy was getting frustrated. "Am I prettier than Macy?!"

The bobble-head continued to shake its head back and forth. Tracy gave it an angry glare.

"You can't say no…TO ME!"

The teenager shot up in the air surrounded by bobble-head heads. She started to write inside her diary causing Macy's books to shoot fire out of them. When she was done, she landed in her booth next to Macy. The Rick bobble-head fell into the wood chipper. Kon coughed as the dust went into his face. Laney caught the falling diary.

"Got it!" she and the others ran off to find Corey.

The Tranquil Town dam continued to lose more and more logs. Water was leaking out from behind the dam as the guitar continued to play loud music. Corey was about to give up hope when he saw his friends riding up to meet him on a log.

"I knew you guys would make it!"

Laney jumped off holding Tracy's diary and Jackie followed her.

"I won ten bucks!" Kin informed his leader. "Kon didn't think you'd still be alive! Now once this is all over…I can finally get my Jackie bobble-head…"

Kon folded his arms. "Still creepy dude."

"Core, you gotta use these lyrics to overpower that guitar before it destroys all of Tranquil Town!" Laney said quickly.

Corey shushed her and put a finger to her lips.

"You had me at 'Corey, you're the greatest'."

"Okay enough fooling around you two!" Jackie ordered. "We've gotta save my town!"

The band grabbed their instruments and started rocking out. With his friends' music giving him strength, Corey was able to rip the guitar from his neck.

_No I won't play, not today_

_I hear your voice, laughing like I have no choice_

_You're calling me but no I won't play_

_I know you'll try to hold me, but I'm still free_

_Yeah!_

_Huh!_

While Grojband played their song, the dam continued to break.

_Ugh! I'll get you!_

_I know you're playing but you can't play me_

_I know you're playing but you'll never take me_

When the song ended, Corey smashed the guitar in half.

"Gotta say, that was the best solo ever!" he said as the star on the guitar faded away. "The guitar spell is broken!"

"Uh, so is the dam!" Laney pointed downward where the dam was falling apart.

"That thing really was a wicked axe!" Corey said impressed as the ground shook. "JUMP!"

The other four obeyed as the dam crumbled sending all five falling to the ground.

"Sorry you'll never play another perfect riff Core!" Jackie called to her favorite singer.

"You were right Jacks! Being perfect is the worst mistake you can make!" a spotlight shined as Corey kept falling. "I wanted a perfect guitar, and I thought it would make up for my own imperfections. It did, but sometimes you find your faults just pile up behind a dam and when it breaks, your whole town is flooded. But for real!"

"So the guitar won?" Kin guessed.

"Looks like it!" Corey noted. "Thanks for coming out everyone!"

**SPLASH!**

The whole town was flooded in seconds. Tracy was unconscious, floating on a pile of Macy's books. She woke up to the sound of a music box playing. The music box opened up revealing a blue star.

"Yeah, we should totes make Mount Tranquility erupt!" Tracy had blue stars in her eyes. "Uber totes!"

* * *

><p><strong>I've still got more episodes to fill so once again, be patient. If this chapter gets reviews fast enough, Chapter 19 will be out tomorrow. Bye!<strong>


	19. Graveyard Shift

**Well, even if Halloween was like four months ago, I'm proud to present Chapter 19, based on "Dance of the Dead"! This episode was requested by two guest reviewers: Riley Benjamin, and someone whose name was kept anonymous. Hope both of you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Graveyard Shift**

It was a dark and spooky Halloween night at Elementary High. The moon was full and lightning struck from the huge lightning storm above the school. Kon was holding Kin while the two of them shook with fear. A shadowy figure was approaching the two of them and they screamed loudly. The figure then revealed itself to be Laney giving them both an annoyed look. The twins saw that it was her but continued to scream.

"Stop doing that." Laney said.

Kon patted his scared twin on his back.

"Then stop wearing such scary costumes!"

Laney looked at her outfit, realizing that it was the same clothes she normally wore. She growled in anger.

The doors to the gymnasium opened and a light shined over the trio. Another figure stepped inside which made Kon freak out.

"AAA! Another monster!"

Jackie came out into the open wearing a costume.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"That's not a monster Kon." Laney corrected the drummer. "That's our manager."

"Wow…" Kin's eyes brightened at how beautiful Jackie looked. "Jackie, that's an awesome costume…"

"Thanks!" Jackie posed. "I'm the bride of Frankenstein."

"FranKinstein?" Kin giggled. "Oh I get it! It's cute how you put my name into the name of your own costume. Being the bride of FranKinstein suits you…"

"Uh, that's FranKENstein silly!" Jackie poked Kin in the nose. "He was a monster created by a scientist just like you!"

"So…is he just like the scientist or the monster?" Kon asked.

Jackie giggled. "Oh Kon! You're so funny!"

Just then, Corey entered the scene hiding something behind his back.

"Fellow Grojbandians!" he announced. "What's the one thing that would make tonight's Halloween gig the awesomest of all Halloween gigs?"

"A killer new tune complete with lyrics?" Laney guessed.

A buzzer sound indicated she was wrong. Kin pressed a button to answer Corey's question. Kon tried to buzz in as well but his button wasn't working.

"Oh! A killer new amp with a freaky skull on it?"

"So close!" Corey opened the other gym door revealing what he had. "A killer new amp with a freaky skull on it that glows in the dark!"

He looked over at the amp but it wasn't lighting up.

"If it were dark that skull would so be glowing."

"Ooh…nice find Core!" Jackie commented.

"I know right?" Corey nodded. "Cool costume by the way Jacks."

Laney chuckled.

"The amp does look cool Core but-"

Corey put a finger to Laney's lips and shushed her.

"I know Laney." He put an arm around his bassist. "And I'm sorry I've neglected you all this time."

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Laney's heart pumped.

"Should have said that I dig your costume too!" Corey finished. "My bad man! It's sick!"

Laney's mouth opened and her heart was hanging off her tongue.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" the heart jumped off of Laney's tongue.

The gym doors once again opened and this time, Tracy and Macy came in, the latter carrying a ton of supplies for the Halloween dance going on that night.

"Okay, the real people have arrived." Tracy said. "So all filthy sisters and their lame-o boy bands must vacate immediately! I've gotta ween the hallow out of this place!"

"And we are here to provide musical accompaniment!" Corey held up a flyer and showed it to Tracy. "As advertised!"

Tracy took the flyer and gave a fake smile.

"Oh you know what? This ad was already answered!" Tracy shoved the flyer in Corey's face. "BY NO ONE!"

The long-haired girl grabbed a microphone connected to the skull amp.

"BAM!" she screamed sending all five of the band members out of the gym.

"Bam indeed!" Macy exclaimed impressed.

Jackie and Grojband landed in a place that was filled with fog and tombstones. All of them crashed into the dirt except for Kon who, despite being the biggest, gently landed on his feet. Kin stuck his head out from the ground.

"Dude!" he said to Corey. "That amp kicks!"

"It crushes these other ones!" Kon slammed his fist on the rock next to him causing it to crumble. "Pfft, doesn't even glow in the dark."

"Pretty sure that's a gravestone." Laney stated.

Jackie looked around at the place where she and her band landed.

"Whoa…we're in a graveyard." She got a little nervous. "Creepy…"

"It's okay Jackie." Kin hugged the brunette tightly. "There's no need to be scared with me around."

"Guys, we've got a choice!" Corey stood up. "Freak out because we're standing on dead people…"

"I vote that!" Kon raised his hand.

"…or rock out right here! When the crowd shows up for the dance, they'll know where the party is!"

"Sounds fun!" Laney smiled. "And not creepy at all!"

"Yeah! Now I don't feel scared anymore!" Jackie acknowledged. "Thanks Corey!"

Kin crossed his arms, upset that he couldn't comfort his crush anymore.

"Yes…thank you Corey." He grumped. "Now only one question remains…if the amp blasted us here, then what blasted the amp here?"

The other four saw that the amp was standing in the graveyard which terrified them. Kin just shrugged.

"No seriously, I don't got a clue."

Back inside the school, Tracy was forcing Macy to set everything up for the dance. Macy opened up one of her boxes.

"I was up all night finishing my costume!" she informed her friend. "And also these flying origami bats you wanted."

A whole swarm of paper bats flew out of the box.

"Ugh, it's always origami, origami…" Tracy complained. "Well what about origa-ME?!"

Macy started digging through the box.

"Well, I thought you might say that…" the red-head pulled out an origami of Tracy. "So I made this life-sized origami version of-"

Tracy walked over to a fake coffin clearly not listening.

"Why hasn't hunky Rick Salary asked me to the dance yet?" she asked opening the coffin. "Doesn't he know that it takes time to come up with a perfect couple's costume?"

Inside the coffin was a nerdy kid wearing his underwear over his pants.

"At last!" the kid cried. "Freedom!"

Tracy slammed the coffin shut and continued.

"I mean, what could he be doing that's more important than that?"

Rick was at another part of the graveyard that the band was in kneeling down at a gravestone of his dog.

"Rick misses you Dog Rick." He held up a squeaky toy. "Stay…good Dog Rick."

Corey started playing a creepy tune on his guitar

_Halloween can sound so creepy_

_When you sing all ghostly_

_Just like meeeeeee!_

Unknowing to the five, when Corey sang the amp started to glow, blasting the sound waves to the gravestones. The music had awoken some unfriendly faces.

Jackie clapped once the band finished the song.

"Great job Core! But, the lyrics could use a little work…"

Then the manager and her band started to hear moaning sounds all around the graveyard.

"Are my lyrics really that bad?" Corey asked.

"Yes." Laney looked around. "But surprisingly, something else sounds worse.

"It's probably just those deadish guys crawling out of their graves…" Kin noted.

"ZOMBIES!" they all shouted. "ZOINKS!"

A zombie dog came out from under the gravestone Rick was at. Rick smiled and hugged the dog.

"Rick Salary loves surprises."

What Rick didn't realize was that his dog was looking for something to eat after all those years and bit his owner on the head.

"Ow! Bitey!" Rick stumbled over. "Rick Salary has mixed feelings about this!"

When the popular boy stood up, he had pale green skin and bleary eyes.

"Rick Salary…brains…"

"I can't help but feel like we should have done something there." Laney said as she witnessed Rick turn into a zombie.

Corey leaned against the skull amp.

"Well, it's not like we had anything to do with the whole…zombie thing!"

"I'll give you the 'we' part." Laney remarked.

**IT WAS NOT OUR FAULT!**

The friends headed to the store where Corey bought the amp so they could return it. Kin rang the bell at the front desk and they were greeted by a cheery employee.

"Welcome to the Evil Magic Music and Cheese Boutique!" she held out a tray of cheese to Kon. "Care to try some ghostly gouda?"

"Ooh…" Kon picked up one of the sticks of cheese. "Don't mind if I do!"

The black-haired kid proceeded to eat all of the cheese on the tray. When he finished he farted out green ghosts.

"Mmm…haunty!"

Jackie placed the skull amp onto the desk.

"We'd like to return one evil magic amp. Please?"

"Okay!" the employee held up a clipboard. "Just a few simple questions!"

Kin was ready to answer the first one.

"Apparently…" he whispered pointing at Laney. "No, it's not a costume."

"Thanks! Next question!" the employee continued as Laney gave Kin a glare. "Are you unhappy with the color of the amp?"

"No…" Laney answered.

"Super! Did the amp fail to glow in the dark?"

"No. It actually looks pretty cool."

"Yay! Did zombies happen?"

"That's the one!" Jackie snapped her fingers.

"Sorry, but our return policy doesn't cover reanimation of the dead."

"For serious?" Laney said in disbelief. "Is it too late to lie and say the color thing instead?"

The employee gave them a suspicious glare and it wasn't long before they were thrown out.

**HAUNTED CHEESE TRANSITION!**

Jackie and the band sat on the sidewalk eating the free samples of cheese.

"Well, I don't need to point out what a colossal failure that was." Kin said.

"Nope." Laney put another square of cheese in her mouth. "But you just did."

The gang heard the same moaning sound again. Laney waved her hand in front of her nose while glaring at Kon.

"Seriously dude!"

"That wasn't my butt!" Kon claimed. "At least I don't think it was."

He turned around and saw a whole group of zombies heading for them.

"Na…na…na…na…na…na…"

"Kon?" Jackie was concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Na…na…na…na…ZOMBIES!"

They all screamed as the zombies neared even closer and ran away from them a few feet. Once they were far enough, they stopped. Despite not running very far, Kon was completely exhausted. The zombies continued to slowly walk towards them.

"Well, I think we've got some time to figure this out now." Corey decided.

At Elementary High, the students were making their way to the gym dressed up in their best costumes. Tracy was standing in the middle of the dance floor waiting for Rick to show up. She turned around and saw the zombie version of her love.

"Gasp! There he is!"

Tracy didn't seem to notice that Rick was zombified because she was caught up in her fantasies.

"Finished!" a pig with glasses jumped in front of her and it turned out to be Macy. "What do you think Tracy?"

Tracy glared and shoved Macy. "I think…you're blocking Rick Salary's view of me Macy! This is it! Rick Salary is totally looking right at me!"

Rick groaned and slowly moved toward Tracy.

"He totally wants to dance all close and junk…" Tracy sighed happily. "And then have a super romantic first kiss and stuff! MUSIC!"

But no music played. Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Who doesn't book a band?"

She spotted one of the students in a jukebox costume and kicked him to the wall. Music started coming out of the kid.

"Hey! I work!" he said. "Best day ever!"

Meanwhile, the band had backed into a corner and the zombies were starting to gain on them.

"Man, why did we back into this corner?" Kin asked.

"It seemed cozy." Corey replied. "OW!"

The blue-haired frontman looked down and saw that Kelsey and Alyssa were biting his leg.

"Oh no!" he cried. "Our adorable groupies have been turned into zombies!"

He shook the girls off and they glanced at each other confused.

"Zombies?" Alyssa said.

"What makes you think we're zombies?" Kelsey wondered.

Kin breathed a sigh of relief. "False alarm. They're just weird."

"Hi girls." Jackie waved. "How's it going?"

"Scary Halloween costume Jackie!" Kelsey complimented.

"Yeah, and your bassist has an even scarier one!" Alyssa added.

Laney had had enough. She turned into a giant ball of flames.

"I'M NOT WEARING A COSTUME!" she shouted so loud that Kelsey and Alyssa fell into the pack of zombies where they were both bitten.

"Okay…now our adorable groupies have been turned into zombies." Kin noted.

Zombie Kelsey and Alyssa and the rest of the zombies started closing in on Jackie and her friends.

"Oh no! We're done for!" Kin took Jackie by her hands. "Jackie! There's something I have to tell you! Since the day we met, I've always had a bit of a cru-"

"Shh…" Jackie put a finger to Kin's lips. "Hold that thought Kin."

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Kin's heart (which was originally Laney's) pumped as he turned red.

"Oh Jackie…I-"

"No! Really Kin! Be quiet! I hear something!"

Kin's heart came out of his mouth.

"Just when I thought I had found a new host."

The heart jumped off of Kin's tongue and splatted against the ground.

"You too huh?" Laney guessed.

"Yeah…" Kin looked down sadly.

"What do you hear Jacks?" Corey asked his manager.

Jackie pointed to the hill where her school was standing. "Up there!"

Music could be heard from the school's gymnasium and sure enough, the zombies could hear it too because they turned around and followed it.

"They're drawn to the music!" Corey observed. "C'mon guys! To the school!"

The band leader ran off but nobody followed him. He understood why no one had and came back.

"All right." He began. "I know that busting into that school will most likely result in our brains being eaten right out of our skulls! Or maybe our ears! Or possibly through our nostrils!"

"Wicked!" Kin and Kon went.

"Wicked gross!" Jackie gagged.

"But…" Corey stammered. "Um…uh…where was I going with this?"

"You had a plan." Laney reminded the guitarist.

"Then let's go!" Corey ran toward the school and this time everyone followed him.

**LET'S ALL GO TO THE SCHOOL!**

The zombies had arrived at the gymnasium and started helping themselves to the kids and their brains. The only one that didn't notice was Tracy who was still waiting for Rick to dance with her.

"Swoon!" she said. "All those movies were right! The greatest moments in life do happen in slow motion!"

Rick walked toward Tracy moaning while she puckered her lips. The zombie hunk continued to move slowly and Tracy glanced down at her watch.

Kon busted open the door and the others came in behind them.

"Let's do this!" Corey exclaimed.

"Sorry, exactly what are we doing?" Kin questioned.

"Oh yeah! Right!" Corey looked up at Jackie. "Uh, Jacks? You got a plan?"

"Hmm…" Jackie looked around the gymnasium. The first thing she saw was Rick holding Tracy in his undead arms. Then she saw Macy across from them dressed as a brain. The girl snapped her fingers. "Got it!"

Tracy leaned in to kiss the boy of her dreams and Rick opened his mouth releasing a trail of slime. Tracy didn't care though as long as she was about to kiss him.

"Hey guys!" Macy came over interrupting the not-so-romantic scene.

"Macy! What the what?!" Tracy scolded. "You're ruining my romantic slow-motion moment!"

"But Jackie said you wanted to see my costume." Macy explained. "I'm Cortexa! Queen of the brain children!"

Tracy grabbed ahold of her best friend in glasses.

"You're about to be queen of the brain-ally broken if you don't-"

"Rick like brains…" Rick moaned.

"Huh?" Tracy looked up.

"Thanks!" Macy blushed, but her love-struck expression turned to one of fear when Rick started moving towards her. "Uh-oh…"

The nerdette screamed in terror and Tracy saw that Rick was more interested in Macy than her. She was very angry.

"Since when…do guys…like…BRAINS?!"

Fire blasted from the top of the school and Tracy flew up into the air with her diary. When she wrote inside it, the gravestones in the graveyard shot out fire. Tracy then returned to normal and landed in the middle of the dance floor. Her diary landed in a zombie's hands.

"Yoink!" Corey snatched the diary away but also got the zombie's hands. He quickly removed them and met up with his band mates.

"Jackpot!" he cried. "If terrible lyrics and lightning and a magic amp woke the dead, then maybe good lyrics and lightning and a magic amp, will send them back to their eternal slumber!"

"Well, guess there's only one way to find out!" Jackie decided. "Hit the stage guys!"

The band did so and Corey counted them in.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

They all started playing a groovy tune. Once the zombies heard it, they immediately stopped biting the students and started dancing. Macy was still struggling to fight off Rick as he tried to eat her out of her costume. Tracy pushed Macy out of Rick's arms and got inside of them.

"Rick…" she whined. "Pay attention to me! Bite me! Bite my head!"

The selfish teen opened up Rick's mouth and stuck her head inside of it.

"Ha! We're totally going steady now right?" she pushed him off. "Yes! I feel funny. Is this happiness?"

Unfortunately for her, it wasn't. Tracy fell to the ground and came back up as a zombie.

"Brains…"

Corey looked over at Kin.

"Cue lightning!"

The nerdy keyboardist played his keyboard which charged the lights on their stereos. Kon stuck his drumsticks into the lights, sending electricity into the magic amp. The amp glowed red and started playing the band's music really loud.

_Feeling like a monster_

_When your love don't want ya_

_I tried my best to play it right_

_But all you want is brains tonight_

_Now I've had this undead thought_

_To get you dancin' till you've had enough_

_Shake that rottin' booty till your tail falls off_

_Do the zombie dance_

_Dance right back into the grave_

_Do the zombie dance_

_If you don't want to behave_

_Stop eatin' that head_

_Get back to being dead_

_Do the zombie dance_

_Yeah, do the zombie dance!_

By the time the song was over, all of the zombies were back in their graves and all the people that had been turned into zombies turned back into people again. The problem was that nobody could remember anything.

"Huh?" Rick scratched his head. "Rick's confused.

Tracy smiled and batted her eyelashes.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you were totally about to kiss me!" she puckered her lips.

"Nah." Rick dropped her on the ground. "Rick's starving and could totally scarf a steak right now."

Tracy chased after the teenage boy as he left the building.

"I think I have some steak flavored lip gloss! Rick!"

Kin came running back onto the stage after leaving for a while. He was wearing a Frankenstein costume.

"Guys! Where's Jackie?" he gained hearts in his eyes. "I wanna see the look on her face when she sees that we have matching costumes!"

"Hey guys." Jackie reentered the gym wearing her normal clothes, much to Kin's dismay.

"Jackie? Where's your costume?" he asked.

"Sorry Kin. Halloween's over." She showed him her watch. "It's past midnight. I don't need it anymore."

"But-but…"

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." The brown-haired leader was about to step out but then she looked back at Kin.

"By the way…great costume FranKINstein." She poked Kin on the nose and giggled.

When Jackie left, Kin swooned onto the stage.

"Even if I were dead, my heart would still be beating for only her…" he sighed.

"Well, no more playing cursed zombie skull amps in the cemeteries during lightning storms for us." Laney said.

"True." Corey gained a spotlight. "And you know what else we learned? Zombies don't deserve the bum rap that today's popular cultures assign them. When all is said and done, they're really just dead and decomposing people who love good music and want nothing more than to be the afterlife of a party."

The spotlight disappeared and Corey was about to close the garage door.

"Thanks for coming out! And enjoy your brains! Before someone else does!"

A zombie jumped out of nowhere and bit Corey on the head as he closed the garage.

* * *

><p><strong>An exact 3,400 words! I must be getting better at making things precise. So the next chapter is already written up so if I get more reviews, I'll give it to you. See you then!<strong>


	20. Give the Kon a Bone

**Okay, I've had just about enough of everybody complaining about me not uploading enough so here is Chapter 20. Are you happy now? Honestly, first you guys tell me to pace myself because I was updating too quickly and when I decided to take a break for a while, you all start telling me to hurry up and update again. Sorry for complaining but I'm tired of hearing complaining. So please, please, PLEASE stop begging me to upload faster. I have a paper due in a few days and posting this has given me even less time to complete it than before. So to quote a lyric from one of Grojband's songs: Just knock it off because I've had enough! **

**All right, again, sorry for that rant. Here's the next chapter which is based on "Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow" which was requested by Madison Wooten and AvrilLavigneFan2001.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Give the Kon a Bone**

"And now…Kincredible and Konbelievable will make the lovely Laney disappear!" Kin announced from the stage in the garage.

Laney looked around the curtain she was standing in.

"Guys, I don't know about this." She said. "Why do you have to test this trick on me? Why not Jackie?"

Jackie was sitting in a chair in front of the stage watching with anticipation.

"Well we can't risk making Jackie disappear! She's a girl!" Kon explained making Laney growl.

"Exactly." Kin nodded. "Besides, this way I can show her how cool my magic is. Isn't that right Jackie?"

"You know it Kin!" Jackie smiled at her keyboardist.

Kin sighed and went love-struck. Kon hit his brother over the head with one of his magic wands to remind him to stay focused.

"Oh! Right!" Kin cleared his throat. "Drum roll please!"

Kon did a drum roll using the magic wands causing them to glow. He waved one in the air and pointed it toward the curtain.

"Abracadabra!"

**POOF!**

Kin opened the curtain to see that not only did he and Kon make Laney disappear, but they managed to teleport someone with a long blue wig inside the curtain! The twins shrieked in unison.

"Laney's turned into a girl!" Kon cried.

"Guys! It's me!" the person lifted up his wig revealing himself to be Grojband's lead singer. "Corey!"

Kin and Kon sighed with relief. Jackie stood up from her seat and clapped.

"Wow! That was an amazing trick you two! I never would have guessed that Corey would come out behind the curtain!"

Kin chuckled and blushed. "Gosh, you really think so?"

"Yeah! I especially loved that part where Kon did that wicked drum roll and made the magic wands spark! Way to go Kon!"

"Thanks Jacks!" Kon smiled with pride, then looked back at Kin who was giving him an angry glare. "What?"

"By the way Core, I gotta ask." Jackie pointed to her lead guitarist's head. "What's with the wig?"

"Remember when we watched that special in 80's hair metal band, Mullet Bullet?"

"Oh yeah…that was really dumb. I'm kind of glad that the hair metal fad is over."

"I was too Jacks." Corey explained. "But then I heard that Mayor Swellow wanted the hair-doiest band in town to rock this year's Doggie Do Dog Show! All the competing dogs have hair-dos and so will we!"

Corey proceeded to give Kin and Kon their own wigs. Kon was getting even more excited than Corey was.

"Hair metal, wicked mullets, and wickeder drum solos?! I'm in!"

"Bring your magic drumsticks!" Kin handed his twin the magic wands. "Dogs love magic tricks!"

"Um, pretty sure they love doing tricks Kin." Jackie corrected him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Corey asked. "Let's get going!"

"Wait!" Jackie stopped the boys in their tracks. "We can't leave without Laney! Where is she anyway?"

As if on cue, Laney fell down from the ceiling and landed on the stage.

"Sorry Lanes!" Corey put a wig on her. "If you wanna harsh on my plan, you gotta be here on time!"

Laney had no clue what Corey was talking about and she was too dizzy to find out why. So she just followed Jackie and the boys out of the garage wearing her new dark pink wig. Grojband's groupies, Kelsey and Alyssa came out of the trash cans and saw their favorite band leaving.

"Corey's new hair is so lame." Alyssa commented. "Why do we love it so much?!"

"Don't ask why!" Kelsey told her friend. "Just squeal!"

And they both did.

**SPINNY WIG TRANSITION!**

Tracy and Macy were already at the dog show looking at the different dogs competing. Tracy had just gotten a brand new purse big enough to fit a small dog inside and she thought that the dog show was the best place to find one. Macy was measuring one of the dogs.

"Um…he's a bit big for your purse Tracy…" she informed her best friend.

"Then it better not win!" Tracy yelled. "I want the best dog to fit inside the best purse!"

"You don't get to keep the winning dog…"

"But I'm the best!" Tracy insisted. "Who else deserves the best dog Macy?!"

"Uh…"

Tracy ignored her friend's skittishness and immediately went back to looking for dogs.

"Ooh look!" she pointed at one. "That one comes with a flea picker monkey!"

Macy noticed that Jackie and Grojband were coming onto the main stage.

"Speaking of fleas…" she remarked. "Looks like the circus is in town."

Tracy zipped up to her sister and her band looking annoyed.

"What are you hairballs doing here at my dog ball?"

"Mayor Swellow needed the hair-doiest band to rock these hounds!" Jackie said. "And now that Grojband has a new style, no one's hairier than them!"

"Ugh!" Tracy stormed away. "I will not have my future purse dog's ears irritated by their unlisten-to-able noises! Hmm…if Jackie's dumb band members need those wigs to play then…Macy!"

Macy came up to Tracy holding a bucket of fleas. Her hair was a tangled mess and she was covered in bruises.

"Fleas!" she handed the bucket to Tracy. "Here you go Tracy! Did you know monkeys could punch with their tails?"

The red-haired girl fell face first on the ground. Tracy just rolled her eyes and smiled wickedly.

"You bugs are gross, filthy, and annoying. You and Fromojband should get along just fine!" she laughed.

The evil teenager got to work putting handfuls of fleas in each one of the band member's wigs. First Laney's, then Kin's, then Corey's, and finally Kon's. When she finished, she made her way off the stage.

"Good luck with your wig gig!" she said. "I bet you're just 'itching' to play!"

"Whoa…Tracy actually wishing you guys good luck?" Jackie scratched her chin. "This seems very suspicious…"

"Aw c'mon Jackie!" Corey shrugged. "Maybe she's finally being nice for once."

"Thanks Tracy!" Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon said together before getting itchy feelings on their heads. "FLEAS!"

"I knew it!" Jackie slammed her fist into her palm. "Tracy put fleas in your wigs!"

The four started running around in a panic while scratching their heads frantically. Kon hit himself with Corey's guitar trying to get the fleas off.

"I…can't…take it anymore!"

"Guys! Calm down!" Jackie reassured her friends. "We'll just need to get rid of your wigs."

"But how?" Corey asked scratching his scalp.

The brown-haired manager looked around and beamed when she saw a machine that shaved dogs and burned their fur.

"That's it! Guys, give me your wigs! I'll take care of everything!"

She took the flea-infested wigs off of Kin, Laney, and Corey and was about to take Kon's but he stopped her.

"No way Jacks!' Kon persuaded. "No wigs equals no drum solo!"

"Sorry Kon, but you can't perform your drum solo with an itchy head. It's for the best."

With that, she took Kon's wig away and tears filled the drummer's eyes.

"Fine! Take it!"

"Psst!" someone whispered to Kon from a distance.

"Huh?" Kon looked behind him and saw a devious looking man in a plaid jacket.

"You look like you lost your best friend son." The man said.

"Yep." Kon nodded. "It's that age-old story. Boy finds hair, boy loses hair."

"If hair is what you seek, look no further!" the man opened his jacket, pulled a bottle out from one of its pockets, and gave it to Kon.

"Magic Mutt Hair Tonic." Kon read.

"One tiny drop will grow any fro! Grow any do! Sure it's for dogs but it'll work on you! Like magic."

"Whoa!" Kon gave the man a push. "Stand back strange dude! One mega mullet coming up!"

He poured the liquid on top of his head and waited a few seconds but nothing happened.

"You're supposed to drink it." The man stood up from the fall.

The others, meanwhile, were still getting ready on stage.

"So Core," Laney began. "How we gonna get our lyrics from Tracy?"

"Hair metal songs were power ballads about crazy love." Corey recalled what he had seen in the 80's special. "Well, Tracy's gonna have an 'I Love Tiny Dogs' freakout any second! She'll lose her mind! And we'll have our lyrics!"

"Good thinking Core!" Jackie said. "Now all we need is…"

"Our wigs are clean!" Kin called from a machine that washed dogs.

"Yeah…" Jackie giggled nervously. "Guess we should have told Kon there was a dog wash next to the dog hair incinerator…oh well!"

**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**

Speaking of Kon, he was practically miserable about not getting any hair from the hair tonic.

"I'll never get my hair metal drum solo now…" he sighed. "There's gotta be another way. Think Kon think!"

The fat teen repeatedly hit himself in the head with one of his magic drumsticks and when he did, he gained a long purple mullet.

"Abracadabra!" Kon started running around while screaming with joy. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped on a dog collar.

"Whoopsie-daisy!"

The next thing he knew, he was out cold. When he woke up a few minutes later, he saw a bunch of dogs looking at him and licking his face. Kon crawled toward one of the dogs' water dish.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked himself. "Who am I?"

He saw his reflection in the water and found out that he had purple hair all over his body.

"I'm all covered in dog hair! I must be a dog! I mean…woof!"

Jackie was putting the clean wigs back on her best friends' heads. She led them back to the stage carrying Kon's wig.

"Kon sure will be happy to get his wig back." Jackie said. "Hey, where is Kon?"

"Kon! Kon!" the others called out. "Where are you Kon?"

Just then, a purple barking dog came running up to Kin carrying a magic wand in his mouth.

"Sorry boy." Kin patted the dog on his head. "I don't have time to play fetch. We need to find Kon."

The dog continued barking.

"Okay fine. Just one."

The boy with glasses grabbed on to the magic wand and he started having a vision of what happened to his twin.

"Hair tonic…hit his head…thinks he's a dog…" he muttered. "Oh no! Kon thinks he's a dog!"

"You mean this slobbery mound of fur is Kon?" Corey asked.

"He's not a slobbery mound of fur Corey!" Jackie scolded before she kneeled down and scratched Kon's tummy. "He's an adorable fluffy puppy dog!"

Kon panted and laid down on his back while Jackie kept scratching him.

"Aww…so cute! Who's the cutest drummer dog in the world? Huh? Huh? Who is it? That's right! You are! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Kin gasped and started imagining what Jackie would think if he was a dog.

"_Who's my favorite little genius? You are! Yes you are!_"

"Kon!" Kin grabbed his furry brother. "You gotta tell me where you found that hair tonic! I need Jackie's puppy love!"

"Dude, she's not gonna get with you." Kon said. "Whoops! I mean…woof!"

"Uh Jackie?" Laney started. "I don't mean to be a downer but…we can't play without a drummer!"

"Citizens of Tranquil Town!" Mayor Swellow said over the microphone. "Welcome to the Doggie Do's Dog Show! We're gonna start with everyone's favorite event…the Dogstacle Course!"

The politician gestured to a playing field filled with several obstacles.

"Our dogs must make it over the bath of doom, past the loitering cat, and avoid the dog catcher before returning the golden slippers to their masters!"

"That's it!" Corey beamed. "We'll enter Kon-dog in the dog competition! He'll snap out of it as soon as he sees he can't do what the actual Doggie Do's dogs can do!"

"I don't know Corey." Jackie petted Kon on the head. "I think Kon-dog can do anything as long as he believes in himself. Isn't that right most cutesy-wutesy dog in show?"

The other three kids stared at Jackie awkwardly. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"I mean, yeah! He totally can't do what those dogs can! Heh, heh…"

**JACKIE LOVES THAT PUPPY!**

Kin led Kon-dog to the starting line where all of the other dogs were lined up with their masters.

"On your marks…"

"Now don't feel bad when you lose this thing." Kin told his dog brother.

"Get set…"

"After all, the sooner you stop being a dog, the sooner Jackie can stop giving you endless attention."

"_Oh, as if she'll pay more attention to you._" Kon thought. "_Yeah right!_"

"Go!"

Kon ran alongside the other dogs as they approached the first obstacle. Kon's loud barks scared a tiny dog causing him to fall into the pit. He then reached the fake tree with the loitering cat and scared it, along with another dog, with his belch. The dog catcher was next but the purple-haired drummer dog easily avoided him by swinging off a tire swing. He quickly retrieved the golden slipper and ran to where Kin was.

"C'mon boy!" Kin encouraged.

Kon placed the slipper on Kin's foot which determined that he was the winner of the first competition.

"What a good dog!" Mayor Swellow noted.

"So, that was unexpected." Laney said.

"I told you he could do anything!" Jackie gave a winning smile.

"Yeah, even Tracy loves Kon-dog!" Corey observed as Kon received a head rub from Tracy.

"Forget a tiny dog to ride in my purse! I want this big dog to carry my purse!" Tracy grabbed Kon-dog by his furry cheeks. "You'll be my best fwiendy-wendy!"

"But I thought I was your best fwiendy-wendy…" Macy felt like crying.

"Things change Macy! It's philosophy!"

"Wow, finally something Tracy and I have in common!" Jackie said. "We both adore Kon as a dog!"

"Yeah, but if we don't get Kon back, our gig will be ruined!" Laney reminded her manager. She looked over at Corey who was deep in thought. "Core, why aren't you reacting to me saying 'ruined'?"

"Those dogs are responding to their trainer's whistle." Corey explained. "Maybe if we play music, Kon's drummer instincts will kick in!"

"Yeah, and then he'll stop being a cute dog, and go back to being a cute drummer!" Jackie finished.

"That's great!" Laney agreed. "But we still don't have any lyrics."

"That'll be easy!" Jackie scoffed. "When Tracy finds out that her favorite dog is really Kon, her diary will open right up!"

"So Kon has to win?"

"You saw Kon back there!" Corey told his bassist. "What dog could possibly beat him?"

Mayor Swellow gathered all of the remaining dogs onto the stage.

"Only three dogs remain: Yippy, Kon-dog, and five time defending Doggie Do's champion, Cuddles!" the mayor referred to a pit-bull with a spiked collar. Cuddles growled and ripped off his own fur.

Corey saw that Laney was giving him a look of uncertainty.

"We should probably cross our fingers…" Corey shrugged looking uncertain as well.

"Don't worry guys!" Jackie reassured them. "There's no way that 'Cuddles' is cuter than Kon! At least…I think so."

"What better way to determine man's best friend than by hearing those three little words?" Mayor Swellow talked into Cuddles's ear. "I love you!"

"Ri ruv rou." Cuddles responded.

"Excellent! It's the next round for this hound!"

Yippy was next. The mayor repeated what he said to Cuddles.

"I love you!"

Yippy, as his name suggested starting yipping and yapping.

"Well there's no need to shout!" the mayor pressed a button sending Yippy away. "Because you're out!"

Finally, it was Kon's turn.

"I love you!"

"Aw Mayor Swellow!" Kon squeezed the politician into a hug. "I love you too!"

"Dog-Kon it! I feel the love!" the mayor cried.

Kin started to get another thought of himself as a dog.

_"__Jackie? I love you!"_

_"Aww…I love you too cutest scientist puppy in the world!"_

Kin sighed happily and swooned. Tracy squealed with happiness and hugged Kon-dog.

"Now I love this dog even more! The only thing bad about him is that he resembles that gross fat dude from Jackie's band. But who cares? I've always wanted a BFF who says he loves me!"

Macy was next to Tracy. "But-"

"Zip it!' Tracy ordered. "I'm bonding with the dog!"

"Only two contestants left!" the mayor reminded the audience. "The dog sled race will decide this year's Doggie Do's winner!"

Cuddles and Kon-dog were both on leashes being held by their masters (well one master and one brother) who were both on skis. Across from them were two flaming hoops, a row of logs, and a giant red tube.

Corey scratched his chin. "If we want Kon-dog to win this, we may need to teach a new dog, an old trick!"

The blue-haired singer snapped his fingers and Kelsey and Alyssa showed up.

"I've got a super special Grojband mission! You two up for it?"

The fan girls glanced at each other and screamed excitedly. Meanwhile, Tracy was also getting excited but for a different reason.

"We're about to find out who my new Macy will be!"

"New Macy?" Macy looked sad.

"Only my best friend can be called Macy, Macy. You'll be demoted to Macy Number 2!"

"Thanks for remembering me Tracy…"

Mayor Swellow held up a pop gun.

"Dogs get ready, dogs get set…hope the right dog wins cause Swellow placed a bet!"

The dogs began the race by jumping through a flaming hoop. Kin was starting to lose confidence when Cuddles and his owner took the lead on the logs. Corey showed up near the giant tube holding two magic wands.

"Hey boy!" he called. "It's magic time!"

"My magic drumsticks!" Kon snatched the drumsticks with his mouth and entered the giant tube. "Abracadabra!"

"NOW!" Corey signaled to Kelsey and Alyssa.

The girls placed a magic curtain at the end of the tube. Kon's magic drumsticks zapped the curtain and when Cuddles and his owner went through it, they disappeared. Kon rode Kin out of the tube safely. Mayor Swellow looked inside to see if Cuddles was coming out but he didn't see anything.

"Well, looks like Cuddles ran away!" he declared. "By way of default your winner is…"

Before Swellow could finish, Tracy already pounced on top of Kon-dog.

"Mine!" she giggled as Kon licked her repeatedly.

Jackie pulled out a razor and shaved off all of Kon's fur.

"Say hi to your new BFF Tracy!"

Tracy opened her eyes and was shocked and angered to see Kon.

"What? Jackie's drummer? EWWW!"

Kon however, still thought he was a dog and gave Tracy another slobbery lick. Tracy was getting ragey.

"It…licked…my…FAAAAACE!"

Tracy shot up into the air surrounded by a dog, a razor, and a dog collar. She grabbed her diary causing lightning to strike from above and dogs to get shot up high with fire. After the teenager finished writing, she fell back down to Earth landing between a group of dogs. Corey caught the diary and met up with his band mates.

"Let's get Kon that drum solo!"

The band headed toward the stage and started playing a song.

_I fought for you baby and I'd fight again_

_You weren't just my love, you were my best friend_

_You dog gone dog tagged my heart and sent it off to war_

_You gave my dog tired lovesick heart something to care for_

Kon started clapping his hands while barking and that's when he actually saw his hands.

"Huh? Dogs don't have fingers." He came upon a realization. "I must be a drummer! Drum solo!"

Kon ran onstage and started playing an amazing drum solo.

_You dog gone dog tagged my heart and sent it off to war_

_My dogs are barking up a storm and I ain't eatin' dog food no more_

_YEEAAAAAAAHHHH! OW!_

The dogs in the audience barked with joy and their owners applauded. Later, the band regrouped on stage after everyone left.

"Being a dog was great!" Kon told the others. "Everyone scratches your tummy and the world is your bathroom!"

Mayor Swellow joined the five. "You guys were great today. And so was your dog! Hey, where'd he go?"

Corey ignored the mayor's question and started giving his final thought.

"Thanks Mayor Swellow but we're done with hair!" a spotlight shined on Corey. "What matters in music is soul. And being a dog band grows hair on that soul! Then you have to wash the dandruff flakes off it or they cover up who you really are and you start acting like an animal! Instead of playing wicked guitar licks, you're just licking the faces of your fans."

The spotlight disappeared as Jackie looked toward Kon.

"Well Kon, know this. You may not be the cutest dog anymore, but you're still the cutest drummer!" she started scratching Kon on the tummy. "Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Kon laughed and Kin suddenly remembered something.

"Uh, hey Kon? You never did tell me where you got that hair tonic that made Jackie love you a lot?"

"What hair tonic?"

When Kon said these words, Kin fainted.

"There's still one thing I'm not sure about." Laney said. "What ever happened to Cuddles and his owner?"

That's when they both came down from the sky after being magically teleported.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shut the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just going to say this now because I know I'm going to get more complaints if I don't: this is the last chapter I have written up right now. There are no more chapters already written. That means there won't be any more updates until next week where I can set aside some time to write two more chapters. Right now, I really need to work on this paper, it's very important. So until then, I don't want to hear any more 'update now' or any other sort of comment that resembles it. Okay, that's all. See you next week!<strong>


	21. Straight Ahead

**Finally found time to write another chapter. This one is based on "Line of Credit" which was requested by guest reviewer, Georgia. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Straight Ahead**

"Welcome back to 'Scared Proper'! With our guest, Miss Behavior!" Buster Newsworthy announced on the TV screen.

"Check it Buster!" the girl across from him began. "I got my name because I was good at misbehaving and breaking all of the rules. I had cred."

"And your music was never more popular!"

"Right. But I got bored. I was tired of misbehaving all the time. So I went straight."

"And your music was never more popular!"

"Wanna see my new clothing line?"

Jackie and Grojband were crowded around the TV watching the show.

"So, all she did was stop breaking rules and she's a big deal?" Laney was confused.

"Well, duh!" Jackie remarked. "She was an even bigger deal before!"

"If it worked for her, it can work for us!" Corey declared. "Grojband is going straight!"

"Wait, how can you guys go straight if you haven't done anything wrong?" Jackie reminded her guitarist.

"I guess we have to be hardcore troublemakers first. Then we can go straight!"

"Uh, Core? Troublemakers usually get…you know, punished!" Laney pointed out.

"No way man!" Kon stood up. "Kin and me ain't going back to detention! We gotta hide bro!"

Kin quickly jumped inside his brother's mouth in order to hide inside of him.

"Uh, Kon? You guys don't even go to my school." Jackie said.

"Yeah, and besides we've never even gotten detention before." Kin added from Kon's belly.

"Oh yeah!" Kon belched loudly blasting Kin out of his body and smacking him right into Jackie. The keyboardist blushed at how close he was to her.

"Oh…hi Jackie…" Kin giggled. "You look great today…"

"Easy guys!" Corey reassured his friends. "We just need to pretend like we're trouble! So let's start fronting!"

Kin and Kon squealed. "Makeover!"

**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**

Meanwhile, in another part of Tranquil Town, Tracy and Macy were saying goodbye to Rick Salary who was about to leave town for the weekend.

"Bye Rick!" Tracy said. "Have fun at Scooter Fest!"

The popular boy smiled. "Rick Salary always has fun at Scooter Fest."

Rick snapped his fingers and a group of screaming girls carried him and his scooter away. Once he was out of sight, Tracy began to cry.

"I can't believe Rick's going out of town! My life is over for a whole weekend!"

"Maybe you could start a hobby to get your mind off of Rick." Macy suggested.

"Wow, not a bad idea Mace! And I know just what to do! To the craft store!" Tracy ran away.

"Really?"

Back at the garage, Grojband had on brand new clothes to represent their brand new tough attitude. Laney looked in the mirror and saw her new spiky mohawk.

"You've gotta be kidding me…"

Jackie looked over her band's outfits.

"Wow…I gotta say, you guys certainly look…different…" She looked down at Corey's stretchy black jeans. "Corey, how are your jeans staying up?"

"By the power of pure toughness!" Corey took a step but the jeans held him back and he fell over.

"How do I look Jackie?" Kin leaned up against his crush. "Don't I look as tough as nails?"

Jackie noticed the way Kin was wearing his hat.

"Kin, I thought you got dizzy from wearing your hat sideways?"

Kin chuckled. "That was the old Kin! The new Kin can handle anythi-whoa!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kin lost his balance and fell face first near Jackie's feet. He looked up at the manager and laughed nervously.

Tracy entered the garage with Macy who was carrying a ton of supplies she bought at the craft store.

"Beat it!" Tracy pulled out a paper bag and started drawing on it. "I need the garage to build the model of the perfect Tranquil Town that I want to live in with Rick when he gets back."

Tracy held up a paper bag puppet with Rick's face on it.

"It's a hobby and you're not part of it. So get outta here you little runts!"

Corey zipped up to Tracy with an angry expression.

"Listen up toots! You're talking to a new tough Grojband and this is our turf! So recognize!" The boy snapped his fingers.

Tracy gave Corey her meanest glare and he gave her one back. Then one of the eyes on Tracy's Rick puppet fell off.

"Rick blinked!" Corey exclaimed. "That counts as recognizing!"

Tracy scoffed and headed for the door to her house. "Whatever! I'll be back for you Beanie Boy!"

Macy followed Tracy to her room and the latter started dialing a number on her cell phone.

"So, Entourojband wants to be tough, huh? Well, tough guys get ratted out!"

"To who?" Macy asked.

"Duh! A TV show or something! Don't you know anything?"

A few minutes later, there was a loud banging coming from the garage door. Jackie walked up to the door and opened it up. She was surprised to see Buster Newsworthy being filmed by a cameraman. Buster stepped into the garage.

"A sneaky rat, your sister, told me that the toughest troublemakers in town are in this…" he paused. "What is this, a shed?"

"Um, no. It's a garage." Jackie replied.

"A garage? Perfect! Because it's time to do some routine maintenance on your band's young lives! We've heard that they need to be scared proper!"

"Tracy told on us?" Laney said. "We haven't done anything!"

"Yeah, but we've already scored a ton of hardcore cred! On TV!" Corey high-fived Laney even though she didn't want one.

"And the mayor has given me permission to lock you kids up!" Buster continued. "He's a big fan of the show."

Kin and Kon gasped.

"Uh, that wasn't a scared gasp." Corey explained. "Our breathing is just full of attitude. We can handle any cage! Dark, wet, drafty, full of snakes, maybe haunted! But we've had enough of being tough! We wanna go straight and help some kids so they don't turn out like us! And to prove we've changed for good, we're gonna visit the kids at Play Pen Max Security Daycare!"

Jackie gasped while Laney, Kin, and Kon look terrified. Buster looked over at the camera.

"Looks like we've got another Miss Behavior here! The nice one, not the one that stole my car."

Jackie quickly pulled Corey away from the cameras so she could talk with him privately.

"Core, are you out of your mind? Those kids at Play Pen are dangerous! And unlike you, actually cause trouble!"

"C'mon Jacks! If I thought we couldn't handle it, would I say…?" Corey looked back over at the camera. "Grojband is going to Play Pen! We'll show em what bad is, then tell em not to be it!"

The beanie-wearing kid growled as Kin lost his balance and fell again.

In Tracy's room, Macy had stapled an entire blueprint of Tracy's 'Perfect Tranquil Town' to the wall.

"Wow, three malls?" Macy exclaimed.

Tracy marked one of the malls with a heart.

"One for Rick and me to go to…"

She marked the second one with a smiley face.

"One for me to go to myself, for Tracy time…and one for everyone else!"

She crossed out the final mall.

"…But that one burned down."

Macy pointed to something on the blueprint.

"Is that a coliseum?"

"Well, where else is Rick gonna fight tigers shirtless?"

"Um, this is pretty big…we might need actual cement."

"And steel. You want Rick to fight in an unreinforced tiger dome? Also, learn to weld."

**TIGER CLAW TRANSITION!**

Jackie and Grojband had just arrived at the daycare. Each one of the band members had to take a mugshot before they were allowed to enter which was enough to show how serious the place was. After that, they were shown to the playroom where there were a bunch of toddlers in orange jumpsuits. Corey suddenly got the idea that Jackie was right about these kids. Two of them were holding down teddy bears and punching them in their stomachs, one was giving teddy bear skull tattoos, and one with an eye patch was lifting weights in the corner.

"Okay, this is a little more intimidating than I expected…" Corey said. "Who's the kid with the eye patch?"

"That's Junior Junior." Buster answered. "His dad's name is Junior and he was named after him. Get it? Try not to look at his patch."

"Aww, check out the cutie with the eye patch!" Kon cooed kneeling down to the rouge toddler's height. "Are roo a piwate?"

Offended, Junior Junior grabbed Kon by the lips and slammed him against the floor repeatedly. Afterwards, he stuffed a milk bottle into his right nostril.

"Sniver me flimbers…" Kon moaned.

"Yep, that's what happened to me." Buster recalled.

"So what now Hard-Core?" Laney asked.

"We show these toddlers who we want them to think they're dealing with!" Corey jumped onto a table, crushing the crackers the kids were eating for a snack. "Listen up drool fools! We're Grojband, the toughest band on the streets of Tranquil Town! You think you're front page of the bad news? Ha! You're more like that little flyer that falls out and you don't even notice! And even if you did, maybe you'd be all excited for like a second because maybe there's a sale on bubble gum and unicorns! So you pick it up, but then you see it's only for lawn care! But you wouldn't even know that because you can't read yet! And even if you could, it still wouldn't matter because you don't even own a lawn! Grr…." Corey growled finishing his speech.

Unfortunately, the kids weren't scared like Corey thought they were going to be. One of them came up to the blue-haired singer and spat his pacifier into his mouth causing him to choke. Another one on a pogo stick jumped onto Kin's head and bit into it making the boy in glasses scream in terror. A third kid used a lasso to tie up Kon and pull him away. Junior Junior stepped up to the table.

"If you guys are the toughest they could send, Tranquil Town can't handle us!" he said.

The eye patch kid kicked the table causing Corey to fall and spit out the pacifier. Junior Junior caught it in his hand and looked up at Jackie.

"Hey gorgeous. Wanna share a bottle and cuddle up in my blankie?"

"Aren't you a little young to be flirting with a 14 year old?" Jackie questioned.

"Aren't you a little too cool to be hanging around a bunch of dorks like them?"

Kin had finally gotten the kid on his head off and he had heard the two's conversation.

"No…" Kin growled angrily. "That's my woman!"

He charged toward Junior Junior ready to destroy him, but Junior Junior dropped his blanket in front of him causing Kin to slip and crash into the wall.

"Beat it Four Eyes." Junior Junior signaled to the other kids. "C'mon boys! We're bustin' out of here!"

As soon as he had said this, an alarm started going off. All of the toddlers started making a run for it, knocking over Buster Newsworthy and the cameraman on the way. A guard tried to stop them by blocking the exit, but they ran over him too.

"You've started a jailbreak!" Buster told the gang.

"I'm sure they'll tire themselves out soon!" Corey smiled sheepishly.

Kin removed his face from the wall and fell over again.

**I WOULDN'T COUNT ON IT!**

Macy was hard at work in the garage trying to please her best friend. At the moment, she was working on a scale model of the castle Tracy wanted to live in with Rick.

"Okay, I hand carved the Rick gargoyles for your love castle walls, built a drawbridge, because they're romantic, and welded the drawbridge closed so Rick can never leave." Macy informed the dark-haired teenager who was sipping from a soda cup.

"And while you were doing that, I decided we need a thousand foot tall statue of Rick with a staircase to his lips so I can climb up and kiss them!"

"A thousand feet? To scale, right?"

"Yes! In ultra heavy marble. Designing the perfect Tranquil Town is so much fun!"

Macy just sighed and started welding again.

Outside, the town was in absolute chaos. The buildings were on fire, people were running in a panic, and the toddlers were shooting everyone with dart guns. The troublemakers made their way to the candy store and robbed it clean before completely destroying an ice cream truck and emptying its contents.

Jackie and Grojband were watching the scene the whole time and they knew that they were in trouble.

"We're totally gonna get blamed for this!" Laney said.

Kin looked behind him and saw Buster and the cameraman filming everything.

"I think we already are."

"After being ratted out by the manager's sister, Grojband appeared to be going straight…" Buster reported. "But in truth, they started what any responsible newscaster would call…'a rugrat riot'!"

"I knew this was a bad idea from the start!" Jackie exclaimed. She and the others went into a huddle. "Okay look, we can't let these kids wreck my town."

"Can't we just pretend it's not happening?" Kin asked.

"No Kin. These kids are our responsibility now." Jackie glanced over at Corey. "And whose fault is that Corey?"

The front man looked down in guilt.

"You're right Jacks. I thought we could front our way to cred, but I was wrong. We need to earn it with what we do best! We need to rock these kids straight!"

"Uh, if there were any lyrics around here, I'm pretty sure Junior Junior already stole them." Laney pointed out.

"Hm…" Jackie thought about it. "Junior Junior wants to take over a town, and Tracy's building one in the garage! Put them both together, and we'll get a diary explosion!"

Jackie spotted Junior Junior and his accomplices near the candy store. Suddenly, the little leader heard sirens in the distance.

"The cops!" he gasped. "Tear up boys! We might have to cry our way out of this!"

Jackie met up with the baby gang.

"You guys need a place to hide until they give up looking for you! Our garage is perfect!"

Junior Junior shrugged.

"Why not? Thanks sweet stuff. Hey, you do have apple juice back at your place dontcha?"

Tracy examined the statue of Rick that she had forced Macy to build for her.

"I guess it's okay." She shrugged. "But if I don't get all wibbly when I kiss it, you're making another one."

"But that took me twelve-"

"Price of wibbles Macy." Tracy leaned in to kiss the fake Rick but was interrupted when the garage door opened and she saw Jackie, Grojband, and a bunch of babies!

"Spread out crew!" Junior Junior ordered. "This is our new crib!"

The toddlers ran into the garage and immediately started trashing Tracy's model town.

"Hey sis!" Jackie greeted. "I met some new friends. Hope you don't mind if they hang out in the garage."

"Whaaaa?" Tracy saw the kids messing up her stuff and growled.

Junior Junior snapped his fingers.

"Hey ladies! Get some orange slices going!"

"Get out of my town you tiny stinkbags!" Tracy commanded. "This is Perfect Tranquil Town! The only things allowed here are me and my dreams of hunky Rick Salary!"

"You mean this guy?" Junior Junior pointed to the statue of Rick which now had a dirty diaper on top of it. "Looks like he needs to be changed."

"Gasp!" Tracy went. "Grr…stop pooping on my PERFECT TRANQUIL TOWN!"

Tracy blasted out of the garage surrounded by rattles, teddy bears, and baby food. She summoned her diary and wrote in it causing the babies' bottles to shoot out fire. When the teen finished writing, she slowly floated back toward the ground, landing at the feet of the Rick statue while Corey caught the diary.

Buster Newsworthy entered the scene being filmed.

"Jackie Matthews, you've sparked toddler rampage, and now you're hiding the tiny terrors from the law?"

"That's right Buster! Because my band is gonna scare em proper!"

"You'll need to explain that."

"Sure! But I'll let them do the talking." Jackie gestured to Grojband and they started their song.

_You wanna act tough?_

_You think you're real rough?_

_I think you're nothing yeah well now I'm gonna call your bluff_

_You wanna wreck stuff you little cream puffs?_

_What's up?_

_I just met you and already I've had enough_

_So knock it off! (Knock it off!)_

_That's far enough! Just knock it off! (Say what?)_

_I've had enough!_

_Knock it off! (Knock it off!)_

_That's far enough! Just knock it off!_

_Because I've had enough! _

_Whoo!_

_You should listen up_

_It's time to straighten up_

_Or I swear I'll take away your little sippy cup_

_And your blankie, and your books, and your toys, and your teddy_

_And I'll send you all up to beddy_

_Cause the big bad world don't care if you're ready_

_So knock it off! (Knock it off!)_

_That's far enough! Just knock it off! (Say what?)_

_I've had enough!_

_Knock it off (Knock it off!)_

_That's far enough! Just knock it off!_

_Because I've had enough! _

_Whoo!_

Corey looked down at the toddlers.

"What did we learn today kids?"

"To be good or else!" Junior Junior answered.

"That's right! Now get out of here!" Corey ordered. "It's nap time!"

All of the kids ran out of the garage except for Junior Junior who was held back by Kin.

"And remember this Junior Junior, Jackie is my lady, so stay away from her!" Kin yelled. "Got it?!"

"Okay, okay! Got it!" Junior Junior walked away. "Freak."

Kin folded his arms and smiled, that is, until he fell over from his sideways hat.

"Your crazy plan cost the city dozens of dollars in damages." Buster said to Jackie. "But you and your band have scared Play Pen straight!"

"All part of the plan Buster!" Jackie responded. "These little guys didn't need a speech, they needed a show!"

"What you did today deserves some serious cred!"

"Thanks Buster!" a spotlight shined on Corey. "But cred is for real. You can't keep it real when you're fronting. Because soon you have to back up that front and then you're going down. And that's what's up."

"Can one of you translate that for me?" Buster asked but the others shook their heads.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shut the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully I'll get Chapter 22 done tomorrow but in the meantime, leave me some more suggestions because I'm almost running out. See you next time!<strong>


	22. Video Lame

**Wow, so glad the server is working again. I was afraid I wouldn't get to upload this today! Anyway, now that everything's back to normal, here's the next chapter. This one is based on 'Dueling Buttons' which was requested by guest reviewer, Madison Wooten, and AvrilLavigneFan2001.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Video Lame**

"Let the games begin!" Laney declared placing the final checkers piece on the game board between Kin and Kon.

"Uh, Laney? That's another chapter." Kin replied.

Kon took a closer look at the checkerboard.

"Hey, where are the game controllers? How am I supposed to move these things without a game controller?"

"Uh, Kon? It's a board game." Laney told the clueless drummer. "There are no controllers."

Kin laughed. "Then how can you call this a game?"

Corey and Jackie entered the garage.

"Hey guys! It's game time!" Corey announced. "The Solo Shredder Mobile Arena for Virtual Guitar Battle just rolled into the Tranquil Town mall!"

"Yeah! It's so cool!" Jackie exclaimed. "At least it would be if I knew what Solo Shredder is…"

Kin and Kon gasped excitedly. "We do! We do! We do!"

Jackie giggled. "Let me guess, Rock Lore?"

"You know it Jacks!" Kon joined hands with Kin and they began to tell the game's backstory.

"Solo Shredder is the rockingest video game ever created!" Kin narrated. "Players must mash their wicked guitar playing to the game's wickeder guitar tunes!"

"Savage Frank is the Solo Shredder master!" Kon added. "And the sickest gamer ever!"

"His high score was judged by actual scientists to be 1000% unbeatable!"

"Well science isn't very good at math!" Corey decided.

"Why? Because 1000 isn't a possible percentage?" Jackie guessed.

"Nope! Cause I'm gonna beat that high score!" Corey flicked his guitar pick while Kin and Kon gasped.

"Why would you care about some dumb video game Corey?" Jackie asked.

"Whoever beats Frank's high score gets their own character avatar in the game! When Solo Shredder: Grojband Edition comes out, we'll be huge!"

"And we don't even need lyrics!" Kin punched Laney lightly in the arm. "It's a guitar game! All you have to do is shred!"

"Wow, what's Tracy gonna do in this chapter?" Kon wondered aloud.

**I BET SHE'LL DO SOMETHING NICE!**

A huge crowd of gamers surrounded the center of the Tranquil Town mall where a giant stage was placed. On the stage was a TV screen showing a boy in glasses.

"Welcome everyone to the Solo Shredder Mobile Arena for Virtual Guitar Battle!" the boy said. "I'm Savage Frank!"

"And I'm Corey Riffin!" Corey stepped onto the stage and faced the screen. "And I challenge your high score!"

The crowd gasped but Frank just rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Ugh…of course you do. It wouldn't be a Solo Shredder weekend without people failing to beat my high score and leaving me doomed to host yet another Solo Shredder weekend. But we're here for head to head battles! So, who wants to battle Corey Riffin?"

Tracy and Macy were walking around the mall when they saw what was going on in the center of it.

"Ugh! Seriously!" Tracy complained. "Between this nerd herd wasting oxygen and Jackie and her dumb band in my sights, my malling experience is ruined!"

"Hi Rick!" Macy called out.

"Rick?!" Tracy kicked her best friend away so Rick wouldn't see her and walked up to her crush. "Ugh, can you believe how lame these gamer boys are?"

"Rick digs games." Rick said. "Gamer dudes and gamer girls."

"Gamer girls?" Tracy was disgusted and confused. "Really?"

"I'm kind of a big deal here." Corey bragged from the stage. "I'm not surprised that no one's challenging me."

Tracy zipped on to the stage and waved her hand in the air frantically.

"I wanna play this game! Because I'm totally into gaming! So cool, right Rick?"

Rick nodded. "Potentially, yes."

"Tracy?!" Corey burst out laughing. "If you're gonna rock against me, you'd better be totally into shaming!"

"Oooh…" Jackie went.

"Oh no he didn't!" Kin cried.

Two more screens showing the Solo Shredder game came down onto the stage.

"Players, choose your rock icon!" Savage Frank said.

Corey scrolled through the icon choices and finally picked one shaped like a skull. Tracy chose one that looked like Rick. The teen squealed.

"My icon thingy looks just like you Rick!"

"Rick's status as an icon has been truly confirmed." Rick smiled.

The stage opened up and two guitar controllers showed up in a cloud of smoke.

"Challengers, grab your instruments!"

When Corey got a hold of his 'guitar' he realized what a terrible mistake he had made.

"Hey, where are the guitar strings?" he pressed a few of the buttons but was still very confused. "What's with the star, moon, and rainbow buttons? What am I supposed to do with this thing? Make cookies?"

"Core, have you even played this game before?" Jackie asked from the audience.

"Well, actually no." Corey responded sheepishly. "I guess I assumed I'd be good because it's a guitar game."

"Players, ready…set…SHRED!"

Corey looked up at the screen where skull icons were appearing on bars. He started pressing buttons randomly which unfortunately made him lose points in the game.

"Wait! This is a new version! I don't know what I'm doing!" Corey panicked. "How does this dumb guitar even work?!"

Savage Frank observed Corey's score which was pretty much nil.

"Ouch! Looks like Corey needs more rehearsal!"

Jackie and the rest of the band cringed in fear at Corey's poor performance. The audience, however, was cheering because Tracy was putting on a real show.

"Rick Ricky Rick Ricky Rick Rick!" she sang while playing the notes perfectly.

"Tracy Matthews is off to a rockin' lead!" Savage Frank announced. "While Corey learns why we don't run our mouths off like hot shots!"

Corey began to cry as his score hit rock bottom.

"Whoa, how is this happening?" Jackie pondered.

"It's the power of love at work." Kin explained. "Tracy's doing well because she likes touching Rick's face. I kind of get it though. I mean, if your face was an icon, I'd never wanna miss a note!"

"What?" Jackie looked down at Kin and he turned red.

"Nothing!"

Tracy continued to dominate the game until the song ended. Corey looked up at his screen and found out that he had zero points.

"Whoa! Tracy Matthews is the winner!" Savage Frank declared.

"What? I lost to Tracy?" Corey stood blank as the audience went wild for Tracy.

The teenage singer got on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Aw man, poor Core…" Jackie noted.

"When someone falls to their knees and screams 'no', something is wrong right?" Kon asked Kin.

"Last time you did that, you just burnt your popcorn." Kin responded.

"This isn't that bad is it?" Kon got on his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

**BURNT POPCORN TRANSITION!**

For two days, Corey had been playing Solo Shredder non-stop. He hadn't slept a wink and he hadn't bathed either. All he did was sit on the couch with his bloodshot eyes wide open, pressed buttons on the guitar controller, and talked to himself.

"Gotta get good…gotta have rematch…gotta beat Tracy…gotta beat Tracy…gotta beat Tracy…"

Jackie, Laney, Kin, and Kon were starting to get worried for the front man, not just because he hadn't eaten or slept, but also because he was getting progressively worse at the game which meant he would be playing it for even longer.

"So, it's that bad…" Laney sniffed the air. "And what's that stench?"

"Eventually, the gamer becomes so obsessed, a shield of toxic stink forms to ward off interventions." Kin told the bassist.

"Man, that's like a force ten stink shield!" Kon observed.

"Gotta beat Tracy…gotta beat Tracy…gotta beat Tracy…"

"Guys, he's not gonna quit the game until he gets good! And at this rate, he could be playing the game forever!" Jackie cried.

"His mind is bent on beating Tracy." Kin noted.

"Well, maybe you could bend it elsewhere." Jackie put a hand on Kin's shoulder. "You are the smartest guy I know."

Kin gave a high pitch gasp and giggled.

"Oh Jackie, you say the nicest things about me…"

"Gotta beat Tracy…gotta beat Tracy…gotta beat Tracy…" Corey continued.

Kin held up a sign with a hypnotic spiral on it.

"Hey Corey? Look over here a sec."

Corey rolled one of his eyeballs to where Kin was standing.

"You don't need to beat Tracy…" Kin chanted. "You don't like this game…you don't need to beat Tracy…you don't like this game…you don't need to beat Tracy…"

"Gotta beat Tracy…gotta beat Tracy…"

Kin saw that Kon was now sitting on the couch repeating the exact same words Corey was using. He whacked his brother on the head with his hypnotic device to snap him out of it.

"Dude, seriously?"

Jackie took a look at Corey's shredding hand and was disturbed at how crooked his fingers were.

"Ew…what's up with his hand Kin?"

"It's the gamer claw. Soon his hand will be rendered useless for anything other than Solo Shredder!"

"Or maybe scaring babies!" Kon laughed evilly.

"Kon! That's totally beyond mean!" Jackie scolded.

"Maybe if we put a real guitar back in his hand, he'll snap out of his obsession!" Laney suggested.

"Yeah! That could work!" Jackie snapped her fingers. "Great idea Laney!"

"Couldn't we just take him to a daycare to watch the fireworks instead?" Kin asked.

Jackie and Laney gave the nerdy keyboardist a glare.

"We'll get the amps…" he sighed.

Jackie picked up Corey's old guitar while Kin and Kon slipped the fake one out of his hands. Luckily for them, he was too into the game to notice his controller was gone. But as soon as he felt his old guitar strings, he was very confused.

"Huh? What is this?"

"It's what your obsession made you forget." Laney told him.

"The real guitar you love to play!" Kin nodded.

"In a real band with us!" Kon added.

"And playing on a real guitar is a talent Tracy can't beat you at." Jackie put a hand on the blue-haired boy's back. "C'mon Core. Play it. Come back to us."

"But…where are the buttons?" Corey examined his guitar. "I can't use this to beat Tracy!"

He dropped the cherry red instrument on the ground and picked up the Solo Shredder controller.

"There! That's better…"

"He can't play the guitar anymore!" Kin shouted.

"We're doomed!" Kon screamed.

"ENOUGH OF THIS GAME!" Laney charged toward Corey and kicked the fake guitar out of his hands causing the guitar to hit the TV and turn it on.

"Buster Newsworthy here! Tracy Matthews has not only embarrassed the talentless lead singer of her sister's band, but her new single 'Rick Ricky Rick' is the hottest thing in music!"

The camera turned over to Tracy who was holding her Solo Shredder guitar.

"I am the gamer queen!" she jumped with joy. "So cool, right Rick?"

Rick came onto the stage. "Officially."

Tracy started to move her fingers across the hunk's face.

"I've waited forever to play with Rick's face, and now I can do it all the time! It's the best! I guess I'm just awesome at writing song words and stuff."

"And now you're going to completely destroy this small boy in your next battle!" Buster introduced a boy in glasses. "Good luck!"

Tracy glared at the boy for he looked too happy.

"Wipe that smile off your face loser! I'm the only one who gets to smile because I'm a winner!"

"Her song?!" Corey shut off the TV. "Hottest thing in music?! Grr…"

Jackie started to rub the beanie-wearing teen's shoulders.

"Breathe…"

"I've been breathing my whole life! And it's got me nothing! And now Tracy has a hit song! She has my dream! And I can't even master a FAKE GUITAR!"

"Core! Calm down! It's okay." Jackie insisted.

Corey sighed. "Sorry Jacks. Guys, I need some time alone."

"Okay Core." Laney said.

Corey was just about ready to calm down until Kon started humming a familiar tune.

"Ricky, Ricky, Ricky roo…"

"Stop singing that!" Corey demanded. "It's not even a real song! It doesn't have any real lyrics! Wait! Wait…"

Corey stood still in thought.

"Hm…wait some more…"

Kon whispered to Jackie.

"I think we broke Corey…"

"That's it!" Corey beamed. "I didn't have lyrics! I wasn't performing! I was just clicking buttons! I'm a front man, and a front man performs! If I have lyrics, I'll own that rematch!"

"Good to have you back Core!" Jackie smiled.

"There's still one problem Jacks." Laney interrupted. "Corey still stinks at the game and we don't have lyrics."

"Yeah, you're right…" Jackie rubbed her chin. "Hm…I got it! Tracy was good at Solo Shredder because she likes touching Rick's face! But if we get her to touch my face, that diary will open right up! Kin, take my photo! Time to get Tracy's digits all up on this!" Jackie pointed to her face.

Kin's eyes filled with hearts.

"Ooh…I know I'd like to get my digits up on that…"

"What was that Kin?"

"Uh…nothing!"

Back at the mall, Tracy had won yet another round of the game.

"The winner! Again! Tracy Matthews!" Savage Frank cheered.

"It's so cool that I'm the best at this game thingy I just learned existed!" Tracy cried.

"Stop!" a voice came from the crowd.

Tracy looked ahead of her and saw Jackie and Grojband standing on the stage with her. Corey was up front holding a controller.

"You're not the best until you beat the best!" he said. "Twice! I want a rematch!"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Whatevs! And not likely! Rematches are uncool. Right Rick?"

But Rick had a completely different idea.

"Rick believes rematches are a cool way to determine skill from luck!"

Tracy scowled knowing that she had to agree with whatever Rick said.

"It's so on!"

"Will this challenge decide a new high score winner?" Savage Frank asked. "Boy, I hope so…"

"Okay Kin!" Jackie began. "Do your thing!"

"Whatever you say my love…" Kin sighed. "Uh…I mean…my fellow companion!"

Kin pulled out a USB cable and plugged it into Tracy's screen. All of the faces of Rick turned into faces of Jackie. Tracy peered closer at the screen.

"Is that…Jackie?!" Tracy dropped her controller in disgust. "Ew! I'm not touching her gross, non-Rick face!"

"Tracy!" Macy shouted from the audience. "You've stopped dominating!"

Sure enough, the red-head was right because Tracy was losing all of her hard earned points. And while she was losing points, Rick was losing interest in her.

"Rick thinks it's cooler when gamer girls are good at games." He walked off. "Later."

"No! Rick!" Tracy growled. "I did this for Rick's face…and now I'm losing to Beanie Boy's face!"

The angry teen ripped her controller in half in rage. "Tracy you can't win without a game controller!" Macy reminded her.

"Looks like Tracy forfeits!" Savage Frank announced. "Corey is the winner!"

Corey threw his arms into the air and soaked up all of the fame. Tracy's breathing got heavier until finally she let out an angry scream. She shot up into the air surrounded by pixel versions of Jackie's face. Her diary floated towards her and she started writing flames in it. The screens on stage were soon set on fire including the one Savage Frank was trapped in. Tracy held out her burning pen for she was finished writing and she fell back down to earth. Corey caught her diary and he and the band started singing a remade version of Tracy's song.

_Corey: Sick tricky lick and a pick flick_

_Playing head to head in this game_

_When I'm done with you, you won't be the same_

_Mashing buttons is a lame-o trick_

_Sick tricky lick and a pick flick_

_I got the high score_

_Cause I'm the front man_

_I'll jam a phat riff_

_And melt your face off_

_All: Immortalize me_

_Corey: I'm the front man_

_Laney, Kin, and Kon: He's the front man_

_Corey: Obsessed with being gamer number one_

_No time to sit around and suck a thumb_

_Let's go, let's get it on_

_What makes you tick?_

_All: Sick tricky lick and a pick flick_

_Corey: I got the high score_

_Cause I'm the front man_

_I'll jam a phat riff_

_And melt your face off_

_All: Immortalize me_

_Corey: I'm the front man_

_Laney, Kin, and Kon: He's the front man_

_All: Sick tricky lick and a pick flick_

_Sick tricky lick and a pick flick_

The crowd screamed in delight at the band's song and Corey beating Savage Frank's high score. Tracy folded her arms and met up with Macy off stage.

"This was such a waste of malling time!" she grumbled. "So long lamers!"

"Finally!" Savage Frank sighed with relief. "Somebody beat my high score! I can quit this job and get out of this huge screen! Corey, are you ready to be the new face of Solo Shredder?"

"Not really Frank." A spotlight shined on Corey. "You shouldn't just be the face of a game. Music is more than that. It's real. And when you treat real life like a game, a stink shield of shame envelops you and you end up forcing your friends to breathe in the toxic particles of your abandonment."

Kon sniffled and started crying tears of joy from Corey's beautiful speech. Laney on the other hand, was looking annoyed.

"If you needed lyrics, why didn't you just sing those? Instead of smelling like a tire fire?"

"Seriously though." Frank said. "Can somebody let me out? I'm a guy. Trapped in a box. C'mon."

The others laughed. Jackie pulled her arm around Corey.

"Well, I'm just glad this whole gaming nonsense is over." Suddenly, the brunette realized one of her band members was missing. "Hey, wait a second! Where's Kin?"

The four looked behind them and saw the keyboardist playing Solo Shredder with Jackie's face as an icon.

"I will never stop playing this game!" he squealed excitedly. "Must…touch…Jackie's…face…"

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that other obsession we always have to deal with." Laney rolled her eyes.

"What other obsession?" Jackie tried to see what Kin was doing but Kon blocked her view.

"You don't wanna know." He told her.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shut the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a reminder, after two more chapters, I will start using original suggestions that are not based on episodes. So for those of you who have requested such things, please remain patient. See you later!<strong>


	23. Puppeteer of Fear

**Man, I had a really hard time coming up with a title for this chapter. Also took me a long time to write it since my computer kept crashing and I had to write a lot of the content over again. Anyway, hope it is worth the wait. This chapter is based on "No Strings Attached" which was requested by DragonQueen103. She also requested to have this chapter have something to do with Five Nights at Freddy's but I have to decline this suggestion because I already made plans for this chapter. However, I will say that FNAF will come into play eventually (probably around Chapter 50, possibly earlier if I don't have that many requests) so be on the lookout ;).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Puppeteer of Fear**

Kin and Laney were sitting on the couch in the garage waiting for the others to show up for rehearsal. Jackie was still coming home from school, Kon was in the bathroom playing 'Giant' with the tiny soaps, and Corey was who knows where. Laney looked up from her magazine and saw Kin chewing something.

"Um, what are you eating?" she asked.

"Grilled cheese sandwich." Kin swallowed the last bit of food from his mouth.

"Where did you get that?"

"Found it on the coffee table."

"And you just picked it up and ate the whole thing? Who knows where it's been?"

"Laney, it's grilled cheese. I couldn't just let it sit there. It was calling to me. It was saying: 'Eat me Kin. I can't stand being left alone. Eat me. Eat me.'"

Laney rolled her eyes. "Sure. Anyway, where's Kon? He's been in the bathroom for twenty whole minutes!"

Just then, Kon came out of the bathroom holding two tiny bars of soap shaped like people.

"I'm sorry little guys. I can't stay in your happy kingdom forever." He said to the soaps. "I'm on a very important quest that can't be interrupted by your tiny slippery bodies…what? What is this quest that's so important that I have to leave you guys forever? I'll tell you…" Kon dropped the soaps on the ground.

"Eating my grilled cheese! Woohoo!"

The drummer ran to where Laney and Kin were and gasped when he saw the empty plate on the coffee table.

"My grilled cheese!" he picked up the plate and tears filled his eyes. "It's gone! Why did it have to go without leaving me a note?"

Laney glanced over at Kin who had a guilty expression on his face.

"Oh…that was your sandwich?" Kin chuckled. "Yeah...listen Kon…it didn't go away…see…um…I ate it."

"You WHAT?!" Kon yelled exasperated.

"Sorry dude. I was hungry. And you can't just leave grilled cheese sandwiches alone. They have to be eaten. It's their destiny."

Kon was very angry. He lifted his brother off of the couch and pulled him toward his face.

"You've done the unspeakable Kin. Eating my sandwich was the worst mistake you've ever made. Now, you've gotta pay the price."

"Dude, it was just a sandwich." Kin tried to defend himself. "I'll make you another one."

"It's too late for that! You've already ruined my life by eating the first one."

"I don't understand. What do you want then?"

Kon dropped Kin on the ground.

"I want revenge. I want you to suffer for what you've done. I want you to drown in your own sea of guilt knowing that you've done something horrible." Kon got in Kin's face. "Let this be known to you Kin…I will have my revenge!"

Kon pointed at his eyes and then back at Kin and he slowly slithered back into the bathroom. Kin just shrugged and sat back down.

"Aren't you worried about what he'll do to you?" Laney asked.

"Nah. Not really." Kin replied. "He'll forget about the whole thing once Corey comes in with another crazy plan."

"Guys look!"

Corey came into the garage with Jackie looking very excited. He was holding a flyer with colorful cartoon characters on it.

"Captain Carney and the Bubble Bunch Band exist in this world!" he showed the flyer to Kin and Laney who just gave each other confused looks. "He's a ship captain who works at a carnival. They're a colorful band in a bubble."

"Core, I don't see what the big deal is." Jackie said.

"Aw c'mon Jacks! You said you loved the Bubble Bunch Band!"

"When I was three!"

Corey hugged the flyer to his chest. "I can't believe they exist here too! Those guys are an inspiration!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Tracy and Macy stepped in.

"Try abomination!" Tracy smiled evilly. "Like all puppets!"

"Puppets?!" Corey was offended. "If legendary front man Bobby Blue was just a puppet, would he have inspired me to start my own band?"

"Hold it!" Tracy interrupted. "Are you saying your dingus band only exists because of the Bubble Bunch?"

"For sure!" Corey nodded. "Minus the mean stuff."

That's when the selfish teenaged girl and the singing front man both came up with their own ideas.

"_I should destroy the Bubble Bunch!_" Tracy thought.

"_I should thank the Bubble Bunch!_" Corey thought.

Tracy left with Macy so they could discuss her plan while Corey explained his plan to everyone else.

"Okay guys, first we'll head to the studio and watch the Bubble Bunch play their new song. Then, we'll throw a super awesome party to show how grateful we are to them for getting Grojband started!"

Kon came out of the bathroom.

"Whoa! That's like the coolest idea ever!" he exclaimed. "I suddenly forgot why I was so mad before!"

"See?" Kin looked over at Laney. "Told ya."

**TOILET PAPER WIPE!**

Tracy was telling Macy her latest idea of ruining Grojband.

"If those puppets inspired that blue-haired loser to make lame music, then destroying those puppets should outspire him to make lame music!" Tracy decided.

"I never knew you hated puppets Tracy." Macy said.

"I don't like to talk about it." Tracy explained. "But I'll remember it in my head."

Tracy recalled the time when she was four years old and her parents had taken her to the toy store. She remembered how excited she had been especially when she found the puppet aisle.

"Pwetty puppet!" she had said when she spotted a princess puppet on the shelf. She stood on her tiptoes to reach it but ended up knocking over a ton of other toys from the shelves and they fell on her head. She got back up and hugged the princess puppet. Suddenly, another puppet with a moustache and evil looking smile jumped up in front of her.

"Scawy puppet!" Tracy screamed and ran away from the puppet but then another one that looked like an evil clown blocked her path.

"Help me pwetty puppet!" Tracy had begged to the princess puppet in her hands. But when she looked down, the princess puppet had a scary face and sharp teeth. Young Tracy had screamed in terror and since then, Tracy had never gotten near puppets again.

Meanwhile, Jackie and the gang had arrived at the studio where Captain Carney's show was filmed and sat in the audience where a bunch of three-year-olds were sitting.

"Hey kids!" Captain Carney greeted from the stage.

"Hey captain!" Corey and the kids shouted back.

"What's that sound going on kids?" the captain held a telescope to his ear.

"It's the Bubble Bunch Band!"

"It sure is!" Captain Carney walked to where Jackie and the band was sitting. "Ahoy there kids! Step right up! Step right up! Come one come all! Be the first to see the Bubble Bunch Band play their new jamboree!"

The jolly captain exited the stage and the curtain opened up revealing four different colored animatronics. The animatronics started playing their instruments and sang a song.

Corey gasped. "It's Bobby Blue! And he hasn't aged a bit!"

Jackie whispered to Laney.

"He's not the only one who hasn't aged…"

That's when things started to get rough. There was something going on with Bobby Blue's face. It almost looked like it was melting. Corey's smile of inspiration turned into a frown of horror as he watched his favorite animatronic band disintegrate.

"Bobby Blue! Randy Red! Gary Green! Yusuf Yellow! What's happening?!"

"I have no idea!" Jackie responded. "But this is quite a show!"

"I'll say!" Kin leaned up against the manager with hearts coming out of him. "You and I share so many interests…"

"NOOOOO!" Corey screamed. "How are you all still playing?!"

It wasn't long before all four members of the Bubble Bunch were nothing but smoldering endoskeletons lying on the ground. Kids started running around in a panic over their favorite band getting destroyed. Tracy came out from behind the stage curtain and smiled.

"Where's your inspiration now Fromojband? That's right! I melted it!"

"Well, actually I melted it." Macy told her friend. Her hair was a frizzy mess after being electrically shocked. One of Randy Red's arms fell on top of Macy's head which made Tracy shriek.

"Scary puppet!" the long-haired girl grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and blasted Macy with it.

After all of the children were safely escorted out of the building, Captain Carney and his partner, Carney Kid, looked over the remains of the Bubble Bunch Band. Jackie and Grojband stayed behind to see if there was anything they could do to help (even though Corey was the only one who really wanted to help and the rest were forced to stay).

"It don't look good kids." Captain Carney was smoking a bubble pipe. "Band's all melted into goo. Course I seen worse in the navy. Sharks, sailor guts, even sharks puking up sailor guts! But you kids don't need that story."

"Aww…" Kin and Kon whined.

"Captain Carney?" Corey spoke up. "The Bubble Bunch Band inspired me to make music when I was a kid. So we're gonna take their places and inspire kids the same way they did!"

"Wait, you are?" Jackie wasn't sure about Corey's plan.

"Tell you what kids." Captain Carney began. "If you can turn yourselves into an animatronic puppet band with a brand new song by 0800 hours tomorrow…"

"Sounds reasonable." Corey shook the captain's hand.

"Then you'll have yourselves a deal!"

Later, the five friends returned to the garage. Corey placed the original flyer he had received onto a bulletin board. The faces of the Bubble Bunch Band now had pictures of Corey and the other three band members over them.

"Can you believe we're going to be the next Bubble Bunch Band?" Corey exclaimed. "This is a dream come true!"

"It's your dream come true." Laney stated. "I just can't watch you fail. Hopefully, I'll grow out of that."

"Listen to me Core." Jackie said. "I'm your manager and I love what I do. I wouldn't trade this job for anything. But how are we gonna turn you guys into an animatronic puppet band and write a new song by 8 tomorrow morning? I have limits you know!"

"No sweat Jacks!" Corey reassured the brunette. "I already ordered the puppets! They'll be arriving right about…"

A few seconds went by and then the doorbell rang.

"There we go!"

Corey ran out of the garage to answer the door and he came back carrying four boxes. He opened up one of them and gave the other three to his bandmates. Inside the boxes were puppet versions of Grojband.

Jackie picked up the Kin and Kon puppets.

"Wow, these are really accurate! Way to go Core!"

"Um…there's something wrong with mine…" Laney lifted up the puppet of herself which had five o clock shadow and a moustache.

"Nope!" Kon shook his head.

"Spitting image!" Kin agreed.

"So accurate!" Corey claimed.

Laney growled in annoyance and Jackie put a hand on her gal pal's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Laney. Boys just don't know true beauty when they see it."

The red-head smiled feeling a little better, that is, until Kin shoved her out of the way so he could get to Jackie. Hearts filled the young scientist's eyes.

"I know true beauty when I see it."

**THE PUPPET LOOKS LIKE A DUDE!**

Tracy was in her room pacing back and forth, trying to think of a new plan to destroy her sister's band.

"I don't believe this! I melt that loser's inspiration and he makes an even grosser puppet band? This calls for an even grosser-er plan!"

"Will I get burned again?" Macy asked nervously.

Tracy walked over to her dresser and pulled out a container filled with a strange green substance.

"Oh, you'll find out Mace. All in good time. All in good time…"

"Is now a good time?"

Tracy groaned. "Yes. Now is a good time."

Back in the garage, the band had put on special mocap suits that came with their puppets.

"This is great guys! With these mocap suits, we can control the puppets from backstage! They'll mimic our every move!" Corey demonstrated by moving around and his puppet copied him. Kon's puppet started smacking itself in the face.

"Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Kon laughed. "Silly puppet!"

"Gross! Mine's picking his nose!" Kin stuck a finger up his nose and his puppet did the same.

The boys laughed at this, but Laney was unamused.

"All right children." She scolded. "Play time's over! We've got a puppet performance to pull together pronto!"

"Boy, it's a good thing Jackie already left for the studio to set things up with Captain Carney." Kin said. "If she saw me picking my nose, she'd be disgusted with me forever!"

So the four practiced the songs they were going to play on the show and the puppets played the exact same way that they did.

"That was awesome!" Corey cheered once the final song ended.

Tracy and Macy were watching from the backseat of Tracy's car. The dark-haired evil teen was carrying a bag full of containers of the green stuff.

"There's no way I'm letting those freaky things go on TV without getting blown up!" Tracy handed the bag to Macy and kicked her out of her car. "Go put the boom things inside those puppets! Oh, and if you get caught, I'm detonating."

Tracy shut the door to her car and gave Macy a threatening smile while holding a red button. Macy gulped and started slithering her way over to the stage. Slowly and carefully she stuffed the Kon and Laney puppets with the explosives. She crawled over to where the other two were sitting but she was blocked by Tracy's feet.

"Quit slithering around Macy!" Tracy sipped from a carton of chocolate milk.

Macy stood up and looked around.

"Where is everyone?"

"They left to get chocolate milk."

"Ooh, can I have-?"

"There's none left." Tracy tossed the empty carton behind her. "Keep stuffing!"

After these words were said, Tracy got out another carton of chocolate milk and drank it in front of the nerdette.

**NO MORE MILK FOR MACY!**

Later, the band took the puppets to the TV studio and met up with Jackie. The brown-haired manager was holding her clipboard.

"Wow, you guys really made this thing work! You're on in five minutes!"

After Jackie walked away, Corey turned to his friends.

"This is it! We're about to fulfill a lifelong dream to use puppets to inspire kids to love music! Even though that puppet part is pretty recent. So, you guys ready?"

The front man looked up and saw Kon laughing while looking at his phone.

"Man, that is too rich!" he chuckled.

"What is? What are you looking at?" Kin leaned over Kon's shoulder. "Can I see?"

The boy in glasses glanced down at Kon's phone to find out what his brother found so funny. But when he saw what was on the screen, he almost had a heart attack. In Kon's photo album, there was now a picture of Kin picking his nose in his mocap suit.

"Dude! How'd you even get that picture?!" Kin yelled.

Kon just smiled. "Miss Author? Can we have a flashback please?"

An hour earlier when the band was in the garage, Corey, Kin, and Kon were laughing about Kin making his puppet pick his nose. However, Kin was too busy laughing at his own joke to notice Kon had snapped a picture of him with his finger up his nose. After the others went to get their instruments for rehearsal, Kon looked down at his phone and smiled evilly.

"Way to embarrass yourself again Kin. I knew pretending to forget what you did would let your guard down! And now, Phase 1 of my revenge is complete!" The drummer let out a maniacal laugh.

Back in the present…

"What?!" Kin was shocked. "Seriously? Look Kon, a sandwich is one thing, but this? This is inhumane!"

"Inhumanely funny! And speaking of which, it's time for Phase 2 of my revenge plan."

Kon pulled up Jackie's contact and started sending her a message. Kin gasped.

"Gee, I wonder what Jackie will think when she sees this picture of you? Let's find out!"

Kin tried to snatch the phone away but Kon held it up in the air where he couldn't reach it.

"Kon! Gimme that!" Kin jumped up to grab the phone. Kon just laughed and held it up even higher.

"Kon! I'm serious! If Jackie sees that picture, she's gonna think I'm the grossest guy alive!"

"You should have thought about that before you ate my sandwich!" Kon poked his brother in the nose.

Kin panted as he kept trying to retrieve the phone.

"Dude! C'mon! Not cool!"

Corey took the phone out of Kon's hand.

"Sorry guys. No time for shame and humiliation! We've got a show to put on!"

"Okay Carney kids, give a big ol howdy-ho to the brand new Grojgang!" Captain Carney introduced the puppet band but they didn't move.

"Did we forget the lyrics again?" Kon asked.

"That seems to be a running theme." Kin noted.

"Let's bright side this!" Corey stated. "We've had a pretty good run of luck until now! Right guys?"

Jackie, Captain Carney, and Carney Kid were watching the puppets from backstage as they started to move around. It almost looked like they were arguing.

"What are they doing?" Jackie whispered fearfully.

"Jackie, you better have a good explanation for this!" Captain Carney scolded.

Carney Kid removed his shirt revealing his muscles.

"Argh! Just say the word sir! I can have them sinking to the bottom of the sea in six minutes!"

"What?" Jackie gasped. "No! Wait!"

Meanwhile, Tracy and Macy were hiding above the stage. Macy was holding a red button.

"Is that it? Do I push the button? I can't tell what's happening!"

"Who cares?" Tracy took the button and pressed it. "McBlammo!"

When Tracy pushed the button, the heads on the puppets exploded into green goo which flew all over the stage and into the audience.

"Hit the deck!" Captain Carney yelled as he, Carney Kid, and Jackie ran from the explosions.

"What was that?" Laney got off of Kon whom she was pinning down.

Jackie came out of hiding and stepped onto the stage. She was shocked to see the remains of the puppets, crying children, and green goo everywhere. She could also hear evil laughter coming from above the stage. She looked up and saw her sadistic sister and her best friend celebrating their accomplishment.

"That was totally awesome!" Tracy commented.

"Thanks Tracy!" Macy blushed in embarrassment.

"I was talking to me! Now that Goorojband has been blown up, their inspiration is over and soon their shame will begin! The creepy puppets are dead and I win!"

Jackie glared at the two and rushed off to go tell her band, who were currently being told off by Captain Carney.

"I don't know what the Sam hill happened out there, but you got two minutes before we come back from commercial! And them puppets better be singing!"

"I don't get it!" Kin said. "I'm 97% sure these puppets were not designed to explode goo everywhere!"

Jackie entered the scene. "They're not Kin! It was Tracy! She's been afraid of puppets ever since she was 'traumatized' as a little kid. She hates puppets!"

"She's not our biggest fan either." Laney pointed out. "So what do we do?"

"Hey Jackie?" Kon sang. "Wanna see a really funny picture?"

"No!" Kin cried.

"Later Kon. Right now, it's time for a little payback!"

"What do you think I was talking about?" Kon asked.

**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**

Tracy and Macy headed for the back door.

"Let's go Mace. We've got a whole afternoon of gloating to do!" Tracy was about to exit, but the door slammed shut in front of her and the lights went out.

"W-W-What's happening?" Macy shook with fear.

A strange laughter echoed around the room.

"Calm down Mace. It's probably just my sister crying because she now understands that her band is lame."

"Revenge…" a voice moaned.

"Either that, or her band's puppets have risen from the trash to exact revenge on us for blowing them up."

"Puppets are not a joke Macy!"

"Tracy…" the Corey puppet revealed itself while holding its severed head. "You did this to me…"

Tracy shoved Macy toward the filthy endoskeleton. "It was her plan! Hers! She made me do it! I didn't want to! I love puppets!"

The Corey puppet started attacking Macy.

"Tracy! Remember me!" Macy sobbed.

Tracy screamed and ran in the opposite direction. The Kin puppet fell down from the ceiling and surprised her.

"Revenge!" Green goo came out of his mouth.

"AAA! Scary puppet!"

Tracy sprinted toward another exit but was blocked by the Kon puppet.

"Scary puppet!" the teenager kept running but accidentally tripped. She had landed at the feet of the Laney puppet. "Please scary dude puppet! No!"

"I'm not a dude!" the puppet shouted. "I mean…revenge!"

"REVENGE!" all four of the puppets surrounded Tracy who was laid out on the ground shaking.

Tracy let out a loud scream and she shot up into the air with a blast of green goo. The remains of the blown up puppets surrounded her. She had a terrified look on her face and her diary and pen floated towards her. When she wrote inside the diary, green flames appeared on the pages. Green goo shot out from the seats in the audience. Tracy soon finished writing and held out her pen which had a green flame on top of it. The flame burned out and Tracy landed on the goo-covered floor. The diary landed in Corey's hand.

"Whoa, cool new diary mode!" Jackie exclaimed.

"We still got one problem Jackie." Laney looked down at the broken puppets. "These puppets are toast."

Corey smiled. "Like I don't have a backup plan?"

A few minutes later, the band's instruments were set up on stage. Kin was still trying to convince Kon not to send that embarrassing picture to Jackie.

"Kon please! You gotta delete that picture! My life is over if Jackie sees it!"

"Aww…that's really sad." Kon pretended to cry. "Too bad my life ended when you ate my sandwich!"

Kin got on his knees. "Kon I beseech and beg you! Please don't send that photo to Jackie! Please! Please! Please! I'll do anything!"

Kon beamed. "Anything?"

"Anything! As long as you get rid of it!"

"Hmm…" Kon thought about it. "All right fine. I won't send that photo of you picking your nose to Jackie. In fact, I'll even let you delete it if you want."

"Really?"

"But…on two conditions. First, you have to make all of my sandwiches from now on. And I want you to dance for me every time I eat one. Second, you have to promise to never eat my grilled cheese again!"

"Okay, okay! I promise! Can I delete that photo now?"

Kon handed his brother the phone and Kin clicked on one of the options in the photo gallery. The picture of him picking his nose disappeared.

"Yes!" Kin cheered. "It's gone! It's finally gone! My relationship with Jackie is saved!"

Kon looked at the screen. "Uh, Kin?"

"Not now Kon! Can't you see I'm overwhelmed with happiness?"

"But Kin-"

"C'mon guys!" Corey pushed the twins onto the stage. "We're on!"

"Let's give a big Carney clap again for…the Grojgang!"

The curtain opened revealing the band on the tiny stage playing a song.

_Corey: This one's for you Bobby Blue_

_I'm running from the puppets_

_Cause they want me dead_

_I hope that I don't lose my beautiful head_

_Their noses are plastic but I fear they can smell_

_Their eyes are like windows_

_Kon: Straight into heeeeeeeck!_

_Corey: Sing it with me!_

The kids in the audience started singing along, including Jackie.

_Corey and Kids: I'm running from the puppets_

_Cause they want me dead_

_I hope that I don't lose my beautiful head_

_Their noses are plastic _

_But I fear they can smell_

_Their eyes are like windows_

_Kon and Kids: Straight into heeeeck!_

_Corey: And this could happen to you_

The kids jumped up and down for they had just found a new favorite band, despite the fact that they weren't animatronics. After a huge standing ovation, the gang headed back to the garage.

"You guys were awesome today!" Jackie held up a poster that was given to her. "So awesome, that Captain Carney told me he wants you to perform on his show every day!"

Laney saw that her face on the poster had a moustache just like her puppet.

"Oh!" she sighed. "Oh forget it. I'll just grow a beard."

"No thanks Jacks. As much as I love the Bubble Bunch…" a spotlight shined on Corey. "I don't think it's for us. Puppets might inspire, but they can also terrify. When you pull a person's strings, you might pull so hard they come apart and instead of inspiration, they might be filled with something that waits to explode!"

The spotlight disappeared and Jackie gave Corey a confused look.

Kin came into the garage carrying a sandwich. He handed it to Kon who was sitting on the couch.

"Here." Kin said annoyed.

"Ahem!"

Kin sighed and started dancing for Kon's amusement. Kon took a bite of his sandwich and laid back watching.

"By the way Kin…" Jackie came up to the two holding her phone. "Great picture of you. I had no idea that you picked your nose."

The brunette showed the picture to Kin and he gasped. He grabbed Kon's phone and went through the messages.

"But-but-but-"

"I tried to tell you dude." Kon told his twin. "You accidentally sent the photo as a text message instead of deleting it."

Kin stood speechless. Jackie cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Well, then. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She looked at Kin oddly before stepping out of the garage.

Once Jackie left, Kin started to walk away.

"I'm gonna go hide under the couch for the next three weeks…" he muttered.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shut the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know a lot of you want me to do some original suggestions but I'm asking you to please wait for one more chapter so I can have twenty episode segments done. After that, I will start taking original suggestions. Unfortunately, I don't have any more requests right now so if you have an episode that you want to see, let me know. One more thing, there are still some episodes that need to be saved for a later time mostly because of relationships. Here is a list of them:<strong>

**Kon-fusion**

**The Pirate's Lounge for Me (needs to come after On the Air and Out to Sea)**

**It's In the Card**

**Curse of the Metrognome**

**Hear Us Rock!**

**Other than those five, any episode will work. See you all again soon!**


	24. Quarrel of the Story

**Wow, another really long chapter! Took me quite a while to get this finished. Sorry to keep you all waiting. This chapter is based on "War and Peaceville" which was requested via private message by DragonQueen103. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Quarrel of the Story**

It was a very special day in Tranquil Town. A day that like most special days, only came once a year. But in this case, it only came around once and never happened again which showed just how special it really was. Everyone in town had been waiting for this day to come and when it did, they all celebrated. The mayor even invited the residents to come together in the town square just for the occasion. For the day had finally come. Tranquil Town's 100th birthday.

Jackie was in her garage sitting on the couch between Corey and Laney. She was showing her lead singer and bassist an old photo album of her ancestors and was telling them all about the founding of the town.

"And that's my great grandmother Julie Matthews." Jackie pointed to a photo of a girl who resembled her. "She wrote the original Tranquil Town anthem, '100 Years Ago Today'!"

"Wow Jacks! She looks just like you!" Laney observed.

"Yeah! Your family history is killer!" Corey nodded.

"I know." Jackie closed the book. "I just can't believe that Mayor Swellow asked me to sing the anthem today!"

"Well, like you said, your great grandmother wrote it." Laney pointed out.

"You'll do great Jacks!" Corey stood up. "Especially since we'll be there to provide musical accompaniment!"

Jackie giggled. "Thanks guys. I wouldn't ask for anything more than my favorite band playing right beside me. Speaking of which, we should probably rehearse the song one more time before we head to the town square. Where are Kin and Kon?"

A split second later, the door inside the garage opened and Kin and Kon stepped through the doorway at the same time. This caused them to become stuck and neither one of them could move. The two glared at each other as they tried to wriggle their way out. After a bit of struggling, they both became unstuck and fell face first onto the floor. The two stood up, walked over to the couch, and sat down with their arms crossed and their faces turned away from each other.

"There you guys are!" Jackie said. "C'mon, get on the stage. Your instruments are already set up."

Kin and Kon glanced at the stage in the garage and saw their instruments parked side by side.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Jackie questioned. "We gotta practice!"

"Oh, we will Jackie." Kon glared at Kin. "But first tell Kin that he has to move his keyboard to another spot. I refuse to play next to him!"

"Huh?" Jackie was astonished.

"Jackie, tell Kon that my keyboard is staying where it is and that he should move his drums somewhere else! There's no way I'm playing next to him!" Kin shouted.

"What? Why do you guys even want your instruments placed separately?" Jackie asked. "What difference does it make anyway?"

"Tell Kon that that loud, banging racket he calls drumming will make me lose my concentration."

"And tell Kin that his pathetic chords will mess up my rhythm!"

Jackie looked back over at Corey and Laney.

"What's going on with Kin and Kon?"

"They had a really bad fight this morning." Laney told her manager. "With yelling and insults and everything."

"And it's still going on!" Corey added.

"But they're best friends!" Jackie exclaimed. "Why would they get into a fight all of a sudden?"

"Well, the thing is…" Corey paused slightly. "It had a lot to do with you…"

"Me?"

"Yeah, Kin got angry after Kon said that he would never, not even in a billion years, get you to lo-"

Laney covered Corey's mouth.

"Let's not say it for Kin."

"Say what for Kin?" Jackie asked.

"Oh nothing!" Corey removed Laney's hand from his mouth. "Anyway, like I said, Kin got mad and said something mean to Kon and that's when things got rough. First came the arguing, then came the insults, and then they started hurting each other physically. There was punching and kicking, and even biting. Lanes and I eventually broke them up but since then, they haven't said a word to each other."

Jackie looked back over at Kin and Kon who were tugging on a couch cushion.

"Well, this won't do." Jackie decided. "It's Tranquil Town's 100th birthday and I don't want any fighting! We already had to deal with the feud between the Matthews and the Salarys."

She stormed up to the keyboardist and drummer and snatched the cushion out of their hands.

"All right you two. Enough is enough! We have to rehearse and your quarreling is getting in the way of that. So instead of hurting each other, why don't you try talking it out?"

"That'll be kind of hard Jacks." Kon stated. "Especially since I'm not talking to Kin!"

"And I'm not going to associate myself with a big, fat jerk like Kon!" Kin agreed.

Kon stood up looking offended. "What did you just call me?"

Kin smiled. "That's right. I called you a big, fat jerk! Cause that's what you are!"

"It's a glandular problem!"

"Ha! You don't even know what that means!"

"Oh, and I suppose you do, Mr. Know-It-All!"

"Oh please! You're just jealous of my superior intellect! Because I actually have a brain in my head while your head is just a wide open space!" Kin stuck his hand into Kon's ear and pulled out a tiny sign that read "Reserved for Brain".

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't need glasses to see where I'm going all the time! In fact, I'm pretty sure that without those things, you're as dumb as a brick!"

With that, the taller brother snatched Kin's glasses off of his face.

"Hey! Give em back!" Kin cried. "I can't see without my glasses!"

"You want em?" Kon taunted. "You gotta find me first!"

Kin swung his fist in the wrong direction while Kon moved behind the couch.

"Yoohoo! I'm over here!"

Kin tried to punch Kon but because he couldn't see, he missed. Kon laughed and moved to another side.

"Nope! Over here!"

Kin swung and missed again. Kon got behind him.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!"

Kin turned to where he heard Kon's voice and was sure that he would get him this time. But his bad eyesight made him hit the air instead and he fell off the couch. Kon laughed hysterically.

"All right, that's it!" Jackie snatched Kin's glasses out of Kon's hand and helped Kin up. She gave the boy his glasses back which caused him to blush and giggle.

"Oh! Thank you Jackie. I knew you would take my side."

"I'm not taking anyone's side!" Jackie scolded. "In fact, you both should be ashamed of yourselves! All this yelling and violence isn't going to solve anything! Honestly, siblings are supposed to love each other!"

Just then, Tracy and Macy came in and the former took the photo album that was still in Jackie's hands.

"Get lost squirt! We only need one Matthews today. Me!" she opened the album to a picture where Julie Matthews and Rick Salary's ancestor, Brick Salary, were hugging. "Rick Salary and I are reenacting the town founding hug and your band's noise is not going to ruin that!"

"Noise?!" Jackie was mad. "You take that back!"

"Why don't you make me you little twerp?"

"Yeah, I can totally see the love there." Kon said sarcastically.

Jackie took back the photo album. "Anyway, a hug may have started Tranquil Town, but the next hundred years will be built on a foundation of rock!"

Corey and Laney followed Jackie out of the garage. Kin and Kon did the same but refused to look at one another.

Tracy scowled. "Jackie's not gonna ruin my Rick hugging! Today is about my family history!"

"Don't you and Jackie have the same family history?" Macy asked.

"Macy! Ew!"

**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**

A stage was set up in the middle of Tranquil Town Square. A group of citizens gathered around the stage as Mayor Swellow greeted everyone.

"Happy 100th birthday Tranquil Town! You don't look a day over 99! We're gonna open your presents, sing you a song, and then bring back the embrace that started the place!" the mayor referred to a giant statue of Julie Matthews and Brick Salary hugging.

Cameras were set up to film the celebration and the town's newscasters were ready to report.

"I'm Buster Newsworthy!"

"And I'm Destiny Providence! What's all this about a hug you ask?"

Tracy and Rick stepped into the camera's view.

"Tracy Matthews and Rick Salary are descendants of the Julie Matthews and Brick Salary who created Tranquil Town with a hug!" Buster explained.

"Any pre-hug thoughts hunky Rick Salary?" Destiny held out her mic for Rick.

"Rick Salary's hugs are legendary. But today, they're historic."

Buster put his mic under Tracy. "Anything you wanna say about hugging hunky Rick Salary?"

Tracy just blushed and giggled creepily.

Mayor Swellow was holding a time capsule that was buried when the town formed.

"Okay Tranquilians! Time to pop the top and let the anthem beat drop!"

Kon started playing his drums and the mayor danced around the time capsule.

"Maybe there's gold inside too!" the mayor slowly opened up the time capsule and a fart cloud came out of it. Swellow coughed before pulling out a scroll.

"Nope. Just the anthem."

The citizens glanced at the sheet of paper, a bit disappointed. Cricket sounds could be heard from the audience. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the anthem out of Mayor Swellow's hand and it hit Tracy in the face. The angry teenager pulled the paper off of her face and scowled.

"Yuck! Reading!" she handed the scroll to Macy who read it quickly.

"Whoa Tracy!" she cried. "This anthem totally harshes on the Matthews and the Salarys! They nearly destroyed Tranquil Town with a feud and had to hug to make it stop!"

Tracy ripped off the bottom part of the anthem, crumpled it up, and tossed it behind her.

"Why'd you tear off the bottom?" Macy asked.

"Cause that's the part where they hug and apologize to each other!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Ugh! Macy! Don't you get it? We need to make Jackie start a feud and after people hurt each other, my hug with Rick will fix everything! Love wins!"

"Cool idea Tracy, but won't the town be like, totally really destroyed?"

"It'll be worth it. Trust me."

"And now to sing the anthem her great grandmother wrote, Jackie Matthews!" the mayor stepped off the stage and Jackie took the mic.

"Um, where are the lyrics?"

"Right here Jackie." Tracy handed her sister the anthem and gave an evil chuckle.

"Why did Tracy just encourage you?" Laney wondered.

"Don't worry about it Lanes!" Corey reassured the bassist. "We'll figure it out later."

"Happy birthday Tranquil Town!" Jackie looked down at the lyrics and started to sing.

_Tranquil Town, Tranquil Town_

_The town that tops em all_

_Your future is a shiny one_

_Your past was just a brawl_

_Brick Salary's whole family's the lamest one in town_

_But the lyrics for this anthem are the ones that Brick wrote down_

_Us Matthews were exposed as frauds_

_And a battle soon ensued_

_And we all accused, abused, and bruised_

_Each other in a feud?_

Jackie was confused when she reached the bottom of the scroll. She was sure that there were more words but for some reason, they weren't there.

"The Salarys were lame?" exclaimed Billy. "I'm shocked!"

"The Matthews were lyric thieves?!" yelled the town's party critic, Party Stanimal.

"I'm shocked." Laney rolled her eyes and Jackie gave her a glare.

"Starch brain!"

"Nerd face!"

"Grease ball!"

"Science monkey!"

The crowd looked over at Kin and Kon who were throwing insults back and forth.

"Hey, those two are fighting!" Billy observed. "We should do the same!"

"Yeah!" Party Stanimal raised his fist. "Let the war begin!"

The citizens split into two groups: the Matthews and the Salarys and they started shouting at each other.

"Curse those Matthews!"

"Curse those Salarys!"

"Uh-oh…" Jackie muttered. "That can't be good…"

"Hey you two!" Billy called to Kin and Kon. "If you're gonna keep fightin' you gotta fight with us!"

Kon smiled. "You know what? I will! In fact, I'm joining the Matthews side so Kin has to go against his true love, Jackie!"

The drummer made kissing noises and Kin gasped.

"You monster! How could you-" Kin found himself being dragged away by the Salarys. Kon waved goodbye and gave a wicked grin.

Jackie, Corey, and Laney witnessed Kin and Kon joining the feud.

"And things just got worse." Jackie was starting to panic.

Corey just shrugged.

"Don't worry! Rick and Tracy will hug and everything will be fixed! Folks like a nice historic hug! It worked for our hometown!"

"Congrats Tracy!" Macy cheered. "The feud is so on!"

"And now to make future history by hugging Rick and bringing the town together with a love display!"

That's when the dark-haired girl heard a loud crunching sound behind her. When she turned around, she was shocked to see Rick wearing a fedora, suspenders, a bow tie, and a pair of glasses while eating a raw onion. Tracy's mouth stood wide open.

"If Rick's family history is one of huge lameness, then Rick's cool with being lame." Rick took another bite of his onion while Tracy remained speechless.

"Your reality just broke didn't it?" Macy guessed.

Tracy nodded.

"You're not gonna hug lame Rick Salary, are you?"

Tracy shook her head.

Once again, Jackie, Corey, and Laney witnessed the events from the stage.

"Okay, so that's a problem." Corey decided. "But only a few people were here to hear that anthem. No big deal."

"I guess it wouldn't be Corey…" Jackie began. "If the media wasn't here filming the whole thing!"

"This just in!" Destiny reported. "Old Tranquil Town anthem tells a story of a brawlin' and a thievin'! And we carried it live!"

Buster shoved Destiny out of the shot.

"Will history repeat itself? Tearing the town apart as the old Salary/Matthews feud reignites!"

Destiny stood up. "Well, those black-haired twins must have had a conflict of their own. They're obviously too smart to be mad about lyric theft!"

"Spoken like a true Matthews-lover!"

"Fist just in!" Destiny punched Buster in the face.

"Buster down…" Buster muttered in pain.

Laney and Jackie glanced over at Corey.

"Fine, it's a big deal." Corey gave in. "But it isn't a huge deal!"

"Oh is it Corey?" Jackie turned Corey's head toward the crowd. "Is it?"

The citizens had just finished building a giant brick wall to separate the Matthews and the Salarys.

"Have fun being stuck on the other side Kin!" Kon smiled evilly. "Even though it'll be pretty hard considering you'll be far away from your precious Jackie!"

"You're not going to take that from him are you?" a Salary asked Kin.

"Of course he isn't!" another claimed. "He hates all of those Matthews!"

The Salarys pushed Kin toward his brother.

"Go ahead Kin!" one of them encouraged. "Tell him what you think of those putrid Matthews!"

"Uh…" Kin was nervous.

"Yes Kin. Go ahead. Insult away!" Kon insisted. "I won't stop you. But just to let you know, when you insult the Matthews, you're insulting ALL of the Matthews!"

"All of them?" Kin looked to where Jackie was standing.

"Well?"

"Um…" Kin started to sweat. "The Matthews are…um…they're…"

Kon folded his arms and gave a winning smile.

"Uh…they're…indifferent?" Kin smiled nervously while Kon and the Salarys stared at him.

"…What he said!" a Salary shouted.

Kon scoffed and walked away. "Fine. Whatever. This isn't over…"

Kin sighed with relief as the two sides continue to argue. Mayor Swellow stood in the middle.

"East and West Tranquil Town, please! We can't just divide our town! Unless you've both got mayors! And I am that multi-taskin' man!"

Swellow reached into his pocket and pulled out a second banner to go with the one that was already around his waist.

"I'll make sure both Tranquil Towns are the best Tranquil Town!"

"Okay so it's a huge deal." Corey concluded. "But not too huge to fix with a new anthem about unity."

"That's a great idea Corey!" Jackie complimented the beanie-wearing kid. "Now we just need lyrics."

"And since you're a Matthews, you can steal them?" Laney guessed.

"You know it! All we have to do is get Tracy to hug Rick! She'll be so filled with joy, she'll have to write in her diary! But this time, we'll have lyrics full of love!"

"But Tracy doesn't seem like she wants to hug Rick." Laney looked over at Tracy who was still shocked into unconsciousness. "She doesn't seem like she wants to do anything."

Macy was filing Tracy's nails when the three non-feuding band members met up with the best friends.

"What's up with Tracy?" Jackie asked.

"She just kinda shut down when Rick Salary became lame." Macy explained.

"Do we have time for me to panic and run around shouting 'it's all over'?" Corey whispered to Laney.

"No!"

"Fine. Jacks, you got another plan?"

"Sure do Corey!" Jackie nodded. "Let's go find Rick!"

**WICKED COOL TRANSITION!**

Corey and Laney watched as Jackie had a chat with the formerly cool teen.

"Hey Rick. Listen, could you do me a favor and maybe stop eating raw onions, quit being lame, and be huggably cool again?"

Rick shook his head. "Sorry Matthews. Rick digs tradition. Feud on."

Jackie looked back over at Corey and Laney.

"Okay, plan C. The Salarys have forced Kin to take their side. Maybe we can convince him to convince everyone else to calm down."

The trio moved toward the brick wall that divided the town.

"Quick! Gimme a boost!"

Corey and Laney lifted up their manager and she successfully made it over the wall. When she made it, however, she was immediately greeted by the Salarys.

"Look! It's one of those Matthews!"

"How'd she get over the wall?"

"Who cares? Let's tear her to pieces!"

The Salarys charged for the brunette, planning on destroying her, but Kin stepped in to protect her.

"No! Stop! I won't let you hurt her!" he paused. "Um…what I mean is, I'll handle this one."

Jackie stood up. "Kin! Thank goodness! I need you to do something for me."

"Whatever she has to say, don't let it bother you Kin!" a Salary spoke up.

"Yeah, tell that filthy Matthews girl what we Salarys think about her and her pathetic family!"

Jackie ignored what the crowd was saying and looked down at Kin.

"Kin, you agree with me that this whole feud is ridiculous, right?"

"Uh…"

"Well? What are you waiting for?" the first Salary said. "Insult her already!"

"Make her cry!"

"Point out her flaws!"

"HURT HER! HURT HER! HURT HER! HURT HER!"

Kin started sweating nervously and his teeth clenched. He gulped and shakily pointed his finger at Jackie.

"M-M-Matthews…y-y-y-you're…"

"That's right! Say it!" the second Salary encouraged.

"I-I-I think that y-y-y-you're…not…I mean, you're just, no, you're n-n-nothing but a…"

Jackie grew concerned for the keyboardist as his eyes started twitching and his breathing became shallow.

"I…I think…that you…"

Kin's face started to turn red from lack of oxygen. His heart was beating rapidly and soon his eyes were watering and his face was a deep purple color. The Salarys gasped at the horrible sight. Kin's love for Jackie was clearly too strong to insult her, so when he tried, his heart fought back. Finally, Kin's heart exploded and he let out a wheeze. His skin turned pale white and he fainted.

The others were overcome with silence as they glanced down at the unconscious boy in glasses. The Salarys looked back over at Jackie and she laughed nervously. Luckily, a microphone with a long cord came down from the wall so Jackie figured Corey and Laney were trying to rescue her.

"Okay…well, I should really be getting back to my side of the town. So, see you later!" the 14-year old grabbed a hold of the mic and climbed over the wall where Corey and Laney were waiting for her.

"Well, I'm all out of ideas!" she declared. "Kin's out of commission and there's no way Tracy's gonna hug Rick if he's lame!"

"Yeah, she probably thinks it's-" Laney imitated Tracy. "Super forbidden or whatever! Ugh!"

"Nice Tracy impression Laney!" Jackie noted. "In fact, you've just given me an idea! C'mon guys!"

Corey and Laney followed Jackie back over to where Tracy was. Macy had finished painting Tracy's nails.

"I hope you like the color." Macy said smiling. "And also, talk again. I'm scared."

"Tracy, you gotta hug Rick!" Jackie pleaded.

"Rick's lame." Tracy said blankly. "Up has become down. Left has become Wednesday."

"Tracy, you're the coolest." Jackie whispered to Corey and Laney. "Ugh, that almost made me puke!" she went back to Tracy. "And Rick is lame! Your love is uncool!"

"So against cool rules…" Tracy agreed.

"Yeah, but cool on lame love is forbidden love! Which makes it hashtag…"

"Uber romantic…" Tracy smiled as she started to imagine herself hugging lame Rick Salary and stopping the feud. "I want romantic forbidden hugs!"

Tracy rushed off to find Rick who was currently sitting on the wall eating onions.

"Rick loves lame." He said.

"And I love lame Rick!" Tracy climbed the wall and squeezed Rick into a hug.

"A Salary hugging a Matthews?" Rick tried to push Tracy off of him but she wouldn't let go. "What would old Brick Salary say?"

"He'd say…it's FORBIDDEN!"

Tracy shot into the air with a blast of fire. She was smiling and had hearts in her eyes. Even more hearts surrounded the teenaged girl as she grabbed her diary and pen. When she wrote, hearts flew off of the pages. The hearts floated down to the two feuding groups and made them happy again. Tracy held out her pen which had hearts floating out of the tip. After the hearts popped, Tracy clamped her hands together and gently landed in Rick's arms. Jackie, Corey, and Laney were standing on the wall when Corey caught the diary.

"People of East and West Tranquil Town!" Laney announced as Corey started using her head to write down lyrics. "It's time to stop the fighting!"

"Hugs are nice and all, but not nice enough to tear down this wall!"

Mayor Swellow pointed out as he cleaned off his new banner.

Kin, meanwhile, was no longer unconscious and was being told off by his so-called 'family'.

"What happened back there Kujira?" one of them questioned. "You had that Matthews in the palm of your hand!"

"We asked you to do one little thing! And you backed down on us!"

"All you had to do was make fun of a Matthews! It's as simple as that!"

Kin shook his head. "You didn't ask me to insult a Matthews! You asked me to insult Jackie Matthews! And that's something I can't do! Look, I only joined the Salarys because I was having a fight with my brother. But just because I'm angry at him, doesn't mean I have to be angry at everyone else. You just don't understand. I can't insult Jackie. I love her."

"WHAT?!"

"And…done!" Corey tossed the diary and Jackie began to make a speech.

"100 years ago, the Matthews stole our anthem from the Salarys! Now, the Matthews wrote a new anthem and we wanna give it back! Rick, will you sing this new anthem and bring the town together again?"

Rick dropped a love-struck Tracy into the bushes. "Sure thing Matthews. Rick loves righting the wrongs of history."

The lame teenager grabbed a microphone and started to sing the new and improved town anthem.

_Tranquil Town, Tranquil Town_

_We have you in our heart_

_Brothers, sisters all of us_

_Have loved you from the start_

_The Salary and Matthews clans have dropped their fists of rage_

_And we're moving all together now into a brand new age_

The song made the Matthews and Salarys stop fighting. Soon, both sides were tearing down the wall that separated each other and everyone shook hands and hugged.

_No barriers will ever divide us_

_All together we stand_

_Tranquil Town we'd like to tell you_

_We all think you're grand_

_Oh, Tranquil Town, Tranquil Town_

_Our hearts beat in our chest_

_There is no better place to live_

_For you are the best!_

Everybody cheered as the song ended.

"Rick thinks the past is in the past…and the present is…cool." Rick snapped his fingers and regained his cool stature.

Destiny Providence and Buster Newsworthy had their arms around each other as they continued their news broadcast.

"Destiny Providence here, saying: Happy 100th Birthday Tranquil Town!"

Buster grinned. "What she said."

"All right!" Corey cheered. "Everything's back to normal!"

"Not quite Corey." Jackie climbed down the wall and walked to where Kin and Kon were. They were both feeling guilty and anxious.

"Well, everybody in town has hugged and made up." Jackie put her hands on the brothers' shoulders. "Think it's time you two did the same."

Tears filled the twins' eyes and Kin finally said something.

"I didn't mean anything I said before." He sniffled. "You're not a big, fat jerk and your head isn't completely empty."

Kon sobbed. "I still don't think Jackie will love you. But you're not as big of a dork as I said you were."

"I'M SORRY!" they blurted out before embracing each other and crying hard.

"Let's never build a literal wall between us again!" Kin wailed. Kon nodded and wiped some more tears from his eyes.

Jackie couldn't help but smile at how cute they were.

"There. See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Kin let go of Kon. "No. I guess not."

"By the way Kon, what was that part about me again?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" Kon smiled at Kin and he smiled back.

Corey and Laney were watching all three of them.

"Looks like we did it Core!"

"Did we Lanes? I'm not so sure." A spotlight appeared over Corey. "I think love did it. And theft. And eating raw onions until you smell weird. You can steal peace from someone and keep it in your pocket and pass it off as your own. A hundred years later, the truth will come out and you'll have to steal all over again to make it right. We can't take the blame for history. But we can take the credit for a re-gifted present."

The spotlight disappeared.

"No…" Laney corrected the leader. "I meant we fixed everything."

"Oh yeah! That was all us!"

Laney facepalmed.

"Thanks for coming out everyone!" Corey shut the garage door.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I got 20 episode segments done! As promised, I will now start taking original suggestions and convert them into story form. These can be situations that haven't been used in a Grojband episode, or they can be one-shots for couples. Keep in mind though, that I won't accept any suggestions that may lead to confessions or kissing because this fic has to follow a certain story line. Also, only couples that are somewhat canon will be accepted (ex: Corney or Jackin) so there won't be any Jacore (Jackie X Corey) or Kontracy or any other pairs that have no evidence of being a pair. Lastly, I will still be doing regular episode suggestions if anybody has a request (right now I have two more planned after an original chapter). Well, that's it so I'll see you all when I get the next chapter done!<strong>


End file.
